


Простой выбор

by Omela



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action, Angst, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 72,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omela/pseuds/Omela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда все вот так запросто вышло из под контроля? Когда они перестали быть семьей и забыли за что они боролись. И что если это будет началом сбывающихся кошмаров? И придется сделать один простой выбор, победить тьму снаружи или тьму внутри. И что станет оружием победы или причиной поражения? (альтернативное развитие событий после 9х16) Можно сколько угодно пытаться отделять себя от семьи. Но кровь их связала, кровь их едина и кровь может их утопить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Спойлеры по 9 сезону. Произведение написано в промежутке между 16 и 20 серией 9 сезона, что влияет на ход событий и учитывает только то, что произошло до этого момента. До настоящего финала было еще так далеко...

Резкий вздох... и выдох. Кто-то беззвучно позвал его по имени, кто-то шепнул одним только воздухом, овевая вокруг, обнимая и ускользая прочь, натягиваясь как струна, все тоньше, и тоньше, и тоньше, пока с немым звоном не оборвалось...  
  
Сэм резко поднял голову, просыпаясь. Сон, выбросивший его обратно в реальность, таял в сознании, оставляя только темноту. Дурные сны - частые визитеры Винчестеров. В груди чувствовалась какая-то неясная колющая боль, он опустил глаза и провел пальцами по рубашке. Похоже, он уснул на большом толстом фолианте, лежащем раскрытым на столе, улегся грудью прямо на его острый, твердый угол в кожаном переплете.   
  
Ерунда, пройдет.   
  
Ноутбук стоял рядом, незаконченный текст перевода белел на экране. Он глянул в нижний угол экрана, часы услужливо показывали 1:36. Неплохо поработал, подумалось Сэму, полдня просидел за этой книгой, а результаты еще далеки от намеченных, в конце концов, так, похоже, и уснул, сложив руки на книге и уткнувшись в них лбом. Что ж, надо пойти принять горизонтальное положение в собственной кровати. Сэм вытянул руки вверх, потягивая затекшие мышцы, наклонил голову влево, вправо. Шея ныла.   
  
Неясный звук в тишине полутемных залов бункера, заставил его обернуться к холлу. Знакомая фигура стояла возле изогнутой черной лестницы. Это несколько удивило Сэма.  
  
\- Кас? - вопросительно позвал тот, неведомо откуда и зачем внезапно появившегося в их бункере ангела в замученном жизнью плаще.  
  
Кастиэль не ответил сразу, задумчиво уставившись в коридор. Потом перевел взгляд на Винчестера. Сэму показалось, что вид у него был несколько растерянный. Если вообще можно было представить Каса еще более растерянным и отрешенным, чем он иногда бывал в своих раздумьях. Его глаза прошлись по стенам комнаты, потом по столу и, наконец, сверкнули голубизной в сторону Сэма. Непонятно было, что за мысли блуждают там, за этой голубизной, но темные брови на светлом лице не были сдвинуты в одну напряженную линию, как это обычно бывало. Ангел выглядел так, словно забыл что-то и мучительно пытался вспомнить или даже скорее потерял что-то и не знал что именно. Он выглядел... беспомощно?  
  
Сэм поморгал, более чем странная картина. Наверное, неровные тени от настольных ламп искажали видимое, пряча что-то в темноте, а что-то выхватывая резкими яркими пятнами.  
  
\- Что-то ищешь? - спросил он снова Кастиэля. Ожидая наконец-то от него хоть какой-то реакции и начиная чувствовать уже необъяснимую неловкость от затянувшегося момента.  
  
Кас, не отрывая взгляда от глаз Сэма, казалось, перевернул несколько вселенских валунов у себя в голове, прежде чем ответить.  
  
\- Сэм. - Кивнул ангел. Это было вместо приветствия. Уже есть подвижки.   
  
\- Я... не уверен... - Продолжил было Кас, но снова замолчал и опять стал оглядывать зал библиотеки, потом устремил взгляд в коридор, постоял еще секунду и, не сказав больше ни слова, направился прямиком туда.   
  
Сэм потер лицо ладонями, иногда хотелось поднять глаза вверх и спросить: "Господи, ты послал его спасти нас или это наказание?". Но обычно никто не отвечал. Никто не отвечал на его молитвы, даже Кас. Этот ангел имел привычку отвечать только на молитвы его брата, с завидным постоянством. Что ж.  
Он встал и аккуратно закрыл толстую старую кожаную книгу Хранителей. Собрал в аккуратную стопку все остальные книги на столе и закрыл ноутбук. Кастиэль вернулся.  
  
\- А где Дин? - С порога библиотеки спросил он. Ну вот, его даже когда не зовут прилетает к Дину. Какая прелесть.  
  
\- Я не знаю, а что его там нет? В его комнате?  
  
\- Нет. Его нет в бункере.   
  
\- Ну... значит, его здесь нет. - Сэм вздохнул, запуская пальцы в волосы и убирая их за уши. Эта игра Дина его начинала уже раздражать. Теперь он без предупреждения куда-то смылся, не оставил ни записки, ни сообщения на телефон. Ну, значит пусть оно так и будет, в эту игру могут играть и двое. Не стоит давить на Сэма Винчестера, еще вопрос кто потом первый придет поговорить по душам и что-то ему подсказывало, что это будет Дин. Как всегда, подумает, все простит и вернется наводить мосты.   
  
\- Тебе нужен Дин? Я не знаю где он. - Сэм развел руками, - Если его до сих пор нет, - он глянул на часы, - значит, он, скорее всего, торчит где-нибудь в баре и разговаривает по душам с бутылкой виски.  
  
Кас на секунду вроде бы задумался, перевернул еще один мысленный камень, но потом что-то решил там у себя в ангельской голове и слегка расслабился.  
  
\- Ты можешь ему позвонить? - Спросил он.  
  
\- Не думаю, что он захочет поговорить со мной сейчас. - Сэм улыбнулся, почти извиняясь. Хотя ему скорее просто не хотелось звонить брату. Что, опять спросить его "где ты" обеспокоенным голосом? Все равно ничего кроме дежурного "я в порядке" от него не добьешься. Дин как обычно закрылся в себе и не желал разговаривать. Да и к тому же, что он ему наседка что ли какая, хочет напиться в одиночестве, пусть. Путь разочарований в себе - это путь одинокого странника.  
  
Но Кас настаивал, молча, но очень убедительно вперив взгляд в Сэма. Вот уж и дырку прожечь мог бы.  
  
\- Ладно. - Сдался он, подняв руки, и выудил из заднего кармана телефон. Скользнул пальцем по экрану, еще, нашел, нажал на имя "Дин" и приложил к уху. Телефон на секунду задумался, а потом выдал длинный сигнал, так, значит, голосовая почта не включена, второй гудок, наверняка посмотрел на экран и думает ответить или нет, третий гудок провыл в трубке, ну что приятель, момент истины? В динамике тихо щелкнуло, словно телефон смущенно кашлянул, извиняясь, и связь прервалась. Ну вот, как он и думал, решил не отвечать, показательно выждал три гудка и сбросил звонок, как это по детски, Дин, ты не находишь?  
  
\- Он сбросил. - Заключил Сэм, глядя на Каса и отвечая на его немой вопрос. - Или выпил хорошо или подцепил кого-то в баре и ему сейчас точно не до тебя. - Или просто тупой упрямец и решил давить на нервы. Но это он уже не озвучил, а только подумал про себя.  
  
Кастиэль, как показалось, в чем-то себя наконец-то убедил, поставил все камни на место и, кивнув Сэму в знак прощания, исчез.  
  
Сэм покачал головой, все, хватит цирка, пора спать. Выключил настольную лампу и отправился в полумрак коридора к своей комнате. Он начинал уставать от этого.  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Когда телефон замолчал под прямым движением его скользящего пальца, он криво усмехнулся.  
  
\- Абонент больше не доступен.  
  
И сверкающий кусок стекла и пластика отправился по дуге прямиком в темноту открытой двери, где-то там жалобным, взвизгнувшим лязгом возвестив о благополучном конце своей жалкой жизни от встречи с неизбежной твердостью бытия в виде каменного пола.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Небольшой старый заводик служил верой и правдой своим владельцам почти 40 лет, пока в один прекрасный день, а точнее ночь, не случился пожар. На заводе работало больше сотни человек из небольших окрестных городков. Работники из Смит Центра, из Даунса и даже из более далекого Лебанона остались без своих рабочих мест и скорее всего навсегда, потому что пожар кровожадно отъел больше половины старого кирпичного здания цеха и нескольких щитовых пристроек к нему. Часть кирпичных стен не выдержала напора огня и обвалилась, оставив груду покореженных металлических перекрытий вперемешку с красно коричневым, под слоем черной копоти, крошевом. Прямоугольное здание цеха словно оплавилось с одной из своих сторон, а остатки деревянных пристроек, что раньше располагались рядом, теперь торчали из земли в небо черными обугленными деревяшками, словно ребра давно умершего и разложившегося чудовища.  
Картина была более чем ужасающая и еще больше впечатление усиливалось от того что во время пожара погибли люди. Высокая температура и старые крошащиеся стены не оставили шансов нескольким работникам, оставшимся тогда в ночную смену. Чьи-то тела были найдены под остовами позже, а кого-то так и не обнаружили вовсе. Пока. Спасательную операцию прекратили через несколько часов, когда было уже понятно, что никто не смог бы остаться живым под завалами, когда собаки спасательной службы обнюхали все вдоль и поперек, перескакивая по развалинам и обжигая лапы о еще горячие кирпичи. Решено было дождаться тяжелой техники и разобрать остатки при помощи кранов и экскаваторов. Завод оцепили, обмотали желтой полицейской лентой и оставили печально дымиться последними струйками легкого дымка.  
  
Это было позавчера. Сутки после этого к заводу не давали приближаться, пока полиция что-то там искала, вероятно, выясняя причины пожара, может быть, ища следы поджога. Но сегодня опасное здание начало вселять беспокойство в его хозяев, и туда была отправлена охрана, сохранять оставшееся имущество от вандалов и предотвращать проникновение различного рода злоумышленников. Двое охранников обходили по периметру и проверяли оставшиеся целыми внутренние помещения днем и двое оставались на дежурство ночью. По большей части приходилось сидеть на посту охраны недалеко от входа на территорию и глазеть в темноту, пытаясь не уснуть.  
  
Мониторы на столе слепо таращились в противоположную стену, после пожара система наблюдения не работала. Оставался живым только старенький маленький телевизор в углу, своим бормотанием не дающий уснуть бдительной, но жутко скучающей охране. Хотя и телевизор был жутко скучен. Особенно молодому охраннику, он предпочитал уткнуться глазами в яркий экран своего смартфона, периодически что-то там читая или играя в простые, не требующие много внимания игры. Старший же охранник, терпеть не мог все эти навороченные новомодные штучки и телефоном признавал только свой древний мобильник с двухцветным экраном и цифровой клавиатурой. Нет, он не шугался современной техники, умел работать с компьютером, разбирался в их программах и вполне справлялся с системами охраны и видеонаблюдения. Пока они все не погорели. Теперь он как в старые добрые времена, высматривал "опасность" в широкие окна их охранной будки и периодически прохаживался до завода и обратно. Стоило конечно обойти его вокруг и даже зайти вовнутрь, но пустые глазницы окон мертвого здания заставляли вздрагивать его каждый раз, когда он смотрел в них. Снова и снова он откладывал этот момент на потом.  
Но все равно пришлось. Когда ночь уже перевалила за двухчасовой рубеж и темнота вокруг останков здания почти сомкнулась в круг, оставляя нетронутой только маленький домик охраны, единственное место, где было электричество, за дальним концом стены большого кирпичного цеха мелькнули два красных... глаза? Нет. Это были задние огни уезжающей машины.  
  
Черный, почти не видимый в темноте автомобиль неслышно вырулил из-за стены и, мелькнув красными задними фонарями, набрав скорость, растворился в направлении восточной стены, где недавно были выломаны две секции сетчатого забора.  
\- Вот черт! - тихо выругался старший охранник, провожая взглядом исчезающие огни. Придется пойти проверить. Кто-то явно забрался внутрь главного здания и теперь уматывал в ночь, пытаясь скрыться. Продолжая ворчать, он указал молодому смотреть в оба и, взяв с полки большой фонарь, отправился в жуткое обгоревшее здание.  
  
Большие металлические ворота оказались открытыми, он снова выругался, вот точно что-то украли, не сносить ему головы теперь. Щелкнув выключателем на фонаре, он отправился в сырую, пахнущую гарью тьму. Луч света выхватывал пустые полки стеллажей, грязный пол, почерневшие стены дальше справа. Внутри было тихо, никаких следов чьего-то присутствия. Он прошел дальше в глубь большого просторного помещения в направлении небольших складских комнат и подсобки с инструментами. Там возможно и было что-то украдено. Или может спрятано. В любом случае, что-то противозаконное, раз некто умчал отсюда на такой скорости, стараясь остаться незамеченным.  
Он уже высветил лучом фонаря стены подсобки и направился к темному провалу ее открытой двери, как почувствовал, что пнул что-то ногой. Нечто отлетело не полметра с тихим скрепуче-шуршащим звуком пластмассы, проехавшейся по шершавому бетонному полу. Охранник приблизился, направил на нечто свет фонаря и, нагнувшись, поднял. Это был мобильный телефон. Чей-то дорогой блестящий смартфон, похожий на тот, что был у его напарника в руках, но разбитый и похоже от удара об пол. Он не рассыпался, но трещины рассекали глянцевую поверхность черного экрана, сообщая печально, что он, скорее всего, был мертв.  
  
Подавив волнение и оглянувшись вокруг, все было тихо и жутко темно, он направился к черному дверному проему подсобного помещения. Дверь была приоткрыта, видимо здесь и орудовали воры или вандалы. Встав на пороге, охранник собрался с духом и посветил вовнутрь, сначала пройдясь лучом по стенам, по полкам стеллажей с сетчатыми стенками, потом скользнул по полу... и поперхнулся собственным дыханием. Привалившись к дверному косяку от накатившей дурноты, он с ужасом вырывал из тьмы круглым клочком света тела людей, несколько, привалившиеся к дальней стене, лежащие разметавшись на полу, в темных потеках... крови? Приоткрытые рты, пустые невидящие глаза, неестественно запрокинутые головы и вывернутые руки, словно сломанные куклы, разбросанные по полу. И последний, в центре, в дрожащем обрывке света от его фонаря, лежащий на боку с заведенными за спину руками, с ослепляющими в темноте, яркими, жуткими, темно-красными разводами на белой рубашке...


	2. Chapter 2

Утром Сэм прошел мимо комнаты и Дина и отметил, что его все еще нет. Дверь была приоткрыта, это должно быть Кас вчера заглядывал и не закрыл. Он заглянул вовнутрь, все было чисто, нетронуто, кровать гладко, по-армейски заправлена. Брат точно не появлялся.  
  
Сэм прошел на кухню, позавтракал в одиночестве, налил себе еще одну чашку горячего кофе и отправился в зал библиотеки. Усевшись на свое место в деревянное кресло, он аккуратно раскрыл и разложил на столе книги, открыл ноутбук, размышляя попутно о вчерашнем дне. Дин ушел незаметно, он даже точно не знал когда, утром, может днем. Затем ночью внезапно объявился Кастиэль и зачем-то его искал, но может и не его, сложно сказать. Стоило его наверное остановить и расспросить что случилось, почему он так долго не появлялся, нашел ли он Метатрона, что вообще происходит в ангельском окружении. Но вопросы тогда не всплыли в его усталом мозгу и, наверное, его злость на Дина в итоге совсем выбила их из головы. Что ж, смысла сердиться он больше не видел. Должно быть, брат вернется через пару часов и можно будет вытянуть из него хотя бы намек на то, где, черт побери, его носило. Не то что бы Сэм волновался, скорее даже совсем не волновался, а лишь начинал раздражаться от мысли, что Дин постоянно пытается уколоть его "партнерским" к нему отношением. Теперь это было "ухожу и прихожу когда хочу и не вижу смысла ставить тебя в известность". Сэм сердито вздохнул, покачав головой, и вернулся к своей работе.  
  
Спустя несколько часов и обед в одиночестве, его мысли снова стали возвращаться к брату. Они сердито проносились в его голове, представали разными картинами их с Дином разговора по его возвращению, там были и раздраженные реплики и равнодушные отмашки, сто и один вариант того, что он ответит ему.

  
Какого черта, Дин, я должен волноваться о твоей заднице? Но телефон он все же вытащил и секунду поколебавшись, набрал его номер. Абонент не доступен. Хм. Вырубил его что ли? Ладно, тогда по-другому, просто для собственного успокоения. Нет, черт побери, просто показать, что эти игры с ним не пройдут! Сэм прокрутил список контактов и нашел номер запасного телефона Дина, того что валялся в бардачке Импалы. Здесь его ждал голос брата, но записанный для голосовой почты: "Это Дин Винчестер, расскажите ваши ночные кошмары после сигнала...". Тебе ли не знать моих ночных кошмаров, подумал Сэм, но не стал оставлять никакого сообщения. Если бы Дин был в машине и услышал звонок, он мог бы и ответить, съязвить что-нибудь в трубку в своей обычной манере. Но он не ответил. Ладно. Сэм обернулся к ноутбуку и пробежался по клавиатуре, когда-то он включил gps в телефонах брата, в том числе и в этом запасном. Пара движений и карта высветила примерное местоположение: Смит Центр, недалеко от центра города. Ну ладно, это вполне близко, небольшой город Смит Центр располагался примерно в часе езды от бункера. Значит, Дин не отправился на какую-то эпичную одиночную охоту за пару штатов от него, скорее брат действительно устроил себе тур по окрестным барам.  
  
Брат... перекатывая в мыслях это слово, Сэм заметил, что нервно стучит карандашом по открытым страницам книги. Где-то глубоко в нем засела боль и не хотела уходить. От лжи, от потери, от вины. Эта большая, черная птица, когтями и клювом разрывающая его изнутри, клюющая прямо в сердце. Замолчи, усни, исчезни! Приказывал он ей, и она отступала, но лишь на время... чтобы вернуться, чтобы остаться... чтобы развернуть над ним свои черные крылья, чтобы затмить его разум, чтобы поглотить его целиком в своих шелестящих объятьях...  
  
Так должно быть чувствовал себя Дин, там, в аду, когда тридцать лет повторял "нет" под ножами, когтями, зубами рвущими, жрущими его душу... пока не сдался, пока не сказал "да" и не дал боли проглотить себя и выплюнуть по другую сторону, заставить множить и взращивать эту боль, заставить ее петь от вожделенной и наконец, одержанной над ним победы...  
  
Так она поступит и с ним, если он сдастся, если только на секунду отпустит, если только он... Сэм глубоко вздохнул, если он только не впустил ее уже, если он все еще на этой стороне боли.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Спустя еще несколько часов он все еще сидел в библиотеке стараясь забыться в работе, пытаясь нырнуть в нее с головой, убить время и убить боль. Проглотить ее как горькую пилюлю. Горькую, острую с привкусом крови пилюлю. Так как делал это его брат. Черт побери! Его мысли снова и снова возвращали его к Дину. Сэм мысленно стукнул по столу кулаком. Он не хочет больше думать о нем, он не зависит от него, он не хочет чувствовать его больше... но он не мог. И это приводило его в ярость!  
  
Это заставило сердито вскочить его на ноги, с резким скрежетом отодвинув стул. Запустив пальцы в длинные волосы, Сэм прошелся вдоль старого деревянного стола. Почему именно сейчас это начало его так сильно мучить? Почему боль впилась в него с новой силой, где-то там возле сердца воткнула свой коготь и тянула, тянула. Почему именно сейчас ему хотелось найти своего брата и все ему сказать, выплеснуть всю свою боль ему в лицо, ударить его этой болью, и еще, и еще раз ударить, и... Перед глазами вдруг возник образ его брата... отшатнувшийся, словно от удара... изумленно поднявший на него глубокие зеленые глаза... и кровь, вдруг заструившаяся по его лицу...  
  
Сэм моргнул и зажмурился, закрыв глаза рукой. Видение исчезло, словно стертое его пальцами. Остался только страх.  
Страх, который остался с ним навсегда, который вобрал в себя все те картины и образы его брата, что кровоточили от его ударов, отшатывались с ужасом и яростью в глазах, с покорностью и верностью, принимая его новые удары, и падали на землю, поверженные, опустошенные, преданные...  
Сэм стоял несколько мгновений неподвижно, пытаясь стряхнуть нахлынувшее на него наваждение, отчего-то вспыхнувшую ярость и страх, всплывший вдруг из подсознания. Он сделал несколько глубоких и долгих вдохов-выдохов, возвращая своему разуму контроль над эмоциями. Зрение прояснилось, сердце замедлилось и согласилось остаться на месте. Еще несколько минут и все отступило.  
  
\- Знаешь что? Иди ты к черту, Дин. - Сказал Сэм в пустоту.  
  
Пустота вежливо промолчала. Но от этих слов Сэму, почему-то стало легче, словно он избавился от тяжелой ноши. Он захлопнул ноутбук, на котором карта все еще указывала местоположение его брата... хотя, впрочем, вспомнил Сэм, брата у него больше не было. Так захотел он сам и с этим, кажется, окончательно согласился Дин. Пусть будет так!  
  
Его ждала еще масса дел и масса времени, чтобы ими заняться.  
  
Но, увы.  
  
Спустя час Сэм не выдержал и, открыв снова ноутбук, уставился в маленький указатель на карте, что показывал местоположение по gps. Где-то внутри него легко толкнулось и начало ворочаться неприятное чувство. Что-то было не так. Указатель оставался неподвижным уже несколько часов, скорее всего это значило, что Импала с забытым мобильником в бардачке просто где-то стоит, припаркованная. Дин оставил ее так надолго и делает... что? Сутки сидит в баре? Сэм мог поклясться, что его Дин точно не из тех, кто может долго сидеть на одном месте. У этого черта всегда были поводы приходить в движение и наводить вокруг себя шум и беспорядок. Хотя в последнее время, это было не совсем так. Он был тише и... незаметней. По крайней мере, для Сэма.  
Сэм сидел, подперев рукой подбородок и глядя в экран. Наверное, это будет очень тупо выглядеть, если он сейчас поедет в город и найдет Дина, ну не знаю, например, спящим на заднем сидении его детки в обнимку с пустой бутылкой виски. Да уж, с виски в последнее время они стали просто лучшими друзьями и проводили массу времени вместе, так, скорее всего и сейчас.  
  
В любом случае, какое-то шестое чувство свербило внутри Сэма и не давало ему спокойно дожидаться Дина в бункере. Ему и самому не помешает проветриться. Плюс, никто не мешал ему оставаться незамеченным, когда он найдет Дина. Он просто хотел убедиться, что то, что вдруг начало его беспокоить, просто нездоровая паранойя на фоне усталости.  
  
Согласившись со своими доводами, Сэм поднялся, и, собрав некоторые вещи, схватив из комнаты куртку, отправился в гараж, где стоял его синий мустанг. Спустя десять минут он уже несся в нем по шоссе в сторону Смит Центра. Уже темнело, солнце почти скрылось за низкой полоской серых облаков покрывающих горизонт, оставляя от себя только розоватый отсвет на начинающем бледнеть небе. Длинные тени редких деревьев вдоль шоссе, бросались под колеса, ложась поперек дороги, как бесконечная неровная лестница.  
  
Когда мустанг Сэма достиг города, на него уже лег серый прохладный сумрак вечера, слегка затуманивая и размывая невысокие здания вдоль прямых улиц. Зажигалось уличное освещение и вывески, в домах загорались теплые желтоватые огни. Сэм сбросил скорость и проезжая вдоль по улицам, оглядывал их в поисках знакомой машины. Проехав один очередной перекресток, он резко нажал на тормоз, свернул к обочине и припарковался. Он был на сто процентов уверен, что за там, за углом пролетевшей мимо улицы он увидел блестящее черное длинное тело Импалы. Ее нельзя было ни с чем спутать. Неуклюже выбравшись из машины, он захлопнул дверцу и прошел за угол здания. Да, это действительно была она, Шеви стояла метрах в пятнадцати от перекрестка вверх по улице припаркованная к обочине с правой стороны. Пустая, на первый взгляд.  
  
Сэм, аккуратно оглядевшись, в два прыжка длинных ног пересек улицу по диагонали прямиком к машине. Притормозив за пару метров перед ней, он вспомнил, что собирался оставаться незамеченным и, почему-то немного пригнувшись, аккуратно подошел к ней, заглядывая в окна. Нет. Дин не спал лежа на заднем сидении, Импала была пуста. Сэм прошел вдоль ее корпуса и положил руку на капот, ледяная, она стоит здесь уже давно, заглушенная. Сам того не понимая, Сэм ласково погладил ее по блестящей крышке капота, словно успокаивая, словно говоря, "не волнуйся, я найду его". Но она лишь молча стояла, уставившись в никуда не горящими круглыми фарами.  
  
Сэм оглянулся по сторонам, улицы по обе стороны перекрестка не были оживленными, всего несколько человек брели по своим делам. Та небольшая улочка, на которой стоял он сам, состояла из сплошь небольших зданий, по всей видимости, не жилых. Не было ни ярких вывесок, ни витрин, что освещали бы ее. Но не было бы и места, которое по идее должно было чем-то заинтересовать, на его взгляд, Дина. Поразмыслив, он вернулся к перекрестку и всмотрелся в здания по сторонам второй, пересекающейся улицы. Вот оно! Слева от него неярко светилась желтая овальная вывеска "Бар". Кто бы сомневался, Сэм оказался прав. Это был бар.  
  
На минуту он заколебался, если Дин действительно находился в этом баре, то в соответствии со своей привычкой держать все и вся под контролем, он сидит в максимально удобном месте, чтобы отчетливо просматривались весь бар, входная дверь и все входящие и выходящие люди. Таков уж Дин, даже в баре он был на посту, в засаде. Эта мысль заставила улыбнуться Сэма и закатить глаза, это было забавно, если бы не было так грустно.  
  
Но тут ему выпала удачная карта, входная дверь звякнула и на пороге появилась компания из трех человек. Они выходили, что-то активно обсуждая между собой, и поэтому задержались в дверях чуть дольше, ровно настолько чтобы Сэм смог поверх их голов с высоты своего роста заглянуть внутрь. Быстро метнув взгляд на самые ключевые наблюдательные позиции, который мог занять его брат, дальний конец стойки и столики у противоположной стены в углу, он убедился, что там его нет. Значит можно войти. Все еще аккуратно, не привлекая ничье внимание, он проскользнул в бар и, моргнув несколько раз, чтобы привыкнуть к мягкому освещению, огляделся. Еще было достаточно рано, и небольшой бар был не густо населен, пара скучающих посетителей за стойкой и несколько групп за маленькими столиками. Как он теперь мог полностью убедиться, Дина здесь не было.  
  
Все еще растеряно оглядываясь и размышляя, Сэм почти машинально сел за стойку. Перед ним возникла молодая барменша.  
  
\- Что-то желаете?  
  
Сэм оглянулся на нее и развернулся на стуле лицом к стойке. Барменша стояла оперевшись двумя широко расставленными руками в стойку и лучезарно улыбалась. Симпатичная, отметил про себя Сэм, если Дин здесь был, то не остался бы для нее незамеченным.  
  
\- Эм... пива, пожалуйста. - Неловко ответил он, слегка кивнув и нахмурившись.  
  
С доброжелательной улыбкой, барменша исчезла и материализовалась вновь перед ним с бокалом пива. Снова заулыбалась и спросила вежливо.  
  
\- Ищите кого-то?  
  
\- Эм... да. - Сэм еще раз оглянулся на зал позади себя. - Снаружи стоит машина моего... эм... друга, я надеялся, что найду его здесь.  
  
Он обернулся на девушку, она была довольно высокая, с вьющимися волосами, большими карими глазами и... очень глубоким вырезом. Этого свидетеля явно стоило расспросить, такая не смогла бы избежать внимания Дина и остаться после этого... кхм... Сэм кашлянул, смущенный собственными мыслями.  
  
И что? - участливо спросила она, - Не нашли?  
  
Барменша картинно сложила аккуратные бровки домиком. Сэм подавил улыбку.  
  
\- Может, вы мне поможете?  
  
\- Всем чем угодно. - Она снова расплылась в улыбке, сложила обе руки на барную стойку и оперлась на них грудью. Сэм хмыкнул про себя, в ход пошла тяжелая артиллерия.  
  
\- Я почти уверен, что мой друг был здесь, я думаю, вы должны были его запомнить. Он такой... - Сэм попытался подобрать слова, чтобы максимально описать брата так, как видели его женщины, так она наверняка бы его сразу вспомнила. - Высокий, спортивный, стрижка, улыбка, зеленые глаза...  
Барменша на секунду задумалась, слегка нахмурившись, видимо собирала слова описания в целостную картину. Потом ее лицо просветлело, Сэм даже сказал бы что засияло, она мечтательно посмотрела куда-то вверх и улыбнулась каким-то своим мыслям, кивая.  
  
\- Аааа... да, красивый такой...  
  
Ну, кто бы сомневался, Сэм чуть было снова не закатил глаза, но вовремя остановился. Мимолетная улыбка тихо исчезла с лица девушки, и в глазах мелькнуло печальное разочарование.  
  
\- Да, помню, был такой.  
  
\- А когда? - Сэм не стал дожидаться продолжения.  
  
\- Вчера вечером.  
  
\- Вчера? - Это его удивило. - Вы уверены?  
  
\- Да, он был вчера, тоже довольно рано, мы только открылись буквально, посидел совсем недолго и ушел.  
  
\- Один? - Недоумение заставило Сэма поднять брови.  
  
\- Да. - Печально вздохнула девушка. О чем-то задумалась и машинально взяла в руки стакан и начала натирать его полотенцем в характерной для работников бара привычке.  
  
Это все начинало не нравиться Сэму. Дин был здесь вчера вечером, машина все это время стоит за углом?  
  
\- Он о чем-нибудь говорил? Что-нибудь спрашивал у вас? - Нарушил молчание Сэм. Затем словно извинился за свои вопросы. - Просто я не могу его найти.  
  
\- Ну... - девушка пожала плечами, - так вроде ничего особенного, перекинулись парой слов о последних новостях, поболтали ни о чем, - она слегка улыбнулась, - Потом спросил где офис шерифа и больница и ушел.  
  
\- Чего? - изумился Сэм, нахмурился, - Офис шерифа и больница?  
  
Черт! Он сдвинул брови и нервно прошелся рукой по волосам. Только этого не хватало, он все таки был на охоте, нашел себе какое-то дело или может быть дело его само нашло. Но как бы то ни было, от этого все становилось только хуже. Беспокойство сильнее заворочалось внутри него. Если Дин на охоте, его отсутствие в течение суток уже говорило только о том, что не стоит ждать ничего хорошего.  
  
Узнав у барменши, на всякий случай, где же находятся офис шерифа и больница, Сэм оставил купюру на столе, вежливо попрощался и стремительно выпрыгнул из дверей бара, направляясь туда где, стояла припаркованная Импала.  
  
Так. И что теперь? Все уже переставало выглядеть как шутка и принимало очень неприятную форму. Сэм все еще пытался убедить себя в том, что нет серьезных причин для волнения, что ситуация разрешится сама собой с внезапным появлением Дина, парой его язвенных замечаний о том что, какого лешего его "партнера" волнует его личная жизнь.  
  
С этими мыслями он обошел вокруг машины, убеждаясь, что она цела, что нет никаких посторонних следов на ней, вмятин или каких-либо зацепок. Заглянув в окно повнимательней, он разглядел в тусклом свете уличных фонарей ноутбук, лежащий на заднем сидении и что-то еще. Пригляделся, кажется это была его одежда, вроде футболка и рубашка, смятые, словно наспех сброшенные туда. Что-то концы с концами переставали вязаться. Надо открыть машину, возможно в ноутбуке есть информация, что же он искал, что даст возможность пойти по его следу. Но как? Вскрыть Импалу? От этой мысли Сэму представился грозный голос Дина кричащий о том, как же он мог так надругаться над его деткой...  
  
Сэм задумчиво отступил на шаг назад, потом вдруг понял, что стоит на проезжей части и, спохватившись, поспешил к тротуару, огибая багажник машины. Что-то блеснуло у бордюрного камня, отражая свет от фонаря. Он остановился, присел и вытащил почти из-под машины ключи. Ключи от Импалы.  
  
Ну все, приехали. Дин где-то исчез, оставив одежду в машине и выбросив ключи. Нервный смешок вырвался у Сэма. Все его предыдущие мысли вдруг показались ему дурной шуткой, хотя найти брата спящим в машине было бы куда приятней, чем найти все это, в том виде в каком оно теперь стояло перед ним. В том, что касалось охоты, Дин всегда был серьезен, слишком многое ставилось на карту и слишком многим им приходилось рисковать, чтобы так вот все бросать, молча, не позвонив, не подав сигнала... Хотя, за последнее время у Сэма появилось стойкое чувство, что работа с ним больше не доставляет удовольствия брату и что он выполняет ее просто как свой долг. Впрочем, для Сэма не было секретом почему. Потому что Дин, не хотел быть с ним партнерами по работе, чисто бизнес и ничего больше, это наверняка резало его изнутри, и он постоянно показывал это, ненароком, но язвительно. Сейчас же он отправился на охоту в одиночку. Видимо достиг предела своего терпения.  
  
Сэм обошел машину и, открыв ключами дверь, сел на переднее пассажирское сидение, на свое обычное место. Он попытался сосредоточиться, но взгляд на пустое водительское место заставил вспомнить то задавленное чувство, что посетило его сегодня в бункере, в библиотеке. Образ отшатнувшегося от удара брата. Дурное предчувствие, вот что это было сейчас.  
  
Он обернулся назад и поднял с сидения одежду брата, аккуратно осмотрел, молясь про себя, лишь бы не найти на ней что-нибудь вроде потеков крови. Но все было чисто и цело. Сэм разрешил себе выдохнуть. Тогда он потянулся за ноутбуком, подцепил его длинной рукой и, перемахнув через спинку сидения, уложил к себе на колени. Открыл, аккуратно заложил упавшие на лицо волосы за уши и провел пальцами по тачпаду. Должны быть здесь хоть какие-то нити, что приведут его... хоть куда-нибудь. Что Дин мог найти прямо возле их бункера, буквально в соседнем городе?  
  
Пролистав массу страниц в браузере, где последний раз был Дин, Сэм пришел к тому, что у него так толком ничего и не было. Если его брат что-то и нашел, то он никак это не выделил, не сделал закладку, не сохранил ничего. Совсем. Просто несколько новостных сайтов, которые он пролистал, прочел и закрыл. Тупик. Сэм разочарованно бросил ноутбук обратно на заднее сиденье.  
  
Черт побери, Дин, дай мне зацепку! Хоть какую-то нить, хоть волосок, что ты там нашел. Куда ты влип на этот раз? Не исчезай вот так просто. Не делай со мной этого! Как он устал, как устал чувствовать себя заложником...  
  
"Ты искал меня, Сэм?"  
  
Сэм яростно ударил по панели Импалы. Наверное, он себя накручивает, нервы не к черту. Все должно быть более банально, никакого чистилища, никакого ада, никаких ангелов-похитителей.  
  
Самое простое решение - самое верное. Пойдем логическим путем, если Дин спрашивал про офис шерифа и больницу, значит, был повод туда наведаться. Стоит попробовать пойти по его стопам. Офис шерифа был ближе, буквально в паре кварталов, с него и начнем. Доставая ключи из кармана, Сэм усмехнулся над забавной мыслью посетившей его, если Дин отправился в офис шерифа без одежды, то должно быть там он и остался погостить, где-то в местном обезьяннике. Это было бы чертовски забавно и, наверное, лучшим из вариантов, которые уже начали будоражить его воображение.  
  
Перебравшись на водительское место, Сэм провернул ключи в замке зажигания, Импала раздраженно заурчала, словно ворча, что не ее хозяин сел за руль. Тронувшись и выруливая на проезжую часть, он подумал о том, что же ему сказать Дину, когда найдет его. Почему он вообще стал его искать? В тот день, когда он решил, что пора поставить точку, закончить этот порочный круг бессмысленных, невообразимо непомерных жертв ради того, чтобы сохранить жизнь друг другу, он оборвал и обрезал все, что их связывало, все что могло принести и приносило вред окружающим, их близким, им самим, что приносило вред Дину и ему. Поставил точку в том, что было их обоюдным проклятьем, их ядом. И он не видел иного пути. Не видел просвета. И это должно было прекратиться, должно было остановиться. Вот так. Жестоко, болезненно, без апелляций и шансов на возврат, но единственно возможным способом. Некоторые страшные болезни могут быть излечены только ампутацией.  
  
И Сэм знал, что Дин не хочет это принимать, не хочет это понимать и соглашаться и что он намерен бороться, как и всегда, сражаться за то, во что верит, за то, что считает правильным. Но в этот раз Дин был не прав и он должен, наконец, понять это. Должен, черт возьми!  
  
Но это не означало, что Сэм перестал быть человеком. Это не означало, что ему стало безразлично, что происходит с Дином. Пусть и не братом теперь, но все же. Но все же...


	3. Chapter 3

Темнота уже во всю властвовала над городом, огни уличных фонарей разбивали дорогу на отчетливые круглые участки желтого теплого света и дрожащие черные провалы ночи по краям. Офис шерифа, он же единственный полицейский участок в этом небольшом забытом богом городишке, где-то на окраине штата Канзас, был ярко освещен со всех сторон, прогоняя тьму далеко за пределы тротуаров и стоянки, окружавших его. Стоянка была почти пуста, все было тихо и мирно вокруг. Ветер неслышно трепал кроны деревьев.  
  
Сэм аккуратно припарковался между белыми линиями разметки. Импала встала и затихла, одной своей стороной повернувшись к свету из окон, а другой к темным щелям между стройными стволами деревьев, окруживших площадку.  
  
Перед тем как покинуть машину, он бросил взгляд назад, на вещи Дина, брошенные на заднем сидении. Задумался, что ему стоит сделать, что сказать? Представиться агентом ФБР, расследующим очередное дело или как физическое лицо заявить о пропаже человека? Почему-то оба варианта казались ему нелепыми. Настолько нелепыми и дурацкими, как и вся эта ситуация в целом. Как все его попытки не быть братом, но каждый раз срываться с места в попытке найти его, удостовериться, что с ним все в порядке, убедиться, что он все еще рядом...   
  
Как же все запуталось, как смешалось...  
  
Будь что будет.   
  
Сэм вылез из машины, бережно закрыл ее дверь и отправился внутрь офиса, где за широкими окнами ярко горел свет, шевелились живые люди, и все несло в себе мысль, что все будет в порядке, успокаивало и вселяло уверенность. Правда, это было верно, скорее, для рядовых граждан, а не для охотников, чьи пути пересекались с полицией не самым лучшим образом. Но Сэм готов был ухватиться и за эту возможность. Возможность иметь уверенность и спокойствие.  
За широкой стойкой опоясывающей большой угол слева от входа сидел дежурный. Слишком озабоченный своими делами, чтобы заметить вошедшего высокого длинноволосого мужчину.   
  
Сэм подошел к стойке и облокотился, на секунду замявшись и подбирая слова. Дежурный полицейский, мельком бросил на него взгляд и, подняв указательный палец перед своим лицом, дал знак подождать, затем отошел назад, составляя ровную папку из пачки бумаг в его руках, перебирая и перекладывая их в определенной последовательности. Затем повернулся было к вошедшему, но зазвонил телефон. Снова поднятый палец и извиняющееся выражение лица, прости приятель работа. Сэм не стал возражать, он оглянулся вокруг, пробежался по лицам тех немногих людей, что оставались в такое позднее время в полицейском участке, сжал губы и свел брови в ожидании, снова уставившись на дежурного. Тот лишь пожал плечом и неловко развел руками, второе плечо было занято прижимаемой к уху трубкой телефона, кто-то громко наговаривал ему в трубку, слов не было слышно, только громкий, казалось раздраженный голос, дежурный лишь кивал в ответ, словно собеседник мог это видеть.  
  
Этот полицейский был молод, должно быть недавно начал служить и в основном занимался, похоже, нудной рутинной работой, перекладывал бумажки, да отвечал на звонки, подумал было Сэм. Когда казалось, что разговор уже закончен, дежурный хотел было уже положить трубку, но громкий голос в ней что-то вспомнил и вынудил его вернуть ее к уху. Сэм молча закатил глаза, так чтобы полицейский видел его ожидание и растущее недовольство. Он видел. И тоже картинно закатил глаза, многозначительно указав пальцем на трубку.  
  
Немой диалог прервал другой молодой человек в форме, протиснувшийся мимо Сэма к стойке и бросивший на стол перед дежурным толстую желтоватую папку, знаками поприветствовал его и настойчиво обратил внимание на ту самую папку, указывая на нее несколько раз пальцем и всячески показывая ее невероятную важность. Затем, получив утвердительный большой кивок от дежурного, с довольным видом удалился, так и не проронив ни слова.  
Цирк, подумал Сэм, но продолжил вежливо ждать.  
  
Тем временем дежурный, даже не думая прекращать разговор, а точнее слушание голоса в трубке, обернулся к принесенной папке, и деловито открыв ее, начал перелистывать содержимое. Хмурясь, он перевернул несколько листков внутри нее, пока не остановился на одном из них, изумленно подняв брови. Он даже слегка присвистнул, увидев нечто там запечатленное. Сэм не выдержал и немного вытянул шею, чтобы взглянуть одним глазком на предмет удивления. Он было осекся собственному излишнему любопытству, но полицейский казалось не возражал и даже был готов поделиться эмоциями от его внезапной находки. Он ловко, одной рукой, выудил большой листок из папки и поднял его перед Сэмом, всем видом без слов показывая, что он был чертовски впечатлен тем, что было изображено на нем.  
  
Это была фотография. Большая, свежеотпечатанная, хорошего качества фотография, которую должно быть сделали криминалисты на месте некоего преступления. Перед глазами Сэма предстал четкий снимок кольта M1911, хромированного, серебристого, с щечками из слоновой кости, яркого и блестящего в свете вспышки на фоне грязного бетонного пола, с характерным номерком улики, лежащим возле него. Ничего себе. Сэм было удивился, в то время как дежурный не убирая телефонную трубку от уха, показал ему знаками "видел? вот это вещь!". Да, вещь, подумал Сэм, возвращая взгляд на снимок, не часто такую встретишь, он знал только...  
  
Он нахмурился, он знал только одного человека, который оценил бы такую вещь по достоинству, ровно настолько чтобы быть его владельцем... Черт! Или он окончательно спятил, или это был кольт Дина. Нет. Это полный бред. Что он здесь... как он попал сюда? Дин его потерял? Он влез в какую-то нехорошую историю? Его арестовали?  
  
Сэм бесцеремонно выхватил фотографию из рук полицейского, вгляделся, это оружие он знал как свое собственное, яркий, начищенный, ухоженный и повидавший виды кольт. Это был точно кольт его брата.   
  
Он молниеносно взметнул взгляд на дежурного. Тот наконец-то, кажется, понял, что сделал что-то не то, прочистил горло и положил телефонную трубку, словно этот разговор и не был столь важен.  
  
\- Чем могу помочь? - Начал было вежливо он, протягивая руку обратно к снимку и пытаясь вытянуть его из стальной хватки высокого незнакомца. - Позвольте? - Попытался он вежливо, указывая взглядом на фото.  
  
\- Откуда это? - Промолвил Сэм, жестко выдергивая снимок обратно.  
  
\- Это закрытая информация. - Отрезал было дежурный, но из кармана незнакомца появилось удостоверение агента ФБР.  
  
Дежурный полицейский кашлянул, прочищая горло и глядя прямо на раскрытое удостоверение.  
  
\- Вы приехали по этому делу, да? - спросил он, казалось уже уверенный в утвердительном ответе на свой вопрос. Словно и так было ясно, что по этому делу обязательно должны были появиться агенты ФБР.  
  
Сэм вдруг понял, что это, кажется, та самая нить, за которую надо ухватиться, та самая, что вела его в нужном направлении. Более того он оставила ему яркий, хромированный указатель.  
  
\- Да! - Внезапно, для самого себя и дежурного резко ответил он, - Я по этому делу, могу я ознакомиться с материалами?  
  
\- Эм... Уже поздно, шериф уже уехал домой, вам лучше обратиться к нему завтра утром, он введет вас в курс дела. Я просто не имею полномочий...   
Дежурный, казалось, растерялся.  
  
\- Это обязательно, - четким деловым тоном продолжил Сэм, - но просто дайте мне сейчас взглянуть на это. Это же снимки с места преступления?  
  
\- Да... - начал было неуверенно молодой полицейский, потом снова легко кашлянул и, решив видимо проявить свою значимость, добавил уже более уверенным тоном. - Только что отпечатали, я должен передать это следователям, подшить к делу, так сказать.  
  
\- Могу я взглянуть? - Сэм был вежлив, но настойчив, протягивая руку ко всей папке с фотографиями, где должны были быть, он надеялся на это, ответы на его вопросы. - А вы в двух словах напомните мне об обстоятельствах.  
  
С сомнением полицейский все же поднял со стола мягкую желтоватую папку и протянул ее суровому, просто гигантскому агенту, нависающему над его стойкой.  
  
\- Нууу... нашли их около трех ночи, охранник с завода заметил посторонний автомобиль на оцепленной территории и пошел проверить здание. В подсобке были обнаружены тела семи человек... ну и резня там была, скажу я вам! - Вдруг сменил тон молодой человек. - Не знаю, что это были за разборки, может мафия какая-то, но в наших тихих местах я такого еще не видел!  
  
Сэм, только собираясь открыть папку, поднял встревоженный взгляд на дежурного? Резня? Семь трупов? Если это имело определенный смысл, то Дин мог заинтересоваться именно этим делом, особенно учитывая, что в действительности это было нечто из рук вон выходящее для маленького городка Смит Центр. Осталось найти нужный подтекст и схватить за хвост, то, что кажется, схватил Дин.  
  
\- Жертвы опознаны? - Решил спросить Сэм, вперив взгляд в дежурного.  
  
\- Четверо работали на этом заводе, до пожара, конечно же, троих пока не опознали, их проверяют, результаты будут позже...   
  
\- Само собой, - кивнул Сэм, открывая папку и помещая фотографию кольта на левую ее сторону. На правой покоилась увесистая стопка свежих фотографий. Четких, ярких, очень детальных.   
  
Он уже не раз бывал на местах кровавых убийств, не раз рассматривал фотографии жертв, разорванных, разрезанных, задушенных, утопленных и сожженных. Он видел, наверное, все виды смерти в своей жизни, и вполне обычные и такие, от которых у бывалого патологоанатома волосы дыбом вставали. Вырванные сердца, взорвавшиеся грудные клетки, растекшиеся по полу внутренности... Такова была его работа, идти рука об руку со смертью и ее яркими абстрактными и почти нереальными картинками, которые она оставляла им на всем их пути, как большую, кровавую, хаотическую картинную галерею с яркими мазками, жуткими всплесками, тонкими штрихами и задумчивыми тенями на фоне искаженных лиц, искореженных тел и разодранных в клочья душ. Тем менее у него оставалось к ним страха и отвращения, чем больше он добавлял к этой галерее своих произведений.  
  
Он хладнокровно рассматривал один снимок за другим, хмурясь лишь своим собственным мыслям, гулким фоном, наполняющим его сознание.  
  
Вот один, привалился к стене, неестественная поза, скорее всего, был отброшен с силой в стену, возможно после удара, скорее всего ножом или чем-то подобным, клетчатая дешевая рубашка аккуратно прорезана вертикальной полосой на животе в середине большого бурого пятна засохшей крови.   
Второй, лицом вниз, руки под себя, шея вывернута набок, невидящие глаза уставились в никуда, из под тела большой окружностью растекшаяся кровь. Возможно, сломана шея, но кровь говорит и о серьезной ране в области живота или груди, тоже нож?  
  
Да, действительно, резня, подумал Сэм. Перед его глазами начали представать приблизительные картины произошедшего, похоже, они все активно сопротивлялись.  
  
Третий, лежит на спине, руки и ноги раскинуты, словно его подняли и бросили как куклу на землю, пустые мертвые глаза в потолок, кровь из уголка рта, большая продольная рана на груди, тоже похоже на нож, большой нож. Этот точно сопротивлялся, дрался видимо за свою жизнь.  
  
Четвертый, несколько снимков, разбитое лицо, словно по нему прошлись тяжелым тупым предметом с большим размахом и силой, лежит на боку, руки ноги перед собой, видимых смертельных ранений нет. Второй снимок, все ясно, большой разрез на спине между лопаток, кровь, просочившаяся сквозь серую куртку большим черным пятном. Тоже участвовал в драке, но получил ножом в спину, возможно пытаясь удрать. Хм, жертв добивали?  
  
Сэм, нахмурился сильнее, если Дин ввязался в это... в это жуткое месиво, то ему, возможно, угрожает реальная опасность. Этих людей просто покромсали.  
Пятый, тоже у стены, согнутый и смятый, голова опущена на грудь, словно сполз по стене, так и есть, вот кровавые разводы на грязной краске, широкой дорогой тянущиеся сверху вниз над его головой. Его тоже отбросили к стене. Сколько же было нападавших? Явно несколько, вооружены в основном ножами или чем-то подобным, серьезная была драка. Но кто и с кем? Или между собой? И кто победил?  
  
Все люди на фото выглядели примерно одинаково, крепкие, сбитые, коренастые фигуры, дешевая пыльная одежда. Рабочие, догадался Сэм, как и сказал дежурный, те, что работали на этом заводе.  
  
Шестой, возле большого металлического стеллажа, лицом вниз, руки вытянуты вдоль тела, вокруг шеи толстый жгут скрученной темной ткани, видимо, задушен, кровь из под тела большой лужей, хм, и зарезан, похоже, тоже. Тот же стиль одежды, тот же типаж. Хм. Сэм задумался, сначала задушен, а потом убит ножом или наоборот, странно...  
  
Сэм перевернул снимок, так, следующий... вздрогнул... снимок контрастно отличался от всех предыдущих. Вместо серо-коричневых пыльных одежд, широких торсов, грубых рук и жестких черт... другой... Он был снят со спины, контрастом на темном полу, лежащий на боку, в белой рубашке обтягивающей широкие плечи, но при этом почти худой. Руки... его руки были связаны за спиной, туго стянуты чем-то, тканью, узкой полоской намотанной несколько раз, когда то бывшей синей, но теперь местами потемневшей от крови покрывающей запястья, кисти.  
  
Сэм заморгал, он почему-то знал, что это была за ткань... галстук. Сердце его забилось... почему?  
  
Рука дрогнула, поднимая этот... жуткий снимок и открывая следующий...  
  
Сердце споткнулось...  
  
Он почти физически отшатнулся и выдохнул... нет... это не мог быть...  
  
Он лежал, прислонившись щекой к холодному серому полу, спокойный, умиротворенный, словно уснувший, наконец, после долгого утомительного дня, словно только что коснувшийся благословенной плоскости, отключаясь от реальности и забываясь в своих обычных кошмарах. Так как он делал всегда, падая на подушки в бункере, в мотеле, на спальник в заброшенном доме или откидываясь на спинку сидения в машине. Так же как и во сне, он выглядел уставшим, но обретшим, наконец, желанный покой, стирающий с его лица тени тревоги, беспокойства и боли. И Сэм поверил бы, что он спит, если бы не... если бы не темные потеки крови, покрывающие половину его лица, дорожками стекшие с его рассеченной брови, разбитой скулы, пересекающие щеку и тянущиеся вдоль неподвижных приоткрытых губ. Если бы не пугающе, короткие разрезы на его плече, шее и груди, пропитавшие белую ткань кровью. Если бы не глубокие... ужасающие провалы в темной от крови ткани на его животе... Если бы не почти черное, мрачно блеснувшее красным от вспышки, пятно, словно выползающее из под его тела, заполняющее пространство перед ним... слишком большое... слишком... чтобы оставить надежду, что он просто спит...  
  
\- С вами все в порядке? - Дежурный бросил обеспокоенный взгляд на вдруг побледневшего и замершего агента. Тот поднял на него полные ужаса глаза, замер на мгновение, глядя куда-то сквозь него, и почти беззвучно ответил.  
  
\- Нет...  
  
Затем опустил глаза, словно во сне вдруг собрал и закрыл папку с фотографиями и, взяв ее в одну руку, медленно повернулся и вышел сквозь стеклянные двери в темноту упавшей на город ночи.


	4. Chapter 4

_Почти двое суток ранее._  
  
Нечем дышать. Словно из воздуха исчез весь кислород. Вдыхаешь и понимаешь что ничего... не помогает, грудь наполняется пустотой, звенящей, свистящей пустотой. Не приносящей с собой жизненно необходимое, не наполняющей его кровь энергией, не заряжающей его сердце, не проясняющей его мысли. Еще судорожный вздох. Словно тонешь. Словно глотаешь эту пустоту, как холодную воду. Воду, которая окружает со всех сторон, давит, заглатывает, затягивает вниз. Хватает за сведенные мышцы, сковывает, замораживает, втекает внутрь. Пробуждает первобытный страх, ужас. Схватиться, удержаться, вытянуть себя... за что? За пустоту? Сделать хоть еще один вдох...  
  
Он опустил стекло и вдавил педаль газа в пол. Чтобы ветер дул ему в лицо, чтобы трепал его волосы, чтобы наполнял его легкие воздухом, чтобы глотнуть, наконец, кислорода, успокоить учащенный пульс и затуманенный разум. Взглянул в зеркало заднего вида, чуть повернув его рукой, так чтобы увидеть свое отражение. Ну почти. Он уже был почти похож на себя обычного.  
  
Не тот, что был утром в его зеркале в ванной комнате. Не тот, которого хотелось стереть как капли влаги с проклятого куска стекла. Не тот, что смотрел на него оттуда, с полными ужаса глазами, жалкий, слабый, потерянный, дрожащими руками схватившийся за край раковины, как за долбанный край вселенной, словно в страхе свалиться с нее. Нет. Этого слабака он уже оприходовал, бережно упаковал и похоронил туда же куда и остальных, в самый дальний и темный уголок большого веселого кладбища в своем подсознании.  
  
Надо доехать до города и завалиться в какую-нибудь кафешку, взять себе самую большую порцию, нет, ведро кофе и выпить его залпом, чтобы прочистить мозги. Чтобы кофеиновое топливо, согрело, обожгло его изнутри, зарядило его кровь и заставило его мотор сильно биться о ребра там внутри, рычать и урчать, совсем как двигатель его детки. Да, детка могла заставить его почувствовать себя живым, он ощущал ее мощь, ее дрожь под ним, ее силу, успокаивающую и обволакивающую, такую родную, почти как свое собственное нутро. Не было места более желанного и спокойного для него сейчас, чем место внутри его Импалы. Места где, должно быть, расположена ее душа. Там под капотом - ее сердце. А здесь - душа. Здесь он свой. Здесь он на месте. Только он, она, дорога и ветер, как единое целое. В вечном движении, лишь бы дорога не кончалась...  
  
Вдавил педаль еще, детка радостно взревела, а он расслабился, почти ощущая себя летящим над землей... лишь бы дорога не кончалась.  
  
Лишь бы не осталось в голове этого чувства. Пусть его сдует, унесет прочь.  
  
Он и без него почти не спал. Как только его веки наливались тяжестью усталости и все тело требовало сна, как только он закрывал глаза, начиналась адская свистопляска. Светопредставление из мелконарубленного винегрета кошмаров. Жуткое дерганое месиво из обрывков воспоминаний, чувств, ощущений, эмоций, запахов. Оно выскакивало каждый раз откуда-то из глубины и ударяло его с той стороны сознания, гулко и с влажным шлепком, но болезненно, словно это была бетонная стена. Он каждый раз вздрагивал всем телом и выпрыгивал из этого кошмара. Навязчивого до жути кошмара, который не могла заглушить ни жуткая усталость, ни даже алкоголь.  
  
И когда он думал, что почти победил, почти задавил его, этот кошмар, когда за закрытыми веками не появилось ничего кроме темноты и тишины, желанной и благословенной, оттуда выскочила она... Эта невообразимая пустота... навалилась, набросилась и почти задушила. Вселила в него какой-то почти звериный, первобытный ужас, заставив судорожно хрипеть в попытке вдохнуть, заколотиться его сердце как под электрическим током, искать и хватать окружающее его ничто в слепой, безрассудной попытке выбраться.  
  
И он уже не помнил, что помогло ему, сам ли он выкарабкался или она просто отпустила. Он просто стоял перед зеркалом и смотрел в свои расширившиеся глаза, бездонные зрачки наполненные остатками этого ужаса. Пока с силой не заставил себя опустить взгляд, оторваться от этой темноты и пустоты в них. И собрав себя в кучу, кое как одевшись, не видя почти ничего вокруг, практически по стенке добраться до гаража, схватиться за спасительную, блестящую, гладкую, черную, но самую светлую в его жизни вещь, его любовь, его дом и его продолжение. Почувствовать ее, реальную, пахнущую маслом и кожей, мягкую и прохладную. Впитать в себя ее перекатывающуюся дрожь от работающего двигателя, чтобы вспомнить, наконец, как дышать.  
  
Он ненавидел себя за эту слабость, за жалкий беспомощный срыв, что заставил его убежать из бункера. Безотчетно, неосознанно, просто умчаться в никуда, давя на педаль газа что есть мочи, даже не видя и не думая о том, что будет, за следующим поворотом, новая дорога или же стена. От кого и чего он бежал? От Сэма? Молясь лишь бы не встретить его где-нибудь по пути между своей комнатой и гаражом, не увидеть его обеспокоенного выражения лица, глупых вопросов в порядке ли он. От кошмара, настигающего его все снова и снова, отравляющего и замутняющего его рассудок, от бесплотной и пугающей пустоты живущей где-то внутри него? Или быть может от самого себя? От того что он видел в зеркале, о того кем он был на самом деле... чем он был. Бесплотной тенью, бездушной вещью, рассыпавшимся на куски призраком человека, которым когда то был... А был ли? Был ли человеком? Или был всегда только тем, чем и должен был быть, с самого рождения, с самого начала? Инструментом... Тупым, холодным, смертельно опасным оружием. Заряженным, с взведенным курком, направленным на кого? На Абаддон? На Кроули? На монстров? На свою семью... На Сэма...   
  
Никакое оружие никогда не может нести в себе добро. Как ты не старайся сделать доброе дело оружием, он все равно и всегда придет к одному и тому же - к крови на своей кромке, к боли, к смерти. Так или иначе, оружие призвано убивать, и нет у него другой роли. И он убивал. Он убивал сам. Он убивал своей ложью. Он убивал своей преданностью. Он убивал своей любовью. Всем что он имел, он только убивал. Оставлял за собой кровавую дорожку мертвых монстров, людей, друзей, близких... И у оружия нет ничего больше. Есть только глупый, прямой, честный выбор... кого убивать. Повернуть его на врагов или на друзей, на незнакомцев или на свою цель, на жертву или на охотника, на него или на себя. Остается только сделать этот простой выбор... И иногда ему начинало казаться, что он уже сделал. Свой единственный правильный выбор. Выбор, который не заставит больше страдать никого вокруг него, не принесет больше боли и смертей, не накатается как снежный ком его новыми ошибками, его провалами, его ложью. И от этого ему становилось легче...  
  
  
Они неслись по, казалось, бесконечной и прямой дороге, детка пожирала мили под колесами, довольна урча, а он жадно дышал несущимся навстречу воздухом, свободный и легкий. Хоть на время. Солнце давно стояло в зените, воздух прогрелся, и дорога начинала медленно таять на горизонте. Вокруг мелькали редкие деревья и строения, но большую часть видимого пространства укрывали разноцветные лоскуты полей.   
  
Время сделало свой любимый кульбит и сожрало куда-то пару часов, словно их и не было. Дин отметил это когда, к нему вернулась жажда, так и не утоленное желание выпить кофе. Сначала часы подтвердили, что именно так все и было, а затем и дорожные знаки, которые услужливо намекали, что уехал он уже прилично далеко. Инстинктивный порыв, ураганом вынесший его из его убежища в бункере, выветрился вместе со всеми мыслями. Теперь можно было сбросить скорость, повернуть назад и вернуться туда, где он остановился, на ту самую точку, в которой он был на пути к своей цели. Плюс ко всему, не помешало бы по дороге заправить набегавшуюся детку. Сбросив скорость перед перекрестком, он развернул машину и отправился в обратном направлении.  
Спустя полчаса одного сплошного мелькания бесконечных полей, Дин решил, что пора куда-нибудь свернуть, чтобы попасть хоть в какой-то город. Карту, почему-то совсем не хотелось доставать, отмечать свое положение и убеждаться насколько он все такие пока еще был далеко от того что ему было действительно необходимо. К черту, надо забыться хоть ненадолго и отдаться инстинктам, а не разуму.  
  
И он отдался, на первом же попавшемся повороте свернул направо. Здесь полей стало меньше, это уже радовало, возможно, цель была близка, и он не зря поддался этому неосознанному желанию свернуть именно здесь и сейчас. Но к его неудовольствию зданий больше не становилось, а городом или хотя бы заправкой даже и не пахло. Черт! Вокруг становилось больше деревьев, мелькали уже небольшие рощицы, а вскоре дорога нырнула в прохладную тень редкого леса. Кажется, инстинкт его подвел, причем капитально, потому что как только перестали мелькать крошащиеся тени деревьев, окружающего дорогу леса, на видимой дальней границе дороги замелькали сине-красные огни. Мелкие неритмичные всполохи, которые ни с чем не спутаешь. Дорогу впереди перекрывали две полицейские машины, вставшие поперек, два офицера стояли возле них и уже издалека начали махать приближающейся черной Импале, чтобы остановилась.  
Дин окончательно сбросил скорость и перед тем как затормозить прямо возле полицейских, сделал полукруг на дороге, наполовину развернув машину. Облокотившись локтем на открытое окно, он немного высунулся.  
  
\- Что-то случилось? - Без особого интереса спросил он.  
  
\- Вам придется развернуться, эта дорога перекрыта из-за крупного пожара на заводе, сейчас там работает техника. Вернитесь назад к развилке, там вы сможете уйти на параллельный проезд, он менее чем в двух километрах.  
  
\- Ок, я понял, спасибо. - Он махнул рукой им и, завершив полукружье разворота, направил шеви обратно. Ну вот. Придется крюк делать. Посмотреть что ли карту? Вздохнул.  
  
Редколесье вернулось и поймало черную машину в свою кружевную тень, закинуло свежую порцию более прохладного и влажного воздуха через открытое окно. Легкими струйками взвились лесные запахи. Дин мельком глянул в зеркало заднего вида на удаляющиеся, уже почти исчезнувшие огоньки на дороге. Но увидел он там не только их.  
  
\- Что за... - Чуть было в слух не выругался он, нажимая на тормоза.  
  
Импала взвизгнула, стирая шины об асфальт, и остановилась. Чтобы убедиться, что ему не померещилось, Дин развернулся на сидении и уставился на дорогу, оставшуюся позади него. Это было похоже на дешевый фильм ужасов или розыгрыш какой-то. Да вообще просто смешно даже для его охотничьего опыта.   
  
Стройным рядком, словно утиное семейство, дорогу от одной стороны кромки леса до другой, дружно и почти в ногу пересекали четыре идущие друг за другом... зомби?  
  
Нервный смешок все же вырвался у него. Докатился. Нет зомби, конечно, существовали, но они не выглядели на самом деле так, как их описывали писатели и кинорежиссеры. Одетые в какие-то лохмотья, полусгнившие, бледные, со страшными искореженными лицами, медленно передвигающиеся. Хотя если приглядеться к этим, то можно было найти отличия от тех забавных карикатур, что вспомнились ему в первый момент. Нет. Эти "зомби" двигались как живые, стройно, ровно, но без намеков на какие-то корявые или неуклюжие движения, просто как люди переходящие дорогу. Но выглядели они весьма впечатляюще, одежда и вправду висела на них лохмотьями, местами даже полуоторванными кусками, при этом она была вымазана в чем-то черном, а может быть даже и сгорела. Так же и их лица, без гниющих дыр и вывалившихся глаз, но человеческие, хоть и измазанные тем же черным. Сразу подумалось про тот пресловутый пожар, из-за которого закрыли дорогу. Это что, жертвы пожара, бессмысленно бродящие по окрестным лесам в шоке от пережитого? Это было бы странно, учитывая оцепление. Вряд ли они прошли бы мимо полиции, особенно, будучи в шоке.  
  
Какое-то внутреннее чутье подсказывало ему, что эта забавная компания не просто так шляется по лесу размахивая обгоревшими лохмотьями и собирая цветочки.  
  
Когда процессия почти уже скрылась между деревьев, Дину показалось что замыкающий "зомби" на мгновение повернулся в его сторону, оглядел стоящую вдалеке черную машину и резко повернулся обратно. Потом и он исчез в кустистых зарослях.  
  
Дин взъерошил волосы на затылке.  
  
\- Черт... что за дешевый зомби-апокалипсис местного масштаба?  
  
Аккуратно выкрутив колеса, он мягко свернул детку на обочину и заглушил двигатель. Секунду поколебавшись, все же вылез из машины, скрипнул дверью, закрывая ее, и нырнул в багажник. Вытащив оттуда свой кольт, засунул его сзади за пояс, под рубашку, демонский нож вложил в ботинок на правой ноге. Чем черт не шутит.  
  
Оглянувшись в обе стороны протянутой через лесок дороги, убедился, что вокруг было пусто, и направился в ту сторону, куда скрылась задумчивая компания обгорелых ходячих мертвецов. Быстрым шагом, пробежав разделявшие их полсотни метров вдоль дороги, он свернул в лес и, замедлившись, прислушался. Невдалеке слышался шорох и хруст раздвигаемых кутов, компания не шибко заботилась о конспирации.  
  
Сам он, решив остаться незамеченным, максимально осторожно, но быстро начал продвигаться за ними, бережно огибая каждый шелестящий куст и перешагивая каждую хрустящую веточку. Внутри него разгорался приятный огонек, щекочущий и дразнящий охотничий азарт, электрическая дрожь, разогревающая его кровь, оживляющая застывшее сердце.  
  
Двигаясь словно тень, замедляя и так неслышное дыхание, он почти нагнал их, оставив около пяти метров между ними, так чтобы они его не заметили, но он имел полный обзор.   
  
Впереди, по направлению их движения, между деревьями виднелся широкий просвет. Когда он нагнал их, "зомби" уже вышли на него и, свернув налево, тем же нелепым паровозиком продолжили путь в другом направлении. Дин свернул тоже и аккуратно последовал за ними, двигаясь параллельно по кромке леса, но оставаясь вне зоны видимости за деревьями. Просвет оказался старой, полузаросшей грунтовой дорогой. Две вытертые пыльные тропинки, некогда проложенные автомобильными шинами, тянулись, резко сворачивали и терялись в леске. Немного выглянув, он увидел предполагаемый пункт назначения апокалиптической бригады. В нескольких метрах перед ними, на старой дороге стоял грязно-белый облезлый фургон с полустертой надписью на боку "Свежее мясо. Барнс и сыновья".  
  
Дин криво ухмыльнулся не в силах сдержать смешок, глядя на то, как совсем теперь несвежее "мясо" со скрипом открыв задние двери, залезало строго по очереди внутрь машины, пружиня ее подвеской. Когда все четверо благополучно погрузились, они захлопнули глухие металлические дверцы фургона без окон. В то же мгновения фургончик завелся и с гулким тарахтением старого мотора потрясся по ухабам заброшенной дороги. Кто-то явно ждал их сидя за рулем. К сожалению, разглядеть его не удалось, грязное стекло дверцы водителя не пропускало свет и любопытные взгляды.  
  
Дин прислонился спиной к теплому стволу дерева, потирая рукой щетинистый подбородок. Фургон уже скрылся за деревьями, теперь его было только слышно, но звук тоже медленно таял, рассеиваясь между стволами. Охотничьи инстинкты застучались внутри него, узнай, проследи, последуй... они чуяли добычу, они хотели охоты. Но другой беззвучный голос повторял одни и те же слова... цель... твоя цель... следуй цели... Кому уступить? Голос был силен, очень силен, с каждым днем он все больше заглушал все остальное, все, что в нем еще осталось от охотника, от человека.  
  
Дин сжал пальцы в кулак и резко отрывисто ударил дерево в треснувшую кору. Не так чтобы навредить дереву, но чтобы сделать себе больно, чтобы заткнуть его, этот голос. Он охотник и он пойдет охотиться.   
  
_Ну хорошо, не по доброму согласился голос, пусть это будет твоя охота..._  
  
Резко подорвавшись, он бросился бегом через лес, сквозь листву и ветки, разрезая воздух мощными четкими движениями. Обратно в сторону дороги, где его смирно ждала его машина. Он должен был нагнать их, обогнуть эту рощу до следующей развилки, успеть проследить. Охотник внутри него довольно зарычал, выбрасывая адреналин ему в кровь, подстегивая к рывку. Совсем как там, совсем как в том бесконечном лесу, на той охоте длинною в год, длинною в жизнь. На той охоте, что имела цель, что была смыслом, выжить, найти, вернуться, драться до конца. Ему так нужен был сейчас этот смысл, этот чистый, честный смысл жить...  
  
Молнией промчавшись через последний участок леса, он выпрыгнул на дорогу там где и рассчитывал, возле Импалы, она в нетерпении ждала его, все еще горячая и готовая рвануть вместе с ним. И рванула. Ее дверь еще не захлопнулась до конца, когда мотор взревел и, выпуская дым из под горящих покрышек, она сорвалась с места.   
  
Проскочив в считанные секунды лес, и оставив его позади, как и воспоминания о той охоте, Дин, почти не сбавляя скорость, вырулил на дорогу справа, ту, что указывали полицейские, ту, что должна была пересечь старую грунтовку. Еще несколько сотен метров и вот она, пыльная машинная тропа, вырывающаяся на теплый серый асфальт. Мельком он заметил пылевые дорожки, тянущиеся с грунтовки, вынесенные, он был уверен, фургоном. Они направились туда, прямо по дороге. Дин поднял глаза на указатель "Смит Центр". Что ж, да будет так.


	5. Chapter 5

Казалось, маячивший на том конце дороги блеклый фургон уже не мог никуда пропасть. Дин начал медленно сокращать между машинами расстояние. Оставив между ними только одну одинокую попутную машину, чтобы не привлекать внимание. Но глаз от него не отрывал. Импала уже ворвалась в тихий пригород, жилые дома все чаще мелькали за окнами по обе стороны улицы. Хотя этот городишко был одним сплошным пригородом, низкорослые домики были повсюду, только ближе к центру возвышались двух и трехэтажные здания, всего на нескольких параллельно-перпендикулярных улочках, одинаковых, прямых и узких.  
Он вел его, не отрывая взгляда. Фургон мелькал впереди, проскочил светофор... Черт! Дин ударил по тормозам. Увлекся! Красный свет на светофоре открыл дорогу движению справа, и шеви затормозила буквально в полуметре от капота уже вырулившего на перекресток красного форда. Форд тоже затормозил, и из опустившегося окна на Дина посыпалась весьма нелицеприятная женская брань. Даже не глядя, на визгливый источник ругательств он примирительно поднял руку. Ему было не до нее. На секунду отвлекшись, он его упустил, фургон исчез, толи свернул куда-то, толи припарковался. Дин больше его не видел. С досадой стукнул по рулю обеими руками. Вот черт!  
  
На вновь загоревшийся для него зеленый, он плавно тронулся и уже с меньшей скоростью покатился дальше по улице внимательно оглядываясь по сторонам. Ушел. Куда? Они его заметили или это была чертовски неудачное стечение обстоятельств? Ну давай же, ты где-то здесь, унылая зомбовозка!  
Захотелось просто зарычать и вцепиться зубами в руль, когда прокатившись вдоль и поперек по близлежащим улицам, он его так и не обнаружил. Испарился зараза! Дин раздраженно крутанул руль и воткнул импалу в просвет между припаркованными автомобилями.  
 _  
Брось... не твоя цель, не та охота..._ Заткнись!  
  
Он вышел из машины, гулко хлопнул дверью. Хрена с два брошу.  
  
На углу улицы через дорогу, сиял начищенными большими окнами маленький ресторанчик. Привет ведро кофе! Он обошел шеви, со скрипом открыл багажник и, сунув вытащенный оттуда ноутбук подмышку, направился прямиком в ресторан. Дозаправку кофеином еще никто не отменял.  
  
Ресторан был чистым, светлым и просторным, не смотря на свой размер. Широкие окна по две угловые стены пронизывали его дневным светом насквозь, белый плиточный пол, белый потолок, почти белые, цвета слоновой кости стены, коричневые столы и красноватая стойка полукругом. Хороший обзор улицы, два выхода, все на ладони. Вот и подходящий столик в дальнем углу, спиной к стене, левым боком к окну, правым к стойке. Деревянная столешница на четыре человека и два кожаных диванчика друг напротив друга. Изумительно.  
  
Дин плюхнулся на диван возле стенки, ноутбук сразу положил на отполированный до блеска стол. Обвел взглядом обстановку, пересчитал всех посетителей, мысленно наметил пути защиты, входа и выхода, потенциальную опасность, дверь в кухню, ножи на столе и многое, многое другое, все, что было необходимо. Все, что было в него заложено, вшито на подкорку, пропечатано на обратной стороне сознания... враг не спит, не ждет, и не будет выбирать подходящий для тебя момент, война не знает перерывов на обед.  
  
Откинулся на округлую пухлую спинку дивана, внешне расслабился, положив одну руку на стол, вторую на ногу возле колена. Над стойкой висел телевизор, показывали новости, звук был выключен, но по мелькающим картинкам он догадался и так о чем была речь. Новостью дня был тот пресловутый пожар, что свернул его с дороги и послал сначала в лес к "зомби", а потом сюда. Так. Начать с пожара, потом фургон, номера он запомнил, отпечатал как на фотографии в своей памяти, найти этого Барнса вместе с его мясом не должно составить труда.  
  
Когда к столику подошла официантка, невысокая полноватая женщина лет сорока пяти, Дин сосредоточенно прокручивал страницы местных новостных сайтов.  
  
\- Что будете заказывать? - Она вопросительно постучала карандашиком по открытому блокноту, глядя на очень серьезного молодого мужчину перед собой, отмечая про себя, что он очень даже симпатичный, не смотря на возраст. Он оторвал подбородок от руки, на которую тот опирался, поднял на нее задумчивые орехово-зеленые глаза и просто сказал.  
  
\- Кофе.  
  
Она таких видела уже не раз, обычно они оказывались в их ресторане проездом, практически всегда в работе, с ноутбуками, с бумагами, с телефонами. Что-то писали, говорили и делали, на автомате поедая стандартные обеды, и запивая литрами кофе. Кофе они пили всегда много, словно от страха не дай бог проспать хоть одну лишнюю минуту их жизни. Она могла поставить всю свою зарплату на то, что и этот симпатяга сейчас выпьет не меньше четырех или пяти чашек, не отрываясь от экрана. Поэтому она пошла и поставила вариться новую порцию кофе, чтобы наполнить свой большой кофейный кувшин.  
  
С момента как она подходила к нему и, поставив на стол белоснежную чашку с блюдцем, наполнила ее горячим кофе, прошло, наверное, не больше пары минут. Но оглянувшись, она отметила, что чашка была уже пуста, а взгляд, так и есть, устремлен в светящийся экран. Сосредоточенный и серьезный. Не дожидаясь, что он обратит на себя внимание и попросит добавки, официантка сама подошла к столику с кувшином кофе и, зная, что он не будет отказываться, налила ему еще. Они все так делали.   
  
Но в тот момент, когда она подняла свой кувшин и собралась отходить, молодой человек вдруг поднял на нее голову, посмотрел в глаза, на табличку с именем, опять в глаза.  
  
\- Извините, Марта?  
  
\- Да, милый? - Она расплылась в вежливой улыбке. Все таки он был чертовски очарователен, неприлично хорош для мужчины. - Хочешь заказать что-нибудь поесть?  
  
\- Эм... нет, спасибо. Я хотел у вас просто кое-что спросить, если конечно вы не возражаете?  
  
\- Почему ж возражаю? Спроси, а я подумаю отвечать или нет. - Она игриво улыбнулась. Его губы тоже тронула легкая полуулыбка, но лишь на мгновение и тут же исчезла. Жаль.  
  
\- Вы наверняка всех в городе знаете, я ищу старого знакомого, его зовут Барнс, он вроде бы держит здесь мясную лавку... - Бросил он пробный камень и внимательно следил за реакцией. - Вместе с сыновьями.  
  
\- Хм. Ну, я знаю одного Барнса и он держит мясную лавку. Но я надеюсь, он действительно ваш старый знакомый и вы не собираетесь из него долги вытряхивать. - Она слегка посерьезнела, улыбка померкла. Дин отметил, что она не врала, но вопрос ее беспокоил, что-то было с этим Барнсом.  
  
\- Поверьте, я здесь скорее, чтобы помочь ему, а не требовать долги. - Дин мягко, как бы извиняясь, развел руками. Надо вызвать у нее к себе глубокое доверие. Вот так примерно, он снова посмотрел в ее глаза.  
  
Официантка сразу помягчела под направленным на нее озабоченно-сочувственным взглядом зеленых глаз в обрамлении слишком длинных для мужчины ресниц. Безотказно!  
  
\- У него сейчас не самые лучшие времена, вы найдете его в двух кварталах отсюда, на север, там его лавка. Но его, скорее всего, нет на месте. У них большое семейное несчастье, на пожаре погиб его младший сын, он на заводе работал. Такая трагедия. - Она горестно обняла теплый кувшин. - Он скорее сейчас топит горе в бутылке, как в тот раз, когда его жена оставила этот мир.  
  
Так, а что наш горестный пьяница делал в лесу, скажите на милость? Собирал гербарий ходячих мертвяков в память о погибшем на пожаре сыне. Мило. Это Дин подумал, а сказал другое.  
  
\- И где его обычно можно найти в таких случаях? Могу поспорить, ему нужна любая возможная поддержка в такой тяжелый период.  
  
Тяжелый вздох, грустные глаза, само сочувствие. Марта продолжала видимо таять под его взглядом, Дин так и читал в ее глазах что-то вроде "какой чувствительный мальчик".  
  
\- О, там за углом от его лавки его любимый бар, если он не дома, то скорее всего там.  
  
\- Отлично, обязательно к нему зайду. Спасибо, вам Марта, вы очень помогли мне.  
  
Дин вернул свое внимание к чашке кофе, обхватил ее пальцами и практически в два глотка осушил, горячую и ароматную, ощущая, как безвредный жидкий огонь проникает в него и растекается, согревая. Жидкий огонь... на секунду его сознание затуманилось, ища знакомых ощущений, огня растекающегося от руки по венам, накатывающего нарастающей мощной волной, перехватывая дыхание... Нет... Нет! Он вздрогнул и часто заморгал, возвращая контроль. От одного только воспоминания его сердце забилось быстрее.  
  
Хорошо, что официантка уже отошла, подумал он, и не видела как он судорожно вздохнул и дернулся. Это ощущение его больше не отпускало насовсем, оно затаивалось где-то глубоко внутри и ждало своего часа. Он знал, что больше оно его не отпустит, никогда. Но только не сейчас, уйди! Чашечка нервно звякнула, вставая обратно на блюдце.  
  
Мельком оглядев зал ресторанчика и для верности пересчитав, обедающих посетителей, Дин вернулся к своему чтению. Пролистав несколько коротких статей про пожар, он понял для себя, что в общей сложности пострадало больше двадцати человек. Одиннадцать в больнице с разными степенями ожогов, отравления угарным газом, шоком. Тринадцать погибших, из которых нашли только пятерых. Похоже, очень серьезно обрушились стены старого здания и погребли под собой этих бедняг. Но... возможно не всех, как минимум четверо из них уже благополучно выбрались и совсем недавно прогуливались по лесу.  
  
Это было настолько очевидно, что даже как-то глупо. Только Дин со своим невероятным "везением" мог напороться на эту злосчастную процессию обгорелых людей, или не людей, бредущих по лесу прочь от пожара. Сесть им на хвост и обнаружить мясной фургон, принадлежащий родственнику одного из погибших. В этой каше должен был быть смысл. Он в ней есть. Надо пойти дальше разобраться, откинуть заведомо ложные варианты. Пробежав на последок глазами по статье со списком пострадавших и погибших, он постарался запомнить лица на фотографиях и захлопнул ноутбук, вставая из-за стола.  
  
Марта могла бы лишиться своей зарплаты, если бы и вправду сделала ставку, когда молодой мужчина из-за углового столика встал и, припечатав бумажную купюру к стойке перед ней, молча вышел через стеклянные двери.  
  
Дин открыл дверь и сел в теплую, нагревшуюся на солнце Импалу. Она приятно пахла кожей. Интересно, что будет с ней потом...  
  
Взгляд упал на пустое сидение рядом. Интересно, будешь ли ты нужна кому-то...   
  
Нет...  
  
Не так как мне...  
  
"Ты не нужен им так, как они нужны тебе..." вдруг всплыло ясное воспоминание голоса его отца.  
  
Он закрыл глаза, на его руки, лежащие на руле, падал теплый солнечный свет сквозь ветровое стекло, но он не грел его по-настоящему. Ничего не грело больше.  
  
Доделать дело, выполнить его работу. Вот все что он должен сделать. Вот все что от него осталось.  
  
  
Ключ повернулся в замке зажигания, шеви заурчала, словно кошка под ласковой рукой хозяина и, блеснув черными боками, отправилась дальше охотиться.  
У него был примерный адрес, на север, два квартала. Промелькнули улицы. Где-то здесь, чуть дальше перекрестка, где не было жилых зданий, только небольшие нежилые строения, офисы, конторки, и вот она мясная лавка с вывеской "Барнс и сыновья". Стоит, немного утопая, среди других строений, слева узкий переулочек.  
  
Припарковавшись на другой стороне улицы, прямо напротив лавки, Дин вышел из машины и оглядел здание. Такое же печально зрелище, как и автомобиль этого грустного семейства Барнсов. Обветшалое, с потертыми стенами, входная дверь закрыта, в петлях болтается навесной замок. Хотя, замок был новенький и блестящий. Странно, он скорее ожидал увидеть его старым и ржавым. Витрина этого небольшого магазинчика была затянута раздвижными металлическими ставнями и так же заперта.  
  
Надо найти задний вход. Человек среди бела дня вскрывающий ломом навесной замок на магазине явно привлек бы излишнее внимание. Хотя если быть честным, он его скорее отстрелил бы, но это влекло за собой еще больше неприятностей. Обойдемся старым добрым методом, отмычкой.  
  
Порывшись в багажнике, Дин распихал по карманам отмычки, фонарик и еще пару вещичек на всякий случай, типа серебряного ножа, небольшого пакетика соли и фляжки со святой водой. Хрен его знает, кто сидит по ту сторону двери. Перейдя пустую улицу, он сразу нырнул в переулочек, если дверь и есть, то она точно там. Мусорные баки, ящики, прислоненные к кирпичной стене, все было, как положено, на месте, в том числе и дверь. Простая деревянная дверь, выкрашенная в серый цвет. Бросив взгляд на улицу, с которой он пришел, Дин убедился, что там пусто и некому будет застать его с поличным при взломе. Покопался в поржавевшем замке, тот с хрустом отворился, отпуская дверь. Прежде чем толкнуть ее, Дин вытащил из заднего кармана фонарик, на всякий случай. А еще стоило понадеяться, что в этой дыре нет сигнализации. Толкнув ладонью дверь, он осторожно проскользнул внутрь.  
  
Там его ждал сюрприз, жуткая вонь. Нет, даже смрад, ударивший в нос, сладковатый, тошнотворный запах гниющего мяса. Он только и смог что кашлянуть и закрыть лицо рукавом согнутой руки. Свет от открытой двери осветил помещение, пустое пространство магазина по ту сторону витрины. На витрине и прилавке лежали, словно в спешке оставленные, разделанные куски того, что некогда было мясом. Серое, сморщенное, подернутое зеленью, сочащееся... Дин судорожно сглотнул и заморгал. Мерзкий запах, казалось, проникал даже в глаза. Развернувшись в другую сторону, он увидел приоткрытую дверь комнаты-холодильника, и сделал пару шагов, чтобы заглянуть в него. Возле двери было пусто и он чуть вошел во внутрь. Лучше бы он этого не делал. Как только он переступил порог, он словно с разбегу шлепнулся в вертикальную лужу густого, гнилого, выворачивающего наизнанку, омерзительного запаха. Быстро промахнув фонариком по стенам и полу, он практически почувствовал, как у него кончился кислород от боязни вдохнуть, хлебнуть этой гадости, висящей неподвижно перед ним. С трудом удерживая внутренности от попытки вывернуться из него наизнанку, он сам выпрыгнул из холодильника и сразу же на улицу.  
  
С разбегу врезавшись в противоположную стену переулка, Дин закашлялся, жадно вдыхая нормальный воздух. Вот это было нечто. Стоило, конечно, осмотреться там получше, но это было выше его сил. Голова пошла кругом, заставив опереться рукой о стену, сердце колотилось, к горлу подступил тяжелый ком. Казалось, что он до сих пор его чувствует, этот смрад, словно он обвился вокруг него и, шевелясь, пытался забраться вовнутрь. На неверных ногах охотник, бросив дверь не закрытой, двинулся к выходу из переулка. На углу здания он прислонился плечом к стене, глядя на свою детку, стоящую на той стороне улицы. Ему срочно нужно было выпить!  
  
Подойдя к своей машине, Винчестер уперся руками в крышу, дурнота еще не до конца его отпустила. С таким содержимым мясной магазинчик ужасов, похоже, стоял давно, брошенный, причем внезапно. При беглом осмотре не нашлось ничего необычного, например трупов, только килограммы протухшего мяса на витринах и крюках с полками в холодильнике. Чтобы все так испортилось требовалось несколько дней, значит хозяева, пресловутый Барнс или его сыновья, здесь давно не появлялись. Стоило узнать не заявил ли кто об их пропаже. Для этого надо наведаться в полицейский участок. Следующим что стоило бы сделать, было посещение больницы, где оставались выжившие в пожаре и опросить свидетелей насколько это будет возможно, учитывая их состояние. К тому же возможно в морге больницы содержали тела погибших, вряд ли в таком маленьком городке у полиции был собственный морг. Это было похоже на план.  
  
Дин взглянул на свое отражение в дверных стеклах Импалы. Мда, за агента ФБР он вряд ли сойдет в таком виде, его обычный прикид, состоящий из слоев футболки, рубашки и куртки выглядел не очень то солидно. Но черта с два он поедет в бункер переодеваться! Сердито нахмурившись, он обошел детку и открыл багажник, здесь у него что-то было подходящее. А вот! У него сумка тут валялась, в ней кроме обычных дежурных вещей, что он таскал с собой постоянно, лежала запасная рубашка, белая, отлично, даже галстук нашелся, синий. Если учесть имеющиеся темно серые джинсы и черную куртку, то с рубашкой и галстуком вид получится вполне подходящий. Более или менее, во всяком случае. Он пожал плечами и, хлопнув крышкой багажника, сел в машину.  
  
Кинув вещи рядом с собой на сидение, он начал раздеваться. Снял куртку, так же расстегнул и стянул рубашку, неуклюже поворачиваясь в тесноте, швырнул на заднее сидение. Когда он остался только в футболке, взгляд невольно упал на оголившееся предплечье и горящую на нем, словно свежий ожог метку. Она почти постоянно теперь его жгла, с того момента как он прикоснулся к клинку, с момента как она засияла, выжигая в нем новые чувства, новую силу, затопившую его... Жар, снова всколыхнулся в нем...   
  
_Что ты здесь делаешь? Ты не здесь должен быть сейчас, найди ее, найди свою цель, ты близок как никогда..._  
  
Дин зажмурился от накатывающей волны, борясь с ней, закрывая рукой метку... Нет...   
  
Я не... я не должен...   
  
Одним движением, схватившись двумя руками за ткань, он стянул футболку через голову и яростно швырнул вслед за рубашкой. В машине вдруг стало нечем дышать, воздух словно выкачали через щели... словно в том сне... словно она теперь добралась до него и наяву...  
  
Он снова судорожно вдохнул, сердце забилось изнутри, готовое выпрыгнуть. Взгляд упавший случайно на зеркало заднего вида поймал там пару растерянных глаз.  
  
Черт...   
  
Схватившись за одежду рядом с собой, он навалился на дверь и почти выпал из машины, чудом удержавшись на ногах. Прислонившись к боку Импалы, он поднялся в полный рост, просовывая руки в рукава белой рубашки. Минутный страх и растерянность уступали место ярости...   
  
Ты жалок! Посмотри на себя, ничтожество! Верни контроль!  
  
Стиснув зубы, он оделся до конца, завязал галстук и, вытащив из машины куртку, резко хлопнул ее дверью. Здесь где-то за углом любимый бар нашего чудо мясника, пора утопить эту заразу, что заставляла чувствовать себя так. Хоть немного усмирить ее...  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
\- Ты только посмотри кого к нам занесло! Будь я проклят трижды на месте, если это не Винчестер!  
\- Уверен?  
\- Да, этого не забудешь...  
\- Зайдем или подождем пока выйдет?  
\- Исключительно подождем, он тебя внутри в момент спалит, и прощай твои тухлые потрошка. У меня есть чувство, что Барнсу такой подарок придется по душе. Пойдем, вон кажется его гроб на колесах, подождем возле него.  
Невзрачная парочка пересекла проезжую часть по направлению к улице, где стояла одинокая припаркованная Импала. Быстро оглянувшись вокруг, они нашли просторную арку между зданиями, удачно скрытую в тени, недалеко от машины. Здесь охотник их не должен заметить, по крайней мере, не сразу, а там уже будет все равно. И они затаились в ожидании, даже если придется простоять пару часов, оно того стоило.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Самое неприятное было то, что алкоголь больше не приносил желанного облегчения. Он не помогал ему уснуть, он не успокаивал его нервы, он не давал ему забыться. Он теперь вообще был словно вода. Ему было плохо и он пил, много пил, но выпил бы еще, лишь бы найти в нем хоть намек на спасение, хоть что-то... Хоть узнать, сколько теперь ему нужно было, чтобы упиться до смерти... Ну или хотя бы держать себя в руках.  
  
По крайней мере, от похода в этот бар была какая-то еще польза. У симпатичной барменши удалось выведать немного информации о том, что Барнс уже давно не заходил, о ее мнении насчет пожара. Еще она рассказала интересный слух, что несколько человек из пострадавших покинул больницу в ту же ночь к удивлению врачей, это ей кто-то рассказал из постоянных клиентов, работающих тоже в больнице. В принципе, крупицы информации были полезны и задавали дальнейшее направление.   
  
Выйдя из бара, Дин отметил, что уже начало темнеть. Надо поторопиться иначе не успеет и в участок и в больницу. Свернув за угол, он пошел к своей машине, на ходу доставая ключи из кармана, все еще погруженный в свои мысли. Пройдя мимо здания, расположенного справа, на секунду ему померещилось какое-то движение в затемненной арке, так краем глаза уловилось, скорее даже на уровне инстинкта. Он остановился, собираясь повернуться туда... Но не успел.  
  
Молниеносный мощный удар сразил его с правой стороны, сбивая с ног. Вспышка боли от удара и падения на асфальт затуманила его сознание. Ключи, выбитые из руки, звякнули и скрылись где-то за бордюрным камнем. Не успев толком поднять голову на нападавших, он получил еще один мощный удар в голову, который окончательно припечатал его к земле. Сознание померкло еще до того как он с ней соприкоснулся.


	6. Chapter 6

_Неужели ты думал, что сможешь от меня сбежать? Я здесь... Я всегда здесь...  
  
Ты не спрячешься от меня, ты не заглушишь меня, не выкинешь и не вырежешь...  
  
Я - это часть тебя...  
  
Я - это ты...  
  
Просто наполни меня... наполни и я спасу тебя... впусти..._  
  
  
Он дернулся, как от удара, приходя в сознание. Пустота отпустила его, слишком просто в этот раз, словно решила дать ему время для размышлений. Темнота вокруг расступилась, нехотя, местами. Глаза не хотели фокусироваться, острая боль заполняла голову от затылка к вискам. Пульсировала и гулко билась. Дин зажмурился обратно и попытался еще раз открыть глаза. Фокусировка улучшилась, но все что он увидел, было чертовски невзрачным. Серый, бетонный, грязный пол прямо перед лицом. Он лежал на нем лицом вниз, упираясь лбом. По крайней мере пол был холодным...  
  
Но вот лежал он очень неудобно, попытавшись шевельнуться, Дин осознал, что лежит практически на животе, а руки его вытянуты над головой и похоже привязаны. Как же все ужасно затекло. Он попытался дернуть руками и почувствовал, что запястья туго стянуты чем-то жестким, но при этом каким-то влажным, к тому же, прямо между руками чувствовалось нечто постороннее, холодное, жутко шершавое и жесткое. Его к чему-то привязали.  
  
Господи, нельзя что ли было привязать поудобнее? С тихим стоном, который непроизвольно вырвался у него при попытке пошевелиться, Дин постарался сгруппироваться, подтянуть к себе ноги, чтобы упереться ими в пол и сдвинуться и потом приподняться. Сначала согнул одно колено и уперся им в пол, подвигая свое тело чуть вперед к вытянутым рукам, руками тоже потянулся, подтягиваясь. И тут же дернулся от боли в запястье, предмет между руками оказался острым и впился в кожу, раздирая ее. Черт! В голове шумело как на дамбе Гувера, не слышно даже собственных мыслей. Так еще разок ногой, вторую подтянуть и помочь оттолкнуться. Наконец-то получилось притянуться ближе к рукам и перевернуться на левый бок, надо хоть что-то увидеть за собственными руками. Упереться локтем и немного приподняться, голова оказалась тяжелее, чем хотелось бы. Стряхнуть бы этот дурман. Дин слегка потряс головой и с силой несколько раз моргнул. Чертовы черепно-мозговые травмы, столько раз биться головой однозначно вредно для здоровья. Еще немного подтянулся вперед, не взирая на боль, вгрызающуюся в руки, к чертям ее, от царапины еще никто не умирал. Вот теперь таинственная конструкция, к которой он был привязан оказалась у его лица, это было что-то вроде металлической рельсы, почти черной от изъевшей ее ржавчины, с резкими острыми краями. Вот они то и порвали ему руку. Сами руки были связаны вроде бы веревкой, но тоже жутко черной и влажной. Плотно так, запястье к запястью ладонями внутрь. Он поднял глаза вверх, куда устремлялась железка. Это оказалась одна из металлических ножек большого стеллажа возвышающегося над ним, сетчатые металлические полки поднимались в несколько ярусов над ним. Сам стеллаж был довольно здоровым, вряд ли получится его сдвинуть или приподнять, особенно из такого положения. Нижняя полка была довольно высоко над ним, пустая. Надо еще немного подтянуться.  
  
И он подтянулся еще больше, упираясь сначала плечом, потом локтем, потом согнув обе связанные руки он умудрился обхватить ножку пальцами и приподняться. Еще немного усилий, сбившееся дыхание, разламывающаяся пополам голова и разодранные в кровь руки, вот все что потребовалось, чтобы привести себя в почти сидячее положение. Обнимая, как уже почти родную, ржавую стойку стеллажа, Дин сидел, привалившись в ней грудью и лбом. Судя по медленно вращающемуся пейзажу, учащенному пульсу и темным пятнам перед глазами, его посетило сотрясение мозга.  
  
Надо перевести дух, остановить вращение и девятибалльный шторм перед глазами. Что он вообще здесь делает? Какого черта? Надо быть таким безмозглым, чтобы влипнуть в такую передрягу даже не позаботившись о прикрытии. За все утро и день мог бы хоть раз позвонить Сэму и сказать хотя бы где находишься. Сообщение тоже можно было бы оставить, ты тупой идиот. Мало в жизни монстры пытались голову откусить, когда ее совали к ним в пещеру бездумно и в одиночку? Храбрость граничащая с безрассудством и, наверное, даже тупостью, любимая черта семейства Винчестеров, когда дело касалось победного прыжка навстречу опасности, с идиотским смехом в лицо прямо смерти. Хотя... основным наследником этой черты был все же сам Дин, львиную долю отхватил. Поздравляем, получите главный приз, рельсой в голову.  
  
Позвонить... это было бы сейчас отличной идеей, но увы судя по ощущениям, карманы его джинсов и куртки были благополучно вывернуты, он не чувствовал никакой в них тяжести, даже мелочи небось не осталось, пистолета сзади за поясом, естественно тоже нет. О! А вон, кажется и он, лежит вон у той дальней стены, поблескивает, вон и телефон рядом, и нож, и фляга, черт, да весь набор юного охотника-камикадзе валялся у противоположной стены аккуратной кучкой. Прелесть!  
  
Дин, наконец, огляделся сквозь потихоньку тающий туман перед глазами. Что-то вроде склада, длинное прямоугольное помещение, два больших стеллажа по стенам, один длинный, к которому он привязан, тянется влево, второй стоит в паре метров от него справа у другой стены, перпендикулярно. На полках лежит какое-то барахло, но четко не видно слишком темно, на все большое помещение только одна лампочка. Дин немного высунулся налево, почти не отрывая звенящей головы от стойки. Да, там висела голая лампочка, прямо на проводе свисающая с потолка, напротив нее закрытая металлическая дверь. Все пыльно, грязно, холодно и жутко воняет гарью... Твою ж... Завод... Чертов горелый завод, он был или в нем или где-то очень близко. Значит он где-то спалился, наследил, пока пытался устроить свое небольшое расследование. Вот был бы не один, в жизни бы так не попался...  
  
Черт, Сэм! Почему же так?   
  
Почему ты не знаешь где я, и я не знаю где ты... Захотелось ударится головой о стойку. В этой заднице есть только один просвет, Сэм сейчас сидит в бункере, почитывает книжки и в полной безопасности. Пусть лучше будет так. Раз уже нельзя иначе. Если они не могут быть вместе, так же как и раньше, значит, на то есть причина, на то есть весомый резон...  
 _  
Ты... ты знаешь кто причина..._  
  
 _Ты не нужен ему больше, ты достаточно сделал, достаточно отравил ему жизнь. Можешь тешить себя сколько угодно, тем, что все еще живешь и работаешь с ним. Все это маска, все это не более чем для удобства, для комфорта, для работы. Ведь ты так хорошо справляешься со своим делом, отличная рабочая лошадка, всегда прикроешь, всегда все разрулишь. Есть на кого положиться, кем воспользоваться... чем... Никто не хочет сражаться со злом в одиночку, твой папочка, твой братик, ты всегда был рядом с ними пока нужен, пока полезен. А потом он ушел, бросил тебя, у него было свое дело, своя цель. И брат твой уже давно нашел свою цель, он терпит тебя, пока ты ему полезен, пока есть на что тебя использовать, потратить. Пока ты не испортил все окончательно, как всегда..._  
  
Да заткнись ты уже!  
  
 _... думаешь, люди хотят мириться со всем тем, дерьмом, что ты привносишь в их жизнь? Прикрывая его своими благими намерениями? Как угодно это можешь называть! Во что угодно можешь сам верить! Убеждай себя, что делаешь правильные вещи, когда затягиваешь всех кого любишь, кого ценишь в свою хаотичную, кровавую, безобразную бездну... которую называешь своей жизнью..._  
  
Замолчи...  
  
 _Все, все кого ты касаешься, уже прокляты... Отравлены, обречены страдать от твоих провалов, от твоих жалких попыток сделать все как надо... Но ты упрямо тянешь их за собой... в свое болото, в свою ядовитую трясину... которую называешь любовью... и они умирают... они все умирают... они все умрут..._  
  
Нет...   
  
Нет...  
  
Нет! Заткнись, ты, жалкая тварь! Я спас его! Я всегда хотел спасти их всех!  
  
 _Кого ты пытаешься обмануть? Себя? Ты никого не спас... скоро они все умрут... все..._  
  
Я... я не дам никому больше умереть! Слышишь, никому!  
  
 _Ты их уже отравил... ты отравил своего брата... ты знаешь, что он обречен, пока он с тобой, он обречен на смерть... ты сделаешь это... твоя слабость сделает это... ты снова упадешь, снова провалишься... ты жалок... ты потащишь его за собой..._  
  
Уйди, ты тварь!  
  
 _Ты не прогонишь меня... я - это ты... можешь ненавидеть меня сколько угодно, потому что ты ненавидишь только себя..._  
 **  
Ненавижу... НЕНАВИЖУ!!!**  
  
Словно что-то сломалось, что-то треснуло где-то там внутри него, что-то, что держало все вместе, закрытым, спрятанным. Подальше, понадежнее, от чужих глаз, от чужих слов. Словно стена, спасавшая его от его же самого. Аккуратная, крепкая, по кирпичику возводимая долгие дни и бесконечные ночи, наполненные нескончаемыми кошмарами. Его панцирь, что защищал от всего черного, от всего страшного в его жизни, от всего, что было вокруг него, от всего, что было внутри него. Клетка, тюрьма для того что родилось в нем... Родилось давно, сплелось как клубок из страшных черных нитей. Появилось из страха, страха провалиться, ошибиться, потеряться, потерять, остаться одному... Из вины за то, что не смог, за то, что сделал, за то, что проиграл, за то, что боролся... за что сдался... Из вины за то, что жив, когда умерли другие, за то, что умер чтобы жил кто-то еще... За ту цену, что заплатил он сам и заплатили любимые вместо него... Оно родилось из ненависти к тем, кого он любил, из ненависти к себе за то, что сам любил и не уберег, за то, что дал упасть, за то, что обманул, оставил, отпустил... не дал уйти... не отпускал... Оно родилось из боли, что ела его... всегда... постоянно. Грызла его душу, рвала ее на части. Боль от потери, боль от лжи, боль от правды... Оно родилось из боли терзающей его тело...  
  
Оно росло и крепло, там за стеной, оно выло и билось, оно хотело на волю... Но чем крепче и выше становилась стена, тем лишь сильнее оно рвалось на волю, скреблось и толкалось. А потом был ад... и в аду оно стало почти необъятным, оно купалось в боли и крови, оно упивалось, оно ликовало, оно отрастило когти и зубы, оно победило и стало рвать других на части. Оно победило! Оно залило его душу, оно заполнило его, оно стало им...  
Чтобы снова проиграть...  
  
Чтобы снова биться о стену, чтобы выть от беспомощности и стонать от бессилия. От невозможности взять над ним верх. От ничтожности своих попыток проникнуть на ту сторону... новой стены.  
  
И оно ждало дальше, оно знало что вернется, оно чувствовало и надеялось, верило.  
  
Оно знало, что найдет способ, найдет ключ.  
  
И потом было чистилище... грязное, сочное, чистое и кровавое место, где страх был почти постоянным, где боль шла рука об руку с жизнью и не отпускала даже во сне, где безумие металось словно в клетке, где ненависть питала и взращивала ее. Где звериное начало брало верх, хищное охотничье, острозубое и клыкастое как оно само. И там оно почувствовало, наконец, узнало, что движет им... что заставляет его подниматься и идти вперед, что заставляет его держать стену из последних сил... Оно узнало о цели. О той соломинке, за которую он хватался, о той, что всегда вытягивала его из самой страшной и черной бездны... Теперь оно знало что ключ - это цель... Надо лишь дать ему цель... его надежду... и он откроется сам...  
  
А потом оно почувствовало его... Безграничный источник силы, пришедший извне, чистый, яркий, яростный, обжигающий и звенящий. Оно почувствовало клинок, легший в его руку. И оно знало, что теперь оно победит. С первого же мгновения и навсегда.   
  
И он тоже теперь знал... он чувствовал...


	7. Chapter 7

Дин сидел, закрыв глаза и прислонившись лбом к стойке. Вокруг стояла оглушающая тишина, она просто давила. Он слышал только собственное дыхание, вдох и выдох. Собственное биение сердца, громкое и частое... словно он опять стал вампиром, но он не был, иначе его сердце бы не билось, оно бы молчало. Ему было бы все равно, что он делает и о чем он думает, а он сам просто пил бы кровь и грыз глотки, просто был бы очередным обыкновенным монстром.  
Но он был обыкновенным человеком, поэтому сидел связанный в грязной дыре, слушал, как бьется его сердце и чувствовал, как раскалывается его обыкновенная безмозглая человеческая голова, которая допустила его обыкновенную очередную глупость и теперь его обыкновенная человеческая задница отмерзала но бетонном полу в ожидании прихода обыкновенного монстра, который по своему обыкновению, скорее всего, просто прибьет его. И все что ему теперь оставалось это сидеть и ненавидеть себя за то, что он такой идиот.  
  
Где-то там внутри становилось теплее от злости, не так пусто и не так холодно...  
  
Черта с два я буду ждать пока меня сожрут!  
  
Он упрямо открыл глаза и уставился на угловатый кусок железа держащий его. Раз эта дрянь настолько острая чтобы порезать его руки, значит, она разрежет и его веревки. Стиснув зубы, он подтянул ближе к себе левое колено и уперся им в основание стойки, чтобы натянуть руки с веревкой, приложить больше сил, чтобы она лопнула, как только достаточно разрежется. Заскользил руками вверх и вниз, перетирая влажную веревку. Рвись же, режься. Сильнее потянул, чувствуя, как веревка впивается в руки, как острая кромка стойки с крошащейся ржавчиной разрывает и его кожу еще и еще, вверх и вниз. Но и веревка начала рваться, раздираться нить за нитью... Он зажмурился от боли... еще чуть-чуть.  
  
  
Дверь с грохотом ударила о стену, в тусклый полумрак помещения ворвался человек, пыльный, взъерошенный, в грязной рабочей робе в черных потеках. Дин мог поклясться, что где-то эту рожу он уже видел.  
  
\- Это что это ты тут делаешь? - Прохрипел он, сорванным голосом, уставившись на сидящего в обнимку со стеллажом охотника.  
  
\- Не видишь, предлагаю руку и сердце ржавой железке, мне тут было так одиноко... - Пошутил Дин, чуть отодвигая руки и поворачивая их так, чтобы не бросалась в глаза их окровавленная часть с надорванной веревкой.  
  
\- Вы охотники такие дебилы, самонадеянные. Лезете везде, где не надо, да еще и в одиночку. - Человек прошелся по помещению к той стене, возле которой Дин видел валяющиеся собственные вещи. Поднял его демонский нож и с интересом покрутил. - Острый. - Улыбнулся. - Хороший ножичек. Ты думаешь, я тебя не узнал сразу? Ты так тупо засветился.  
  
Дин попытался вспомнить где же конкретно он засветился. А! Вспомнил, это рожу он видел там, на дороге, этот тот самый, замыкающий процессию апокалиптических мертвяков. Значит, ему не показалось, что он посмотрел на него. Отличный промах, Винчестер, в первую же минуту.  
  
\- Я так и думал, что это любовь с первого взгляда. - Дин ехидно улыбнулся медленно приближающемуся к нему человеку с его ножом в руке. - Ты не переживай, ты не первый мужик, который втрескался в меня, с вами пидорасами такое бывает.  
  
Мужчина встал напротив него и пригнулся, поднося нож близко к его лицу.  
  
\- Ты знаешь, а ведь твои кишки могли бы уже украшать здесь стены.  
  
\- Что ж, приукрасить эту дыру было бы неплохо. Это твоя комната, красавчик?  
  
\- Жаль, что я не могу сделать этого прямо сейчас, но я могу слегка приукрасить тебя... - С этими словами бывший зомби дернул рукой воткнул кончик ножа, охотнику возле правой ключицы.  
  
Дин дернулся от несильной, но чувствительной боли. Заметив это мужчина, не отрывая от него ножа, повел им вниз, разрезая белую ткань рубашки и кожу под ней. Ткань начала пропитываться красным. Очень неприятно плотоядно улыбнувшись, садист отнял нож и посмотрел в глаза своей жертве, словно спрашивая: "ну как, понравилось?". Но в ответ он не увидел в них ни испуга, ни страдания. Только испепеляющую ненависть. Охотник процедил сквозь зубы с кривой усмешкой.  
  
\- Не торопишься ты с предварительными ласками? Мы еще даже не знакомы. Как тебя называть, милый, Боб, Билл или просто Кристо! - Дин выкрикнул последнее слово уже почти уверенный в результате, глаза мучителя мгновенно почернели, он яростно отшатнулся, но зарычав вернулся обратно. Чертов демон!  
  
\- Ты думаешь, я тут играть с тобой собираюсь?  
  
\- Именно это, по-моему, ты и собирался делать...  
  
Демон садист схватил охотника за короткие волосы и с силой дернул назад, поднимая его лицо к себе, наклонился прямо над ним.  
  
\- Если бы ты не был ей нужен, я бы тебя давно порезал на лоскуты, и тебя и твоего жалкого братца, достал бы его из его норы и размазал бы его рядом с тобой. Что? Жалеешь, что его нет рядом теперь?  
  
\- Нет... слава богу он не здесь, он бы не пережил эту вонь из твоего рта...  
  
Вместо ответа демон снова зарычал и с силой ударил Дина головой прямо о железную стойку, к которой он был привязан и отдернул от него руку, глядя как охотник, на секунду потерял контроль, справляясь с болью. Из рассеченной брови человека поползли вниз темно красные дорожки крови. Сладкой и ароматной. Ему пришлось взять себя в руки и отойти, пока он не нарушил приказ, пока не прикончил этого человека, наслаждаясь каждой секундой его агонии.  
  
\- Зря ты играешь с огнем, Винчестер.  
  
\- Это ты играешь с огнем, демонская шестерка...  
  
Боль и кровь на лице на секунду затуманили его сознание, но выброс адреналина делал свое дело и кровь начинала закипать в его венах. То приятное ощущение силы, что так часто заполняло его в бою. Что приносило ему только победу.  
  
Когда демон, резко развернувшись, снова метнулся к Дину, тот уже был готов и ловким движением правой ноги сделал ему подсечку. Демон, не ожидав такого хода, с грохотом повалился на спину, подминая под себя его левую ногу. Так и надо! Чуть сдвинул левую, перекинул правую и захлопнул капкан. И вот уже демон не соображая что происходит, бьется и пытается освободиться от двух сжатых на его шее ног. Стиснув зубы и зарычав, вкладывая все силы, что еще остались, охотник почувствовал как хрустят шейные позвонки под его мертвой хваткой, как ослабляет попытки выбраться садист и как с треском рвется веревка на его руках, которую он натянул что есть силы на самый острый край стойки. Одновременно треснули веревка и шея, демон обмяк, а Дин в изнеможении упал на спину, отброшенный собственной силой, которую приложил, чтобы сорвать оковы. Но еще рано радоваться, демонам дохлые костюмчики нипочем, ему это просто временная помеха, сейчас очухается. Пришлось резко дернуться, вставая и схватив выпавший из демонской руки нож, воткнуть ему в середину груди, вот так, прямо в сердце. Тело дернулось, пошло желтоватыми внутренними всполохами и застыло, вытаращившись в потолок невидящими глазами.  
  
Вот и все. Винчестер чуть не упал поверх свежего трупа. Опираясь на левую руку, он выдернул нож с мерзким чавкнувшим звуком и вытер его о клетчатую рубашку на пузе садиста. Затем оттолкнул от себя тело, переворачивая его и снимая со своей ноги. Тяжело дыша, он поднялся сначала на колени, потом схватившись за уже почти родной стеллаж, встал на ноги.  
  
Кровь из разбитой брови норовила попасть в глаз, теплыми влажными дорожками стекала по его щеке и дальше на шею. Дин поднял руку и немного оттер ее рукавом с лица, поморщившись от боли. Затем посмотрел на свои изодранные руки, запястья настоящего самоубийцы, который лезвие дома забыл, в ранах отчетливо виднелись въевшиеся крошки ржавчины, не хватало теперь от заражения крови помереть. Надо как-то кровь остановить, размышлял он, и убираться отсюда пока не поздно. Осмотрев себя, грязного и окровавленного, он вспомнил про галстук, наполовину развязанный, но все еще болтающийся у него на шее, его можно повязать на запястья, чтобы не истечь кровью. Все еще дрожащими руками он распустил его, попутно перешагивая через тело у ног и продвигаясь в сторону своих вещей у стены. Но почему руки то так дрожали? На секунду прислушавшись к своим ощущениям Дин отметил, что это не было похоже на обычный выброс адреналина, это было что-то более сильное, более яркое... О черт! Правая рука все еще горела на внутренней стороне, почти у локтя, там, где Каин прожег в нем свою метку. Он все еще чувствовал отголоски того внутреннего огня, что пожирал его в прошлый раз, но как то иначе... он его больше не душил, не пытался захватить, он разливался внутри него, он его заряжал, разжигал, наполнял силой... совсем как клинок... Метка вобрала в себя силу клинка, не полностью, не всю, но оставила хорошую ее часть и отдавала ее сейчас, подпитывая его тело... Это... очень... плохо... В какой-то момент она взяла над ним контроль, а он даже не заметил этого.  
  
 _О даааа... теперь ты на крючке..._  
  
Снаружи раздался какой-то грохот, словно кто-то споткнулся о связку железных труб, тихая ругань, а затем топот ног нескольких человек. Вот дьявол! Кажется, прибыла кавалерия. Дин было метнулся к стене. Нет, надо чем-то вооружиться еще, о, вон там на полке, здоровенный газовый ключ, таким и голову снести можно. Схватил ключ и молнией перескочил комнату прилипая к стене возле двери, чтобы оказаться за спиной у вошедших.   
  
Зашли сразу двое, резко дернулись, увидев, труп собрата посреди пола, но развернуться толком не успели. Тот, что покрупнее получил газовым ключом с размаху в голову и улетел в нокаут, карикатурно взмахнув ручонками. Этому таймаут на время.   
  
Сам газовый ключ, выбитый и рук охотника сделал эффектное сальто и улетел на другой конец комнаты. Это второй решил изобразить из себя каратиста и размахался ногами. Дин увернулся от его попытки вцепиться ему в горло, сам вцепился в ворот его куртки и, дернув со всей силы, сделал телом нападавшего полукруг с эффектным впечатыванием оного в стену, на секунду выбив из него дух. Пока засранец не очухался, из-за ремня выскочил демонский клинок и воткнулся ему в живот. Раскрывший от удивления пасть демон, повспыхивал немного и сполз мертвым мешком по стенке. Тот первый, очухался от контакта с газовым ключом и уже во всю пытался встать с пола. Дин в один прыжок оказался рядом и воткнул ему клинок в спину, здоровяк подергался и рухнул так же на пол бесполезным куском.   
  
Дин обернулся на новый звук шагов прямо у самой двери. Вашу ж мать... сколько же вас там! Обжигающая волна огня снова растекалась по венам, зажигая и кружа голову. Но делая все вокруг внезапно кристально чистым и четким, словно яркости свету добавили, словно обострились все его чувства, зрение, слух, обоняние, он словно всей кожей начал чувствовать каждое движение воздуха и впитывать из него силу, вбирать энергию. Но не было времени сомневаться и бороться, с тем, что захватывало его, не было шанса... там за дверью он слышал шаги, теперь точно зная, что их еще семь... Семь! Тебе кранты, Дин Винчестер!  
  
 _Просто впусти... откройся..._  
  
Какой простой выбор. Сдохнуть или потерять контроль, дать завладеть собой чему-то темному, жуткому, сильному, тому, с чем он не мог совладать. Опять из двух зол выбирать меньшее. Он точно знал, что поддаться этой силе и дать завладеть ей собою будет стоить ему очень дорого. Но на другой стороне лежало все то, что случится после смерти его самого, того на чьей руке сейчас горела метка, того кто был единственным способом убить рыжую сучку, пока она не сожгла весь мир дотла. Все что она сотворит после этого будет на его совести, все кого она убьет, замучает и превратит в новых демонов, каждый отдельный человек, мужчина, женщина или ребенок умрут из-за него, каждая капля крови будет на его счету.   
  
_Они все умрут..._  
  
Дьявол! Это будет стоить ему очень дорого, но... выхода нет... главное чтобы это стоило только ему, только он должен заплатить за все это...  
  
И он выбрал.  
  
Он дал ей наполнить себя, перестал сопротивляться и горящая электрическая волна прожгла его насквозь, даря новую и чистую силу.  
  
Дин Винчестер бросился напрямую к двери, сжимая свой демонский клинок в правой руке. Они начали выбегать из темноты друг за другом. Сначала появился первый амбал, даже не скрывающих своих черных демонских глаз, охотник с яростным криком вырос прямо перед ним и мощным ударом снизу вверх пронзил его клинком, поднимая вверх и перебрасывая через себя. Тело уже в полете пробежалось огненной дрожью и упало на пол мертвым как большая тряпичная кукла, разбросав руки и ноги в виде звезды. Второй демон был быстрее, он успел даже заскочить за спину Винчестера и, схватив его, попытался обездвижить, вцепившись в куртку мертвой хваткой, удерживая его руки и подставляя открытую грудь для удара следующего демона. Тот третий, что шел за ним был мельче, но тоже быстр, вмиг материализовавшись перед Дином, он замахнулся для удара. Но так и не ударил, точнее, ударил, но промахнулся. За полсекунды до удара охотник резко присел, выскальзывая из своей куртки вниз и оставляя ее пустую в руках у амбала. Резкий отрывистый удар и один демон впечатал другому демону феерическую затрещину, посылая его по дуге в направлении пола, так и сжимающего в руках одну только куртку, оставшуюся от Винчестера. Сам же охотник, проскользнув под руками низкорослого демона-рабочего, который должен был ударить его, извернулся и со смертельной грацией переместился за его спину, мертвой хваткой зажав его горло в тиски своей согнутой левой руки, правая же рука быстро и бережно вонзила клинок ему в спину. Дин не стал дожидаться пока мясной костюмчик демона начнет подергиваться в предсмертных конвульсиях и просто с разворота откинул его тушку в стену, тело со шлепком впечаталось и сползло, оставляя широкий кровавый след. Последний оставшийся демонский увалень уже поднимался с пола, все еще держа в руках куртку, чего он в нее вцепился было непонятно, возможно он был все еще в шоке, но это было не в его пользу. Этим воспользовался Дин, подпрыгнув практически вплотную к нему, он схватил свободный конец одежды, крутанул вокруг самой себя, превращая в некое подобие жгута и сделав петлю вокруг головы этого уродца, затянул ее на шее, зажав сзади. Хрипящий демон вцепился в злополучную куртку силясь оторвать ее от себя, но попытки были тщетны и последнее что он сделал, это закинул свои руки назад за голову и схватил чертового прыткого охотника. Ему удалось вцепиться в его руки и резким рывком потянуть на себя, одновременно нагибаясь. В силе ему было не занимать. В секунду Винчестер перелетел через его плечо и приземлился спиной на пол, от удара отпуская удушающий захват. Демон, не раздумывая, бросился на него с желанием лишь вцепиться в его глотку и порвать в клочья жалкого человека, но стоило ему чуть нагнуться и окровавленный клинок охотника вытянутый его рукой вверх, встретился с его грудью. Скорость не была на его стороне. Тяжелая туша демона ни секунды не раздумывая, завалилась прямо на Дина, тот лишь успел слегка повернуться, подставляя руки и стараясь оттолкнуть от себя весь этот вес. Даже не смотря на метку, силы его начинали убывать и выкарабкиваясь из под этого дохлого тюленя охотник уже тяжело дышал, осознавая что еще один такой рывок ему может быть не под силам. Высвободившись, наконец, он уже почти встал на ноги, как кто-то вдруг схватил его за ворот рубашки, резко развернул к себе и ударом в лицо по силе сравнимым с отбойным молотком, выбил последние остатки его сил. Колени предательски подогнулись, мир дрогнул и вежливо напомнил, что где-то там было сотрясение мозга. Не дав осознать происходящее, ему в скулу прилетел еще один такой же удар, а потом и еще один, что бы уже наверняка. И только после этого та сильная рука, что все еще держала его за рубашку, и вообще единственное, что его все еще держало на ногах, разжалась, бросая его на пол как неживого. Рухнув на землю, Дин только и смог, что выпустить бессильный стон от удара об нее родимую. Кто бы это ни был, он практически в три удара выбил из него весь дух.  
  
\- Всегда говорил, что бить надо в самое слабое место. У охотников это голова.  
  
Сказал этот кто-то, стоящий по ту сторону кровавого тумана перед глазами Дина Винчестера, низким голосом, по-видимому, обращаясь к еще нескольким стоящим в комнате. Вот черт, правильно, их же было семеро, вот они оставшиеся. Дин, переваливаясь на спину, чтобы взглянуть на хозяина голоса, слабо ухмыльнулся.  
  
\- А вот должно быть и сутенер этого борделя...  
  
За это он получил увесистый пинок прямо в живот, согнулся обратно и сосредоточился на том, как бы снова дышать.  
  
\- Свяжите его уже. - Командным голосом приказал этот субъект и через пару мгновений уже кто-то скручивал Дину руки за спиной какой-то тканью. Черт, кажется это бы его галстук, вот и пригодился. Свеженазванный сутенер сделал пару шагов возле корчившегося охотника.  
  
\- Ты думаешь легкий тюнинг даст возможность такому куску мяса как ты диктовать здесь свои условия? Ты себя переоцениваешь, Винчестер.  
  
\- Я думаю... я немного проредил твой бордель... так что... - Дин закашлялся. - Стою я, кажется, побольше твоих мертвых шлюшек.  
  
\- Стоишь? Да ты ничего не стоишь! Кусок дерьма на моей подошве!  
  
\- Да? Расскажи это, тому, кому я понадобился... был бы не нужен, не держали бы в этой дыре... какого черта вам от меня нужно, если не просто грохнуть?  
  
\- Ты пересмотрел голливудских фильмов, где злодеи в подробностях рассказывают, что и как они собираются делать. Обломись. Ты все равно сдохнешь, просто это вопрос времени. Не сейчас так потом.  
  
Дин, наконец-то, сфокусировался и посмотрел снизу вверх на стоящую над ним фигуру, это был вполне прилично одетый мужчина, бизнесмен на отдыхе, где-то в районе пятидесяти лет и точно не работающий на заводе.  
  
\- Дай угадаю... твой костюмчик звали Барнс? - судя по реакции на лице, он угадал. Бывший хозяин мясной лавки подошел к нему ближе и, нагнувшись, снова схватил его за ворот рубашки, одним движением руки поднял охотника и поставил на колени, фигурально обозначая его сейчас положение, поверженного и преклоненного.   
  
\- Дай проясню ситуацию. - Барнс наклонился к его лицу. - С тобой никто не собирается разговаривать, здесь и сейчас, ты просто вещь, которая нам нужна. Которую мы используем и выкинем. А сейчас ты просто останешься здесь и будешь ждать и молиться о своей жалкой душонке, в последний раз.  
  
\- Ха! - Криво усмехнулся Винчестер. - Я бы на твоем месте не оставлял меня тут, боюсь когда ты вернешься, я здесь всех уже на лоскуты порежу и будь уверен встречу и тебя как подобает.  
  
Барнс несколько секунд глядел ему прямо в глаза, не видя там ни малейшего намека на страх или повиновение, только испепеляющий огонь. Он хмыкнул в задумчивости и жестом указал одному из подручных подать ему что-то валяющееся на полу неподалеку. Дин скользнул в том направлении взглядом и понял, что это был его собственный нож. Еще один садист?   
  
\- Ты знаешь, я поразмыслил над тем, что ты сказал. - Демон поднял нож перед лицом Дина, слегка покрутил его, рассматривая со всех сторон, затем поднес к шее и прислонил острое лезвие к коже. - Ты интересный экземпляр, и нет стопроцентной уверенности, что ты не выкинешь какую-нибудь еще глупость или снова не поубавишь ряды моих солдат. - Лезвие прижалось ровно настолько, чтобы прорезать кожу и струйка крови скользнула вниз за ворот рубашки.  
  
Вот черт! Дин решил не продолжать беседу, диалог заходил в очень неприятную сторону. Но Барнс уже решил все закончить.  
  
\- Так что ты прав, вернее будет сделать так.  
  
Он отнял руку с ножом от шеи Дина, сделал короткий замах и ударил клинком ему в живот. Дин коротко выдохнул стиснув зубы.  
  
\- Ты не думай что ты такой ценный живой. Сильным демонам, видишь ли, не нужно, чтобы их костюмчик был живым. Это как бы... - Барнс взмахнул окровавленным клинком, подбирая слова. - Чисто для эстетики, носить вас пока вы еще не воняете. А уж Абаддон не составит труда заделать в тебе пару лишних дырочек.  
  
Барнс улыбнулся и Дин почувствовал, как клинок резким ударом вонзается в него еще раз и еще. С четким и неприятным осознанием того, что лезвие вошло достаточно глубоко все три раза...  
  
Почувствовав, как тяжелеет охотник, теряя силы в его руке, как темнеет его мутнеющий взгляд, Барнс удовлетворительно кивнул и, бросив ослабшее тело обратно на пол, брезгливо вытер руку о свой пиджак.  
  
\- Чудненько, вернемся к другим нашим проблемам, нам еще много чего нужно подготовить. Это все пока оставьте.  
  
Он очертил рукой круг над полем боя. Придется разбираться со всем, что успел наворотить, чертов Винчестер и обезопасить себя от нашествия других настырных охотников. Барнс продолжил давать какие-то указания своим подчиненным уже не обеспокоенный тем, что вокруг него лежало.  
  
  
  
  
Когда люди воображают себе как они будут умирать, они обычно представляют, как перед глазами проносится вся их жизнь в ярких картинках, как они говорят прощальное слово, как отлетают к свету, пролившемуся из неба или отъезжают по темному тоннелю.  
  
Но обычно все намного прозаичнее.  
  
Дин Винчестер лежал на грязном холодном бетонном полу, с невыносимой четкостью осознавая, что жизнь в буквальном смысле вытекает из него толчками, с каждым ударом сердца выбрасывая кровь из его ран. Смотрел, как она медленно растекается в стороны большой темной лужей. Слышал собственно прерывистое дыхание... вдох... выдох... Чувствовал, как сердце спотыкается, старается, но не может больше сохранять ритм, удар... еще удар... Все было таким кристально чистым и нереальным одновременно, словно смотришь на себя со стороны и не можешь в это поверить. Но это была действительность и самой реальной и живой в ней была боль, ледяным ножом прорезавшая его тело и уже подбирающаяся прямо к сердцу. И реальной была темнота, пустота, выползшая откуда-то из-за его спины и приветственно распахивающая свои удушающие объятья. Беззвучная, бестелесная, неосязаемая, она обхватывала его и тянула, не принимая никаких возражений, не желая слышать отказа...  
  
И он согласился... он давно ее ждал...  
  
Он просто закрыл глаза и позволил ей стянуть его с этого грязного, холодного, скользкого от крови края бытия... накренившегося и отпустившего его...  
  
  
Резкий вдох... и выдох.   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Задержавшись на пару минут дольше, чем хотелось бы, Барнс уже направился было к темнеющему проему дверей, как его внимание привлек звук телефона прорезавшего тишину подсобного помещения. Оглянувшись назад и найдя источник звука, он наклонился над, сиявшим на полу смартфоном охотника. Поднял и прочел на экране "вызывает Сэм". Взглянул на Винчестера, лежащего в середине комнаты. Когда телефон замолчал под прямым движением его скользящего пальца, он криво усмехнулся.  
  
\- Абонент больше не доступен.  
  
И сверкающий кусок стекла и пластика отправился по дуге прямиком в темноту открытой двери, где-то там жалобным, взвизгнувшим лязгом возвестив о благополучном конце своей жалкой жизни от встречи с неизбежной твердостью бытия в виде каменного пола.


	8. Chapter 8

Некоторые страшные болезни могут быть излечены только ампутацией.  
  
Поздравляю, доктор Винчестер, ампутация прошла успешно.  
  
Сэм стоял в нескольких шагах от закрывшейся за его спиной двери полицейского участка, сжимая в руках перед собой желтую папку с фотографиями. Все застыло перед глазами как ужасающий стоп-кадр. Хотелось толи закричать, толи упасть на землю. А лучше проснуться... прямо сейчас, как в тот бесконечный вторник, проснуться от этого кошмара и начать все заново. Но все было реальным. Реальным и настолько болезненным, насколько могла быть настоящей боль от воткнутого между ребер железного лома, которым вот вот разорвут грудную клетку. Настолько что не хотелось и не моглось дышать. Словно паралич охватил его тело и не давал больше сдвинуться с места, выбил все мысли из его головы и показывал перед глазами только одну лишь эту картину. Куда ни глянь, на что не посмотри, он видел перед своими глазами только лицо своего спящего брата... нет, мертвого брата...  
  
Господи...  
  
Как...  
  
Свободной рукой он провел по лицу снизу вверх и, скользнув ею дальше по волосам, глубоко вздохнул, в первый раз казалось за вечность, поднимая глаза в черное бездонное небо. Взгляд беспомощно метался, словно пытаясь найти ответы на вопросы в его голове.  
  
Как? Как вообще такое могло случиться? Как страшный сон, преследовавший его чуть ли не с самого детства, вот так вот запросто обернулся реальностью? Мысль о том, что однажды случится что-то страшное, когда Дина не будет рядом, мысль о том, что однажды он узнает о его смерти от кого-то другого, когда будет уже поздно, когда он ничего не сможет с этим сделать, когда его не будет рядом и он не сможет это предотвратить. Каждый раз, когда они были не вместе, он боялся только одного, открыть письмо или услышать голос в телефонной трубке, сообщающий что его брат мертв.  
  
Реальность оказалась намного более изобретательной и жестокой, она не просто сообщила ему сухим письмом или равнодушным телефонным голосом, она подарила ему замечательные цветные фотографии. Теперь на вечность отпечатавшиеся в его мозгу.  
  
С момента как Дин был убит у него на глазах адским псом, он поклялся себе что никогда, больше никогда в собственной жизни не допустит этого, никогда больше не будет беспомощно стоять и смотреть, как он умирает. Реальность его обманула. Он там даже не был. Он опоздал. Опять...  
  
Нет...  
  
Это не реальность его обманула, это он сам себя обманул...  
  
Обманул когда отталкивал от себя брата, прятался от него за холодной стеной безразличия, за замутняющей рассудок обидой. Хотел наказать его, удержать, излечить от повторяющихся ошибок. За то, что снова ему лгал, за Гадриэля засевшего внутри и взявшего его в заложники, чтобы его же собственными руками убить Кевина. За все то месиво, что завертелось после, добавляя только смертей и проблем. За то, что не знал меры, не видел границы в своих поступках во имя спасения брата. Даже не слушал, не хотел слышать, видеть, что же на самом деле было бы лучшим. Что надо было отпустить, позволить ему самому решать свою судьбу, вообще позволить ему довершить начатое и закрыть врата ада... Тогда этого ничего бы не было, никто бы не умер...  
  
Сэм вздохнул... нет, конечно же, умер бы, он сам. Умер бы и просто больше не видел ничего этого, не смотрел бы, что случится со всеми оставшимися дальше... мир бы выжил, стал бы чище и светлее, безопаснее без всех этих адских отродий. А он бы просто ушел под руку со смертью, куда-то, наверное, в рай, в хорошее место... и не видел бы ничего...  
  
Не получил бы письма... или звонка... или фотографий...  
  
Он никогда бы не увидел смерть своего брата...  
  
Господи за что?  
  
За что ты так наказываешь меня снова? Почему я опять беспомощно стою и вижу все это, вижу и осознаю, что его больше нет... а я снова облажался...  
Почему... почему он всегда знал, что надо делать? Почему он находил выход из самых безвыходных ситуаций? Почему он всегда знал, как меня вернуть, как меня спасти... даже если не знал, что делать, он приходил ко мне чтобы просто быть рядом, готовый умереть за меня, вместе со мной...  
  
А я...  
  
Я стою здесь один... и снова я его подвел...  
  
Я... оттолкнул его настолько, чтобы совсем потерять...  
  
  
Сэм побрел куда-то, не видя перед собой дороги, переставляя ноги на одном только автопилоте. Он ощущал на себе такую тяжесть, словно на его голову и плечи обрушилась вся вселенная, пошла трещинами, раскрошилась и огромными искореженными кусками обвалилась, размазывая его кровавым месивом по асфальту...  
  
И что теперь...  
  
Когда он вдруг уперся во что-то твердое и холодное, он понял что пришел к машине. Вернулся на стоянку к одиноко стоящей Импале. Почти ледяная, стоит боком к свету, в длинных белых бликах, тянущихся вдоль ее тела как шрамы. Черная. Немая.  
  
Я не был рядом с ним...  
  
Он был один...  
  
Он... умер... даже... не имея... брата...  
  
О господи...  
  
Сэм обессилено сел на капот машины, обхватив голову руками.  
  
Так не должно быть. Так не должно было случиться. Если бы он только мог быть рядом, если бы он только знал, он никогда не позволил бы этому случиться... Он бы...  
  
 _Если бы ситуация была наоборот и я бы умирал, ты поступил бы точно так же..._  
  
Поступил бы?  
  
Что же мне теперь делать...  
  
\- Что же мне теперь делать, Дин? - Выкрикнул он в пустоту, слова затерялись где-то высоко, оставшись без ответа.  
  
Сэм сидел и смотрел на свои руки, они были чистыми, но он словно чувствовал на них кровь. Густую теплую кровь, алыми дорожками стекающую по его пальцам и словно слезы, каплями падающую на землю. Кровь его собственного брата. Кровь его семьи. Все что теперь у него осталось от семьи... одна лишь кровь...  
  
Время не хотело двигаться, оно молчало, тянуло и превращалось в бесконечность.  
  
Мысли покинули его, оставив одного, немым и слепым, глядящим невидящим взором куда-то вниз, туда куда упало его разорвавшееся сердце, туда куда стекла потоком слез его душа.  
  
Где-то там глубоко, где мысли уже не обретают вид слов, не складываются в образы, а просто живут как чувства, как знание, как инстинкты, где-то там родилось маленькое слабое осознание, того что же делать дальше. Оно подняло его на ноги, заставило распрямиться, несмотря на отсутствие сил и сделать правильную вещь.  
  
Сэм развернулся, быстрой походкой сбегал обратно в участок и, вернувшись, с тихим скрипом открыл водительскую дверь Импалы. Сев за руль, он чувствовал, как она была холодна, она была пуста и тиха, словно из нее вынули душу. Так и было.  
  
Обнимая длинными пальцами ее руль, Сэму хотелось только одного, еще раз почувствовать под ними тепло, тепло от рук своего брата, несколько часов сжимавших его в дальней дороге, то тепло, что он оставлял, доверяя детку ему, чтобы отдохнуть или поспать на пассажирском сидении рядом. Увидеть, как он уютно устраивается на ее кожаном сидении, откидывается на спинку или прислоняется лбом к прохладному стеклу и засыпает, усталый, но чувствующий себя дома. Потому что это и был его дом, место, где жила его душа, в своей любимой машине... рядом с братом.  
  
Ведь тебе не нужно иметь настоящий дом, тебе нужно просто, чтобы было к кому вернуться.  
  
И Сэм знал, что теперь ему осталось только одно... вернуться к брату.  
  
Он не знал, как и что он будет делать, он не мог представить, что его там ждет, он просто чувствовал, что больше не может оставить его одного, и пусть даже так, пусть даже поздно, но он будет с Дином. Хотя бы чтобы увидеть его еще раз, хотя бы чтобы попрощаться. Хоть что-нибудь...  
  
  
Наверное, было уже за полночь. Темное небо как безразмерная черная дыра нависла над дорогой, поглощая свет с земли. Сэм только что вырулил Импалу на двести восемьдесят первое шоссе, почти ровной лентой тянущееся на север. Смит Центр был слишком маленьким городом и у них не было даже собственной больницы. Ближайшая была расположена чуть больше чем в сорока километрах севернее в городе Осборн, там же в подвале больницы находился морг, в который, по словам дежурного из участка, отправили все тела. Значит и Дин был там. Сэм вел машину, стараясь сосредоточиться на дороге перед глазами, ярком сером клине света от фар с желтыми пунктирными стежками, несущимися навстречу, лишь бы только не думать о том, что его ждет в месте назначения. Светлые стены, патологоанатом в фартуке, инструменты и бледное тело брата на металлическом столе... Он содрогнулся и чуть не выпустил руль из рук, Импала опасно вильнула в сторону обочины. О господи! Только бы не попасть туда в тот самый момент, когда они будут его...   
  
О боже...   
  
Он в ужасе зажмурился, вцепился в руль и вдавил педаль газа в пол. Нет, глаза он конечно тут же открыл, но машина вместо того чтобы набирать скорость, вдруг стала наоборот замедляться. Растерянно оглядываясь, он не сразу понял, что произошло, пока не взглянул на приборную панель и не увидел лежащую стрелку датчика топлива.  
  
\- О нет... бензин.  
  
Импала свернула на обочину, прошуршала несколько метров по мелкому гравию и, встав двумя колесами в примятую траву, остановилась и затихла.  
  
\- И ты тоже... - Пробормотал Сэм, обращаясь к детке, и уронил голову на руль.  
  
Он чувствовал себя словно отжатым от всех жизненных соков, словно обескровленным, словно у него самого кончился бензин, как у и Импалы его брата. Может это все таки сон... может сейчас он приедет в морг и там будет лежать накрытый белой простыней кто-то другой, не Дин, не его единственный брат. Мозг отказывался в это верить, протестовал против такой правды, не смотря на веские доказательства, лежащие в ненавистной желтой папке рядом с ним на пассажирском сидении. Рука сама собой потянулась к ней, убедиться, наверное, что он ошибался, это кто-то другой, сейчас он всмотрится и поймет что это... кто-то другой. Это не должен быть Дин... Верхняя фотография выскользнула из под обложки, снова показывая сбывшийся кошмар... его, в крови и белой рубашке, лежащего на сером полу. Слишком хорошо было сделано фото, слишком четко и ярко, детально, чтобы быть просто наваждением. Его разуму придется в это поверить. Сэм сжал пальцами переносицу закрывая глаза... самое ужасное что он сейчас чувствовал, это то, что где-то в глубине его сердце знало что все это правда. Жесткая, пустая, отрезанная от его души огромным куском, правда. Зияющая дыра где-то в середине грудной клетки. И он уже почти точно знал, когда он ощутил это... прошлой ночью. Когда проснулся от кошмара... Кажется, все совпадает, момент его пробуждения и время когда нашли тела, слишком близки чтобы быть чем-то иным. Ему тогда был подан знак, что случилось что-то страшное с Дином, а он не понял этого. Он не распознал, что произошло что-то... списал все на усталость, на злость, на разочарование...   
  
Значит вот так он и был наказан...   
  
За то, что он решил, не быть больше братьями... не иметь больше брата.   
  
Теперь у него и в самом деле нет брата.  
  
Мысли рывком вернулись к тому моменту в бункере. Кас! Вот почему он прилетал! Даже ангел почувствовал что-то. Он не до конца, кажется, понял, что заставило его примчаться в их убежище, но, похоже, точно знал, что это как-то связано с Дином. Даже у ангела связь с его братом, кажется, была сильнее, чем у него самого. Как жаль, что Сэм и этому не придал особого значения, а ведь можно было бы найти Дина, возможно, успеть что-то сделать, Кас облетел бы все в миг и отыскал бы, помог бы ему, наверное... Если бы они только поняли, что случилось, что они оба почувствовали.  
  
А может и сейчас еще можно...  
  
Сердце вдруг подпрыгнуло от вспыхнувшей надежды...  
  
\- Кас... - прошептал Сэм. - Кас! - Громко позвал он, глядя в потолок. Выбрался из машины и, спотыкаясь в траве обежал ее, и встав перед ее капотом, поднял глаза вверх.  
  
\- Кас! Хоть раз услышь меня, прошу, это насчет Дина... - Он проглотил ком, подступивший к горлу. - Он... с ним произошло нечто очень, очень плохое, молю тебя не игнорируй меня. Прилетай сюда, приятель, мы должны это исправить! - Сэм, кажется, не поверил собственным словам, которые сами собой вырвались из его горла.  
  
\- Кас, пожалуйста... - Умоляющим голосом пробормотал Сэм.  
  
\- Что случилось?  
  
Опустив глаза от неба на возникший из пустоты голос, Сэм увидел Кастиэля, стоящего в паре метров от него, по другую сторону от машины. Взбудораженного, волосы всклокочены как от сильного ветра, словно он прилетел с того конца света на сверхзвуковой скорости. Глаза его были яркими и настороженными, встревоженными не на шутку, тем, что он все таки услышал. Он услышал молитву Сэма. Как же он был рад его увидеть, как луч надежды, что все еще можно что-то исправить.  
  
\- Кас... - Сэм, вдруг не смог подобрать слова, они словно застряли в его горле как здоровенная острая кость, причиняющая жуткую боль.  
  
\- Что с Дином, где он? - Нехорошее предчувствие отразилось во всем его лице, в рывке, в котором он метнулся навстречу Сэму.  
  
\- Кас, я... я нашел его, это... я не знаю что случилось... - Сэм вдохнул побольше воздуха, кажется, что он сейчас задохнется. - Он... он мертв, Кас...  
  
От этих слов Сэм словно сам умер еще раз, словно его сердце остановилось опять. А в расширившихся глазах ангела, вонзившихся взглядом в него, промелькнули все эмоции, на которые он, наверное, был вообще способен. Ужас, непонимание, недоверие, словно кто-то ему сказал, что вся вселенная вывернулась на изнанку.  
  
\- Как? Когда? - Кас застыл как изваяние, не мигая, уставившись на младшего Винчестера, такого бледного и разбитого, словно и вправду случилось непоправимое. Его глаза говорили именно об этом... о самом страшном.  
  
\- Я не знаю... - Сэм безнадежно и растерянно всплеснул руками, его голос предательски дрогнул. - Думаю вчера ночью, когда ты прилетал... - Кастиэль медленно опустил глаза, взгляд его метался в поисках ответа на его собственные вопросы. Сэм сбивчиво продолжил. - Я... я потом стал его искать, поехал в город, нашел его машину, а потом вот это... - Он медленно обошел машину к пассажирской двери, и, скрипнув ею, вытащил оттуда желтую папку. Дрожащей рукой протянул ангелу, приоткрывая. Тот вопросительно взглянул на стопку бумаг в ней, но по лицу Сэма понял, что ответы на его вопросы в ней... Дрогнув, Кас протянул руку и открыл ее. Та фотография была сверху, ангел медленно повернулся, глядя прямо на нее, и опустил руки, роняя папку и содержимое на капот Импалы.  
  
\- Я бы почувствовал... Я должен был бы знать... - Он, отрицая, качал, склоненной головой. - Ты уверен? - С проблеском надежды взглянул он снова на Сэма.  
  
\- Я... не знаю... но боюсь что, да. Я чувствую что... да. Ты же поэтому прилетал к нам в бункер? Ты почувствовал что-то? - Но ангел лишь молча смотрел на него, словно искал ответ внутри себя. - У вас с Дином всегда было что-то... какая-то своя связь...  
  
\- Я не знаю, что я тогда ощутил, что-то непонятное пока мне, я должен разобраться.  
  
\- Эй, эй, эй, стой, не улетай. - Сэм испугался, что Кастиэль сейчас испарится с характерным хлопающим звуком, оставляя его одного на дороге. - Надо что-то сделать! Мы должны что-то сделать! Кас... сделай что-нибудь! - Он почти умолял его, в отчаянии схватив за рукав бежевого плаща. - Ты должен вернуть его! - Вдруг выпалил Сэм.  
  
\- Я бы хотел сказать, что верну его...  
  
\- Что? - Сэм не поверил своим ушам, он услышал "хотел бы сказать"? Не увидел хлопающую крыльями задницу улетающего прочь ангела, мчащегося воскрешать своего лучшего друга? Ему мерещится... точно...  
  
\- Что-то неправильное происходит... со мной... - Кастиэль, казалось, выглядел растерянным и виноватым одновременно.  
  
\- Что за бред? Дина убили! Мы должны разобраться, мы должны вернуть его! Что может быть неправильно с тобой!?  
  
\- Я чувствую, что я не в своих силах, что-то не так... - Кас то ли о помощи просил, то ли извинялся.  
  
\- Ты шутишь? - Сэм попытался взять себя в руки, кажется, у него начиналась истерика.  
  
\- Я... я сделаю все что смогу...  
  
\- Что это значит? Ты найдешь его? Ты вернешь его? Ты чертов ангел еще или уже нет?! - Уже почти кричал Сэм, подавляя желание схватить его за ворот его дурацкого плаща и встряхнуть как грушу.  
  
\- Все это сложно объяснить, я сделаю все, что будет в моих силах! - Кастиэль вдруг оглянулся по сторонам, на дорогу, на машину стоящую на кромке поля в почти полной темноте. - Что ты делаешь здесь?  
  
\- Я... - Сэм тоже оглянулся, растерявшись на мгновение. - Я ехал в Осборн, в морг, куда они его отвезли. У меня бензин кончился. - Это уже смахивало на откровенный маразм.  
  
\- Забери его. - Вдруг сурово и утвердительно сказал, Кас опять уставившись на Сэма своими голубыми глазами под темным навесом сдвинутых бровей. - И я клянусь, сделаю все что смогу!  
  
И исчез...  
  
Черт!  
  
\- Кас! Твою мать! - Прокричал Сэм в темноту. Это типа план такой? Что значит все что смогу? Так сможет или не сможет? Он вернет Дина или, мать его, нет?!  
  
\- Вот! - Сэм подпрыгнул от голоса чертова ангела, материализовавшегося за его спиной, обернулся, тот стоял с какой-то канистрой в руках. Прежде чем Винчестер успел даже рот открыть, поставил канистру перед ним на землю и снова исчез.  
  
\- Ты шутишь? - Прошептал Сэм, садясь обессилено на капот Импалы, он был изможден до предела. В канистре, наверное, бензин. Может самому его выпить? И присоединится к Дину?  
  
И тут он понял, что только что произошло. Он, Сэм Винчестер, только что был готов вытрясти душу из ангела, только чтобы он вернул к жизни его брата. Он только что поступил так же как поступил бы Дин.


	9. Chapter 9

Спустя несколько минут возни с заправкой в поле и получаса дороги по темному шоссе на север, Сэм наконец-то добрался до места назначения, движимый одной только целью, словно стержень все еще держащей его вертикально, на дающей рассыпаться на куски. Добраться до брата, найти и его и вернуть. Почему то уже не стояло в голове вопроса, стоит ли это делать, наверное, он слишком устал, чтобы рассуждать трезво.  
  
Здание больницы было невысоким, одноэтажным, но покрывающим довольно большую площадь. Отделано коричневой плиткой под цвет кирпича. Несмотря на глубокую ночь, главный вход светился, приветствуя посетителей через стеклянные двери под большим длинным навесом. Припарковавшись на стоянке сбоку от здания, Сэм вышел из Импалы, вдыхая холодный ночной воздух, стараясь прочистить сознание от паутины липких нехороших мыслей.  
  
В приемном покое было тихо, только дежурная медсестра за высокой стойкой что-то перелистывала, глядя в светящийся монитор перед ее глазами. Наверное, это не само лучшее время для визита, подумал Сэм, может быть не удастся попасть в морг. Но, это так же было лучшим временем если ему придется выкрадывать тело брата оттуда. Господи, звучит ужасно, от начала и до конца!  
  
Когда он подошел к стойке и спросил о месте расположения морга, на него поднялась пара удивленных глаз с легким осуждением в честь столько позднего визита, но ему все же вежливо указали направление. За большим холлом, вдоль по коридору, справа будет лифт в подвал и морг. Отлично. Надо только собрать себя по кускам, взять в руки, мысленно дистанцироваться от происходящего, так как он делал, посещая морг при их обычных расследованиях. Чтобы не глядеть на жертв, не ужасаться, не испытывать физические страдания от сопереживания этим несчастным... Но не в данном случае... сейчас это не получалось. Сердце то опасно замирало, то бросалось биться с утроенной скоростью от одной только мысли, куда и зачем он идет. О том, что он должен сделать и увидеть. Воображение не давало передышки ни на одну секунду, перехватывая дыхание и заставляя хвататься за дверные косяки, лишь бы устоять. Это было чертовски тяжело, подготовить себя к предстоящему. Лишь бы не сорваться...  
  
Спустившись в большом металлическом лифте вниз, в котором, казалось, откачали весь воздух, или просто Сэму уже было так плохо, он вышел в светлый коридор с голыми крашенными в бледно голубой цвет стенами. Прямо перед лифтом висел указатель со стрелкой "МОРГ". Свернуть налево и упереться в двойные металлические двери.  
  
Толкая их от себя, он молился о том, чтобы там никого не оказалось и никто не увидел как он... грохнется в обморок или схватит сердечный приступ, или упадет на колени в рыданиях. Черт побери, что ты со мной делаешь...  
  
Я здесь чтобы забрать его и вернуть, чтобы не было, чего бы это не стоило, я пришел сюда за ним!  
  
Он повторял свою мантру, подходя к отделенному стеклянными стенами кабинету, где должны были обитать сотрудники морга, но там было пусто, столы, компьютеры, полки с папками и никого. Может ему все же повезло? Сэм оглянулся по сторонам, рядом большие двери с окошком, там за ними виднеется большой зал, похожий на хирургическую операционную, с одним отличием, что больные в ней уже обычно не живые. Свет горит, но вроде тоже никого.  
Он тихо и медленно вошел туда, придерживая одну створку дверей. Здесь прохладно, если не сказать холодно. В самом центре под большими погашенными светильниками стол, тот самый, широкий металлический, с боковыми подставками для инструментов и продольными желобами стоков. Сэму стало откровенно дурно. Одно утешало, стол был пуст, если бы на нем что-то, точнее кто-то лежал, кондратий его бы схватил явно раньше положенного времени.  
  
Винчестер украдкой оглянулся, здесь должна быть дверь к другому помещению, с холодильными камерами. То что ему на самом деле нужно. Вот она, в углу, тоже двойная, тоже с окошками, должна быть она. Он плавно отправился в том направлении и уже поднял руку чтобы открыть ее.  
  
\- Вы кто? - Послышалось из-за его спины, чьим-то взволнованным голосом.  
  
\- Эм... - Сэм обернулся, в дверях, через которые он только что вошел, стоял явно сотрудник больницы или самого морга, голубая униформа, бейджик, мягкие тапочки и сонные глаза с красными прожилками, довольно молодой, может быть практикант. Черт, а так хотелось все сделать по-тихому. Пришлось медленно к нему повернуться и достать удостоверение ФБР из заднего кармана, открывая и показывая. - Агент Росс. - Представился Сэм. - Я прибыл для осмотра тел, которые вам доставили из Смит Центра по делу об убийствах.  
  
\- Вы спятили? Третий час ночи! - Какой вежливый. - Вы там в своем ФБР вообще не спите что ли? - Потер усталые глаза.  
  
\- А вы, извините, кто? - Сэм напрягся, чтобы придать себе суровый вид.  
  
\- Джонс, я здесь дежурю сегодня в ночную смену. - Он не прикрывая рот, зевнул. - Вы днем приходите, по тому делу все равно отчеты еще не готовы, патологоанатом приболел и не успел всех еще обработать.  
  
\- Мне нужно осмотреть тела. - Настоял агент. - Это неотлагательно, отчеты я заберу позже.  
  
\- Что все? А бумаги вы уже заполнили? - Практикант изобразил такую муку на лице, похоже он спал на посту, не особо заботясь о необходимости работать.  
  
\- Бумаги сейчас не при мне, у вас все равно здесь некому их принять, я отдам их вашему, кхм... специалисту. У нас есть веские основания полагать, что есть улики, указывающие на убийцу и их нужно подтвердить срочно! - Сэм стал придумывать на ходу. - Мне нужно увидеть тело.  
  
\- Которое? - Сдался парень в голубой "пижаме". - Там еще трое не опознаны...  
  
\- Мне как раз нужен один из неопознанных... и вещи, личные, что были при нем.  
  
\- Вещи...- Задумался Джонс, или спал на ходу, кто его знает, надо пользоваться пока он туго соображает, думал Сэм. - Вещи там. - Он указал на ту самую дверь к холодильникам.  
  
С измученным вздохом, практикант, не желая разводить долгие беседы, потащился, шаркая к дверям, уж больно здоровый был этот агент, и глаза какие-то сумасшедшие что ли, жуткий тип. Пусть посмотрит, что ему надо и валит поскорее.  
  
Не заботясь от том, идет ли за ним агент, Джонс протопал сквозь двери, открывая их плечами, и свернул за угол, туда, где стоял у стены большой стеллаж с пластмассовыми ящиками. В ящиках рядами стояли и лежали пластиковые пакеты с наклеенными бирками. Подойдя к полкам, он прошелся по ним взглядом и обернулся на Сэма.  
  
\- Так вам которого вещи нужны?  
  
Сэм вошел следом, бросая взгляд на стену, состоящую сплошь из закрытых металлических дверок холодильных камер, внутренне вздрогнул. Обернулся к практиканту и задумался, как объяснить.  
  
\- Худой, спортивный, короткая стрижка, был в белой рубашке...  
  
\- Хм, ща. - Прервал его Джонс, кажется, поняв сразу о ком речь, стал рыться в ящике с пакетами, где должно быть были расфасованы вещи местных обитателей. - Вот. - Вручил Сэму в руки большой серый, непрозрачный пакет с биркой и кивнул на столик возле стеллажа. - Смотрите что вам там надо.   
Сэм держал пакет, понимая, что у него начинают дрожать руки. Не отрывая от него взгляда, подошел к столику, поставил его на плоскость и разлепил, открывая. Маленькая, полумертвая надежда, дернулась и, мучительно хрипя, сдохла. Сверху лежали часы... его часы... Сколько миллионов шансов к одному, что у кого-то точно такие же часы и он лежит в том же абсолютно морге в забытом богом городке где то на краю Канзаса?  
  
Руки как-то сами собой ослабли, плечи поникли, вселенная опять валилась на него...  
  
Я здесь чтобы забрать его, чтобы все исправить, чтобы вернуть его...  
  
За спиной послышался щелчок открываемого замка холодильной камеры, Сэм внутренне напрягся, собрал все силы, что только в нем остались, чтобы повернуться, чтобы взглянуть туда, взглянуть на него...  
  
\- Что за!! - Голос практиканта оборвался на какой-то истеричной нотке.  
  
Сэм обернулся резко, не так как планировал. Джонс стоял, держась за дверцу и глядя в пустую камеру, тупо хлопая глазами. Прикрыл дверцу, посмотрел номер, убедился и снова открыл, выдвинул выкатную металлическую полку, пустую...  
  
\- Вы не ошиблись? - Сэм непонимающе нахмурился.  
  
\- Я что идиот по вашему, я их сам туда закрывал! - Он с ужасом в глазах бросился к соседней дверце, открыл, там тоже оказалось пусто, и в еще одной и еще, и еще.  
  
Качая в неверии головой, Джонс отошел от стены с половиной открытых пустых камер.   
  
\- Какого хрена здесь происходит? - Только и смог он пробормотать, и уставится на высокого агента, стоящего рядом с ним, с таким же ужасом и разочарованием в глазах.  
  
С громким хрустом вселенная надломилась под ногами Сэма и, осыпаясь, потащила его куда-то вниз как по сползающей насыпи... Его брата здесь не было...  
  
  
Спустя несколько истерических минут внутри морга, шумно украшенных бегающим из конца в конец, обезумевшим Джонсом, пустыми холодильниками, которых нашлось ровно, столько сколько тел по делу об убийстве было доставлено, и автопилотным выходом наружу, Сэм стоял возле Импалы, тупо уставившись, в ее блестящую черную крышу.  
  
\- Кас? - Спросил он бесцветным голосом в никуда. - Я его не нашел... его здесь нет... Скажи, что ты его нашел? - Он почти умолял, тихо, безнадежно. Но никто не ответил, Кастиэль не появился. Сэм молча открыл дверь машины и сел за руль. И что теперь?  
  
Что дальше?  
  
Как?  
  
Когда?   
  
Когда все вот так запросто вышло из под контроля?   
  
Он почти был уверен в ответе на свой немой вопрос.  
  
В тот момент, когда он сам решил исправить, то что сломано в их отношениях с братом.  
  
Осознал, насколько губительны они для них обоих, для всех их окружающих. Какую непомерно высокую цену они платят каждый раз за свои ошибки. Раз за разом повторяя их снова и снова. Он сам, погряз в своих ошибках настолько, что уже не видел в них просвета, кровь демонов, Руби, апокалипсис, чертов Люцифер, бездушное тело, шатающееся больше года по земле и творящее ужасные вещи. Просто ходячая мерзость, как однажды назвал его Кас. Огромная пирамида, возвышающаяся над его раздавленным телом - вина за все его грехи. И на вершине этой пирамиды его брат. Сколько раз он предавал Дина, сколько раз он бросал его, подводил. И даже когда старался сделать все, что бы исправить это, что бы спасти его - все равно делал все неправильно. Из ада не вытащил, а стал настоящим чудовищем пьющим демонскую кровь. Чуть не угробил его столько раз своими руками, будучи без души. Бросил, оставил его на бесконечный год живых кошмаров в чистилище, просто спрятался ото всего мира, желая лишь одного забыться и забыть. Как он мог смотреть ему в глаза после этого, как он мог видеть, что чистилище сделало с ним, оно изменило его, въелось под кожу, в мысли, в сердце, он уже не был таким как раньше и никогда не будет. И все по его, Сэма, вине. Один лишь единственный шанс в его жизни он имел, чтобы искупить все его грехи перед миром и перед братом, это закончить испытания. Да это было дорогой в один конец, но это было не просто самопожертвование, это было очищение для него, последнее и единственно возможное искупление. И что в итоге? В итоге в лучших традициях семьи Винчестеров все опять пошло не так. Дин внес свой штрих в эту бесконечно ужасную картину их жизней. Он снова примчался как ураган, разнося все на своем пути, с одной лишь целью, спасти своего брата. Не важно, что они делали, не важно, как это кончится, погибнет ли мир после этого, все неважно лишь бы его дорогой Сэмми был бы жив. И если бы только так... Если бы Дин только знал, понимал, что за все это теперь снова придется им расплачиваться. Ему придется расплачиваться, как когда он продал свою душу, бездумно, безотчетно, слепо веря, что это единственно правильное, что он может сделать. Не думая о последствиях, не желая слышать возражений. Веря лишь своим чувствам, зову своего сумасшедшего, безумного сердца... И это возвращалось к нему снова и снова, било наотмашь, и кричало, что хватит, остановись, неужели ты не видишь, что цена становится слишком высока. Но нет... он снова и снова делает это, сметает все вокруг, бросает вызов естественным порядкам вселенной, плюет в лицо смерти лишь бы добиться своей цели. Сохранить семью. Впустить ангела-маньяка, освободить Кроули, заварить всю эту кашу, зная, что конец будет тем же что и всегда. Лишь бы сохранить то, что у него осталось, его семью, его брата. Цель уже давно перестала оправдывать средства. Но только его брат не мог это до сих пор понять.  
  
Он никогда не слушал, что говорит ему его разум в такие моменты, он слушал только свой инстинкт, свой внутренний голос, настроенный на одну только волну, как сломанная радиостанция, спасти всех, любой ценой, спасти, уберечь своего младшего брата. Он слушал только его.  
  
И когда все и так уже накаталось как снежный ком, когда ангелы, демоны, Абаддон с Кроули, Метатрон с Гадриэлем, все навалилось сразу и одновременно, Дин сделал еще одну глупость просто вселенского масштаба, ровно в его стиле. Раздобыл метку у самого Каина, страшное библейское проклятье, подаренное отцу всех убийц в "награду" за его грехи. Для чего? Для того чтобы раздобыть первый клинок, кусок ослиной кости с зубами и убить рыцаря ада. Не думая вообще ни о чем, ни чего ему это будет стоить, ни как он вообще будет управлять этим клинком, что за силы стоят за меткой, что за последствия придется ему перенести. Опять цель оправдывала все средства. И как спокоен и холоден он был, когда показывал метку, словно это ерунда, ничего особенного, так просто новая татушка на руке. Неужели он и вправду не понимал, что он сделал?  
  
Или понимал? Или ему просто было все равно... Хотел бы он понять, что творится в голове его брата на самом деле.   
  
Может тогда все не пошло бы так плохо... Может он не связался бы с Кроули, будь они вместе.  
  
Но теперь, когда все обернулось вот так, как злая шутка, словно стоило моргнуть на миг и весь мир перевернулся с ног на голову. Когда все как в каком-то дурацком фильме вдруг перестало иметь смысл. Еще пару дней назад они были вместе в бункере, зарылись в книгах и записях хранителей, захваченные целью найти способ выследить Абаддон.  
  
Хотя если вдуматься вместе они не были, Дин был там с ним в бункере, физически сидел в соседнем кресле, перекидывался редкими дежурными вопросами и ответами. Но... казалось, его уже не было рядом. Что-то очень нехорошее случилось с ним там, у Магнуса, когда он взял в руку этот проклятый клинок, что-то страшное, темное и непосильное их пониманию. То чему Сэм не придал слишком большого значения. И возможно это и было его главной ошибкой.  
И теперь Дина больше не было. Он ускользнул от него, словно песок сквозь пальцы, словно дым... исчез... Без шансов на возврат...


	10. Chapter 10

_Примерно сутки назад_  
  
  
  
Ад замерз...  
  
Острый, жгучий, царапающий холод проскальзывал в поры, проникал в кожу, пропитывал как яд. Паучьими лапками пробегал и вонзался глубже и глубже, тончайшими иглами. Покрывал каждый миллиметр, растекался по каждой клеточке. Жадно, медленно, ненасытно пожирал. Глубже... еще глубже.   
  
Вот и все...  
  
  
 _Нет...  
  
Не сейчас...  
  
Никогда..._  
  
Из звенящей пустоты родился огонь. Вспыхнул электрической молнией, расплавленным железом, растекаясь по венам, по сосудам, по клеткам, по атомам. Разжигая, воспламеняя. Слепящей вспышкой во внутренней тьме, испепеляющей болью... Не опуская, пробуждая, возрождая...  
  
Судорожным спазмом, резким и коротким, заставляя воздух ворваться в легкие, он вдохнул, чтобы тут же выдохнуть всю боль в беззвучном крике...  
От невообразимой боли и агонии, растекающейся по его телу. Каждый толчок, каждый удар его сердца проталкивал боль дальше по всему его телу, словно не кровь течет по нему, а раскаленная лава, жидкий огонь прокладывает себе дорогу. Заставляя дернуться и проснуться от мертвого холода каждую его малейшую часть, каждый микрон.  
  
Это было невыносимо...  
  
Настолько, насколько могли быть невыносимыми пытки в аду, когда они сжигали его заживо, но как-то иначе. Там он горел снаружи, медленно, мучительно пожираемый пламенем кусочек за кусочком, чтобы растянуть его "удовольствие". Здесь же и сейчас это было невообразимо долго, но в то же время быстро, и изнутри, а не снаружи. Словно кто-то выдумал жестокую новинку, заливать вместо крови расплавленное железо... или жидкий азот...  
Спустя, наверное, вечность... или может секунду, он понял, что уже дышит, слишком часто и отрывисто, но дышит, на самом деле. И боль уже не казалась настолько испепеляющей, то ли он к ней привык, то ли она постепенно отпускала его. Разлилась по всему телу, заполнила абсолютно полностью и начала меняться, от яркой звенящей вспышки к тяжелому монотонному гудению. Словно все тело резонировало на какой-то ужасающе низкой частоте. Заставляя его дрожать, отдаваясь вообще повсюду, в каждом его органе, в каждой руке или ноге, да даже, похоже, в волосах.  
  
Но сердце его билось, по настоящему, быстро, почти панически, и он почти слышал его удары между своими же хриплыми, короткими вдохами и выдохами. Он чувствовал воздух на своих губах, холодный, сухой и шелестящий, проскальзывающий и щекочущий.  
Нет... это не было похоже на ад...  
  
Может, конечно, ад был и слишком давно, но это совсем не то место, которое можно вообще забыть, в плоть до физических ощущений, что остались в его бестелесной душе, как отпечатки, как генетическая память. Каждое чертово мгновение там, каждая секунда, каждое малейшее ощущение. Они всегда были с ним.  
  
И это было совсем по-другому.  
  
Он был на сто процентов уверен, что он умер. Как счастливый обладатель множества кошачьих жизней, он и собственную смерть уже не смог бы ни с чем перепутать. Даже когда сам приходил за ней лежа под капельницей на грязном столе у доктора, ради свидания с Тессой. Это все было иначе. Это было не бестелесное путешествие, не рай и не ад, уж точно. Это было все безумно, безумно болезненно и... реально.  
Но какого черта! Какого черта это должно быть так больно, если даже просыпаться в собственном гробу было чертовски страшно, но не больно. Да и холодно к тому же, ужасно холодно.   
  
Так, надо было успокоиться, сосредоточиться на дыхании, на сердцебиении, замедлить их и унять охватившую его, самую настоящую панику. Хоть немного. Вот бы унять еще эту ужасную дрожь. Дин попытался пошевелить руками и понял, что его словно что-то окутывает, кроме страшного холода, он чувствовал что-то на своей отмерзшей в конец, почти онемевшей коже. Тело не сразу захотело слушаться, но напрягшись, он смог таки поднять обе руки к лицу, отмахиваясь и отбрасывая нечто, словно паутина накрывшее его с ног до головы. Дотянувшись, он провел ледяными пальцами по лбу, по щекам, по губам, чувствуя собственно теплое дыхание. Нет, это однозначно все было реально. Какого черта происходит? Даже открыв глаза, вокруг он не обнаружил ничего кроме темноты. Жуткий холод, от которого его трясло уже просто как в лихорадке и черная, непроглядная темнота. Он попытался вытянуть руку вперед... нет, это скорее было вверх, вестибулярный аппарат услужливо подсказал ему, что он все же находится в горизонтальном положении. Лежал на жесткой, ровной, ледяной поверхности. Вытянутая рука уперлась во что-то такое же ровное и ледяное. Провел по поверхности направо, угол, теперь вниз, все тоже самое... Словно опять в ящике, в гробу и не в гробу одновременно. И что теперь... как...  
  
Вот бы тьма расступилась, увидеть бы хоть что-то, Дин повернул ладони к своему лицу, было бы здорово их увидеть, поморгал глазами, вглядываясь. И увидел. Тонкую, словно волосок, полосочку, которая словно светилась на пальцах его правой руки, абсолютно ровная и вертикальная, неподвижная на его дрожащей от холода руке. Черт! Он дернулся от понимания, что это полоска света, исходящая от чего-то над его головой.  
  
Вскинув голову туда, в тот ненастоящий верх, он увидел такую же полоску света, но ярче, словно щель, залитую бледным белым светом. Надо перевернуться, добраться туда. Ох, черт, как же это тяжело оказалось. Мускулы уже начинало сводить от холода, даже дрожь казалось прекращалась, что было плохим знаком, особенно если он и на самом деле каким-то невообразимым образом жив. Завалившись на правый бок, подтянув под себя руку и оперевшись на локоть он чуть подтянул свое тело чуть ближе к свету, и еще немного, и протянул левую руку вперед. Рука уперлась в холодную стену, но та вдруг поддалась под давлением и отпрянула, отходя назад. Свет на мгновение ослепил его после почти полной темноты, но когда он смог снова открыть зажмуренные глаза...  
  
Твою ж мать...  
  
За свою жизнь можно наглядеться множество разных интерьеров и способов обстановки этого места, но никогда и ни с чем его уже спутать было не возможно... это был чертов морг!  
  
Дин Винчестер вспомнил очень... очень много нехороших слов, наверное, весь свой словарный запас и еще несколько новых придумал...  
  
Если бы ему уже не было настолько сильно хреново, словно его сбил поезд, нет, долбанный сверхзвуковой самолет на полном ходу, его бы, наверное, стошнило, от одной только мысли об этом. От осознания, что он лежит в морге, в холодильнике, накрытый белой простыней, абсолютно... твою мать... голый и кажется даже... ой нет, точно сейчас стошнит... чисто вымытый! Абсолютно отмороженный!  
  
Продолжая мысленно проклинать всех и вся что его сюда привезло и положило, он сосредоточился на том, чтобы вытащить свое, плохо слушающееся тело, из холодильника и не разбить голову от приземления на белый кафельный пол в метре под ним. Кое-как защищая голову руками, Винчестер, с грохотом практически вывалился из жуткой квадратной ячейки холодильной камеры, вытягивая запутавшуюся на нем простынь. Все на что пока хватило его сил, это собраться и сесть облокотившись на холодильник позади него. Все еще было жутко холодно, в помещении конечно немного получше, воздух по сравнению с внутренностями камеры был ощутимо теплый, но не достаточно, чтобы его согреть. Машинально кутаясь в дурацкую простынь, он оглядывался вокруг. Надо что-то придумать. Надо остановить этот жуткий хаос в голове от бешенных скачущих мыслей о том, что его оживило, или не оживило, или кто его вернул, и зачем, и не Сэм ли это сделал какую-то глупость, а может Кас, но тогда где он, где они все и вообще хоть кто-нибудь и почему, черт возьми, вообще все это случилось и он сидит тут живой, обмороженный в полном одиночестве. В памяти всплыли последние картины его жизни, Барнс с ножом в руке, что-то там говорит про костюмчик для Абаддон и режет его ножом, три раза... Дин приподнял простынь и посмотрел на свой живот, отлично, три четкие, яркие, ножевые раны, одна рядом с другой. Но не свежие и кровоточащие и не зажившие, что-то среднее, словно ножом его пырнули несколько дней назад и края раны уже немного схватились, хотя будь они не смертельными он бы еще ходил зашитым, ибо был риск им снова разойтись. Это было опять ни на что не похоже. Если бы его воскресил Кас или кто-то другой из ангелов, то раны бы исцелили. Сами бы они не заживали на мертвом теле однозначно. Но тут, впрочем, было что-то иное. Хотя...   
  
_Да кому ты нужен... никто не пришел за тобой..._  
  
Так. Винчестер потер лицо, пытаясь до конца прийти в себя, не очень хорошо получалось. Вот и разорванные железом запястья совсем не выглядели свежими, снова такие же наполовину зажившие раны. Он опустил взгляд от запястья дальше по правой руке, вот и метка Каина, на месте родимая, горит и жарит... Так вот оно что...  
 __  
Даааа... теперь мы навсегда...  
  
Он откинул голову назад и с силой стукнулся о стену позади себя. Вот значит какой поворот. Никто не приходил за ним, никто его не искал и не воскрешал, ни чертовы демоны, ни ангелы, ни брат... никто. Это все метка, проклятая библейская Каинова метка с непосильной ношей... вот тебе и ноша, Дин Винчестер... неси и радуйся.  
  
Он очень хотел бы ошибаться, но где-то в глубине души он знал что прав, он чувствовал это всем телом, все еще дрожащим от холода снаружи, но горящим как на медленном огне изнутри.  
  
Если у тебя есть самый страшный кошмар, Дин Винчестер, прояви терпение и знай что он где-то рядом, что он вот вот тебя настигнет и накроет. Настиг и накрыл.  
  
  
  
Где-то за дверями послышался шум, кто-то прошел мимо, шаркая, поскрежетал чем-то металлическим и снова ушел, так же шаркая и затихая вдали, затем щелкнула другая дверь.  
  
Дьявол!  
  
Философствования и причитания это конечно очень уместно, когда только что воскрес из мертвых, но, наверное, все таки не сидя на полу в морге, обернувшись в посмертную простынь как в римскую тогу. Если бы сейчас кто-либо вошел в дверь из сотрудников этого учреждения, то в лучшем случае отделался бы инфарктом от развернувшейся картины. Чтобы не случилось, он всегда успеет с этим разобраться, а сейчас надо выбираться отсюда.  
  
Винчестер с трудом поднялся и насколько смог выпрямился, держась за стену одной рукой, а второй придерживая простынь. Он посмотрел на открытую дверцу его бывшей камеры и закрыл ее, замок не сразу зацепился и щелкнул, на это пришлось потратить некоторое усилие. Наверное, он был немного неисправен и именно это дало возможность одному из трупов, ну ладно бывшему трупу, вылезти. Кто-то просто не убедился, что хорошо закрыл дверь. Спасибо, тебе благословенный идиот!  
  
Дин осторожно, покачиваясь на нетвердых ногах, подошел к широкой металлической двойной двери и заглянул в одно из маленьких окошечек. Помещение по ту сторону было просторным, с большим столом для вскрытий в середине, стеллажами и шкафами по стенам и слабым, притушенным освещением. Глядя на стол, в голову приходила одна только мысль, как же хорошо что он сейчас не лежал там! Не был распластан с вывернутыми наружу внутренностями и органами в больших пластиковых контейнерах вокруг... Он с трудом сглотнул ком в горле. Вот это был бы номер. Хм... интересно он бы ожил после вскрытия? Черт, фу, что за мысли, прочь... дьявол, так и проблеваться недолго.  
  
Как же ему было нехорошо, голова гудела и шумела, пульс бился в барабанные перепонки, все тело трясло как в лихорадке, а спина покрывалась холодным потом. Даже самое страшное похмелье тут и рядом не валялось. И ужасно хотелось пить, должно быть, он был смертельно обезвожен, даже губы облизнуть не смог бы. Толкнув двойную дверь, Дин практически провалился в эту большую комнату, и, ища опору, привалился к стене справа. Пройдя так немного вдоль нее, он обнаружил, что дальше открывался небольшой проем, небольшой угол со шкафом, вешалками для одежды и небольшой раковиной с зеркалом. О, подарок богов! Проскользнув в этот закуток, Винчестер первым делом припал к раковине, схватившись за ее край. Открыл воду и жадно прилип губами прямо к крану, святые небеса, это была не вода, это была просто райская амброзия, ледяная и сладкая, спасительная влага. Он пил пока у него просто не кончился воздух в легких, затем оторвался и, умывшись одной рукой, поднялся над раковиной, тяжело дыша. В зеркало на него смотрел ходячий мертвец, бледный, с темными кругами под глазами и синяками и ссадинами на лице. Красавец!   
  
Интересно было, где он находился территориально, должно быть где-то недалеко от места своего последнего пребывания, от завода. Значит и недалеко от бункера. Значит, он может добраться до ближайшего телефона и позвонить Сэму... черт, для автомата нужны деньги, может здесь где-то есть телефон, надо поискать.  
  
Но для начала надо решить вопрос поважнее, Винчестер огляделся, позади него на стене, на ряду металлических крючков висела голубая больничная униформа, простые штаны на резинке и рубаха с клинообразным вырезом, такие, какие носит младший персонал. Это было вполне подходяще, если морг находился при больнице, значит пройти через нее в униформе будет проще, не привлекая особого внимания. Хотя, с таким-то лицом, мда. Бросив простынь, он уже натягивал штаны, благословляя хоть какое-то тепло, которое они ему давали, когда понял что вокруг нет никакого намека на обувь. Рубаху тоже натянул через голову и потер плечи, дрожь еще не прошла до конца и начинала жутко утомлять, мышцы устали от такой работы, чтобы хоть как-то его согреть. Хотелось бы знать, насколько у него еще хватит сил.  
  
Дин поднял свою "римскую тогу" смотал в комок и затолкал в небольшой шкафчик стоящий рядом. Глубоко вздохнул, собрался и пошлепал босыми ногами в сторону другой двустворчатой двери на противоположном конце помещения. Там должен быть офис и выход отсюда. Лишь бы не было людей.   
  
К его счастью офис оказался пустым, должно быть была ночь, все еще. Хотя нет, вон круглые часы на стене показывают полпятого, если вдуматься, скорее всего утра, потому что днем здесь было бы не протолкнуться. Ранний час ему только на руку. Он подошел к столу, там стоял простенький кнопочный телефон стандартного офисного вида. Уже подняв трубу и потянувшись другой рукой к кнопкам, он вдруг остановился и задумался. А заметил ли вообще Сэм его отсутствие, обратил ли внимание между своими ботанскими занятиями в библиотеке, что его уже почти сутки нет. Спит небось сейчас без задних ног. А к черту, что толку ему звонить, с его этими деловыми отношениями, все равно уже сам выкарабкался. Тем более новое обстоятельство появилось... Он вздохнул и положил трубку... Новое обстоятельство... "Привет, Сэм, я тут умер пока ты спал, но ничего страшного, все ок, я уже воскрес, спасибо что поинтересовался. А тебе пофиг, ну бывай...".  
  
В голове засела мысль как ему рассказать обо всем Сэму. Дело было явно не законченно, толпа шизанутых демонов все еще была здесь во главе с Барнсом, где-то что-то намечалось большое, раз упоминалась Абаддон. А это значило, что возможно сейчас он имеет в руках самый что ни на есть удачный шанс выйти прямиком на нее и завершить свое главное дело, его основную цель. И это вставало на первое место, заставляя задвинуть все остальные проблемы далеко назад и вглубь. К черту, Сэма с его тараканами, главное разобраться с этой сукой. Почему-то сейчас он начал себя ощущать сильнее. Даже не смотря на абсурдность этого, потому что он стоял, держась за стенку, и дрожал всем телом, какая-то его внутренняя сила, кажется, нашла устойчивое положение и поднялась во весь рост.  
  
Дрожь немного унялась, аккуратно выглянув за дверь из офиса, Дин прошел пустой крашеный в мерзко голубой цвет коридор и нашел лифт. Снова привалившись к стене, он нажал кнопку вызова и прислонился лбом к холодной стене, слишком много мыслей опять начали метаться в его голове. Надо собрать их в кучу, выделить цель, а с остальным разобраться потом, и с Сэмом потом тоже, все после... лифт звякнул и открылся. Сейчас надо сконцентрироваться на том, как вернуться в бункер, придется угнать машину, наверное. Выйдя из лифта, он бегло оглядел коридор, это была больница, справа виднелся ярко освещенный приемный покой, за столом сидела, отвернувшись, дежурная медсестра. Так, туда не идем. Влево коридор тянулся и раздваивался, тихо, никого и свет приглушен. Значит налево.   
  
И правильно, пройдя еще немного и свернув налево еще раз, он уперся в стеклянную дверь запасного выхода, то что надо. Охраны здесь не было, совершенно пусто и дверь не заперта. Вываливаясь из двери на улицу Дин понял, что самая его сейчас большая проблема, это навалившаяся слабость, он с трудом собирал в себе последние силы. Воскрешение не было подарком, оно было скорее наказанием и ни разу не должно было быть легким, как прогулка по парку. Это больше было похоже на бегство с кладбища, живой мертвец шел босыми ногами по асфальту задней стоянки к единственному автомобилю припаркованному в дальнем ее углу.  
  
Это был какой-то старый пикап, грязно красный, местами ржавый, словно его здесь забыли давным давно, но выбирать было не из чего. Разве что идти в противоположном направлении, к другой стоянке перед главным входом и рисковать нарваться на камеры, охрану или банальных человеческих свидетелей потенциального угона. Оно того не стоило, надо попытаться здесь. Плюс ко всему что-то не было гарантии, что силы его не покинут окончательно и он не рухнет без сознания где-нибудь посреди дороги.  
  
Подобравшись, наконец, к чудовищно пыльному пикапу, Винчестер жутко засомневался в своей авантюре, машина выглядела так, словно давно не ездила, это могло стать проблемой, если он стоит, например, без бензина или просто не заведется. Черт возьми, опять все через задницу, интересно есть что-то в его жизни, что можно было бы сразу сделать, просто, без трудностей и без плохих последствий. Наверное, нет, не в его природе.  
  
Подергав дверь, Дин убедился, что возможно он и вправду был не прав, когда решил не звонить Сэму, дверь слишком легко поддалась и со скрипом похлеще чем у Импалы открылась. Открытый, никому не нужный автомобиль, имел все шансы быть просто куском ржавого железа на колесах. Ладно, попытка не пытка, подумал он, забираясь внутрь. Надо сказать, с трудом забираясь. Устроившись кое как на сидении и закрыв за собой дверь, он не смог устоять и откинулся в на спинку, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть отдохнуть, если эта колымага заведется, то это будет очень долгая дорога вся состоящая из борьбы за то, чтобы не вырубиться за рулем и не обнять какой-нибудь слишком шустрый столб. В пикапе было теплее, не смотря на то, что он стоял здесь давно, здесь не было пронизывающего его слабо одетое тело ветра и мокрого от ночного дождя асфальта под его босыми ногами. Лобовое и боковые стекла были покрыты слоем пыли, через них все вокруг казалось таким серым и бесцветным, словно скрытым в густом тумане, утренний свет еще не пробивался из-за одеяла облаков. Было так спокойно и беззвучно вокруг. Дин завалился на бок, растягиваясь на сидении, чтобы достать рукой до проводов под приборной панелью и попытаться завести этого динозавра. Но как только он принял горизонтальное положение, гравитация взяла над ним верх, последние силы, словно из пробитой бреши, вытекли вон. Ладно, только на одну минуточку закрою глаза и переведу дух, подумал он... и отключился.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Зевая и борясь с остатками сна, водитель эвакуатора заезжал на стоянку при больнице, кому только могло прийти в голову, что забирать этот старый ржавый пикап необходимо именно в 5 утра. Но работа есть работа, этому куску дерьма было давно уготовано его законное место.


	11. Chapter 11

Где-то вдалеке что-то громко грохнуло, гулким металлическим громом и залаяла в ответ собака. Дин вздрогнул и проснулся, не понимая в первое мгновение, что происходит и где он. Вскочил, оглядываясь. Он сидел на старом протертом сидении полуразвалившегося автомобиля, сквозь мутные грязные окна почти не пробивался свет, лишь слабым отблеском оранжевого цвета где-то далеко нарушая полную темноту. Винчестер посмотрел на свои руки, на мятую голубую одежду санитара, провел руками по телу, по шее и взъерошил волосы на голове. Вспомнил. Он проснулся в морге и пытался оттуда выбраться, залез в эту машину и... вырубился что ли? Очень похоже на то, а еще похоже, что отключился он надолго, потому что вокруг было хоть вырви глаз как темно, опять ночь? Он проспал весь день? По крайней мере, он чувствовал себя намного лучше, уже вполне живым, а не ходячим мертвецом, незапланированный отдых помог ему восстановиться и прийти в себя. Уже ничего не гудело и не саднило в теле, только Каинова метка слабо грела на руке.  
Он навалился на дверь и вылез из пикапа в прохладную ночь, прятавшуюся за пыльными стеклами. Под ногами неприятно хрустнул мелкий гравий вперемешку с грязью, в которые он выпрыгнул босыми ногами. Вот черт. Сырая, холодная и грязная земля. Дин огляделся вокруг, силясь разглядеть в темноте, где же он. Где бы он не был, это уже была не стоянка перед больницей. Было темно и почти тихо, лишь далекий шум дороги и иногда поскуливающая собака. Вокруг как горы высились какие-то нагромождение выше его роста, мрачно поблескивая в полумраке. Уму не постижимо, Винчестер разглядел что это, искореженные, наваленные друг на друга, ржавые, мятые и страшные остовы, когда-то бывшие автомобилями. Стройными рядами, одна на другой, мрачный лабиринт, куда не кинь взгляд. Автомобильная свалка. Заросшая местами травой, густыми пучками выбивающейся из под колес и днищ, пропахшая железом, маслом и пластиком, всем, что осталось от машин. Кладбище.  
  
\- Ну, расскажи мне, каково это ощущать?  
  
\- Что? - Дин дернулся от неожиданности от возникшего из пустоты голоса и обернулся. Из темноты слабо очерчивалась одинокая темная фигура в костюме за полторы тысячи долларов. - Кроули, какого хрена?  
  
\- Так ты мне расскажешь?  
  
\- Расскажу что? - Начинал раздражаться он.  
  
\- Каково это? - Кроули обвел в темноте руками вокруг. - Обнаружить себя на свалке?  
  
\- Катись в ад!  
  
\- Чувствуешь себя выброшенным? Ненужным? После всего, что ты сделал этому миру...  
  
\- Да что ты несешь? - Винчестер раздраженно отвернулся от высокопарных речей короля ада и побрел в сторону пробивающегося за рядами автомобильных трупов света.  
  
Кроули довольно хмыкнул и медленно пошел вслед за упрямым охотником, медленно шуршащим босыми ногами по земле.  
  
\- Ты... посмотри на себя...  
  
\- Я тебя даже не слушаю, можешь не напрягаться. - Не оборачиваясь, пробубнил Винчестер.  
  
\- Жалкое зрелище! - Продолжил король. - А ведь ты достоин большего! И ты знаешь сам об этом!  
  
\- Нет, не достоин! - Дин сердито остановился и резко развернувшись, вперил суровый взгляд в лицо Кроули. - Заткни лучше свою пасть, а то я ее сам заткну. Что ты вообще тут делаешь?  
  
\- Нет, это ты тут что делаешь? Решил разворошить осиное гнездо? Полез в одиночку?  
  
\- Кроули, опомнись, о чем ты вообще говоришь?  
  
\- Я знаю, что ты вышел на Абаддон! Не надо мне врать, белочка! - Кроули сердито ткнул пальцем Дину в грудь. Охотник опустил глаза на его руку и вновь поднял, приподняв одну бровь, во взгляде читалось что-то вроде "убери свой палец или я его сейчас оторву".  
  
\- Ну и что? Твое какое дело? Твоя забота это отдать мне клинок, когда я ее найду. - Дин не по-доброму улыбнулся. - Так вот пора, тащи клинок.  
  
\- Ты твердолобый болван решил в камикадзе поиграть? Мы еще не составили даже план!  
  
\- С чертями свои планы составляй, у меня есть свой план, и я займусь им!  
  
\- Какой план? Отправиться сейчас к своему лосяре и рассказать ему что? О том, во что ты превратился?  
  
Дин прищурился, глядя сверху вниз на короля ада, молча развернулся и пошел в намеченном им ранее направлении. Кроули остался на месте, но повысив голос, кинул вслед охотнику.  
  
\- Я знаю, во что ты превратился, Дин! Я знаю, чего ты на самом деле достоин!  
  
Винчестер старший прибавил шагу, ушам своим не веря, король ада его решил завербовать что ли? Серьезно? До такого докатился от отчаянья, совсем потерял надежду вернуть свои любимое гнилое королевство? Или опять ведет какую-то свою игру. Все что сейчас мог предложить Кроули Дину, это вернуть клинок и молиться, чтобы он не пришел срубать ему башку первому, вместо крашенной стервы. Почему-то король ада все меньше волновал его, только покажи первый клинок и все, привет прощай, никаких сделок, никаких союзов и никаких долгих речей. Вжик и готово. Давно вещи не выглядели такими кристально чистыми.  
  
Дин прошел между рядами машин и вышел на освещенное поле, в дальнем углу которого стоял большой навес мастерской и старый дом на колесах. Под навесом сидели двое мужчин на пластиковых креслах и, закинув ноги на стопки ящиков, смотрели телевизор.  
  
\- Извините, можно от вас позвонить? - Начал было Винчестер, не особо заботясь о массе вопросов, которые вызовет его внешний вид и сам факт присутствия посреди свалки.  
  
Мужчины медленно встали и развернулись, уставившись на него совершенно черными глазами. Дин, улыбнулся.  
  
\- Ну да, конечно. Вы с этим надутым индюком здесь, правда ведь?  
  
\- Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы ты понял... - Кроули вновь материализовался за его спиной. - Донести до тебя, что ты достоин, что ты получил великий дар и не можешь вот так просто от него отмахиваться! Прими свою судьбу!  
  
\- Плевал я судьбе прямо в лицо! Я сам выбираю, что и как мне делать. - Дин развернулся, чтобы вновь увидеть самодовольную небритую физиономию короля.  
  
\- Мы играем на одной стороне, Дин, мы команда. Мы должны действовать вместе, по плану.  
  
\- Засунь свой план... я с тобой не подписывался быть в одной команде, хочешь что-то сделать отдай первый клинок и свали в туман.  
  
\- Тебе стоит проявить больше уважения и выслушать меня или...  
  
\- Или что?  
  
На плечо Винчестера легла тяжелая рука одного из демонов Кроули, стоявших у него за спиной. Дин ни секунды не раздумывая, резко дернулся, разворачиваясь, и схватив двумя руками голову громилы, с хрустом свернул ему шею... Тело гулко шлепнулось на землю, второй демон отшатнулся. Охотник медленно развернулся. Еще вопросы?  
  
Казалось, Кроули на секунду смутился, и нахмурился.  
  
\- Значит, не хочешь по-хорошему... - Он вздохнул и резким взмахом руки отбросил чересчур дерзкого Винчестера в стену, стоящего рядом трейлера. Трейлер пошатнулся, а охотник рухнул вниз и остался лежать без движений. Кроули махнул пальцем оставшемуся демону в сторону охотника и вздохнул, закатив глаза.  
  
\- Забери его. Винчестеры, сколько же с вами проблем!  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Приходить в сознание уже начинало надоедать, нет серьезно, сколько можно было уже вырубаться за последние сутки? Правда, это пробуждение, наверное, было самым отвратительным из всех, даже в морозильнике в морге было как-то лучше. А почему? Да потому что проснулся он в ужаснейшей комнате мотеля, с декорациями в красно-коричневых тонах, прикованный наручниками к большой металлической спинке двуспальной кровати и гадко улыбающимся Кроули, оседлавшим стул напротив него.  
  
\- Господи, ты шутишь? Только не говори, что воплощал тут в реальность свои грязные эротические фантазии? - Дин застонал и откинул голову на подушку, закатив глаза, лишь бы не видеть эту физиономию.  
  
\- О, тебе комфортно? Я хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал себя как дома, так... немного заботы... - Король ада улыбался во всю пасть.  
  
\- Ты что опять крови обдолбался в конец? Это реально пошло! Даже думать не хочу, какого хрена ты меня к кровати приковал!  
  
Кроули, казалось, наслаждался каждым моментом этих забавных эмоциональных страданий сконфуженного охотника, это было так чертовски весело.  
\- Поверь мне, красавчик, если бы я воплощал свои фантазии, ты скорее был бы на дыбе...  
  
\- Избавь меня от подробностей, пожалуйста, это мерзко во всех смыслах! - Винчестер дернул руками, проверяя спинку кровати на прочность, черт, крепкая, хорошо сваренная, ажурная решетка.  
  
\- О, я верю, твои фантазии были бы намного красочнее, Аластар был очень хорошим учителем, а о его лучшем ученике до сих пор вспоминают... - Кроули улыбнулся от испепеляющего взгляда темных зеленых глаз, направленного на него.  
  
\- Мы здесь чтобы фантазиями делиться? Может, снимешь их, в конце концов? - Он звякнул железными оковами. Сказать, что он чувствовал себя не уютно с закинутыми за голову двумя руками в наручниках, прикованными к витому вензелю спинки, лежа на темно красном покрывале я своей голубой санитарской униформе, значит, ничего не сказать. И долбанный король, откровенно издевался, сидя напротив на развернутом стуле. Устоять от фантазий о том как он срезает его голову с плеч было крайне сложно.  
  
\- Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты сделал себе больно... или кому-нибудь еще...  
  
\- Ага, волнуйся только за себя...  
  
\- Все чего я хочу, это побеседовать с тобой, пока ты еще не наделал больших глупостей, я знаю, что люди по природе своей глупы, но вы Винчестеры достигли в этом просто недосягаемых высот.  
  
\- Кроули, кончай этот театр, а?  
  
\- Что ты хочешь от меня, клинок? - Король в миг сделался серьезным. - Думаешь я и вправду отдам его тебе чтобы смотреть как ты после того как грохнешь Абаддон повернешься ко мне?  
  
\- А чего ты ждал? Ты сам втянул меня во все это дерьмо, ты пришел ко мне с идеей о клинке, ты привел меня к Каину, ты же и сам нашел этот чертов клинок, не говори, что ожидал иного финала...  
  
\- Вы должны быть мне благодарны, в особенности ты!  
  
\- Да, за что же это? За то что, раздобыл оружие, убивающее бессмертного рыцаря ада? Или за то что обманывал и предавал нас, а может за то что убивал наших друзей, за то что пытал Кевина, за то что использовал Каса, тебе дальше перечислять?  
  
\- Я твоего брата спас! Он бы и дальше ходил как ангельский презик, если бы не я.  
  
\- Ага, спас, обменял на свою свободу! Заключил очередную сделку!  
  
\- Ты получил бесценный дар! Силу коей нет равных! Ты получил бессмертие!  
  
\- Да в гробу я его видел, бессмертие это!  
  
\- Когда ты выкинешь из своей дурной головы мысль о никому не нужном самопожертвовании ради благой цели, ты осознаешь что тебе на самом деле нужно! Тебе нужна свобода, тебе нужна сила, тебе нужна независимость от всей этой человеческой требухи, что тебя окружает. Ты поймешь, что достоин большего, чем эта жалкая и грязная жизнь охотника, в вечных скитаниях и мучениях.  
  
\- Это моя жизнь, и я делаю с ней все, что я хочу!  
  
\- Что, вечно будешь носиться со своим братцем, спасать всех вдоль и поперек, пока не надоест, получать ото всех только пустое место вместо благодарности? Будешь ждать, когда начнешь всех пугать, когда все твои близкие перемрут как мухи от собственных рук, да даже если от старости, для тебя это ничего не изменит. Вечность в одиночестве, вот твой выбор, Дин Винчестер?  
  
\- Ты мне что руку и сердце тут предлагаешь?  
  
\- Отшучивайся сколько тебе влезет! - Начинал выходить из себя Кроули. - Ты можешь сколько угодно врать себе, что можешь с этим всем справиться, что найдешь себе правильное применение в сложившейся ситуации, но одно ты не сможешь отрицать, что теперь ты хочешь только одного, думаешь только о том, чтобы снова взять в руки первый клинок. Потому что он нужен тебе, потому что он дает тебе то, что ты на самом деле желаешь, он показывает то, кем ты на самом деле являешься. И тебе не убежать от себя самого, от своей сути. Тебе придется принять это, легким путем или сложным, если ты этого пожелаешь...  
  
Дин молчал.  
  
\- Ты уже почувствовал его силу. Нет обратного пути и больше не будет. Оставь всю свою прошлую жизнь позади, я предлагаю тебе смотреть в будущее, в твое бесконечное и безграничное теперь будущее.  
  
\- Знаешь что, я может и не особо планирую свое будущее, но точно оно не будет таким, я не предаю и не бросаю свою семью. Никогда.  
  
\- А как насчет них? Ради кого ты собираешься пыжиться? Ради тех, кто тебя постоянно предает и обманывает?  
  
\- Это не важно, для меня это ничего не меняет, семья не перестает быть семьей, что бы они не творили.  
  
\- Ты сам себя слышишь? Насколько это бредово и фанатично? Они в первую же очередь попытаются от тебя избавиться, ты для них теперь монстр, такой же как и я, как только ты окончательно соединишься с клинком, чтобы убить Абаддон, обратно ты уже не вернешься. Ты и вправду надеешься, что ты останешься прежним? Я тебе скажу, не останешься...  
  
\- Может я и не останусь прежним, но это не помешает мне распороть твою глотку и всех твоих демонов, покрошить вас всех тварей, и у меня будет на это очень много времени... - Процедил сквозь стиснутые зубы Дин, мускулы играли на его лице, во взгляде рождался зверь, кровь начинала закипать в его венах.  
  
\- Посмотрим, что ты скажешь, держа в руках это... - Кроули медленно встал, обернулся к широкому комоду за его спиной и открыл верхний ящик, что-то доставая оттуда.  
  
Когда король ада так же медленно повернулся, он продемонстрировал охотнику ту самую заветную вещь. Осторожно, словно хрустальную драгоценность, держа одними только пальцами за рукоятку и кончик зубастого лезвия, довольно и очень по садистски улыбаясь.  
  
\- Ты хочешь его? - Он просто дразнил, Винчестера, получая от этого неимоверное удовольствие. Видя, как он молчит, но не может оторвать взгляд от первого клинка, как темнеют его глаза, как он тяжело дышит, стараясь справиться с собой. - Да, Дин... ты очень его хочешь и ты не сможешь устоять перед ним.  
  
\- Кроули, предупреждаю тебя... - Низким хриплым голосом угрожающе почти прорычал охотник.  
  
Но он лишь медленно обошел кровать и приблизился к Дину, беря клинок за рукоятку и поворачивая перед глазами, любуясь его первобытной красотой, его жуткой зверской простотой и великолепием. Древняя, пожелтевшая, окаменевшая кость мертвого зверя, мать и дитя первого на этом свете убийства, впитавшая в себя столько крови, столько страдания, столько боли и смерти. Самое чудовищное оружие... нет, часть самого страшного и разрушительного оружия... а вторая его половина, прямо перед ним, в облике человека, но с сутью настоящего беспощадного и кровожадного убийцы, истинного зверя, истинного монстра с неутолимой жаждой крови...  
  
\- Он чувствует твою суть, Дин, ты не можешь обмануть первый клинок, ты не смог обмануть метку. Вы единое целое... нечто настолько мощное и чистое...  
Кроули, заворожено глядя на клинок и на Винчестера, одновременно, медленно опускал его вниз, к его лицу, словно сейчас произойдет какое-то чудо, словно в потоке света они воссоединятся и родятся заново тем большим, что он так хотел заполучить, тем страшным, чистым непобедимым оружием.  
  
\- Это ты зря...   
  
Король ада почти не услышал этот шепот и не сразу понял, что произошло дальше. Не сразу осознал, что Винчестер в одно мгновение дернулся и притянул свою правую руку прямо к лезвию клинка над его лицом, прикасаясь к нему меткой. Как практически в тоже мгновение резко вздохнул сквозь зубы и, выгибаясь, словно его только что прижгли раскаленным железом, зарычал. Кроули только и успел, что отскочить назад буквально на метр и увидел, как Дин Винчестер одним рывком жилистых сильных рук разрывает наручники, и молниеносным движением вскакивает, оказываясь прямо перед ним. Он почти физически ощущал невероятную мощь, исходящую от нависшей над ним высокой фигуры, словно жар, словно электричество под высоким напряжением бившееся внутри него, готовое выплеснуться наружу. И глаза, глаза направленные на него со звериной кровожадной яростью, снова и снова описывающие его множественные, мучительные и кровавые смерти...  
  
Треугольный ангельский клинок уперся в середину груди Дина Винчестера, но тот даже не опустив взгляд, лишь холодно растянул губы в смертельной полуулыбке и подался еще вперед, позволяя лезвию вонзиться в его тело, не вздрогнув и не сопротивляясь, абсолютно безразличный к боли и чему-либо вообще...  
  
\- Вот видишь, о чем я... - Пробормотал Кроули и исчез.


	12. Chapter 12

_Они все умрут..._  
  
  
Словно пульс в его голове отдавались и повторялись слова, гулкие, шепчущие, ударяющие с той стороны как раскат грома. Или это все же билось его сердце, низким вибрирующим отзвуком, казалось распространяющимся по всей комнате. Расходящимся от него кругами, упругими волнами ударяясь о предметы вокруг, он почти слышал, как что-то сдвигается, расходится, отталкивается от него. Или ему это просто казалось, как в горячечном бреду, за стеной жара и собственного тяжелого дыхания. Где была грань реальности? Она только что размылась и смазалась кровавой полосой где-то там... уже далеко. Но все еще рядом. Он все еще чувствовал этот звенящий поток энергии, струящийся сквозь него, словно через проводник, заполняющий и захлестывающий его до самого последнего темного местечка в его душе. Настолько сильный, настолько чистый... настолько пугающий. Он хотел использовать его, чтобы освободиться, какой-то частью своего разума он просто пытался использовать эту силу, но... но другая его часть просто желала прикоснуться, как умирающий от жажды странник к воде, как наркоман на последнем издыхании от ломки, еще раз... еще немного... чтобы только снова ощутить это, влиться и соединиться с этой мощью... Он потерял тот момент, когда эта мощь воспользовалась им... она взяла над ним верх и отобрала контроль... почти.   
  
Дин точно не помнил то мгновение, когда он вернулся... когда тот другой что жил в нем, где-то далеко и глубоко запрятанный, опять ушел в свои застенки. И не понятно было сам ли он туда вернулся или просто от того что контакт с первым клинком был разорван и его проклятая энергия больше не подпитывала. Это было хуже всего.  
  
Он все еще стоял посреди ужасной и пошлой комнаты мотеля, на багровом, словно засыхающая кровь, ковре и смотрел на свои руки, покрытые розовыми шрамами, грязью и с браслетами наручников с разорванной цепью, пытаясь хоть на чем-то сконцентрироваться. Сфокусироваться...  
Электрическая дрожь и жидкое пламя все еще бились в его венах, оно еще не ушло до конца, оно все еще жгло и подстегивало его, заряжало. Все вокруг казалось настолько прозрачным, словно хрустальным, каждый звук, каждое движение воздуха, словно кто-то прибавил громкости реальности и вывел ее на звенящий ультразвук в его голове. Он ощущал свое тело, полностью, каждый свой мускул, напряженный, словно готовый к прыжку, к атаке... Да он и был готов, он только что чуть не оторвал голову Кроули голыми руками... и был уверен, что смог бы, нет, он знал что оторвет. Он видел это перед глазами в тот момент, когда еще только наручники звякнули над его головой, словно заглянул в будущее, медленно кадр за кадром, как в жутком кровавом фильме без намеков на цензуру. Даже момент с ангельским клинком он словно со стороны наблюдал, равнодушно и холодно, словно и не было боли от воткнувшегося в его грудь острия.  
  
О господи... Дин потер руками лицо... Это был и он и не он одновременно...  
  
Да он чувствовал и видел все изнутри, он знал, что все что делается, делается его руками, что все реально, но словно это был какой-то другой он, альтернативная версия, не отделенная от настоящей, просто заполнившая его изнутри и взявшая контроль в свои руки. Это было хуже, чем раздвоение личности, хуже, чем какая-то шизофрения... это было как... как одержимость... одержимость самим собой...  
  
Да. Он понял сейчас страх и ярость Сэма от того, сколько раз он был одержим разными тварями, демонами, ангелами. Что это значит потерять контроль над своим телом и только разумом понимать или в худшем случае не понимать, а только знать и наблюдать откуда-то из глубины собственного тела, как темницы, за тем, что творят его руки. Видеть и говорить ужасные вещи, убивать друзей и не иметь возможности остановить это, прекратить, хоть что-то... Дин сам столько раз был перед лицом его одержимых близких, и отец, и Бобби, и даже Сэм... они все пытались убить его. Все били его, глядя прямо в глаза, смыкали пальцы на его шее, нажимали на курок пистолета направленного ему в сердце, рвали его на части изнутри и снаружи. Но он знал, что это не они, что это не любимые им люди, не самые близкие и родные, что все это не их вина и не мог винить их за то, что сам допустил... за то, что позволил каким-то тварям вселиться в них, за то что не углядел, не уберег, не защитил. И он знал, что заслуживает за это... за то, что отдал их монстрам... и он принимал смерть от их рук... как наказание и был с этим согласен. Он не хотел лишь одного, не хотел, чтобы они страдали по его вине...   
  
Это все была его вина, опять и опять... Он заставлял их всех страдать. Он видел боль Сэма, он знал и чувствовал его кровоточащие душевные раны, которые нанес собственными руками... родному брату, всему что у него осталось в жизни. Он позволил ангелу взять над Сэмом контроль, он позволил ему убить Кевина, он позволил причинить ему боль... Он это допустил...  
  
Позволил злу вселиться и управлять его братом...  
  
Но Дин...   
  
Дин знал, что есть большая разница в этой одержимости...   
  
В него не вселялся ни ангел, ни демон, ни какое-то другое чудовище. Это был он сам.  
  
Он должен был творить добро. Да, такой была задумка с самого начала, найти оружие, которое способно убить бессмертного Рыцаря ада, загадочный Первый Клинок. И пусть с самого начала эта идея дурно попахивала, потому что пришла она не от кого-либо, а от самого короля ада, но ничего другого не оставалось, не из чего было выбирать, и пришлось согласиться на единственно возможный выход. На единственный способ искоренить зло, нечеловеческое, невероятно сильное и бессмертное зло. Для этого был нужен ключ. Точнее не так. Был нужен ключ - Первый клинок и замок - Метка Каина. Все казалось бы хорошо, кроме одного, того что должен был открыть этот ключ и выпустить кого... ЧТО?  
  
Дин боялся, на самом деле честно и откровенно боялся ответа на этот вопрос...  
  
Он должен был творить добро...  
  
Он должен делать правильные вещи. Такие, которые спасают людей, которые искореняют чудовищ и монстров, защищают невинных и наказывают виновных. Оберегают и охраняют близких. Даже если близкие этого не хотят или даже не заслуживают, их безопасность, их здоровье и жизнь стоит того чтобы делать это, чтобы отдать всего себя за это. Потому что это правильно.  
  
Пусть Сэм и злится на него хоть до конца своей жизни, но никогда он не согласится принять его смерть, никогда не допустит ее, пока сам жив, ни за что. Потому что он может думать что он хочет, но его жизнь стоит того, чтобы ее спасти, чтобы ее сохранить и оберегать. Если нет то что? Что еще того стоит? Мир во всем мире? Да зачем он этот мир, если в нем не хранить самое дорогое и близкое, не оберегать любимых? На кой сдался этот мир без них?  
Вот для чего ему проклятая метка, вот для чего ему этот чертов первый клинок! Сделать, наконец-то, все правильно!  
  
  
  
Он уже не обращал внимание на бешено колотящееся сердце, на кровь на разбитой руке, от того что он выбил водительское окно первой попавшейся машины на стоянке перед мотелем, на дождь барабанящий в лобовое стекло, на скользкую дорогу под колесами этой угнанной машины. Он ехал в бункер, домой, к Сэму...  
  
Но все что он видел перед глазами... это собственные руки, сжимающиеся на горле его брата...  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Может быть, уже было утро, раннее, но плотные тучи не давали пробиться свету к земле, а крупный холодный дождь застилал видимое пространство вертикальными струями. Дин не стал парковать угнанную машину прямо возле бункера, он бросил ее чудь вдалеке за деревьями, так чтобы не бросалась в глаза с дороги. Не сказать, что бы по той заброшенной дороге кто-то часто ездил, кому нужна эта старая полуразвалившаяся, забытая электростанция, но все же, стоило соблюдать осторожность.  
  
Он промок и продрог до костей, проклиная глупую идею сбежать из морга в санитарской пижаме и без обуви, надо было поднапрячься и поискать нормальную одежду и хоть что-то во что обуться, да хоть шлепанцы. Он уже столько раз наступал на острые камни, столько ледяных луж перешел вброд, любой нормальный человек после такого точно слег бы с воспалением легких. Но ему, наверное, это больше не светило, он больше не был нормальным. Он только что восстал из мертвых, его теперь ножом можно было порезать без особых на то последствий, и пулей продырявить и осиновый кол, наверное, вогнать тоже... разве что дробилка... хм. В общем, насморк ему теперь точно не грозил. Почему-то он не решался войти через главный вход. Возможно, он боялся встретиться лицом к лицу с Сэмом, что ему сказать? Спросит ли он, где Дин пропадал двое суток, поднимет ли вообще голову от своих книг. Нет, конечно, поднимет, чтобы узнать, почему он грязный и мокрый с ног до головы и одет черт знает во что, перед этим Сэм точно устоять не сможет. Но как это объяснить? "Сэм, я больше не могу умереть..." Кхм... Страшно хотелось избежать этого разговора. Никаких откровений, никаких душещипательных обеспокоенных сцен больше не будет. Сэму это больше ни к чему, он давно решился для себя, что проще быть партнерами, коллегами по работе. Наверное, ему и было проще. Но не Дину. Он всей душой ненавидел эту новую идею его брата, он ужасно хотел влепить ему смачную затрещину и привести в чувство. Но не стал этого делать, ни потом, ни сейчас, ни теперь уж точно в будущем. В будущем, учитывая обстоятельства, Сэму будет проще с этим жить... с тем, что у него уже нет брата. А есть что? Есть это нечто...  
  
Винчестер аккуратно обошел холм, на котором возвышалась электростанция, туда, где были расположены скрытые ворота в подземный гараж. Было пару моментов, когда Сэм забывал запереть их изнутри и это давало возможность ему сейчас пробраться в бункер незамеченным. Если вдуматься ужасная оплошность, просто жутко безалаберная, но сейчас она была ему на руку. Ворота и вправду были не заперты, еще один повод для подзатыльника нерадивому зубриле братцу. Проскользнув вовнутрь, старший Винчестер аккуратно и тихо затворил их за собой и отправился вниз по плавной спирали слабо освещенного туннеля, шлепая мокрыми босыми ногами по полу.  
  
Что первым его удивило на входе в гараж, это то что его детка мирно покоилась в нем, ровно на своем месте. Когда последний раз он ее видел, она осталась припаркованная в Смит Центре возле бара, там, где его отловили демоны. Значит, Сэм нашел ее и пригнал обратно? Он все же искал его? В принципе мог, уже двое суток прошло, почти. Даже будучи таким занудой и делая вид что ему все равно, брат похоже сам не выдержал и отправился его искать, только как он нашел машину? А если бы он тоже столкнулся с этими демонами? Сердце бешено заколотилось... они бы... он бы... Не стоп, если машина здесь может и он сам здесь... А вдруг...  
  
В секунду забыв все свои сомнения Дин рванул в коридор, только бы с Сэмом было все в порядке, только бы он был на месте... Пробежав пару поворотов, он затормозил перед закрытой дверью его комнаты, хватаясь за ручку и молясь только об одном, увидеть долговязую фигуру, свернувшуюся на кровати или зарывшуюся по обыкновению своему в подушку... Но распахнутая дверь только подлила масла в огонь его паники, в комнате было пусто, кровать была заправлена, нетронута... Нет...  
  
Дин обернулся, прислушиваясь к звукам вокруг, может, услышит звон посуды с кухни или шорох бумаг, да хоть стучание клавиатуры ноутбука, хоть какие-то знакомые и родные звуки, что издавал его брат.  
  
Тишина...  
  
Он метнулся дальше, проверил кухню, кладовую, все комнаты, даже свою на всякий случай, пока не застыл в арке со ступеньками перед библиотекой. Словно титан сбросивший со своих плеч вес всей плоской как блин доисторической земли он почувствовал невероятное облегчение, оно наверное могло бы побороться с гравитацией и поднять его надо полом... Сэм был там. На месте. Живой и здоровый. Наверное.   
  
Дин осторожно прошлепал вдоль столов, неаккуратно звякнув браслетом от наручника о деревянное кресло. Сэм спал в кресле, растянувшись на столе, одну руку подвернув под щеку ладонью вниз, а вторую вытянув перед собой и положив на нее голову, его длинные волосы упали на лицо, почти скрывая его. Такой спокойный и тихий, совсем как ребенок, здоровый тридцатилетний двухметровый ребенок, его младший братик.  
  
Черт, его упившийся в хлам младший брат! На столе прямо перед ним стояла почти пустая бутылка Джонни Уокера, та самая которую Дин прятал у себя в комнате для особых случаев, жутко дорогая, очень вкусная и неприкасаемая! Сэм выпил в одно лицо его виски? Зачем! С чего это главный поборник здорового образа жизни и противник братского пьянства выжрал практически всю бутылку в одно лицо. Да он не просто спал, он был в полной отключке!  
  
Старший Винчестер потер лицо ладонями, вот уж чего не ожидал. Взгляд упал на желтую картонную папку под рукой Сэма, она была точно не из их библиотеки, он что работал над каким-то делом? Аккуратно чтобы не разбудить упившегося братца, Дин вытянул папку и положил рядом на стол. Открыл. Сверху лежала большая хорошо отпечатанная фотография... его собственная, с невообразимого угла, четкая, детальная, кошмарная кровавая фотография его мертвого тела...  
  
Ох, черт, Сэмми...


	13. Chapter 13

Интересно, многим ли людям доводилось опаздывать на собственные поминки?   
  
Дину Винчестеру удалось.  
  
Он сидел в кресле напротив своего спящего брата, тяжело подперев подбородок рукой, и раздумывал. Сэм его нашел, не самым лучшим образом, не самым приятным, даже, наверное, правильнее сказать самым неприятным и страшным. Он нашел его мертвое тело... Как бы Сэм не притворялся равнодушной скотиной, как бы не скрывался под маской "коллеги", Дин видел его насквозь, хоть это и было еще хуже, но Дин видел истинную суть вещей, он слишком хорошо его знал. Он знал, что значат его обеспокоенные хмурые взгляды, он знал, что тот украдкой посматривает за ним, он знал, что Сэм пересчитывает бутылки с алкоголем в баре библиотеки, отмечая как много он выпил за последнее время. Чувствовал спиной, когда он сверлил его взглядом в глубокой задумчивости. Он помнил его глаза в спа-центре когда тот примчался на его звонок в подвал. Он помнил его крик, когда маньяк замахнулся ножом чтобы перерезать ему горло. Он помнил его взгляд там, у Магнуса в его вычурных хоромах... Там это был совсем не коллега, там он был его братом, там он в ужасе звал его по имени, чтобы вырвать из гипнотического омута захватившей его силы первого клинка...  
  
Здесь... он оплакивал смерть своего брата, выпив ту самую бутылку, которую Дин приготовил для особого случая, да, именно такого случая... случая, если соберется совершать самую большую глупость в своей жизни. Сэм не был слепым, он не был идиотом, он был очень и очень умным парнем, умнее многих, и он знал своего брата настолько хорошо, что даже не сомневался в наличии у него того самого неприкосновенного запаса. Наверное, он даже мог знать марку этого янтарного огненного напитка, его четырехгранную высокую бутылку, глянцевую сапфировую этикетку... того, что они вылили на могилу Руфуса, чтобы земля впитала его в себя... Того, которому Дин придал свой, особый смысл...  
  
Вот поэтому он теперь и сидел, раздумывая, слушая тихое спокойное сопение Сэма. Смотрел, как медленно поднимаются и опускаются его плечи, почти слышал, как бьется его сердце. Что-то от его кристального слуха и зрения все еще было при нем, что-то в нем изменилось безвозвратно.   
  
Не этого он хотел увидеть, вернувшись домой, пусть лучше бы Сэм ворчал и ругался, путь лучше бы он вышел из себя, объясняя Дину в который раз несколько глупо он себя ведет, как бездумно рискует, как влипает в неприятности, как не думает перед тем как что-то делать. Да пусть бы он даже сидел за своими книжками не поднимая взгляда, не обратил бы на него внимания или сделал вид, что ему все равно, пусть бы изображал из себя придурка "коллегу по работе". Да пусть бы что угодно делал! Хоть орал бы на него с утра до ночи!  
  
Но он был здесь и он... прощался.   
  
Сэм принял его смерть и отпустил его.  
  
Именно так, как он тогда и сказал.  
  
Это было очень больно. Так как не было больно умирать, как не было больно получать три удара демонским клинком. Но это было правильно.  
  
Старший Винчестер тихо встал и отправился в свою комнату, его ждала его работа и не было причин бросать ее, он должен был делать, то что он должен был делать. Он почему-то знал, что у него есть достаточно времени, чтобы привести себя в порядок и все обдумать. Пройдя по коридору, он вошел в свою комнату, как всегда, словно вечером лег здесь спать, словно не мог уснуть всю ночь и снова пил сидя на кровати и пытаясь утонуть в оглушающей музыке в наушниках, словно как всегда наступало очередное бесцветное утро, беззвучное и немое. То утро что принадлежало только ему, то утро что начиналось сразу вслед незаконченной ночи, то утро, в котором Сэм еще спал и бункер, их убежище, хранило их покой, их тишину, их молчание. Момент, когда он наслаждался этой тишиной и одиночеством, таким тонким и иллюзорным одиночеством, которое бывает только мгновения, если ты живешь не один. Редкие моменты его жизни, превратившиеся сначала в минуты, потом в часы, потом в ночи и дни, а теперь медленно превращались в вечность...  
  
Он снял свою ужасную санитарскую униформу, открыл ключом остатки наручников, бросил все на пол. Потом долго стоял под горячим душем, слушая шум воды вокруг него, торопиться было некуда. У него будет полно времени со всем разобраться, полно времени, чтобы поговорить с Сэмом, чтобы объяснить ему все, потом, позже, когда он закончит работу. Сэм должен будет понять его и он поймет, может не сразу, может, будет долго дуться как всегда, может снова начнет изображать из себя эгоиста. Кто его знает, но они обязательно во всем этом разберутся, потом, позже. У них еще масса незаконченных дел. Но сейчас, сейчас надо было заняться самым важным.  
  
Он оделся в свою привычную одежду, как всегда, собрал с пола брошенные вещи и подошел к своему столу, туда, где под настольной лампой стояла маленькая потертая фотография его мамы, обнимающей своего любимого малыша, своего первенца.  
  
\- Привет мам... я... кажется, мы не скоро теперь увидимся... - Он хотел сказать что-то еще, но слова вдруг пропали сами собой, выветрились куда-то безвозвратно. Поставив фотографию на место, он вышел, комната осталась такой как была до его прихода, такая же как обычно, словно его здесь и не было, словно он ее и не покидал.  
  
Он должен был оставить все как есть, не оставлять никаких следов, не давать Сэму никаких знаков, никаких шансов передумать. Одежда с дальней полки и ангельский клинок, вот все что он унесет с собой отсюда, все, что ему понадобится на первое время. Дин спокойно и медленно вернулся в библиотеку, Сэм все еще спал в той же позе, даже не шелохнувшись, бедняга. Когда он проснется, ему будет очень хреново. Старший брат подавил себе желание принести и поставить на столе перед ним стакан с водой и банку аспирина. Но потом улыбнулся сам себе невеселой улыбкой, мда, от такой боли аспирин не помогает.  
Очень хотелось сесть в кресло перед ним и просто ждать пока он проснется.  
  
Винчестер сел, но не ждать, ему... ему надо было что-то сказать, с чего-то начать, он потер пальцами переносицу.  
  
\- Эм... Сэм, я даже не знаю, даже не представляю, как я потом буду все это тебе объяснять, я и сам уже чертовски запутался. Наверное, ты будешь просто в бешенстве, наверное, ты скажешь, что такой глупости не ожидал даже от меня. И будешь прав, наверное... Я бы тебя за подобное просто убил бы на месте. - Дин усмехнулся, забавной мысли. - Знаешь, ты даже сможешь меня убить, чтобы потом, когда я воскресну, выносить мне мозг до конца дней моих... - Осекся и помрачнел. - То есть твоих.  
  
Он вздохнул, подбирая слова, запустил пальцы в короткие еще не высохшие волосы, потом потер затылок, пытаясь хоть что-то собрать вместе в своей голове. Что-то вычленить из этого страшного бардака, что там творился последние часы.  
  
\- Я хотел бы чтобы было иначе, Сэм. Я хотел бы многие вещи сделать иначе, но видимо это не в моей природе, кажется, я могу находить только самый неправильный вариант из предоставленных, чтобы в итоге сделать его еще хуже. Я не хочу делать тебе больно, Сэм, бог видит, я стараюсь... всегда. Но сейчас... сейчас я не могу, сейчас мне придется выбрать одно из двух зол, меньшее зло. И, извини, но по мне лучше буду я для тебя мертвым, не по-настоящему, чем... чем ты умрешь в реальности. Я... я не смог бы тебе это объяснить, ты не стал бы меня слушать, это ты почему-то никогда не мог понять... или не хотел. Я не знаю... - Слова спотыкались, мысли путались, словно сказать было надо так много, но совсем не получалось, вообще. - Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты был там, когда я возьму в руки Клинок. Я сам не знаю, что я делаю, дай бог, если я вообще не напортачу с ним, если я смогу хотя бы работу закончить и отрубить нужную башку нужной сучке. То есть я чертовски хочу чтобы ты... ты был просто рядом, но я не могу, я боюсь что я повернусь в твою сторону, как тогда... Ох, Сэм, это, наверное, самая дебильная речь в моей жизни... Черт, кто из нас пьяный в хлам. В общем... в общем, ты из нас самый умный и даже если что-то пойдет не так... если я... короче ты справишься без меня, Сэмми. Из нас двоих, ты один всегда мог справиться с этим. А я... я что-нибудь придумаю, я найду что-то, чтобы исправить эту ситуацию... и даже если не смогу, я хочу чтобы ты знал, я никогда тебя не покину, я всегда буду где-то рядом. Я всегда с тобой, Сэмми... Но пока, пока тебе придется оставить все как есть, я знаю, что ты уже все решил и это правильно, ты принял правильно решение. Сейчас ты должен все так оставить, ты должен меня отпустить. И я... я тоже должен был давно тебя отпустить, наверное, и для этого время пришло...  
  
Слова снова терялись, да что он мог вообще сказать, хорошо, что Сэм его не слышал, а лишь тихо и забавно сопел уткнувшись в руку носом. Дину ужасно хотелось протянуть руку и потрепать его лохматую макушку, как тогда, в детстве.  
  
Он почти сам не верил в половину того что говорил, он не верил что все это кончится хорошо, и он не знал кого он пытается успокоить, брата или себя самого, убедить в чем-то. Но он точно знал, что хочет только одного, чтобы Сэм был подальше от него, чтобы его не было рядом в тот момент когда все станет совсем плохо. Сэм должен был жить, должен был продолжать копаться в своих книжках и стать еще более умным занудой, чем есть сейчас, возможно он даже возродил бы Хранителей Знаний. А почему бы и нет, парень и вправду был гением в этом плане.  
  
Но он упертый, упрямый, такой же как и все Винчестеры, он бы не отпустил Дина просто так, он бы не дал сделать ему его главную вселенскую глупость, только за исключением одного случая, вот такого, как сейчас.   
  
\- Прости, Сэм, но я не могу иначе.   
  
Дин встал и замер у стола. Перед ним стояла его заветная бутылка. Может, Сэм и знал, что она у него есть, может и знал, когда он бы решил ее выпить. Но он не знал одного, что это не бутылка -Прощание... Это была его заветная бутылка - Прощение.   
  
Перед своей последней глупостью он собирался сделать только одно, что действительно того стоило... простить.  
  
И сам того не понимая, Сэм выпил это Прощение почти до дна...  
  
Дин взял ее за горлышко и, сжав покрепче, опрокинул, прижимая к своим губам, выпивая два последних горьких глотка Прощения...  
  
  
  
***   
  
  
Уходил он очень тихо, возвращаясь той же дорогой что и пришел, чтобы не стукнуть громко входной дверью, чтобы не оставить о себе никаких следов, никаких воспоминаний. Оставлял свой почти дом, его и Сэма пещеру Бэтмена, самое спокойное и безопасное место, там, где даже король ада, сидящий за стеной, был не намного опасней тараканов, там, где оставался его брат, один с самим собой и с тишиной.  
Надеюсь, мы все решим, мы обязательно со всем этим разберемся.  
  
Проходя через гараж, Дин остановился возле своей любимой детки. Как бы он хотел взять ее с собой, самый верный и самый желанный спутник его жизни. Но, увы. Она должна была остаться.  
  
Проводя с нежностью рукой по ее блестящему боку, Дин вдруг вспомнил забавнейшую штуку. Когда ему было лет двадцать пять, и сбежавший Сэм успешно торчал в Стэнфорде, ему пришла в голову занимательная идея. Оставить в Импале записку с последним желанием, на случай если очередной вампир или перевертыш выбьет из него дух на одиночной охоте, чтобы его любимую машинку отдали во владение его бестолковому братцу, и он мог бы потом до конца своих дней пугать Сэмми, появляясь призраком на сидении рядом с ним. Это было так по-детски и так жутко смешно тогда. И он и вправду, наверное, верил в это, что так и было бы, потому что ничто и никто не смогло бы вытравить из Импалы все то, что он в нее вложил, всю ту часть его души.  
  
Дин улыбнулся приятным воспоминаниям, провел еще раз рукой по своей детке и, склонившись к ее крыше, прижался к ней на мгновение губами, словно целуя свою малышку в лоб... нехотя оторвал пальцы от ее гладкой, блестящей, черной поверхности и ушел...


	14. Chapter 14

Ему снился брат. Где-то там, на другом конце оглушающе шумящего и вращающегося алкогольного водоворота, он вдруг начал слышать его голос. Далекий, тихий, словно сквозь толщу воды, сквозь упругий туман, но такой до боли знакомый и до смерти желанный, низкий звучный голос Дина. Голос, от которого сердце его затрепетало в волнении, в желании ухватиться и удержать. Но так сложно было сконцентрироваться, собраться по кускам... Голос был так близко, словно где-то рядом, словно стоило только протянуть руку и достать, но тело не слушалось его, а разум упрямо, заплетающимся языком, твердил, что это сон. Брат что-то говорил, но слова размывались и терялись... он слышал только его голос, такой усталый, такой разбитый, наполненный болью. Он словно что-то пытался ему объяснить, сказать что-то недоступное его пониманию, но гулкий туман не пропускал слов... только звук его голоса... от которого почему-то хотелось завыть, закричать, разрываясь на части, словно впитывая, словно выпивая эту его боль... Лишь бы удержать, лишь бы остановить... останься...  
  
\- Дин!  
  
Сэм дернулся и проснулся, резко поднимая голову над столом, не сразу фокусируясь и ощущая себя в реальности. Будто еще не до конца выпутался из тяжелой паутины сна, будто все еще видя фигуру брата сидящего напротив него и слыша его голос. Он уставился тяжелым немигающим взглядом на деревянное кресло по ту сторону стола, все было таким реальным, таким настоящим. Звук его голоса все еще звенел в голове, он словно все еще слышал и даже чувствовал его присутствие, словно ощущал его тепло и даже запах...   
  
Какой жестокий кошмар...  
  
Медленно согнув онемевшую руку, он потер лоб в неистовом желании прогнать сверлящую его головную боль. Господи, кто сказал, что алкоголь облегчает душевные страдания? Он их не облегчает, он их усиливает, взвинчивает на не достижимую высоту, добавляя еще и физически мучения. Медленная пытка, звенящими волнами говорящая, ты пьешь, потому что виноват, потому что признаешь это и наказываешь себя сам. Прими эту боль и возблагодари, как ценнейший подарок, как священнейший дар, потому что тебе нести ее дальше, потому что тащить тебе ее на себе как огромный камень, потому что ты все еще жив...  
  
  
Сэм взглянул на наручные часы, уже наступило утро. Вчерашняя ночь оказалась самым страшным кошмаром, какой он только мог себе представить. Он плохо помнил, когда он закончился и как он закончился. События в определенный момент начали размываться, стираться из сознания, оставаясь где-то на границе. Вроде бы он снова звал Каса, долго кричал на него, но не был услышан. Вроде бы он невидящими глазами смотрел на дорогу, возвращаясь в бункер, каким-то чудом туда добрался и потом... Потом долго стоял потерянный и рассыпавшийся на части в его зале, впитывая его прохладную, оглушающую, болезненную тишину. Пустоту, скользящую вокруг него, растекающуюся по комнатам, забирающуюся в самые отдаленные уголки убежища и его души.   
  
В какой-то момент он обессилел, потерял надежду и, наверное, даже сдался, отпустил ту нить, что все еще держала, ту, что говорила, что еще не все потеряно, что есть еще варианты, возможности, вероятности... Но тело его устало, выдохлось, душа его упала в изнеможении на колени и все на что осталась способна это заламывать руки вверх в беззвучном крике. А сам он стоял. Уставившись куда-то в глубь себя.  
  
Немой порыв заставил его пойти, пойти туда, где ему хотелось быть, где он чувствовал себя в безопасности и покое. Нет, не в библиотеку или свою комнату, в комнату Дина. Там он почему-то всегда чувствовал тепло и комфорт, почему-то это место успокаивало его нервы, разглаживало складки волнения или усталости на его лице, дарило возможность вздохнуть полной грудью, сбрасывая с себя тяжести переживаний и страданий. До определенного момента.  
Сэм знал, в чем было дело. Он чувствовал всегда это, что все дело было в Дине. В его одной определенной способности... нет особенности. Дин был крут, очень крут, чертовски силен физически и еще сильнее духом, он был острым, колючим, грубым, опасным, нет, смертельно опасным. Но за всем этим панцирем с шипами он имел внутри себя какое-то тепло, какой-то свет, собирающий вокруг него растерянные и заблудшие души, как светлячков вокруг дрожащего пламени свечи. Они тянулись к нему, искали его и находили. И если Дин приоткрывался кому-либо, впускал к своему свету, эти люди были навсегда потеряны в нем, они впитывали его, они исцелялись, они больше никогда не хотели уходить от него, они жаждали и любили его, они были готовы умереть за него. И умирали... Многие из них, наверное, даже не сожалели ни на секунду об этом. И это всегда удивляло Сэма, как такое могло быть... как такой потайной, скрытый от посторонних глаз свет, мог так сиять, словно маяк в непроглядной тьме, указывая путь, верный путь... Не только ему самому, он был маяком для всех, он был маяком и компасом для Сэма... его свет всегда приводил Сэма к правильному, даже если он ошибался, даже если он не соглашался и бунтовал, Дин никогда не сдавался, никогда не оставлял его, никогда не лишал его своего света... Он вел и согревал его...  
  
И сейчас запутавшись во тьме, он понимал только одно, что ему нужен этот свет, что он не может без него, что он хочет видеть улыбку Дина и искорки в его глазах, чтобы протянуть руки, чтобы согреться, чтобы наполнить его светом свою продрогшую обнаженную душу...   
  
Он хотел вернуть своего брата, своего прежнего, сильного брата, с тем ярким светом в его глазах...  
  
Но теперь, теперь он стоял в его пустой темной комнате, где не осталось больше света, где не осталось больше ничего, только холод, тьма и пустота. И там он понял, что давно не видел этого света... в его глазах. Не помнил, когда он в последний раз вот так просто смотрел ему в глаза и видел в них тот самый свет... Когда? Он упустил... он потерял его, тот момент, когда свет исчез, померк, растаял. Это было раньше, намного раньше того как и исчез, растаял сам Дин, вслед за своим светом. Словно душа его умерла, и ему не осталось ничего кроме как последовать за ней...  
Хотелось упасть на колени и кричать... во тьму и пустоту...  
  
Это он был во всем виноват... это он убил его...  
  
Прости...  
  
Его душа плакала и кричала, она рыдала и билась, она хотела только забыться... сбросить эту боль, спрятаться, укрыться от нее.  
  
Прости...  
  
Только бы унять, только бы выключить себя, только бы не слышать эти мысли и слова, только бы не знать, что он сделал...  
  
И он метался по комнате, он бился как в клетке, чтобы найти способ, чтобы хоть что-то. И он нашел его, точнее ее, он нашел простую вещь, которой всегда пользовался его брат, которая заставляла замолчать его боль, которая унимала его сердце, которая избавляла его от страданий.   
Господи, как он мог не видеть ее, как он мог не видеть его боль, его пустоту, его темноту в его глазах. Как он мог спокойно смотреть на то, как он топит ее, как пытается задавить и заглушить в каждой новой бутылке. Как можно быть таким слепым... можно, если ты не брат...  
  
Он схватил ее тогда за горло и опрокинул, чтобы она текла в него, чтобы она разъедала его своим жгучим ядом, чтобы она убивала его, не оставляя ничего... без остатка. Он пил пока мог дышать, пока мог терпеть ее иссушающее пламя, пока слезы бессилия не вырвались из его закрытых глаз... Он хотел выпить ее, выпить всю... боль его брата... Но он выпил только его виски... и провалился в густую, вращающуюся, немую пустоту.  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Тишину вдребезги разбил резкий звук, вонзившийся в уши, и промчавшийся как лавина из сброшенных со склона колоколов, громких и звонящих, внутри головы. Сэм с тихим болезненным стоном поднял со стола свой телефон, закрывая глаза рукой, жмурясь, словно от этого жуткого звука сейчас лопнут его глаза и мозг вытечет через пустые глазницы.  
  
\- Алло... - Простонал он, даже не глядя на то, кто звонит.  
  
\- Сэм.  
  
\- Кас? Ты... ты почему звонишь? - Сэм растерялся, путаясь в ватных тяжелых мыслях.  
  
\- Не... не могу пока прилететь... - Тихо проговорил ангел, словно собирая все силы, чтобы ответить.  
  
\- Кас, что с тобой? - Сэм практически сразу проснулся от укола беспокойства, голос Кастиэля звучал очень, очень не правильно. - Ты ранен? Что-то случилось? Ты где?  
  
Повисла напряженная тишина, Сэм вроде бы слышал дыхание ангела на той стороне, но тот будто не мог сразу найти слова для ответа.  
  
\- Все в порядке. - Соврал он. - Я просто... я просто не могу его найти. Я словно не вижу и не чувствую его больше. Что-то совсем не так, Сэм. - Голос Кастиэля упал почти до хриплого шепота.  
  
\- Да... Кас, ты прав что-то совсем не так. Я... я вчера тоже не смог его найти, я приехал в морг, но там было пусто, его там не было, он исчез...  
  
\- Исчез? - Переспросил Кас, не совсем понимая смысла этого слова. - Как?  
  
\- Просто исчез, он был там и... пропал. - Сэм вдруг понял, что вчера ночью был жутким идиотом, что отправился домой заливать горе бутылкой виски вместо того чтобы искать дальше, вместо того чтобы разобраться что случилось.  
  
\- Мы разберемся, Сэм... мы найдем его... - Сэм забеспокоился больше, ему казалось, что он слышал тяжелое дыхание Кастиэля.  
  
\- Кас, ты в порядке? Тебе нужна помощь?  
  
\- Нет, я скоро... приду... мне нужно только немного времени, я приду в бункер.  
  
И звонок оборвался. Сэм, нахмурившись, уставился на телефон, что-то было не так и с Кастиэлем тоже. Упрямый ангел не признался, но это было слышно по его голосу. И еще... ему показалось или он сказал "приду"? Господи, что же происходит вокруг? Неужели все может быть еще хуже?  
  
В ответ на его беззвучный вопрос снова зазвонил телефон.  
  
\- Кас!  
  
\- Эм... Агент Росс? - Послышался почти незнакомый голос в трубке. Сэм сконфуженно пытался вспомнить, где он его слышал и кому он называл свое фальшивое агентское имя за последние сутки.  
  
\- Да... кто это?  
  
\- Офицер Сандерс. Вы мне вчера оставили свою карточку, с просьбой ставить вас в известность, если появится что-то новое по этому делу. - О, да, точно, вспомнил Сэм, это тот самый молодой дежурный офицер из полицейского участка, с которым он говорил. А еще взял у него фотографии.  
  
\- Да, слушаю, что у вас? - Кашлянув, натянул деловой тот Сэм.  
  
\- У нас тут появился один свидетель, утверждающий, что видел человека, одного из тех которого мы обнаружили на заводе. Так вот... - Сандерс замялся. - Она утверждает, что она видела его живым и он напал на нее.  
  
\- Что? Когда?  
  
\- Вчера ночью, она сейчас в больнице в Осборне, мы взяли у нее показания и я решил уведомить вас, возможно, вы тоже захотите поговорить с ней. Я не уверен, возможно, она в шоке и не точно видела нападавшего. Те фотографии, что вы взяли вчера у нас все еще при вас?  
  
\- Да... - Ответил Сэм, глядя на желтую папку, лежащую на столе перед ним. Что за чертовщина, тут что-то явно не чисто, Дин не спроста влез в это дело, и теперь это исчезновение тел... это плохо, очень плохо.  
  
\- Эм, захватите их с собой, если поедете туда, покажите ей, чтобы она смогла удостовериться. Она кажется немного не в себе.  
  
\- Хорошо... - Задумчиво ответил он, потирая лоб.  
  
\- И да, там остался патрульный, на всякий случай, для охраны, отдайте ему потом фотографии.  
  
Потом офицер Сандерс назвал ему имя свидетельницы и в какой палате она лежит, Сэм усердно записал все на листочек, найденный среди вороха бумаг на столе.  
  
\- Ок. Держите меня в курсе.  
  
Сэм отключился, уставившись взглядом в папку. В голове начали перебираться и перелистываться возможные варианты произошедшего, что могло случиться, что из происходящего реально, а что плод его болезненной фантазии. Убийства, пропавшие тела, свидетельница... и в середине всего этого Дин. Ох... как же болит голова, она сейчас просто лопнет. Давно ему не было так плохо, во всех возможных смыслах этого слова. Но он ухватился за эту возможность, не сидеть на месте и не прогибаться под непосильным весом жутких мыслей давящих на него. Он должен что-то делать, двигаться.  
  
Сэм поднялся, пульс бил в уши, библиотека опасно завращалась с риском выронить все книги со своих полок, но нужно было пойти привести себя в порядок и поехать в больницу, опять в Осборн. Там он разберется, там он найдет нужный конец... и кофе...


	15. Chapter 15

Примерно через полчаса Сэм снова выруливал Импалу на двести восемьдесят первое шоссе, направляясь в Осборн. Тот же путь проделывал снова, как вчера ночью, когда отправился за телом своего брата. Блеклые лоскуты полей, редкие деревья, фонарные столбы вдоль трассы - все сливалось воедино, в один размазанный бесконечный штрих где-то на границе зрения. Перед глазами была дорога, за которую Сэм цеплялся, стараясь сконцентрироваться, унять шум и боль в голове, которому не помогал даже аспирин, выпитый в бункере. Мысли не хотели проясняться, выстраиваться в правильный порядок и трезвое направление. И дело было не в похмелье, терзающем его тело, мелкой дрожью посылающем сигналы о слабости. Дело было в волнении и метании что начали посещать его, дело было в сомнениях.  
  
Мысли избрали свой странный порядок и начали возвращать его в последние дни перед... перед вчерашней ночью. Он словно прокручивал и перематывал содержимое своей головы, пытаясь найти ответы на свои вопросы. Что пошло не так? Словно разобравшись в этом, он смог бы что-то сделать, что-то правильное. И не делать новых ошибок.  
  
Хорошо, начнем с начала. Что не так было с Дином? Ответ был донельзя прост и от того страшен. Все! Все было не так. Сэм не смог вспомнить, когда последний раз видел его спящим. Даже учитывая то, сколько раз он видел его пьющим, серьезно так, он не помнил ни одного раза, чтобы тот спал после этого, как бывало раньше. Может, конечно, виной тому то, что сам Сэм не особо то и старался следить за ним, в какой-то степени даже, наверное, избегал его общества. Но моменты когда сам он вставал или ложился, Дин всегда бодрствовал, что-то искал, что-то читал, то неистово рылся в бумагах, то устремлял сконцентрированный взор в экран ноутбука. Он почти ничего не ел, опять же Сэм не видел этих моментов, не видел или их не было? Он словно выглядел уставшим, измотанным, но в то же время каким-то взвинченным, что можно было списать на стресс, на бессонницу. Тяжелый взгляд, тени под глазами, то как он двигался, то как раздраженно дергался, то как тер рукой глаза, как проходился по лицу и взъерошивал волосы. Он постоянно был чем-то занят, словно пытался уйти в работу с головой специально, проявлял несвойственную ему усидчивость. Да, он объяснял это тем, что хочет найти Абаддон, что надо доделать работу и что это единственное что его сейчас волнует. Вдруг резко были забыты Гадриэль и Метатрон, на поиски, которых они потратили уже так много времени. Да, они оба резко сменили курс своих поисков, после того как нашли Первый Клинок, в этом был смысл, Абаддон следовало уничтожить. Следовало давно исправить их общую большую оплошность, их семейный провал. Сначала Генри Винчестер имел неосторожность впустить ее в наше время, а затем и они сами страшно облажались, позволив ей сбежать. Пока их обоюдные конфронтации с Кроули за место на троне в аду были не слишком беспокоящими, можно было направить свое внимание на что-то более важное. Но сейчас какое-то чувство подсказывало Сэму, что рыжая стерва только начинала свою игру, что скоро они о ней услышат. Кроули был просто одержим идеей вернуть себе трон, он мог как-то подталкивать их обоих к исполнению собственного плана. После того как он забрал клинок и смылся, они ничего о нем не слышали. Но... вдруг это только Сэм не слышал. Вдруг Дин опять за его спиной спелся с этим ублюдком и они пытались что-то провернуть вместе?  
  
Вот эти сомнения, очень не нравились Сэму. Ему не нравилась вообще сама мысль о том, насколько он не доверял брату в этом деле. Что-то было здесь не так. Мог ли Дин исчезнуть, потому что он нашел что-то? Может он обнаружил след Абаддон и решил, не делясь информацией с Сэмом махнуть туда самому или хуже того, с Кроули. Мог ли быть король ада замешан в исчезновении Дина, в его смерти? Ох, черт, как же мало было в этом смысла. Ведь он нужен был Кроули, живым и с клинком в руках...  
  
Ох, эта пропасть, эта дистанция, воздвигнутая самим Сэмом между ним и Дином, помешала ему увидеть что-то важное. Она ослепляла его. Мог ли Дин совершить очередную глупость, что стоила ему жизни? И Сэму очень не нравился ответ на его вопрос. Да. Дин мог бы.   
  
Он не любил это в своем брате, его неспособность рационально и трезво мыслить в некоторых ситуациях, а действовать согласно импульсу. Сначала стреляй, потом вопросы задавай. Нельзя было спорить, что это не раз и не два спасало и его и Сэма шкуру, это выпутывало их из самых невероятных передряг. Его этот импульс, интуиция, его этот маяк, всегда их выводил. Да... но надо сказать, что тот же импульс заставил его отговорить Сэма закрывать врата ада. И это в целом имело не самые хорошие последствия.  
  
Так что же было сейчас? Тот же импульс, порыв? Или нечто другое...  
  
Перед глазами почему то всплыло одно воспоминание, совсем свежее. Буквально несколько дней назад Сэм застал Дина в библиотеке, как всегда обложенного книгами и записями, но немного иного, сидящего в застывшей позе в кресле и устремившего взгляд в никуда... Странный, тяжелый, пронзительный взгляд, словно одержимый какой-то страшной мыслью, словно осознавший нечто невообразимое... пугающий взгляд. И левая рука сжимающая предплечье правой чуть ниже локтя...  
  
Это... это метка, он сжимал метку на руке, она что-то делала с ним, была не просто ключом дающим возможность воспользоваться Первым клинком, она была чем-то большим. Что если не только клинок мог захватить его разум, как произошло, когда он убил Магнуса. Что если...  
  
Резкий автомобильный сигнал вырвал его из мыслей и заставил крутануть руль вправо от осознания, что Импала опасно сползла на встречную полосу и уже неслась на встречу тяжелому грузовику с прицепом. С трудом выровняв машину, Сэм растеряно глянул в зеркало заднего вида. Ох черт, старался отдышаться он, сердце бешено колотилось прогоняя адреналин по венам. Это было слишком близко. С силой моргая, он одной рукой собрал рассыпавшиеся по лицу волосы, отправляя их за ухо. Потер лоб, стараясь больше не выпускать дорогу из под взгляда. Вот так стоит задуматься на секунду и реальность прилетает прямо в лоб, чудом не размазывая тебя по дороге. Вот вам и картина жизни Винчестеров.  
  
Осборн резво выпрыгивал из-за горизонта невысокими домиками на своих окраинах, еще несколько минут и он будет почти в его центре, где была расположена больница.   
  
А вот и оно, одноэтажное здание в коричневой плитке. Сэм плавно вырулил и припарковал Шеви недалеко от главного входа. Тяжело выбравшись из ее нутра, он направил свои ватные ноги в приемную, по дороге думая о том, как можно жить с таким похмельем, как же Дин выживал каждый раз... осекся. Дьявол...  
  
Доставая из кармана свою записку, он прочел на ней имя некой пострадавшей "Дженифер Паркс", хм, ничего не говорит, ну ладно сейчас посмотрим, что она сможет рассказать. Отметившись у дежурной медсестры на посту и узнав номер палаты, Сэм отправился туда, в мыслях перебирая вопросы, которые хотел ей задать, но открыв дверь в палату, остановился сконфуженно, сразу забыв половину из них.  
  
На большой больничной кровати, покрытая синяками и повязками, с забинтованной шеей, полусидела очень знакомая девушка, барменша из того самого бара...  
  
\- Мисс Паркс? - Удивленно спросил Сэм.  
  
Казалось дремавшая девушка, открыла глаза и вздрогнула, увидев в дверях своей палаты высокого мужчину в костюме. Сэму показалось, что она сразу узнала его, но почему-то в ее глазах светилось сомнение и испуг. Она молча смотрела на него, не мигая словно ожидая от него всего что угодно. Сэм смутился.  
  
\- Мисс Паркс, я не представился вам тогда. - Он достал удостоверение и открыл - Агент Росс. - Прошел в палату и прикрыл за собой дверь. Девушка заморгала удивленно.  
  
\- Вы из ФБР? Почему вы мне тогда не сказали об этом?  
  
Сэм решил уйти от неудобного вопроса. Надо сосредоточиться на расследовании, сейчас это имело больший смысл, чем раньше. Надо его найти...  
  
\- Я хотел бы задать вам несколько вопросов о нападении на вас. Расскажите что случилось? - Сэм с сочувствием оглядел девушку, крупные синяки на лице, разбитая губа, сквозь бинт на шее проступали темные пятна, он был уверен, что под светлой больничной сорочкой скрывается еще больше синяков, судя по тому, как она полулежала на боку, слегка прикрывая рукой другой свой бок. Кто-то хорошо над ней "поработал", какой-то изверг.  
  
\- Я честно думала, он убьет меня... - Тихо проговорила Дженифер. - Если бы не те мужчины что шли мимо по улице, он бы меня убил прямо там, он так и сказал...  
  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, давайте сначала... - Он попытался ее успокоить. Она вздохнула, прогоняя наворачивающиеся слезы и начала снова говорить.  
  
\- Я закончила свою смену в два, как обычно, закрыла бар, просто вышла как всегда через заднюю дверь, а там... я не успела почти отойти, как он набросился на меня сзади. Он схватил меня рукой за шею и начал бить сначала по ребрам, потом... потом развернул и прижал к стене... - Девушка набрала полную грудь воздуха, снова окунаясь в шокирующие ее воспоминания. Сэм успокаивающе коснулся ее руки.  
  
\- Все в порядке теперь, вы в безопасности...  
  
Она посмотрела на Сэма как-то странно, с сомнением, но продолжила.  
  
\- А потом, потом он прижал меня к стене и стал бить по лицу, снова и снова, пока я могла стоять на ногах... он был ужасно сильный, он держал меня одной рукой, я... я практически висела над землей... а он, он стал мне говорить ужасные вещи, он мне шептал их прямо в ухо. - Девушка видимо содрогалась. - А потом он достал свой здоровенный нож... и я уже почти ничего не видела, я почти потеряла сознание, он приставил его к моему горлу и порезал меня, он мне говорил, как он хочет медленно разрезать мое горло и любоваться, как я буду умирать... - Она почти сорвалась, глядя на Сэма сквозь слезы, дрожа всем телом, и вдруг выпалила. - Почему вы не сказали что ваш "друг" чертов маньяк!?  
  
Сэм дернулся от услышанного.  
  
\- Что? - Он не до конца понял ее... ему послышалось наверное.  
  
\- Которого вы искали тогда...  
  
\- Это... это был он?! - Сэм в полном шоке смотрел на избитую девушку, должно быть она была не в себе, должно быть она сошла с ума... это не мог быть он, она ошиблась!  
  
\- У него... у него было такое лицо, такое страшное лицо... он сумасшедший просто! - Она начала жестикулировать руками, махая ими в чувствах перед своим лицом, наполненным настоящим ужасом. Ужасом, с которым она встретилась ночью. - И такие глаза... ужасные, черные...  
  
\- Черные!?  
  
Девушка посмотрела на агента, резко отпрыгнувшего от нее с полным ужасом на лице, с удивлением и полным отрицанием качающим головой. Затем как ураган он вдруг вынесся из палаты, громко хлопнув дверью.  
  
  
  
Этого не могло быть.  
  
Этого... не... могло... быть...  
  
Это страшный сон, это пьяный кошмар, это похмельный бред в его голове. Это все не на самом деле! Демон!?  
  
Он пронесся по приемному покой к большому металлическому лифту, ведущему вниз, повторяя в голове как заклинание одно только слово. Нет. Нет. Нет. Нет!   
  
Нет, черт возьми! Не так!  
  
Лифт ехал вечность, бесконечность спускался всего на один этаж вниз, в подвал. Не дожидаясь пока его двери полностью откроются, Сэм проскользнул между ними, расталкивая створки руками. Внутри головы болезненно ударяясь и звеня, билась только одна мысль, что этого просто не могло быть физически, Дин не мог быть одержим демоном, никак. Это было невозможно, пока он имел свою защитную татуировку... только если...  
  
Промчавшись к офису за стеклянными стенами, Сэм не обнаружил в нем искомого человека, того что последним видел тело его брата, того который должен был видеть татуировку. За столом над бумагами склонилась какая-то женщина в белом халате, ворвавшись в офис, Сэм, не здороваясь, выпалил, тяжело дыша.  
  
\- Где Джонс?  
  
Женщина оторвала взгляд от своих документов и медленно с неохотой подняла голову.  
  
\- Что, очередной пожар случился? Что вы вламываетесь вот так?  
  
\- Мне нужен Джонс, срочно. - Почти крикнул на неприятную тормозную женщину Сэм, выхватывая из кармана удостоверение и взмахивая им перед ее лицом.  
  
\- Он там... у холодильника... - Махнула она рукой, закатывая глаза в след всклокоченному агенту ФБР. Псих какой-то, однозначно.  
  
Распахивая двустворчатые двери обеими руками, Сэм прошел большой зал и направился в дальнюю комнату, где стоял всего несколько часов назад, пытаясь справиться с самим собой, чтобы взглянуть на тело. Но этого не случилось. И теперь он снова шел туда, чтобы узнать почему, чтобы услышать пугающий его ответ. Не просто пугающий, заставляющий похолодеть до костей.  
  
Джонс стоял там, склонившись над чьим-то телом, лежащим на выдвинутой полке холодильной камеры. При звуке открывающейся двери, он дернулся и обернулся. В момент, когда он узнал агента Росса, ворвавшегося к нему в очередной раз, по его лицо пробежала целая волна эмоций, удивление, разочарование, усталость и раздраженность.  
  
\- О нет, ну что опять? - Обессилено уронил руки стажер. - Я уже третью смену подряд работаю с вашими происшествиями, когда вы меня в покое то оставите?  
  
\- С вашими происшествиями! - Грубо отрезал Сэм. - Мне нужно знать, осматривали ли вы неопознанное тело, о котором я вас вчера спрашивал?  
  
\- Да я не помню, какое тело? - Джонс с каким-то нытьем отвернулся и стал накрывать лежащее перед ним тело медленными измученными движениями. Сэм в один большой шаг оказался возле него и дернул за плечо, разворачивая к себе лицом.  
  
\- Мне нужно знать, была ли у него татуировка на груди!  
  
\- Что?   
  
\- Татуировка на левой стороне груди, похожая на пентаграмму внутри звезды. - Попытался объяснить Сэм, глядя в отупевшие от усталости глаза стажера. Тот мутно похлопал ресницами в ответ.  
  
\- Была... вроде бы.  
  
\- Так. А она была цела?  
  
\- В смысле?  
  
\- Ранения у него какие были, не было ли ран на груди, чего-то задевающего эту татуировку?  
  
Джонс, словно пьяный, уставился куда-то внутрь своей головы, вспоминая.  
  
\- Ранения. - Стажер потер подбородок. - На животе были, на шее были, да... был глубокий порез от ключицы и вниз на грудь...  
  
О нет. Сердце Сэма провалилось куда-то в низ его живота.  
  
\- Оно... оно задевало татуировку?  
  
\- Я не помню...  
  
\- Отчеты у вас есть, фотографии вы делали, хоть что-то вы делали тут двое суток? - Не выдержал Сэм, желая уже схватить за грудки стажера и трясти его пока он не вспомнит все в деталях.  
  
\- Я не помню, наверно, это был длинный порез... Что вы от меня вообще хотите? Я не виноват, что они все пропали, кто-то... кто-то украл их, наверное, какой-нибудь маньяк извращенец...  
  
\- Всех семерых? Ладно, я понял...   
  
Сэм сдался, от этого умученного ушлепка мало чего можно было добиться. Украли... украли...  
  
\- Камеры у вас тут стоят? Видеонаблюдение?  
  
\- Да, вроде, это вам надо к охране обратиться. - Отмахнулся от него Джонс, лишь бы поскорее избавиться от сумасшедшего здоровенного агента.  
  
Господи, почему ты нам даже умереть спокойно не даешь, думал Сэм, возвращаясь к лифту. Почему что-то обязательно должно случиться даже после смерти, то тебя вернут назад против твоей воли, то в ад провалишься, то демоны утащат твое тело. Злая шутка над незавидной судьбой семьи Винчестеров. Наверное, истребление монстров в таких больших количествах нарушает какой-то порядок вещей в этом мире, чтобы в замен получать такое количество неприятностей на головы людей, по идее являющихся героями, избавителями. Но в итоге в награду получают лишь какую-нибудь страшную и незавидную смерть, как и все охотники, которых он знал. Никто и никогда не умер от старости. Все были либо разодраны на части, либо съедены, застрелены, заколоты, задушены, утоплены, и даже разорваны адским псом... Ни одной естественной смерти.   
  
Сэму очень не хотелось вспоминать, как он хоронил Дина в прошлый раз. Господи, только вслушайтесь... в прошлый раз... люди не должны умирать по нескольку раз! Это не правильно!  
  
Но забыть он этого не мог, как ни старался. Уже столько лет прошло, но видеть себя роющим могилу собственному брату было невыносимо, видеть снова его самого, мертвого, разодранного когтями и зубами, в огромной луже крови. Снова переживать все это заново, каждый раз когда время поворачивало вспять в его кошмарах. А теперь вот еще и наяву... Но наяву все было даже хуже, теперь он не мог ни похоронить его, ни попрощаться, ни вернуть. Какая-то черноглазая тварь имела смелость захватить его тело, отобрать то последнее что осталось... надежду...  
  
Казалось, только что он страдал от мысли, что все так ужасно, что хуже быть уже не может...   
  
Ха! Реальность прилетела тебе прямо в лоб и размазала по обочине!  
  
  
  
  
Продолжая сражаться с самим собой, лишь бы наорать на медлительных охранников, лишь бы не схватить в желании заставить двигаться, чтобы они нашли свои записи, Сэм стоял в полутемной комнатке наполненной мониторами на столе. Все вокруг были раздражающе медленными, болезненно туго думающими. Словно издевались. Или это просто он сам был взвинчен до предела, выкручен до боли в тугой жгут, выжат и высушен. Терзаемый изнутри жуткими вопросами, жгущими его сомнениями, необъяснимым нехорошим чувством, зарождающимся где-то на дне его живота, как большое колючее облако, он должен был ждать. Это было мучительно. Когда один из охранников, склонившийся надо монитором, наконец, окликнул его, Сэм буквально подпрыгнул, перескочив расстояние между ними в один свой шаг.  
  
Но результат, результат этих поисков вывел его из себя только больше. Дьявол, дьявол, дьявол! Сконфуженные охранники стояли перед ним и смутно объяснялись, что записи были повреждены, что камеры внутри морга и прилегающих коридоров не работают, что они вышли из строя за день до инцидента. Вы серьезно!?  
  
\- Стоянку! Покажите мне стоянку! - Его пронзила идея, возможно на стоянке можно было бы что-то увидеть, надо просмотреть записи ночного времени, когда никто из свидетелей не мог видеть чего-то важного, того что могло произойти.  
  
Они промотали уже почти половину записи, ничего утешительного, экран пронзали рассеченные черно-серые стрелы помех, струящиеся блеклые точки. Запись словно уничтожили, намеренно.   
  
\- Стоп, стоп! - Дернул Сэм охранника за рукав.  
  
Между волнами помех на мгновение промелькнула какая-то картинка, какой-то автомобиль пронзивший пространство стоянки, что-то большое и светлое. Медленно мигая кадрами, Сэм и охранники в несколько пар глаз наблюдали, как искаженный помехами большой светлый фургон сдавал задом к запасному выходу, ведущему на стоянку, и прежде чем он снова скрылся за густым облаком стрел и точек, они успели прочесть темные буквы на его боку... "Барнс и сыновья".


	16. Chapter 16

Незнакомый, бесцветный...  
  
Мертвый мир отражался в его глазах. Что еще может отражать пустота.  
  
Пустота что пожирала его изнутри, что расползалась мягкими извивающимися щупальцами, обвивая его мысли, обнимая его воспоминания, стирая их легкими скользящими движениями. И вспыхивая мириадами осколков, рассыпались они, превращаясь в пыль.  
  
Она словно отрезала что-то важное от него. Словно отделяла неотделимую часть. Когда она успела схватить его за горло? Когда поставила его на колени? Когда он сдался? Он не помнил. Может когда он умер? Или когда он воскрес из мертвых? Может когда он оставил своего брата?   
  
_Нет!_   
  
Я не оставил его, я просто хочу сделать все правильно, я просто не хочу больше лгать...   
  
_А разве это не ложь? Разве не жестокая ложь умереть в его глазах и уйти, не сказав ни слова?_   
  
Нет, это не ложь... это молчание... это правильно, так будет... правильно...  
  
 _Для кого, для кого будет правильно потерять единственного брата, все что осталось... семью?_  
  
Для него! Я делаю это для него! Что бы он мог жить дальше!  
 _  
Как, как он будет жить дальше с этим?_  
  
Он будет жить! И это главное! Он... будет... жить!  
 _  
Ты лжешь ему! Ты лжешь себе!_  
  
Я не умер... я вернусь...  
  
 _Не умер? Тогда где ты? Кто ты?_  
  
  
  
  
Нет... нет... не надо...  
  
Почему? Почему становилось так страшно? Почему так хотелось поднять потерянный взгляд в небо и просить... звать о помощи...  
  
Почему глядя в зеркало заднего вида, этой бесцветной машины, хотелось спросить... кто ты? Кто смотрит с той стороны? Он терял себя?  
  
Он терял то, что делало его собой, делало его целым, законченным... существующим...  
  
Нет... нет... не смотри так...  
  
Не смотри оттуда таким пустым смирившимся взглядом, не смотри так безнадежно, борись, сражайся... поднимайся.  
  
Ты должен делать то, что ты должен делать!  
  
Встань и дерись!  
  
Прочь наваждение... шептали его губы, но руки крепче цеплялись за неприятный жесткий руль, за твердую беспощадную реальность.  
  
 _Все что от тебя останется это пустота... бесконечная пустота... вечность..._  
  
Держи! Держи все что можешь! Держи все что должен!  
  
Только не закрывай глаза...  
  
  
  
Он снова открыл глаза, перед ним была дорога. Несколько секунд он вел машину с закрытыми глазами, не волнуясь о дороге, о том, куда она его приведет. Не думая, не колеблясь, не сожалея. Двигался вперед, не желая знать, что будет дальше, не желая видеть последствия. Пусть. Это все не важно.   
  
Есть работа и ее нужно было сделать. Все что от него осталось - работа. Большая охота.  
  
Все что он есть - это его работа!  
  
Все что он есть - это его цель!  
  
  
  
Он колесил на старой, бесцветно-серой хонде, что угнал возле мотеля. Она была пустая, какая-то безжизненная, какими бывают машины взятые напрокат. Ничья, без хозяина, без души. Просто железный ящик на колесах, который каждый раз отмывают, отчищают от воспоминаний и знаков присутствия в ней кого-либо, прошлого ее водителя, того что взял ее попользоваться, получил все что нужно, достиг своей цели и оставил, вернул. Просто использовал. Нельзя было подобрать более подходящую машину, она в точности ему соответствовала. Тупой инструмент... Оружие...  
  
Первое место, куда он направился, покинув убежище - место его последнего пребывания, место его смерти. Место, где он сделал последний вдох пахнущего гарью воздуха. Гарью и дымом от сгоревшего старого здания, пеплом от его сгоревшей сути... его прожженной кровавой меткой души.  
  
Черные сгоревшие остовы, тянущиеся к небу в мольбе, о прощении, о спасении. Сломанные кости, разрушенные стены, чернота, выползающая из нутра мертвого кирпичного чудовища, пустые безжизненные глазницы окон, в бессилии распахнутая пасть железных ворот. И ветер, влажный скользкий холодный, пронзающий его насквозь, заполняющий его глухую мертвую пустоту.  
  
 _Наполни меня..._  
  
Дин стоял в середине полупустого помещения подсобки, где-то в темных утробах сгоревшего завода, наполненного только светом одной мерцающей в электрических конвульсиях лампочки. Позади него, как убитая змея, лежала сорванная желтая полицейская лента. Место преступления. Место убийства. Вот оно, темное пятно на полу, огромная засохшая метка в середине пустоты. Все что осталось от него прежнего, все что осталось от того человека, что умер здесь, что сдался пустоте и дал завладеть ей собою...  
  
 _Наполни меня..._  
  
Он найдет эту тварь...  
  
Он обходил медленными шагами вокруг этого черного места, глядя в пустоту...  
  
Он убьет эту тварь!  
  
Пальцы сжимались в кулак, мышцы каменели, заполняемые гневом, сердце гулко отбивало внутри своей клетки, зубы смыкались в почти звериный оскал...  
Он медленно и мучительно убьет эту... тварь!  
  
Тварь что разрушила его, тварь что сожгла его, тварь что убила его... что заставила его лгать брату, что заставила его оставить брата! Что заставила его причинять боль!  
  
Жидкий огонь возрождался в нем, пронзал его изнутри, заполнял его, растекаясь по венам, проникая в него, слепящей вспышкой во внутренней тьме, занимая место пустоты. Чтобы не было ее там, чтобы не было там холода, чтобы не было зияющей рваной раны там, где раньше было его сердце. Что бы придать ему силы, чтобы заставить его гореть, чтобы заставить его кричать в ярости, выть, как зверя глядящего на свою добычу, на свою жертву, в последний раз, перед тем как вонзить зубы в ее горло, разорвать ее на части, и упиваться... упиваться ее ужасом, ее болью... ее смертью...  
  
С яростным криком он крушил все вокруг, сбрасывал, ломал, разбивал об слабые стены. Сквозь туман гнева и злости, хватая все, до чего дотягивалась рука. Содержимое стеллажей летело на пол, грохоча и звеня, металл, дерево, стекло, все было не важно, все было месивом, все разбивалось и смешивалось там, в середине... где чернело оно... все, что от него осталось. Все! Все что есть, все что осталось! Уже задыхаясь от нехватки воздуха, от жуткого спазма сковывающего его легкие, он с силой опрокинул сам стеллаж, выдрав с мясом его привинченные к полу металлические ножки, с жутким грохотом хороня все под его корявыми останками, погребая все там внизу.  
  
Глядя на свои дрожащие руки, он слышал только одно, гулкое сердце бьющее его изнутри, повторяющее...  
  
У оружия нет иной роли...  
  
Оружие убьет эту тварь!  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Размазывая грязь и мокрую землю колесами бездушная хонда выскользнула на дорогу, направляясь обратно в Смит Центр. Реальность вновь обрела звенящую четкость, яркость и контрастность, выкрученные до предела, ультразвук на верхнем пределе громкости. Он выбрал себе цель, он шел за ней. Ничего не имело значения, кроме цели. Его вел охотничий инстинкт, внутренний голос, безошибочно определяющий тропу зверя. Там где зверь наследил, там где зверь отдыхал, там где зверь кормился, там где зверь родился. Он был уверен, где родился этот зверь.  
  
Меньше чем через пол часа, хонда стояла заглушенная и почти мертвая на обочине в затененном конце небольшой улицы, той, на которой он оставил тогда Импалу, уходя на свою последнюю человеческую охоту. На лобовое стекло мелкими брызгами снова начал падать дождь, слабый, маленький, крошечными всплесками разбивающийся о холодную поверхность и тонкими дорожками сбегающий вниз. Винчестер сидел низко спустившись на ее сидении, но не расслабившись, не выдохнув напряжение, он ждал. Словно размытые призраки мимо, стуча шагами, проскальзывали редкие прохожие, безликие от влаги, растекающейся по окнам. Минуты тикали одна за другой, вместе с пульсом отсчитывая обратный ход.  
  
Шурша по мокрому асфальту, мимо хонды проехал большой грязно-белый фургон и, замедлившись, свернул к обочине возле маленького тесного переулочка рядом с мясной лавкой "Барнс и сыновья". Дин проводил его одними только глазами, не двигаясь и не поднимаясь.  
  
Фургон мягко спружинил и скрипнул, когда из него выбралась одинокая фигура и, прикрывая голову под капюшоном от дождя, проскользнула в переулок, туда, где была задняя дверь. Один. Как глупо. Охотник беззвучно выскользнул из своего четырехколесного укрытия, поправляя длинное треугольное лезвие во внутреннем кармане темно-серой куртки. Он видел демонов, не буквально, как перед смертью от когтей адской гончей, нет, он их чувствовал, как резонирующие пятна в кристальном чистом пространстве вокруг него. Пора была поговорить с этим экземпляром демонского многообразия.  
  
Не глядя по сторонам, он пересек улицу и нырнул в переулок. Демон уже скрылся внутри прогнившего воняющего смертью здания. Вспоминая обстановку внутри него, Дин достал из заднего кармана джинсов большой синий платок-бандану и сложив его треугольником закрыл им лицо наподобие маски. Та вонь, наверное, только демонам годилась как естественная среда обитания.  
  
Дверь была приоткрыта, сладковатый смрад медленно вытекал наружу. Легко толкая дверь пальцами, другой рукой Винчестер достал ангельский клинок. Внутри было тихо. Демон почуял его и затаился? Проскальзывая во внутреннюю темноту, он повернул сначала направо, где был расположен небольшой торговый зал с витриной, никого, только почти осязаемая темнота, слегка разрезанная клином света от открытой двери. Налево. Большая холодильная комната, в которую он заглядывал в прошлый раз, крюки с потолка, гниющие целые свиные туши мерзкого желтовато-коричневого цвета, стройными рядами ждущие свою очередь на вход в свиную преисподнюю. Толкая все еще холодную металлическую дверь, Дин заглянул чуть глубже, чуть наклоняясь.  
  
Демон выбрал этот момент, чтобы выпрыгнуть на него сзади, всем весом наваливаясь на охотника. Тот мгновенно отреагировал, разворачиваясь и отбивая прыжок подставленным в блоке локтем, другой рукой практически в полете нанес удар нападающему в лицо. Как в рикошете демон отскочил от его кулака и, пролетев проход, ударился спиной в ребро полуоткрытой входной двери. Молодой человек, почти подросток, не больше двадцати лет, тощий, одетый в слишком большую для него темно-синюю толстовку, джинсы и кеды, ошарашено уставился на высокую фигуру охотника, надвигающуюся на него из темноты. На лицо скрытое под маской, пронзительные зеленые глаза, устремленные на него. Он узнал, демон внутри узнал Винчестера, в ужасе пытаясь отползти в открытую дверь.  
  
Но охотник не дал ему, в два шага он уже был рядом и, схватив одной рукой за ворот куртки, чуть приподняв, как мешок вытащил на улицу, в переулок, скребя его волочащимися ногами по грязному полу. Еще одним усилием, почти не напрягаясь поставил его на ноги и, тряхнув, прислонил спиной к стене.  
  
\- Где Барнс?  
  
Дин был краток, сорвав с лица маску, и немигающим взглядом уставившись на мерзкое создание в мертвом теле мальчика. Демон попытался извернуться в его руке, схватился за его запястье, силясь оторвать его от себя, пытаясь упереться ногами в землю сильнее. Скорчив гримасу полную отвращения к стоящему перед ним охотнику, он процедил сквозь зубы.  
  
\- Ты сдохнешь, Винчестер.  
  
\- Уже... не помогло. - Дин криво холодно усмехнулся.  
  
\- Вы все тупые людишки сдохнете!  
  
\- Давай к делу, без проповедей! - Винчестер зарядил резкий удар в живот. Демон задохнулся, попытавшись согнуться, но не смог, слишком плотно прижат к плоской поверхности стены. Вперив яростный взгляд в охотника, он только громче запыхтел, крепко сжав зубы и не собираясь ничего говорить. Дин качнул головой.  
  
\- Надо было по-хорошему...  
  
Не дожидаясь пока демонская шестерка решит, Дин перехватил его куртку покрепче и отрывисто ударил в лицо. Не дав ему даже поднять на него ошарашенный взгляд, ударил еще раз, и еще раз, и еще, и еще. Тот захрипел, открывая разбитый покрытый кровью рот, поднимая глаза, чтобы что-то ответить. Ноги его подкосились и он стал заваливаться. Не давая ему упасть до земли, Дин склонился над полулежащей фигурой, не отрывая руки держащей демона за одежду, ударил еще и еще раз, и еще пока костяшки его пальцев не покрылись красными всплесками крови. Когда тщедушный демон перестал сопротивляться и бессильно повис, опустив руки, лишь глазами давая понять, что еще жив, Дин вынул ангельский клинок и прислонил его острый конец к мягкой коже возле горла черноглазой твари.  
  
\- Где Барнс? - Безэмоционально повторил он свой вопрос.  
  
Демон закашлялся, выплескивая кровавые сгустки изо рта.  
  
\- На... на ферме, в своей... усадьбе... - Задохнулся он, теряя слова, бессильно хватая воздух ртом и булькая.  
  
Дин распрямился, не выпуская тушку хрипящего демонского отродья, и пошел по направлению к фургону стоящему у обочины перед выходом из переулка. Значит, сейчас прокатимся. Он проволок его как неживой мешок с дерьмом по всему переулку, так и держа в одной руке, затем вытащил на улицу и, открыв заднюю дверь фургона, закинул его туда, как вещь. Использованную вещь. Но нет, он ему еще нужен, он будет его маленьким почтальоном.   
Охотник улыбнулся одним уголком своих губ.   
  
План. Охота. Цель.


	17. Chapter 17

Судя по тому, что ему рассказал, перед тем как вырубиться в кузове фургона, тщедушный демон, ферма и усадьба находились километрах в пяти от Смит Центра. Совсем немного проехать за границы города по грязным и скользким от дождя дорогам. Фургон упрямо урчал, кряхтел и бряцал где-то внутри своего старого неухоженного мотора, и как можно было довести машину до такого состояния? Звук двигателя не просто скрежетал где-то внутри головы, он просто пробирал до костей, заставлял содрогаться всем нутром и отдавался в стиснутых зубах. Плюс ко всему салон жутко пропах гарью и сыростью от своих зомби пассажиров. Погода продолжала портиться, мелкий дождичек из светло серых облаков сменил более плотный, настойчивый струящийся дождь. Он прилипал на ветровое стекло и сползал вниз извивающимися змейками. Время от времени стайки змеек безжалостно стирались тупыми резиновыми саблями дворников, но их место тут же занимали новые.  
  
Дорога всегда была для Дина особым местом, большой паузой, позволяющей ему быть занятым чем-то ровно настолько чтобы не страдать от безделья и свободным одновременно, чтобы дать волю посещающими его мыслями. Его врожденная, встроенная система навигации никогда не подводила, и как бы сильно он не погружался в свои мысли, в итоге всегда приезжал куда надо. Только одно обстоятельство могло выводить из этого почти транса, гипнотизирующей дороги, Сэм, сидящий рядом на пассажирском сидении, бубнящий что-то свое и заставляющий его отвлекаться от переваривания его собственного хаоса внутри головы.  
  
Кстати, говоря, о хаосе, сейчас это был не просто хаос, сейчас это была какая-то жуткая населенная монстрами бездна. Очередной дурманящий огненный порыв медленно сполз, как пелена с его глаз, возвращая отвратительную реальность его сознания на место, ну по крайней мере какую-то ее часть, что еще уцелела. Метка назойливо гудела на руке, заставляя мышцы излишне напрягаться, как от ноющей боли. Она не хотела его больше отпускать, она пыталась насовсем отобрать его контроль. Все сложнее удавалось различить ту грань, когда тот второй Дин вдруг выпрыгивал из глубины и начинал творить свои собственные дела, что-то шептал, бормотал, делал, кого-то бил... Чем дальше, тем больше он начинал сливаться с этой его копией, вбирал ее как губка и не мог удержать себя настоящего отдельно. Господи, и это даже без Клинка в руке. Куда его несет? Что он вообще делает? Что за бред творится вокруг него? Кто из вас идиотов тут настоящий, а кто страшное уродливое дитя проклятой кровавой метки? Двое ли вас вообще или это я здесь один, сражаюсь с самим собой. Месиво, ужасное месиво. Все словно закручивалось вниз по спирали, уменьшая и ускоряя каждый новый виток.  
  
Звенящие ярость и чистота, снова проглотившие его там, на заводе, теперь отхлынув почти полностью, будто оголяли его, словно вывернутого наизнанку. Словно с него сняли кожу, как в самом страшном и реальном его кошмаре, на больших мясных крюках в невыносимо кричащем и стонущем, пропахшем кровью аду. Почему выжигающий гнев казался убежищем? Почему почти физическая боль от прожирающего его насквозь жидкого огня, казалась каким-то избавлением, словно защитной броней покрывающей его незаживающие открытые раны. Почему сейчас на контрасте этих чувств ему хотелось вдруг трусливо вернуться обратно, почувствовать себя сильным, страшным, защищенным, ни от кого и ни от чего не зависимым, абсолютно собранным и... целым? Почему вернувшаяся боль начинала казаться невыносимой, нет не физическая боль. Изнеможение, смертельная усталость его искалеченной души, его замученной адскими пытками и человеческими страданиями, жалкой, упавшей снова в грязь лицом душонки. Словно слоем пыли покрытая она, скрюченная на полу, забитая, забытая, пыталась дотянуть свои ручонки и снова влезть в эту броню. Сколько она сможет еще продержаться? Это был сложный вопрос. Почти безнадежный. Он пережил смерть своего отца, раз шрам, он пережил смерть своего брата, два шрам. Он пережил ад, в буквальном смысле этого слова, продав свою душу в обмен на жизнь Сэма, чтобы почти бесконечные тридцать лет выживать под страшными пытками, способами истязать его, которые даже в голову с трудом приходили в здравом уме, а потом вообще упал настолько, что сам пытал другие души. И это не шрам, это просто огромная бесконечная дыра с рваными и обожженными краями, которая навсегда засела в нем. И страшный выбор, и беспомощное метание в попытках найти правильный ответ, верное решение, о спасении мира, черт возьми, мира от апокалипсиса! Еще шрам. И еще одна смерть Сэма, прыгнувшего в клетку с Люцифером, принявшего решение, от которого его самого отговорил. Еще один огромный бесконечный шрам. А Лиза, а Бен? Маленькое счастье, иллюзорное и нереальное, но такое теплое, такое близкое, отсеченное навеки, вырезанное, вырванное с мясом. Еще один шрам. А Кас, предавший его... а Бобби убитый левиафанами... раз и еще раз ножом по его душе. И снова умирающий Сэм, как страшный сон, опять и опять! Еще один незаживающий след. И чистилище... выгрызающее его на живую со всеми потрохами, рвущее на части, отупляющее, озлобляющее, ожесточающее, почти как ад. А Кас, кто бы мог подумать... И снова сети бесконечных шрамов. И брат... не ждущий и не ищущий, бросивший, предавший, забывший... Вот тебе новая дыра, брешь сквозь которую уходят силы. Ты еще жива там, душонка? Вот тебе божьи испытания, как подарок небес, как билет в долгожданный отпуск. Что опять облажался, уступил брату? Получи подарочек, Сэм умрет, прямо сейчас и навсегда и не вернешь ты его больше. Что ты трепыхаешься, что дергаешься несчастная? Сделаешь только хуже, только больнее. Нашел таки способ выкрутиться, спас Сэмми родимого, вот тебе мертвый Кас, вот тебе мертвая Чарли, вот тебе ангел психопат и мертвый Кевин. Все? Всех убили покромсали? Нет? Опять выкрутился? Еще дышишь, еще дергаешься там внизу? Еще есть на тебе живое место?   
  
Получи с ноги... "Работать вместе? Хорошо. Но быть братьями...".   
  
И еще "Ты убедил себя в том, что делаешь больше хорошего, чем плохого, но это не так...".   
  
И еще получи "Ты готов на жертвы, только если сам не пострадаешь...".   
  
И еще "Нет, Дин, в тех же обстоятельствах, я бы не стал...".   
  
Куда же ты ползешь несчастная, оставляя кровавый след? Зачем стремишься? Зачем стараешься? Какой в этом смысл?  
  
Господи, какой в этом смысл?  
  
Что дальше?  
  
Ну убьешь ты одну тварь, убьешь вторую, третью, пятую, двадцатую. Как терминатор будешь носиться по округе и вырезать все, что страшнее зубной феи. И что? Жить дальше? Рикошетить пули и зашивать в себе дыры, бесконечно. Может Сэм будет их зашивать? А ты все будешь бегать, заслонять его от пуль и ножей своим бессмертным телом и смотреть, как он становится старше, как бросит опять охоту, как постареет, будешь наблюдать, как жизнь медленно гаснет в нем и просто ждать, ждать, когда он снова тебя покинет, на этот раз насовсем, по честному, по страшному. А если Сэм не простит? А если Сэм навсегда от тебя отвернется? Что тогда? Ты будешь продолжать свое дело? Как вечный мстительный дух во плоти медленно сходить с ума от одиночества и гнева, от проваленной миссии, от ничтожной жизни? Медленно превратишься в то самое чудовище, на которых охотился всю свою жизнь. И что тогда? И чем закончишь тогда, дробилкой?   
  
Не такого лекарства, что может вылечить больную душу, нет реабилитационного центра для душ прошедших ад. Душу нельзя прооперировать, отсекая раковые опухоли. И нельзя ее сшить.  
  
И так хотелось спрятаться. Убежать и укрыться где-то насовсем. Чтобы не лежала его замученная, полумертвая душа, уставившись пустыми безнадежными глазами в серое беспросветное небо.  
  
Лишь бы взять снова в руки клинок, лишь бы скрыться от всего этого, отрезать боль, отрезать страх, отрезать душу, чтоб не болела, чтоб не тянула, чтоб стало тихо...  
  
Только бы его стена устояла...  
  
  
  
  
Дин заглушил мотор и вынул ключи зажигания из замка, опустил голову на руки, лежащие на руле. Жуткое раздвоение его реальности словно выпивало все соки из той его части, что сейчас была слабее. Он сам был сейчас слабее. От бессонницы, от того что он даже не помнил когда ел в последний раз, от смертельных ран на животе, через которые должно быть вытекла почти вся его кровь, от неподъемной тяжести на душе, от одной только мысли о Сэме, что его припечатывала к земле, просто раздавливала. Он почти ощущал какую-то мерзкую слабую лихорадочную дрожь в теле, как после тяжелой болезни. Словно ломка, словно вызов. Что нет иного выбора опять, сдаться неконтролируемой силе метки и проиграть или продолжать с ней бороться и упасть где-то без сил, от физического изнеможения, пропустить удар, проглядеть опасность, не справиться. Голова только шла кругом. Это был проигрыш в любом варианте. Как ни старайся, Винчестер, но все становится только хуже, прямо на глазах. Как всегда в твоей жизни, без просвета и возможности вдохнуть.  
Должен быть выход, должен быть вариант. Думай... думай... ты чего только не пережил.  
  
Ты обещал брату вернуться, ты обещал ему разобраться. Выполни свое обещание. Не бросай его, как поклялся, никогда не бросай.  
  
Но в голове лишь клубился влажный туман, не давая сконцентрироваться.   
  
Такой же туман, как и за окнами фургона, мелко перекатывающийся и клубящийся туман водяной пыли падающей с небес. За рядком редких деревьев на обочине виднелись светлые здания, правее чуть в отдалении хозяйственные постройки: небольшой ангар, длинное низкое строение, возможно свинарник и еще небольшая к нему пристройка, должно быть бойня. Миленько. Левее, ближе к дороге стоял сам особняк Барнса, хороший ухоженный двухэтажный дом. Просторный, удобный для проживания большой семьи. Но что-то подсказывало Дину, что теперь там не обитала некогда большая и должно быть счастливая семья.  
  
Тихо выбравшись из машины, он бросил взгляд на дорогу позади фургона, она была пуста и, кажется, достаточно отдаленна от шоссе, чтобы здесь было много проезжающих автомобилей. Тихое безлюдное местечко, идеально для скрытия каких-то демонских делишек. Осталось разобраться в них, а главное вернуть один должок. Выбор стоял один обследовать сначала хозяйственные постройки или сразу отправиться в дом. Демоненок внутри фургона уже был готов для своей дальнейшей роли, Дин лишь мог, закрыв глаза, еще раз мысленно пробормотать, только бы его план сработал. Абсолютно безумный и самоубийственный, как, впрочем, и всегда.  
  
Дождь уже начинал надоедать, не свойственная для Канзаса погода. Взъерошив мокрые волосы, он направился все же первым делом к нежилым зданиям, попутно отмечая несколько фигур движущихся вокруг в каких-то своих фермерских заботах и делах. Они его пока не заметили, но охотник отметил, что демоны не очень то и стараются выглядеть правдоподобно, прикидываясь обычными работниками. Либо это было их ложное чувство безопасности и превосходства, чтобы не заботиться о прикрытии, либо просто его собственные чувства снова были выкручены до предела. Прозрачность воздуха вокруг, не смотря на падающие струи воды с опрокинутого неба, пронзали перекатывающиеся резонансы движущихся фигур. Винчестер усмехнулся, Бэтмен позавидовал бы его новому демон-сонару. Подарок от чертовой метки.  
  
Когда он достиг крайнего небольшого здания, того что он отметил для себя как бойню, пара демонских охранников как раз наметила свой путь в его сторону. Оставив колебания, Винчестер проскользнул внутрь сквозь, на удивление, не запертую дверь. По ту сторону царил сумрак, даже больший чем на улице, скрытой под одеялом дождевых туч. В первую секунду, прислушавшись и не найдя внутри ничего кроме тишины, Дин осторожно двинулся между рядами металлических транспортерных лент, стоек с крюками и столов, вот она свиная преисподняя. Детали скрывала темнота, местами поглощая целые части обстановки, но невооруженным взглядом было видно запустение и заброшенность, так же как и в мясной лавке. Длинные лианы цепей с крюками над его головой неприятным комом в горле напоминали о чертовом аде, слишком часто он стал к нему возвращаться, слишком много воспоминаний пробралось за последнее время за его стену. Он их стал слышать опять, где-то на болезненном краю сознания, эти крики, свои, чужие, общий несмолкаемый гул и стон, он стал чувствовать запах ада, страшную смесь запахов крови, пота, слез, горелой плоти, отчаянья. Словно струйка, легкий ручеек эти воспоминания просачивались в его сознание, будто предупреждая, подавая знак, что вот вот, еще немного и плотина прорвется.  
  
Его взгляд, блуждающий в полутьме, привлекла бесформенная масса у дальней стены, странная возвышенность, будто сваленных вместе вещей. Подойдя ближе, Дин рассмотрел в скудном освещении от небольших немытых окошек, что это были человеческие вещи, одежда, некоторая обгорелая, должно быть тех людей с пожара, больничные сорочки, видимо снятые с пациентов в больнице. Тут же вспомнились слова девушки-барменши о том, что пациенты уходили из палат. Но и больничная униформа там была, и чистые простые вещи, женские, мужские, и даже, кажется, полицейская форма. Черт побери. Неужели все эти люди были захвачены, может убиты, а может... может все они были одержимы. И не важно, живы или нет...  
  
 _Демонам, видишь ли, не нужно, чтобы их костюмчик был живым. Это как бы... Чисто для эстетики, носить вас пока вы еще не воняете._  
  
Сколько человек погибли и пропали за одну ночь на том пожаре? Сколько человек ушли потом сами из больницы? Сколько живых и неживых мясных костюмов демоны собрали практически за один заход? А кто сказал что те, кто не пострадал вообще все еще люди? Масштабируются твари... Просто настоящий конвейер...  
  
За окном послышались приглушенные голоса, охранники, сделав круг, возвращались обратно. Дин пригнулся и тихо пробрался ко второй двери, находившейся на этом конце строения. Сейчас два демонских засранца должны пройти мимо него. Перерезать бы вас всех, он достал из внутреннего кармана куртки свое единственное оружие и, протянув руку, легонько скрипнул дверью, привлекая их внимание. Шаг назад, в темноту.  
  
Неспешное бормотание обыденного разговора стихло, и спустя мгновение в проеме двери со скрипом показалась первая фигура. Первый охранник, в джинсах, мокрой от дождя куртке и ковбойских сапогах, просунул сначала голову, затем распрямившись, медленно вошел в помещение, оглядываясь, прислушиваясь. Тишина. Прошел несколько шагов в глубь, стараясь привыкнуть к полумраку. Второй появился за его спиной и тоже сделал несколько шагов от двери. Винчестер мягко и беззвучно скользнул по стене за их спинами, и, протянув руку к двери, резко ее защелкнул. Когда оба фальшивых ковбоя повернулись на звук, было уже поздно. Одного мгновения хватило Дину, чтобы в прыжке добраться до ближнего противника и резким молниеносным движением воткнуть ангельский клинок ему в живот. Затем он резво оттолкнул тело, снимая его с лезвия, прямо на стоящего за его спиной напарника. Тот поймал своего уже мертвого собрата, растерялся на секунду, держа его в руках и глядя на охотника, медленно обходящего его полукругом в боевой стойке, с поднятым на уровень груди длинным треугольным клинком и смертельным вызовом в глазах, отпустил тело. Демон принял боевую стойку, быстро доставая здоровенный нож из под куртки. И совершил большую ошибку, потому что в тот момент, когда он прыгнул на Винчестера, занося над ним нож, его рука встретила непробиваемый блок, а грудь внезапно разорвалась, встречаясь с ангельским клинком. Трепыхнувшись, и вспыхнув изнутри огненными мурашками, демон шлепнулся на пол замертво. Дин выдохнул и, перевернув клинок в руке в безопасное скрытое положение, вышел через дверь. Тишина осталась нетронутой.  
Пробираясь вдоль хозяйственных зданий, Винчестер тихо снял еще нескольких демонов, выскакивая беззвучно из-за их спин, зажимая рот руками, пронзая их насквозь и утаскивая за угол или в кусты, пряча свои и их следы. Меньше пяти минут заняла у него зачистка внутренностей свинарника, там их было только трое, они стояли на свою беду слишком скученно и не успевали среагировать на внезапную атаку охотника, наносящего точные смертельные удары. Чистилище делало свою работу хорошо, тело помнило каждое движение, каждый отточенный и натренированный за год удар. Они не могли стереться даже после длительного промежутка практически мирной жизни, мускульная память, вместе с живыми образами лезущих без остановки монстров, выстраивала его удары в чистую, выверенную последовательность.  
  
Удостоверившись, что все, кто мог быть незаметно устранен, лежат бездыханными по своим укромным местечкам, Дин остановился возле угла большого ангара, переводя дыхание. Сердце быстро билось от накатившего адреналина, метка начала жутко саднить, как свежий ожог, напоминая о своем существовании, но делая правую руку слабее, от накатывающей жгущей боли. Нет... не сейчас. Он должен оставаться собой насколько это возможно. Настолько, насколько он сможет себя удержать и исчезнуть снова в колышущемся огненном безумии внутри себя самого. Он оттер о джинсы кровь, стекшую с ангельского лезвия прямо на его ладонь. Перед ним был особняк, внутри которого сидела эта тварь, тот за кем он собственно сюда и пришел.  
Слишком все было тихо внутри, его охотничье чутье начало предостерегающе подергивать.  
  
Нырнув наконец-то под широкий навес с деревянными колоннами, окружающий дом, Дин уже проклинал влагу, льющуюся с неба и пропитавшую его почти насквозь. Припав спиной к стене, он подергал ручку задней двери, не заперто. Еще один тревожный звоночек. Винчестер беззвучно приоткрыл дверь с легкой занавеской на ее верхней, застекленной половине. Дом был тих, мертв практически, но даже не колышущийся воздух внутри сразу донес до него до боли знакомый запах. Кровь. Прямо с порога он был окутан волной запаха крови, коей должно было быть очень много для этого. Проглатывая неприятно чувство и вдыхая насыщенный смертью воздух, в попытке усмирить забившееся сердце, Дин прошел в дом. Маленькая прихожая с тыльной стороны дома вела в два направления, налево открывался вид на просторную кухню, декорированную в стиле кантри. Сделав два шага в ту сторону, он заглянул внутрь помещения и замер... Весь пол был в красных тонах. Жуткая абстрактная картина, нарисованная крупными кровавыми мазками вдоль, поперек и по диагонали, всплески и всполохи красного на углах, на дверцах кухонной мебели. И мертвая женщина в центре композиции. Зарезанная, разорванная? Уже просто не понятно в этой большой луже красного. Борясь с собой, Дин все же подошел чуть ближе и протянул руку, чтобы коснуться ее... Не стал... Не смог, но даже не коснувшись он чувствовал в мертвом теле остатки тепла. И запах крови был еще слишком свеж.  
  
Дьявол...  
  
Вернувшись в холл, он прошел в другую сторону, та же мертвая тишина окружала его, схлопываясь прямо за спиной. На той стороне была большая гостиная, уставленная мягкой мебелью почти по кругу возле широкого каменного камина. Там картина была не лучше, в тех же красных тонах. Красные всплески и мазки на ковре, на пухлых диванах, на стенах и занавесках. Сумасшедший художник-маньяк раскрасил и разбрызгал свое творение вокруг, усадив лишь на диван друг напротив друга два мертвых мужских тела, тоже в красном цвете. Так по-домашнему, словно семья собралась вечером после ужина поболтать и умереть.  
  
Дин с трудом поборол накатывающуюся слабость и дурноту. Откуда-то сверху послышался тонкий стеклянный звяк. Отрывая взгляд от жуткой картины перед ним, Винчестер прошел через гостиную по направлению к широкой деревянной лестнице наверх, расположенной у дальней стены. Машинально взявшись за перила, он отдернул руку от ощущения липкой влаги на ней. Ладонь покрывали пятна знакомого темно-красного оттенка. По перилам до самого верха тянулась дорожка, нарисованная тем же художником.  
  
Господи, какого дьявола здесь...  
  
Он поднялся по лестнице, из комнаты справа послышался еще один такой же короткий звяк. Вытащив клинок на изготовку, Дин бесшумно ступал по паркету в сторону темной лакированной двери в конце коридора, за которой горел свет. Толкнул дверь рукой, он открыл вид на просторный, хорошо обставленный кабинет. В дальнем конце комнаты, возле письменного стола, расположенного у окна, спиной к нему стоял Барнс, держа в руке красивые ограненный стакан для виски на четверть заполненный янтарным напитком.  
  
\- Тебе понравилась моя обстановка? - Медленным, текучим голосом спросил бывший владелец мясной фермы, даже не оборачиваясь. - Я сам украшал.  
Дин, не видя, чувствовал довольную улыбку на его мерзком лице.  
  
\- Люблю этот стиль. - Сказал он не отвечающему охотнику, поворачиваясь и присаживаясь на край стола. - А ты?  
  
\- Ты чертов псих...  
  
\- Псих? Почему? Я демон, это в моей природе. - Мерзкая самодовольная улыбочка его не покидала. - А вот ты...   
  
Барнс легко махнул свободной рукой, мощной, как асфальтный каток, силой припечатывая Винчестера к стене возле двери, пресекая его рывок к нему. Клинок, выбитый ударом из рук, со звоном откатился в сторону.  
  
\- Что, есть чем гордиться? - Проговорил сквозь зубы Дин, борясь с силой, вжимающей его в деревянные панели, покрывающие стены.  
  
\- Гордиться? О да, конечно! Конечно, мне есть чем. Нет, до определенного момента вся моя операция пошла просто из рук вон плохо, все эти пожары, не входили, так сказать, в планы. Вы, людишки, вечно все портите. Но потом... - Он усмехнулся. - Потом я понял что все это того стоило. Как только ты показал здесь свою тощую задницу, вся эта операция оказалась стоящей, хотя бы лишь потому, что привлекла твое внимание.  
  
\- Какое вам до меня дело?  
  
\- Какое? Да ты шутишь, ты же просто подарок... - Барнс покачал головой, улыбаясь, и допил остатки виски из стакана. Обернулся к столу и поставил его туда. Когда он снова обернулся, в руках его оказался демонский клинок. - Скажи, больно было?  
  
\- Пошел ты...  
  
\- Больно. - Еще более довольная и широкая улыбка озарила его лицо. - А потом как?  
  
Дин не стал отвечать, лишь сжал губы, прожигая взглядом Барнса.  
  
\- А как твой братик? Ой, видел бы ты его лицо, когда он потом бегал...  
  
Дин внутренне вздрогнул, они видели Сэма, они следили за ним... Черт! Черт! Черт!   
  
Барнс продолжал.  
  
\- А ты, небось, наивный надеялся, что твой братишка останется в стороне? О какой красноречивый взгляд! Не смотри на меня так! Ты наивный! Ты думал мы его не вычислим, первым же делом как ты умотаешь от нас?  
  
\- Только подумай что-нибудь...  
  
\- Что? Угрожать мне будешь? На что ты надеялся? Что придешь сюда, а тут я жду тебя с распростертыми объятьями? Ты же знал с самого начала, что это будет ловушка, ведь так?  
  
Молчание, послужило ему знаком согласия. Дин не мог сказать обратного, да он знал, он знал, что здесь его, скорее всего, будет поджидать засада, но как всегда считал что выкрутится. Главное что его волновало, что Сэм не был здесь, что он был сейчас в бункере в безопасности. И они его оттуда не выкурят, как не будут стараться. Должно быть они засекли Сэма когда он был в полиции, когда получил те самые фотографии, должно быть у них там был свой человек... демон. Сразу вспомнилась полицейская форма на полу бойни. Однозначно.  
  
\- Вы такие... такие ничтожные, Винчестеры. Дружка за дружку, прямо в пекло...  
  
\- Ошибаешься...  
  
Только бы это было так. Сэм сделал свой выбор, он решил для себя, что Дин умер и не должен сходить с этой дороги, не должен его искать, не должен пытаться его вернуть. Потому что в тех же обстоятельствах, он не должен этого сделать! Черт возьми!  
  
Злость опять закипала.  
  
\- Ошибаюсь? Ух, люблю сюрпризы. Я знаю, о чем ты сейчас думаешь. Я вижу это в твоих глазах. - Демон приблизился к Дину заглядывая прямо в темнеющие зеленые глаза. Вдохнул воздух прямо перед его лицом, словно втягивая его запах. - Оооо... я вижу это, я чувствую это... твой страх... твою боль... - Барнс наслаждался собой. - Ты же тоже помнишь это, оттуда, помнишь, как пахнет боль, помнишь, как пахнет страх, помнишь, какой он на ощупь... липкий, теплый, сладкий... Все это. - Он махнул рукой в сторону двери и вниз. - Все это я сделал для тебя, это мой тебе подарок, сувенир, чтобы напомнить, как оно было там, в нашем с тобой втором доме, в аду. Ты же все отлично помнишь до сих пор, как это было... невыносимо, мучительно, больно, страшно, безнадежно, вечно... а потом свобода. Как только ты сказал да, ты получил свободу, ты смог заглушить свою собственную боль, причиняя ее другим. Ты мог заткнуть свой страх, видя его в чужих глазах. Ты хотел этого, ты жаждал...  
  
\- Я разрежу тебя на куски... - Прорычал охотник, испепеляя горящим взглядом лицо, Барнса, но тот лишь облизнул губы, не отводя взгляда.  
  
\- О да... Что бы не было больно тебе, ты сделаешь больно мне. Все по-честному. Но скажи, что надо сделать, что бы не было больно вот здесь? - Барнс ткнул жестким пальцем Дину в грудь. Тот не отвечал. Но молчание было более чем красноречиво. - От этой боли можно избавиться только одним способом. Ты же уже представлял это? Скажи, ведь правда? Представлял, как берешь свой нож и срезаешь с него кусочек за кусочком, как смакуешь, втыкая лезвие все глубже и глубже, как заставляешь его кричать, чтобы не слышать самого себя? Ммм? Представлял, как вырезаешь его грустные щенячьи глазки, а? Представлял, как заставляешь его умолять о пощаде, своего Сэмми?  
  
\- Никогда... - Почти беззвучно прошептал одним воздухом Дин, борясь с накатывающей волной огня, хватаясь мысленно за все, что могло его удержать по эту сторону, за смысл, за работу, за цель, за что угодно. Но он не мог, не мог устоять и не видеть перед глазами его, брата упавшего на колени в мольбе, окровавленного, умирающего от его руки... И он не мог... Не мог овладеть ей... Не мог сдержать... Яркую вспышку, прожигающую его насквозь, электрическим разрядом проносящуюся по венам, сжигающей все на своем пути, все мысли, все чувства, все воспоминания, все картины умирающего брата. Она захватила его, проглотила, перевернула и понесла. Он чувствовал, словно волны огня сейчас разойдутся от него. Чувствовал, как давление демонской силы ослабевает, как он поднимает руки...  
  
Со звериным рыком он оторвался от стены, резким ударом снося Барнса с ног и отбрасывая через всю комнату к столу. Вздымаясь над ним, занося руку для удара, хватая за ворот. Но Барнс зацепив головой стол и грохнувшись на пол, лишь довольно улыбался глядя на охотника каким-то маниакально сумасшедшим взглядом. Насмехаясь над ним. Лежа и не сопротивляясь.  
  
Но Дину было все равно. Он убьет эту тварь! Он убьет его за все, за то, что он сделал, за то, что он сказал, за то, что только собирался и особенно за то, что он только думал, только фантазировал, заставляя Дина мысленно скорчиться от боли. От пытки.   
  
И поэтому он не раздумывая ни секунды, подчиняясь своему желанию, подчиняясь своей силе, кристально чистой и правильной силе, наполнившей его, стал бить его, наносить удар за ударом. Слева, справа, снизу... Почти не ощущая слабого сопротивления мягкой человеческой оболочки, надетой на эту мерзкую тварь, заслуживающую только одного, медленной и очень мучительной смерти.  
  
Когда он очередной раз занес, покрытый кровью кулак, Барнс вдруг изменился в лице, к чему-то прислушался и истошно закричал.   
  
\- Неееет... нет, не надо, умоляю... прошу вас... не надо...  
  
Неожиданно слабым и умоляющим голосом истерично завопил демон, сворачиваясь под нависшим охотником, стараясь закрыть разбитое лицо руками, спасаясь от его новых ударов.  
  
\- Прошу вас, пощадите... не надо больше... не надо...  
  
Продолжал хрипеть тот, глядя полными ужаса глазами на вдруг замершего над ним в нерешительности палача. Дина пронзила резкая мысль, что за игру затеял тот... что за... Взгляд Барнса на секунду скользнул за плечо Винчестера и вернувшись вдруг совершенно изменился, вместо ужаса и мольбы в нем отразился восторг триумфа, победы.  
  
От мгновенного осознания, Дин дернулся, разворачиваясь к тому, кто был за его спиной, но не достаточно быстро, чтобы отразить удар... слишком неожиданный, слишком быстрый, чтобы не достигнуть своей цели...


	18. Chapter 18

"Барнс и сыновья". Где он это слышал... Или видел. Почему то эта надпись казалась ему до боли знакомой, словно попадалась ему на глаза совсем недавно, буквально вот только что. Это единственное что у него было, тончайшая соломинка, отделяющая его от истины.  
  
Сэм нервно барабанил пальцами по рулю Импалы. Он уже вышел из больницы и сел в машину, но так и остался сидеть неподвижно, даже не заводя ее. Куда ехать, что делать, как искать? Мысль повела его по предыдущим событиям в поисках ответа. Обернувшись назад, он дотянулся рукой до ноутбука Дина, все еще лежащего на заднем сидении. Эх... было время, когда Дину не нужен был его собственный ноутбук, он у него был, конечно, валялся в комнате, он смотрел на нем фильмы, что-то читал, но не брал с собой на охоту. Для этого у него был Сэм, братец-ботаник который занимался этой частью исследований перед охотой. Когда-то они были командой, дополняли друг друга. Ум Сэма и сила Дина. В последнее время их команда начала разваливаться на части, все больше и больше они занимались каждый своим делом, еще немного и своей отдельной охотой. Трещина росла и росла и вот... раскололась.  
  
Вздохнув, он поднял руки, проводя ими по лицу. Взгляд невольно скользнул в сторону пустого сидения рядом, в голове отчетливо прозвучали слова Гарри, сидевшего не так давно на заднем сидении Импалы, о том, что однажды кресло рядом с тобою вдруг окажется пустым. Он и тогда задумывался об этом, но никогда бы не смог представить насколько реальными могут оказаться его слова, словно предсказание. Насколько близким окажется эта вероятность, эта теперь уже реальность. Что однажды можно просто проснуться и понять что ты остался один и что того кто должен был быть всегда рядом уже больше нет. Почему Сэм тогда не услышал это предостережение, наверное, посланное им как знак. Ведь сомневался уже тогда, раздумывал над этой грустной историей двух забавных парней из Укротителей Духов, которые расстались навсегда из-за лжи, из-за обмана, который из причины удержать уходящего друга в игре перешел в настоящий кошмар с ожившими воображаемыми маньяками. Всю дорогу назад в бункер, после того как они высадили Гарри, он думал об этом. Почему же ничего не сделал? Почему не пошел и не поговорил с Дином? Все еще пытался гнуть свою линию? Все еще хотел излечить Дина от его нездоровой зависимости? Идиот. А ведь все могло бы быть по-другому. Совсем иначе. Не сидел бы он сейчас здесь один. А Дин... наверное, был бы жив сейчас...  
  
Все еще не верилось. Казалось что все это не по-настоящему. Словно пока он не увидит его сам, не убедится на сто процентов, что-то могло бы быть иначе. Словно нельзя было доверять полицейским, которые нашли его, криминалистам, которые делали эти фотографии, коронерам, которые забирали его тело. Всем... всем кто его видел, кто прикасался к нему... Факты, факты, факты... Жестокие и неоспоримые. Словно не лежал там же на заднем сидении, жуткий пластиковый пакет с его вещами...  
  
Посетила мысль, что надо съездить в полицейский участок в Смит Центр и забрать у них все остальное, все что они нашли на месте и подшили как улики, кольт Дина, его телефон, фляжку, нож Руби... хм, был ли там нож. Надо собрать все его вещи, все что осталось.  
  
О Господи, демон... могло ли быть такое? Возможно ли такое?  
  
Факты. Факты и свидетель.  
  
Сэм открыл ноутбук и тихо застучал пальцами по клавишам. Ответ должен быть где-то рядом. "Барнс и сыновья". Если это было связано с исчезновением Дина с самого начала, это должно быть где-то рядом. Он решил проверить по городку Смит Центр, месту, откуда все началось. Через несколько минут поисков, он убедился, что кажется на правильном пути. В Смит Центре имелась небольшая компания с таким названием. Вот есть и адрес, недалеко от центра города. В паре кварталов от полицейского участка. Отлично. Вот туда он и поедет.   
  
  
  
  
Опять та же самая дорога, но теперь в обратную сторону. Сэм словно метался из конца в конец, из тупика в тупик, в попытке хоть что-то найти, в слепом тыканье в глухие стены. Один. Опять один.  
  
Невыносимая тяжесть на плечах вдавливала его в мягкое сидение Импалы, камень размером с половину Канзаса, лежащий у него на груди. Словно вот вот треснут кости, с хрустом раскрошатся ребра, не давая больше вздохнуть. Один... Не он ли сам упрекал Дина, что тот боится остаться один. Упрекал за то что, брат пошел на немыслимые вещи лишь бы не оставаться одному. Что Дин боялся одиночества больше всего на свете.  
  
А сам? А сам то что? Сидишь теперь раздавленный, измученный и в страхе только и думаешь о том, что опять один. В ужасе пытаешься собрать себя по кускам, лишь бы как-нибудь двигаться, шевелиться, хоть что-то делать. Дрожащими руками цепляешься за руль любимой машины брата, чтобы хоть за что-то держаться, за что-то связанное с ним, что-то хранящее и помнящее его, что-то содержащее в себе частицу его. Не отпускать.  
  
Украдкой взгляд скользнул на пустое сидение рядом. Может ты все еще здесь? Может твоя неприкаянная душа еще цепляется за свой единственный дом? Может ты сидишь сейчас рядом со мной, невидимый, неосязаемый и глядишь на меня, не в силах ничего сказать, не в силах подать знак. Может твои полные боли зеленые глаза сейчас смотрят на меня и видят насквозь, как мне больно, как мне страшно без тебя.  
  
Останься... Дин...  
  
Я не брошу тебя. Я не оставлю тебя как в прошлый раз когда ты исчез, когда я думал что ты мертв, когда я убежал и спрятался от собственного страха остаться одному. Когда бросил тебя, когда предал... Не перед миром мне нужно искупить свои грехи... перед тобой...  
  
  
  
  
Когда он добрался до города, первым делом он съездил в полицейский участок. Не легко было раздобыть вещи Дина, копы подшили их как улики и ни в какую не хотели их отдавать, пришлось пригрозить разбирательствами, наказаниями и прочей выдуманной чушью. Ножа действительно там не оказалось и никто его не видел, судя по всему. Вставал вопрос где он. Дин редко когда не брал его с собой, не клал во внутренний карман куртки или не прятал в ботинке. Телефон его оказался разбитым. Разглядывая безжизненное темное устройство усыпанное трещинами словно паутиной, Сэму подумал о том, что, наверное, последний звонок который был получен на него, был его собственный, ночной звонок из бункера по просьбе Кастиэля. Если бы он только знал, что это не Дин тогда положил трубку... Если бы только.  
  
Второе место, которое он собирался посетить был адрес небольшого семейного магазина "Барнс и сыновья". Глянув мельком на карту в отрытом ноутбуке, Сэм вырулил на соседнюю улицу и уже через пару метров буквально понял, что он уже здесь был. Да, именно! Это было именно то место, где он нашел Шеви в тот раз, она стояла у обочины в начале улицы.   
  
Сэм резко ударил по тормозам и вильнул к обочине. Там впереди, как раз рядом с тем клочком асфальта, где парковал Импалу Дин, стоял тот самый блекло грязный фургон. Вот черт! Сэм сполз на сидении, скрываясь из поля зрения. Фургон стоял на противоположной стороне улицы впереди него, прямо перед небольшим зданием с вывеской "Барнс и сыновья", это было похоже на какой-то магазинчик. Вот где он его видел, еще тогда, тем вечером. Он тут был прямо под носом, а Сэм искал в противоположной стороне, пошел вдоль по улице, чтобы найти бар. Вот надо же быть таким слепым.  
  
В маленьком переулочке слева от здания показалось какое-то движение. От увиденного Сэм подпрыгнул и практически прильнул к лобовому стеклу, орошенному мелкими каплями дождя, неосознанно вцепившись в руль. Из-за дома по направлению к фургону вышел... Дин.   
  
О Господи боже, если бы только это был он! Это был и он и не он. Живой, целый и невредимый он шел по мокрому асфальту, волоча за собой в одной руке неподвижное окровавленное тело какого-то мальчика. Затем открыв задние двери машины легким движением, словно пушинку, закинул его вовнутрь. Когда тот оборачивался и садился на водительское место, Сэм видел его лицо... Лицо брата, но такое чужое, такое незнакомое, жесткое, холодное выражение его глаз, пронзительный взгляд убийцы... от которого по спине пробежал липкий холодок. Демон... Это была тварь, что забрала тело его брата, та тварь, что вселилась в Дина...  
  
Сэм не мог оторвать глаз, мысленно обращаясь к пустому сидению рядом. Ох, Дин, надеюсь, ты не видишь этого, не видишь, что творят твоими руками...  
  
Дождавшись пока фургон заведется и, ворча дребезжащим мотором, вырулит на улицу, Сэм потихоньку направился за ним. Аккуратно, держа большое расстояние, пропуская перед ним другие автомобили, сел на хвост.  
  
Дождь усиливался, сквозь текущие по лобовому стеклу струи Сэм едва видел маячивший вдалеке фургон, лишь бы самому остаться незамеченным. Они ехали куда-то в пригород, уже несколько километров вокруг мелькали только поля и редкие здания, наверное, фермы. Он почти упустил тот момент, когда преследуемый автомобиль внезапно свернул налево, на грязную проселочную дорогу. Добравшись до того же места, Сэм тоже свернул и медленно повел Импалу по разбитой от дождя дороге, обходя глубокие лужи. Дорога виляла и фургона не было видно, поэтому он старался ехать медленно, лишь бы не попасться, выскочив внезапно из-за поворота. Но так не хотелось его упустить. В голове судорожно крутились мысли, о том, что же ему теперь делать. Как именно поступить? Демон засел в теле его брата, он использовал его, творя свои мерзкие садистские дела. Он, похоже, убивал людей, руками Дина. Как Сэму хотелось уничтожить эту тварь, этого монстра. Вынуть и порвать собственными руками. Но как?  
  
За очередным поворотом показалась небольшая группа деревьев, возле них, скрытый в тени стоял фургон. Остановившись на некотором расстоянии, Сэм выбрался из машины под дождь и огляделся. Вокруг никого. Задние двери фургона были открыты, подойдя аккуратно ближе, он убедился, что внутри было пусто, на водительском сидении тоже. Впереди виднелись какие-то здания, очень похоже на ферму, слева хозяйственные постройки, справа чуть ближе двухэтажный жилой дом. Должно быть демон отправился туда, вокруг куда ни глянь раскидывались лишь мутные плоскости полей, дорога виднелась позади как тонкая муравьиная тропа, с медленно ползущими редкими букашками машинами.  
  
Сэм вернулся к Импале и открыл багажник, склонившись над ним и откинув крышку потайного отсека, стал выбирать необходимое оружие. Господи, оружие чтобы сделать что? Убить демона в теле Дина? Надо... надо его обезвредить и провести обряд экзорцизма, вот что надо сделать. Тогда эта сволочь удымит обратно в ад, но останется жива. А варианты? Убить демона можно было только одним способом, пронзить его демонским или ангельским лезвием. Но от мысли, что надо воткнуть клинок в грудь брата становилось плохо. Пусть он и не жив даже, пусть его души и не было в этом теле, но такая мысль заставляла внутренне содрогаться Сэма и корчиться от почти реальной боли, словно это в его грудь вонзали нож.  
  
Боже мой, Дин... что же мне делать...  
  
Нет... он не мог...  
  
Терзаемый сомнениями, он сунул под куртку последний ангельский клинок, оставшийся в багажнике. В его кармане уже тяжелела небольшая фляжка Дина со святой водой. Все остальное, наверное, было бесполезно. Убрав мокрые, слипшиеся волосы, постоянно падающие на лицо, Сэм пошел по направлению к жилому дому. Пройдя несколько шагов, он бросил последний взгляд на машину брата, мысленно обращаясь к нему. Надеюсь, ты этого не увидишь, Дин...  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Дом был тих. И снаружи и, кажется, внутри. Ни одного звука не раздавалось. Сэм оглядываясь, подошел к крыльцу, парадная дверь была заперта, беззвучно обойдя дом вдоль широкого навеса, он подергал ручку задней двери. Открыто. Напряженно вглядываясь внутрь, Сэм достал треугольный клинок, толкнул дверь, открывая ее пошире. Вместе с теплым воздухом жилища его окутала неприятная волна тяжелого сладковатого запаха, отдающего железом. Кровь. Черт возьми. Демон здесь. Сэм опоздал, он уже что-то натворил здесь. Из маленькой прихожей он сначала свернул на кухню. От открывшейся картины его чуть не вывернуло наизнанку, мертвая женщина посередине и все... буквально все в крови, будто кто-то специально ее размазывал ладонями и пальцами, оставляя длинные смазанные линии. С трудом проглотив тяжелый ком, подступивший к горлу, Винчестер развернулся в противоположную сторону. На другом конце прихожей была большая гостиная. Господи боже... это настоящее чудовище... маньяк даже по демонским меркам... мертвые мужчины сидели на мягких диванах друг напротив друга в лужах собственной крови, устремив невидящие глаза в потолок. И все тот же рисунок, те же раскрашенные стены, мебель, занавески в мазках и отпечатках ладоней измазанных в крови. Дыхание застряло где-то посередине... перед глазами стояло холодное лицо этого ненастоящего Дина, вспарывающего горло этим людям, а потом самозабвенно размазывающего их кровь вокруг себя, снова окунающего руки в теплую еще "краску" и рисующего... рисующего вокруг себя... Земля медленно поплыла из под ног...  
  
Раздался душераздирающий крик...   
  
Откуда-то сверху, кричал мужчина, в ужасе, молил о пощаде. Сэма словно прошибла молния, приводя в сознание. Демон был наверху, он схватил кого-то, он опять собирался убить... Нет... Нет!  
  
Эту тварь надо остановить! Остановить пока не поздно! Пока он не убил еще, пока не искупал руки его брата в крови еще одной невинной жертвы!  
  
Зрение застилало розовым туманом, мышцы заныли от выброса адреналина, когда Сэм почти в три прыжка своих длинных ног проскочил лестницу наверх и в открытой двери справа увидел это чудовище, нависающее над пожилым мужчиной, лежащим на полу, раненным, избитым, покрытым кровью... С мольбой в глазах уставившегося на своего палача...  
  
Это не он... это не он... это не Дин!  
  
Только эта мысль стучала в его висках вместе с ударами крови. Это чертов монстр!  
  
Выпрыгивая из двери и занося клинок надо головой, он устремился к монстру с беззвучным криком. Сдохни тварь!  
  
Как в замедленном фильме, кадр за кадром, между ударами сердца, Сэм видел, как яркий серебристый клинок в его руках опускается прямиком в спину демона. Не его брата, мерзкого демона!  
  
И так же медленно он видел, как тот оборачивается, почти молниеносно, резким движением уходя от удара... но не успевает... лезвие как масло пронзает его плоть, разрывая ткань и мышцы на плече, уходя вглубь под ключицу, как выплескивается кровь вдоль разящей остроты...  
  
И крик...  
  
Как пощечина ударивший его крик боли... крик Дина!  
  
Сэм застыл... наверное, в воздухе... сердце остановилось от этого крика. От взгляда, поднятых не него темных зеленых глаз, с ужасом и неверием глядящих на него. Мгновение... мгновение прошло до того как Сэма посетил удар, защитный толчок сильных рук, отбрасывающих его от... демона... Дина?  
  
Сильный удар отбросил его назад, на пол. Пролетев добрых два метра, Сэм тяжело грохнулся на спину, потеряв дыхание от встречи с полом и от ужаса...  
  
Мир перевернулся опять... с ног на голову и с головы на ноги, остановил свое чертово вращение и скрипом застрял...  
  
Нет...  
  
Он даже не мог вдохнуть... не мог пошевелиться... глядя на фигуру брата упавшего на колени, схватившегося за рукоятку клинка, торчащего в его плече, тянущего его с душераздирающим тихим стоном из себя... на кровь, заструившуюся вслед за вынутым лезвием...   
  
Откуда-то раздался отрывистый смех. Хохот, жуткий торжествующий хохот.  
  
С трудом оторвав взгляд от брата или демона, Сэм увидел поднимающуюся за его спиной фигуру пожилого человека, это смеялся он. Пораженно, удовлетворенно, с жестоким весельем, утирая слезы с глаз...  
  
Сэм не мог двинуться, забыл, как шевелиться, он мог только смотреть, как мужчина обходит склоненную фигуру Дина. А тот лишь поднимает глаза на Сэма... его глаза, его взгляд... и губы его беззвучно шепчут одно слово... "Сэм".  
  
Нет... о боже... нет...  
  
Мужчина, с трудом подавив смех, обошел Дина вокруг и встал перед его лицом, резко замахнувшись резко ударил по лицу, бросая его на пол. Тот лишь смог упереться локтем, чтобы не упасть совсем. Затем ударом ноги снизу вверх он опрокинул его на спину, роняя на пол с глухим стуком. Разбросав безжизненно руки, Дин застыл неподвижно.  
  
Мужчина обернулся к Сэму, продолжая улыбаться.  
  
\- Сэм! Я ожидал от тебя большей меткости! Ты же должен был убить монстра! Как ты мог так промахнуться. Ничего вам, человечкам доверить нельзя, вечно вы все портите. Такую красоту испортил.  
  
Сэм в ужасе глядел на окровавленное лицо мужчины, не веря своим ушам.  
  
\- Ладно. - Продолжал тот. - Оно того все равно стоило, посмотреть на эти ваши лица. Ух! Я плачу над вами!  
  
\- Я...  
  
\- Да, ты! Ты классно отыграл свою партию, Сэм. Сколько экспрессии! Вау! Убил монстра! Охотник в действии, прям мурашки по коже. Ну не смотри ты на меня так, ну попались вы оба как мухи на липкую ленту. Ну, кто ж виноват? Конечно, не так как я ожидал, я думал у твоего братика побольше прыти будет и он не даст в себя воткнуть твою эту... что там у нас? - Он пнул ногой клинок, откатывая его подальше от тела Дина. - Ух ты! Ангельский клинок. И сколько же вы, красавцы, ангелов перебили для своего арсенала?  
  
\- Ты... - Сэм не мог вдохнуть воздух и выдохнуть слова, от мысли, что его накрыла. Это был Дин. Это был его брат, а никакой не демон. Он слепо, даже не разбираясь, даже не давая ему шанса, только что почти убил... в спину... О БОЖЕ...  
  
\- Да! Это я демон, а не он! - Барнс опять рассмеялся. - Приятно познакомиться, Барнс! - Он протянул ему руку в приветственном жесте, Сэм только отшатнулся от нее. - А ты и вправду здоровяк, Сэм. Но я честно, честное слово не понимаю, почему все вас так боятся, таких ужасных непобедимых охотников? Я тут вижу только пародию на "Тупой и еще тупее". Твой братец конечно сильная зараза, но не шибко умен. А ты, ты вроде бы должен был быть мозгом операции, а сам, сам утонул в своих эмоциях. Вот в чем ваша проблема, вечно эти ваши эмоции вам глаза застилают. Ладно, время не ждет, посмеялись и хватит.  
  
Барнс прошел к раскрытым дверям и крикнул куда-то вниз.  
  
\- Дженифер, давай! - Внизу кто-то завозился, послышались суетящиеся шаги, затем хлопнула дверь.  
  
\- Дженифер? - Сэм поднял глаза на стоящего возле него демона. Не может быть...  
  
\- Да, малыш, Дженифер моя помощница. Красавица, правда? Ты бы проверял свидетелей, что ли прежде чем им верить. В общем... план Б.  
  
Сказал демон и со всего размаху ударил Сэма, припечатывая к полу.   
  
Сознание стремительно ускользало, комната вокруг подернулась серыми красками и поплыла. Где-то, казалось далеко, Сэм видел как Барнс подошел к лежащему на полу Дину и, взяв за одежду, приподнял и потащил к выходу.  
  
\- Должен откланяться, но нам пора. - Сказал демон, остановившись возле него. - Вы конечно оба красавцы, но мне нужен этот. А ты уж, прости, но я научен опытом не оставлять Винчестеров живыми, мертвыми, в общем целыми после встречи. У вас есть дурная привычка возвращаться. Приятного тебе распылиться!  
  
Он пытался подняться, собраться, хоть уловить смысл слов доносящихся до него, хоть что-то, чтобы прорвать серую пелену накрывающую его. Барнс распрямился и продолжил свой путь к лестнице, таща за собой тело Дина. Сэм, лежа на полу, видел его лицо, проскальзывающее мимо, плечи... руки... стой... в неосознанной попытке, в непонятном рывке он схватил его за ладонь. Безжизненную руку скользящую мимо него. Схватился что есть силы и не отпускал.  
  
Барнс потянул, но заметив сопротивление, остановился и вернулся.  
  
\- Нет, ну что вы как дети прямо? - Сказал он, глядя сверху вниз на Сэма, вытянувшего руку и в мертвой хватке вцепившегося в брата.   
  
Демон со всей силы наступил на его запястье, еще и еще раз топча, желая расцепить их. Сэм не сдержался вскрикивая от боли, но не отпуская, лишь сильнее сжимая. Внезапно он почувствовал, как пальцы Дина сжались вокруг его ладони. Сильно, уверенно.  
  
Барнс еще раз занес ногу, но в этот момент вторая рука Дина вдруг вцепилась в него и дернула, опрокидывая на пол. В тот же момент Дин уже был на ногах и набросился на демона. Сэм даже не успевал разглядеть сквозь плывущий туман как брат напрыгивает на садиста и начинает наносить ему удары. Барнс, растерявшийся на мгновение, сначала их пропускает, затем начинает отбивать, поднимается на ноги и вот уже его удары сыплются на Дина один за другим.  
  
Сэм пытался подняться, перевернулся и уперся руками в пол, встал на колени. Головокружение яростно вырывало пол из под его ног. Найти баланс, устоять. Схватившись за стену, он развернулся в сторону жуткой драки. Дин с покрытым кровью лицом получал сильнейшие удары и возвращал их демону, почти не уступая, заставляя его отшатываться, теряя равновесие. Они отбрасывали один другого то в один конец комнаты, то в другой, круша предметы обстановки. Словно нереальный танец, смертельный бой. Сэму казалось, что он уже не различал кто за кого схватился и почему оба они вылетели, проломив дверь, в соседнюю комнату. Он должен был помочь. Должен был добраться до них. Добраться...  
  
Качаясь, он тянулся к противоположной стене, чтобы схватиться за нее, оттуда слышались звуки мощных ударов, звон и треск ломающейся мебели и короткие стоны Дина, когда тот пропускал удары. Когда он уже почти добрался до выломанной двери, на той стороне на мгновение все затихло, а затем послышался громкий удар и то ли стон, то ли рык... голос его брата.   
  
\- Нет! Дииин! - Сэм в ужасе последним рывком ворвался в ту комнату, чтобы увидеть как Дин сидя на распластанном на полу демоне вспарывает ему живот демонским клинком. Как бьется в огненных конвульсиях тело под ним, просвечивая нутро насквозь. - О боже, Дин... - Выдавил из себя воздух Сэм.  
  
Но Дин лишь тяжело дыша медленно, обессилено вытащил клинок и с видимым усилием поднялся на ноги. Покачиваясь и вытирая кровь, покрывающую его лицо рукавом куртки, обернулся на голос Сэма. Его взгляд на мгновение казавшийся жутким, глубоким и страшным вдруг изменился на растерянный...  
  
\- В порядке... Сэмми? - Прошептал еле слышно Дин, делая шаг к брату, повисшему из последних сил на дверном косяке.  
  
\- Я...  
  
В этот момент, резкий раскатистый гром сотряс дом до основания, пошатывая пол под их ногами и колыша стены. В одной оглушающей вспышке все пошло трещинами, и стена позади Дина поползла куда-то вниз, растворяясь в огненном облаке в обрамлении черных завитков дыма. Осколки и щепки смертельным дождем накрыли их вместе со взрывной волной и удушающим газовым туманом, сбивая с ног. Ослепленный и оглушенный, Сэм был отброшен обратно в кабинет. Сквозь облако хаоса он только успел заметить, как Дин пошатнулся, закрывая голову руками, и в то же мгновение пол под ним вздыбился и затем начал оседать с деревянным скрежетом и стоном, разламываясь и рассыпаясь на части. Засасывая вниз самого Дина, он провалился, вздымая вокруг себя языки пламени и клубы дыма и пыли. Не успев и моргнуть, Сэм только и видел, как тень его брата исчезает внизу.  
  
\- Диииин!  
  
Рванувшись обратно, к тому месту, где только что была комната, он лишь отшатнулся от вырывавшегося оттуда очередного извивающегося облака пламени. Ни стен, ни пола толком не было видно, все провалилось куда-то вниз в пылающую тьму.  
  
Развернувшись, спотыкаясь, Сэм бросился к лестнице, что чудом еще уцелела. Вдыхая и проглатывая дым, сразу заполняющий его легкие, он полуспускался, полускатывался по ступеням, последние несколько ступеней он и вовсе перелетел, споткнувшись и рухнув вниз на пол. Пламя с оглушающим треском пожирало дом. Той половины, где раньше была расположена кухня, больше не существовало, разорванная и распыленная она превратилась в огненный пылающий вихрь. Языки огня огромными участками отъедали, оставшиеся стены. Остатки гостиной, куда провалился пол верхнего этажа, напоминали сюрреалистические черные холмы с острыми пиками обломанных досок, отовсюду струился, сворачиваясь и шевелясь, черный непроглядный дым. Пламя перепрыгивало с одного обломка на другой, треща и искрясь.  
  
Сэм метался в огненном аду, пытаясь вдохнуть, не закашлявшись, пытаясь прокричать пропавшим голосом.  
  
\- Дин... Дин... - Хрипел он, оттаскивая искореженную взрывом мебель с дороги. Ища глазами и не находя его силуэта. Он должен быть где-то здесь, должен быть! Паника сдавливала горло. Языки огня подкрадывались со спины, обдавая жаром. Где-то с треском звенели лопающиеся стекла.  
  
Сделав пару шагов, он наткнулся на тело Барнса, покрытое пылью и копотью, на нем уже тлела одежда. Откуда-то сверху опять посыпались горящие обломки, дом медленно осыпался. Прикрывая голову руками, Сэм отпрыгнул в сторону, спотыкаясь и падая на пол. По трещащим доскам деревянного пола ползли извивающиеся змейки дыма. Закашлявшись в очередной раз и протирая слезящиеся глаза, он, наконец, увидел его, Дина, лежащего в паре метров дальше, неподвижного, наполовину скрытого черными расщепленными обломками бывшего пола.  
  
\- О нет, Дин... - Он уже практически полз по самому полу, стараясь вдохнуть хоть немного не такого горячего и тяжелого дымного воздуха. Добравшись до брата, Сэм с трудом откинул большую часть обломков, освобождая его. - Эй, эй... давай... очнись... ты же живой... - Удушливый кашель скрутил его снова, панически озираясь, Сэм видел, как над ними опасно раскачиваются медленно прогибающиеся доски. Надо убираться отсюда срочно. Он подполз ближе и сел, стараясь перевернуть Дина на спину, тот не реагировал, безжизненно перекатываясь в его руках, голова его запрокинулась, глаза закрыты, лицо черно-серое от слоя крови и налипшей на нее пыли и копоти. - Давай, давай же. - Сэм обнял его одной рукой под грудью и пополз в сторону, опираясь на вторую руку, туда, где оставалась, наверное, последняя целая и еще не горящая стена. Там возле входной парадной двери зияло высокое, от потолка до пола, окно, разбитое сейчас и щерящееся остатками стекла, хищно поблескивающими оранжевыми отражениями огня. Это был последний, единственный выход. Расстояние в два метра, казалось, было бесконечным. Сэм уже терялся между удушающими приступами кашля, неподвижной ношей его словно опять мертвого брата и волнами паники, охватывающей его от вида бушующего и воющего вокруг огня. Такого же, как в спальне Джессики...   
  
Добравшись до окна, он из последних сил приподнял Дина, на сколько смог высоко, пытаясь встать на ноги и вместе с ним вдвоем, вывалился наружу, сбивая остатки стекол, но не отпуская рук. Еще чуть-чуть, выбраться на улицу. Последние два шага до конца крыльца он чудом преодолел, уже теряя равновесие, но лестница ему не далась. Споткнувшись на ступеньках, он стал заваливаться вниз, перевешиваемый весом Дина в его руках. Чудом, извернувшись, они оба грохнулись на мокрую траву перед домом. Сэм на спину, теряя последнее дыхание, Дин безжизненно и неподвижно, практически на него. Отталкиваясь ногами, еще немного чтобы не задела падающая крыша, он отодвигался от дома, таща брата уже на себе, и глядя как в то место где, они только что находились внутри комнаты, с воющим грохотом обрушиваются горящие останки дома. Все... Больше нет сил... Хватая жадно чистый воздух он упал на спину, чувствуя на себе вес Дина, все еще неподвижного. Но настоящего, тяжелого, теплого... Ох черт... Дин. Сэм слепо ощупывал его грудь руками, не в силах подняться, голова брата безвольно лежала на его плече, почти доставая короткими острыми волосами до его лица. Его одежда на груди была липкая от крови, он был весь в щепках, пыли, копоти... но он дышал... Сэм чувствовал, как поднимается и опускается его грудь, как под его ладонями бьется сердце.   
  
\- Живой... живой... - шептал он, падая назад на землю, бессильно кашляя и смаргивая слезы застилающие глаза, не то от дыма, не от счастья. - Живой...


	19. Chapter 19

Такая знакомая... такая желанная...   
  
  
Бездна раскрывала ему свои объятья. Его собственная, бездонная, безразмерная бездна. Темнотой, чернотой, вакуумом она обнимала его, впитывая и поглощая, смыкая вокруг него свои пальцы, извиваясь и втекая в его нутро. Растворяя...  
  
Превращая в ничто...  
  
Он падал в нее, желая исчезнуть, желая замолчать, желая не чувствовать больше ничего...  
  
Но он чувствовал...  
  
Чувствовал опаляющий жар, чувствовал языки пламени, облизывающие его кожу, как тонкие прозрачные лепестки, струящиеся вдоль его тела, расцветающие и благоухающие болью. Яркими вспышками пронзительного света, жгущими волнами невыносимой агонии. Снова и снова, в бесконечном мерцающем танце огня пожирающего его. Невыносимо... Проникая под кожу, проедая себе дорогу, забирая себе все новые и новые части, отвоевывая его силы, захватывая его дыхание... Рождая лишь крик, безотчетный, отчаянный, нечеловеческий...  
  
Это был ад.  
  
Тот самый. Его собственный.  
  
Та его часть, что вернулась вместе с ним, выползла из заросшей могилы покрытая землей, чтобы остаться с ним навсегда. Чтобы ждать своего часа, чтобы ловить каждый момент его слабости, каждый раз, когда он засыпал или терял сознание, каждый раз, когда темнота захватывала его. Каждый раз эту темноту освещали языки пламени. Оглушали крики боли... его собственные крики, крики других душ, терзаемых и умирающих снова и снова по бесконечному кругу. Как оглушающая сумасшедшая симфония стонов и плача, зовов и мольбы, проклятий и боли... просто боли, в едином высоком аккорде, на пике дыхания, на пределе возможностей, на границе существования.  
  
Ад, что был больше чем вся его жизнь, ад, что был почти вечностью, ад, что длился сорок лет, наполненный его страданиями, его бесконечной мучительной смертью и нескончаемой агонизирующей жизнью. Где каждый вздох последний, где каждый крик предсмертный, где каждый новый удар сердца лишь миг, перед новой болью.   
  
Ад, который он долго и мучительно пытался забыть, скрыть от самого себя, спрятать от своих глаз, от своих ушей, от своих чувств. Закрыть, зарыть за свою стену. Похоронить...  
  
Ад, который вернулся, который вытек и выполз, охватывая его пляшущими отблесками огня и сверкающими кровавыми лезвиями, как только ослабла его стена, когда начала она рушиться, обгорая и обваливаясь под натиском, которому не было сил больше противостоять.  
  
Ад, который был теперь свободен.  
  
Ад, который пришел не один...  
  
Ад, который выпустил его...  
  
Того что сказал "да", того что сломался и сдался, чтобы не чувствовать больше боли, чтобы не умирать, чтобы не воскресать, чтобы не слышать собственных криков, собственной слабости, собственного предательства. Того, что причинял боль другим чтобы заставить замолчать свою, рвать и резать, чтобы не чувствовать больше ее... лишь бы не чувствовать...  
  
  
Это все не реально... это все сон...  
  
Но он горел...  
  
Он чувствовал, как ползет по нему огонь, он опускал глаза и видел, как пламя поднимается выше и выше, как охватывает руки, как заглатывает плечи, как выхватывает последний воздух из его легких и впрыгивает вовнутрь... И он не мог даже закричать, он сгорал изнутри... Бесконечно... Опять и опять...  
  
Это все нереально... нет...  
  
Он падал на колени, молясь о конце, прося о смерти, но не умирал...   
  
Он смотрел на свою тлеющую одежду, на чернеющую кожу, покрывающуюся жесткой коркой, на то, как трескается она, и выпускает из рваных разломов только языки пламени... все, что осталось внутри него.  
  
Только пламя и боль...  
  
 _Впусти меня и я заберу твою боль..._  
  
Это кошмар... я проснусь...  
  
Но не просыпался.   
  
Лишь видел, как бездна обретает форму вокруг него, как вырывают языки пламени из темноты его стену... черные обломки, мертвые остовы, руины, вздымающиеся вокруг него.  
  
Он проиграл?  
  
 _Дай мне забрать твою боль..._  
  
Нет...  
  
 _Дай..._  
  
Огонь взметнулся в новом витке, заставляя его кричать.  
  
 _Мне..._  
  
Тело пронзали огромные крючья и рвали на части.  
  
 _Свою..._  
  
Когти и зубы вонзались в его плоть, грызли, жевали, пили его.  
  
 _Боль..._  
  
Раскаленный огненный клинок вонзился в его грудь, прорывая его мышцы, прорезая его ребра, протыкая его сердце, все еще трепещущее, все еще не сдающееся... еще удар... еще...  
  
 _Возьми клинок и боль уйдет..._  
  
Нет...  
  
Глубже, сильнее, больнее... еще удар...  
  
 _Возьми клинок и боль уйдет..._  
  
Нееееет... не надо... еще удар...  
  
 _Возьми клинок и боль уйдет..._  
  
Прошу...   
  
Нет сил, чтобы терпеть, нет слез, чтобы плакать, нет воздуха, чтобы кричать... еще удар...  
  
 _Возьми..._  
  
Прошу... не надо...   
  
И руки поднимаются к клинку... еще удар...  
  
 _Возьми..._  
  
И пальцы сжимаются... еще удар...  
  
И нет конца и нет начала. Лишь огненная вспышка, лишь тлеющая смерть, пронзающая его сердце. Лишь бесконечный стон, лишь необъятный крик... Лишь боль... И клинок.  
  
Нет... нет... замолчи, тварь... я не... сдамся... еще удар...  
  
 _Возьми клинок... встань с колен... и боль уйдет..._  
  
Сердце трепещет, сердце рвется, но тело подчиняется, нет сил страдать, нет сил терпеть... он так устал... Лишь взяться за клинок, лишь встать с колен... еще удар...  
  
 _Вонзи клинок!_  
  
Что...  
  
 _Вонзи клинок!_  
  
Он поднял глаза, что бы увидеть как на обгоревших стенах окружающих его пляшут огненные блики, как вырисовывается не одной из них неясная тень, черная фигура... Нет сил терпеть... пусть все кончится... еще удар  
  
 _Вонзи клинок!_  
  
Что? Я не могу... нет... Темная фигура засмеялась знакомым смехом, жутким... Барнс... это он, это опять он... эта тварь... еще удар...  
  
Замолчи...  
  
Но смех лишь громче.   
  
_Ты жалок!_  
  
Замолчи!  
  
 _Они все умрут!_  
  
Заткнись... Я убью тебя... тварь... еще удар...  
  
 _Вонзи клинок!_  
  
Нет... сил... терпеть...  
  
Он сжал пальцы вокруг трепещущего огня клинка, он чувствовал, как горят они, но он держал и тянул... потому что не было больше сил терпеть, не было больше сил страдать. Но лишь больнее становилось... лишь ярче вспышка, лишь мучительнее разрезается, разрывается, прожигается его грудь... Резко, выдернуть, ослепнуть, онеметь, умереть от боли, но выжить... опять... чтобы кричать, чтобы сражаться, чтобы не останавливаться, чтобы вонзить клинок во врага!   
  
еще удар...  
  
С последним безысходным криком он вонзил пылающий клинок в грудь стоящего перед ним человека, Барнса, его тени.  
  
И боль стала тише...  
  
Сдохни, сукин сын! Дернул, вынимая, и еще раз вонзил...  
  
И боль еще уменьшилась. Он чувствовал, как она утекает, сквозь руки, сквозь кончики пальцев уходит в оружие, которое он держит в руках. Он чувствовал, как слабеет ее хватка на его изнывающем, молящем о пощаде теле, он ощущал, как покидает она его, оставляя лишь пустоту, лишь легкость, лишь тишину. И не было этого ничего легче, ничего слаще, ничего пронзительней, чем пустота на месте боли. Ничего ярче темноты и тишины. И он желал ее, желал еще, желал навсегда... Растворяясь в слепящем экстазе от отсутствия боли...  
  
Сквозь дурманящую пелену и омут облегчения он поднял глаза на свои руки, все еще сжимающие горящий клинок. Они не чувствовали огня, они не горели, они не были покрыты трещинами на обуглившейся плоти... они были покрыты кровью... теплой, липкой...  
  
И клинок больше не горел... он холодел в его руках, превращаясь в старую пожелтевшую за тысячелетия кость, покрытую струящейся кровью... из раны...  
Это не тень... человек... темнеющее от крови пятно на клетчатой рубашке, длинные дрожащие пальцы, обхватывающие его, сжатые на рукоятке руки, темнеющий взгляд из под упавших на лицо непослушных длинных волос и судорожный выдох...  
  
\- Дин...  
  
Сэм...  
  
Нет...  
  
Нет...  
  
  
  
Это не реально...  
  
Это сон...  
  
  
  
 _Дин..._  
 _  
Дин, открой глаза..._  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Наверное, он на мгновение отключился, Сэм не знал точно, заснул он или потерял сознание, от шока, от удара или от нахлынувших эмоций, но он четко ощутил момент, когда вдруг пришел в себя, от какого-то резкого чувства что что-то изменилось. Дом все еще громко догорал прямо перед ними, рассыпаясь на части и исчезая в щупальцах голодного пламени. Ощутимый жар касался его даже в нескольких метрах от края крыльца, слава богу, хотя бы дым шел в противоположную от них сторону, уносимый ветром. Горло ужасно саднило, а легкие просто горели огнем отказываясь остывать после короткой, но обжигающей перебежки внутри горящего здания. Под собой он чувствовал холодную мокрую траву, покрывающую твердую землю, над собой вес, прижимающий его к этой траве. Дин лежал спиной на его груди и головой на левом плече, именно так как они упали с крыльца, пойманные коварной гравитацией. Он все еще держался за него, крепко вцепившись руками, словно все еще мог уронить или потерять. Это должно было быть неловким, особенно если бы Дин сейчас очнулся, но отпускать совсем не хотелось. Дин... Сэм вдруг понял, что изменилось. Он аккуратно приподнял голову, глядя на его лицо. Никакого движения. Расцепив руки, он осторожно высвободился из под его тела, ощущая как на его одежде остается влажный темный след. Черт возьми, Дин же был ранен! Вытягивая свою левую руку из под его плеч и головы, Сэм бережно уложил его на траву, прислушиваясь к дыханию, едва ли он слышал что-то. Вот что изменилось, мгновение назад, то самое которое он был в отключке, он чувствовал тяжелое глубокое дыхание Дина и буквально под пальцами ощущал его гулкое сердцебиение. Младший Винчестер испуганно подскочил, садясь на колени и задерживая дыхание, только не тишина... Рука машинально легла на сонную артерию на шее брата.  
  
\- Эй, эй... ты же живой...  
  
После слишком длинной паузы, он ощутил под пальцами еле заметные и очень быстрые толчки крови, сердце брата вдруг забилось с удвоенной скоростью, панически трепеща в его груди. Это было не хорошо, очень не хорошо, это было похоже на травматический шок.  
  
\- Нет. Нет. Только не это. - Сэм наклонился ухом к лицу брата, долгие секунды выжидая пока почувствует его выдох не своей щеке. Дышит... слабо. Паника пыталась накрыть и его самого. Он судорожно стал ощупывать руками тело брата в поисках серьезных ранений, угрожающих его жизни. В трепещущем оранжевом освещении от пожара, пляшущего за его спиной, Сэм быстрыми движениями прошелся по руками и ногам, по ребрам ища явные переломы, ведь он провалился вместе с полом вниз, вперемешку с досками, которыми его в итоге потом засыпало, он мог себе что угодно сломать. Вроде ничего не нашлось, как минимум на первый взгляд. Значит... значит это плечо, вспомнил Сэм, прокручивая перед глазами картину того как он своими руками вонзает в Дина ангельский клинок... о Господи, он его с такой силой... секундный взгляд на темные пятна на его собственной одежде... боже... насквозь. Ему становилось дурно, волна горячей крови всколыхнулась где-то внизу живота и захлестнула его до самой макушки, громко ударившись в барабанные перепонки и застряв в горле. Дрожащими руками он отвернул край темной куртки Дина, чтобы увидеть разорванную ткань над темным провалом глубокой раны и влажный блеск вытекающей крови, здоровенным черным пятном расползающейся по темно-зеленому хенли, надетому на брата, вверх почти до самой шеи и вниз, густо пропитав одежду до самого пояса. О, Господи. Сколько же крови он мог потерять уже, после удара, когда был без сознания, когда очнулся и дрался с Барнсом, когда провалился вниз, пока Сэм нашел его, и здесь, сколько они пролежали здесь, когда он сам вырубился. О нет... о нет... он не мог убить собственного брата... вот так... Если Дин уже впадал в состояние шока, значит все было плохо, очень, очень, очень плохо, он потерял слишком много крови. Собрать себя в кучу, перестать паниковать, взять в руки, сделать все что можно, сделать все что нужно. Сэм судорожно стянул с себя куртку, а затем рубашку, оставшись в одной футболке. Рубашку он сложил несколько раз и, аккуратно приподняв плечо Дина, и нащупав на той стороне рукой мокрый от крови разрыв в ткани, приложил туда часть, затем опустив его обратно на траву, вторую часть рубашки, обернув вокруг плеча, прижал к ране сверху и надавил своей ладонью.  
  
\- Нет... нет, старик, ты так просто от меня не отделаешься... я... я не для того тебя нашел живым, чтобы ты умер у меня на руках, опять... - Борясь с собственным дыханием, бубнил Сэм, оглядываясь по сторонам и пытаясь понять, что же ему делать дальше. Вернув взгляд к лицу брата, ему на мгновение показалось, что глаза Дина двинулись под закрытыми веками. Может он его услышал, может он придет в себя? Секунда, другая, ни движения больше.  
  
Откуда-то сверху упала большая тяжелая капля, приземлилась прямо на скулу Дина и побежала вниз, оставляя после себя светлую дорожку бледной кожи, проглядывающей из под слоя черно-серой пыли с пеплом. Еще одна капля упала на лицо Сэма, на руку. Кажется, опять начинался дождь. Когда он успел кончиться, чтобы опять начинаться прямо сейчас? Только дождя сейчас не хватало, и так было холодно и мокро. Сэм осознал, что его джинсы уже основательно промокли от мокрой холодной травы и земли под ним, пропитанных долгим дневным дождем. К тому же вокруг уже было почти темно, неужели вечер? Сколько они здесь провалялись на сырой холодной земле? Остановить кровь, сохранить тепло... в голове Сэма всплывал список необходимых действий первой помощи при большой потере крови и шоке. Отпустив на мгновение руку от свернутой рубашки, Сэм взял свою куртку и накрыл ей брата, оставляя себе лишь возможность снова прижать его рану.  
  
\- Господи, Дин, ты словно из ада выбрался. - Прошептал он, глядя на лицо Дина. Разбитое, в ссадинах от ударов демона, на губах запеклась кровь, на скуле длинный порез, бровь, переносица, все покрыто засыхающей кровью и сверху слоем пепельной крошки, даже на ресницах. - Что же с тобой случилось... - Сэм тяжело закашлялся, в горле зверски першило. Он пошарил по карманам куртки и вынул серебристую фляжку со святой водой, открутил крышку и сделал глоток, святая или нет, это была вода. Он снова огляделся, укрыться было негде, что делать? Сердце стучалось с той стороны ребер, напоминая, делай что-нибудь, делай, двигайся. Дин под его руками не шевелился, не приходил в сознание и едва дышал, все слишком серьезно. Он мог бы попытаться поднять его снова и дотащить до Импалы, чтобы отвезти самому в больницу, но сколько это займет времени, есть ли у Дина столько времени.  
  
\- Я знаю, ты будешь меня потом ненавидеть за это, но черт с тобой, я согласен и на это. - Прошептал Сэм, обращаясь к Дину, достал из кармана телефон и набрал 911. - Пусть лучше больница, чем... чем морг.  
  
Когда с той стороны трубки ответила вежливый оператор, Сэм вкратце сообщил ей о пожаре и тяжело раненном, пытаясь судорожно вспомнить где же конкретно они находятся, сумев кое-как объяснить местоположение, он положил трубку, думая лишь об одном, как долго они будут добираться. Пусть Дин и ненавидел больницы и всеми способами всегда старался избежать попадания туда, но в самые критические моменты выбора не было. Если Дин не мог прийти в сознание и отговорить Сэма от этого, значит, все было действительно плохо.  
  
\- Ты только держись, Дин, еще немного. Все будет хорошо, ты живой... значит, все будет хорошо... - Прошептал он, успокаивая скорее себя, но в глубине души надеясь, что Дин его тоже слышит. Он подвинулся ближе и снова сел на траву рядом. Чуть приподняв Дина за плечи, подтянул немного к себе и уложил его голову на свои ноги, чтобы тот не лежал на холодной траве. Проверил рубашку накрывающую рану, та темнела и тяжелела, пропитываясь кровью. Господи... лишь бы они успели. Сэм аккуратно положил руку на шею брата, стараясь вновь найти его пульс, ту ниточку, что все еще говорила - он здесь, он еще здесь, он еще жив. Его кожа была прохладной. Не сразу, но быстрые и несильные толчки в артерии немного успокоили младшего Винчестера. Он не стал убирать руку, он держался за это знание, хватался за ощущение жизни бьющейся под его пальцами. Как тогда, когда Дин лежал в реанимации и, казалось, что только тонкий пищащий звук кардиомонитора связывал его с этой реальностью, напоминал всем его окружающим, напоминал Сэму что он все еще здесь, с ним. А еще напоминал о том ощущении беспомощности, что заглатывало в такие моменты, когда ничего не можешь сделать, ничего не можешь изменить. Ни остановить демона в теле отца, пытающего брата, ни затормозить грузовик, несущийся на их машину, ни предотвратить побег Аластара из своих оков. Только сидеть, смотреть на эту тонкую мерцающую нить, слушать стук его сердца и ждать. В такой момент, наверное, и совершаются самые большие глупости. В такой момент Джон решил совершить сделку с желтоглазым демоном, в такой момент Дин нашел ангела, чтобы спасти его. От безысходности, от беспомощности, от отчаянья. Сэм, открыл глаза, пытаясь вырваться из омута захлестнувших его чувств и воспоминаний. Еще более худших чем, темнота больничной палаты, чем писк кардиомонитора. Воспоминаний о рыке невидимой гончей, о треске ломающихся костей и рвущейся ткани, о всплесках и фонтанах крови, о глубоких бороздах от когтей в разрываемой плоти... о жутком, предсмертном крике, невыносимом и оглушающем... Сэм тяжело сглотнул, за столько лет - это осталось его самым страшным воспоминанием, даже клетка с Люцифером, наверное, не была так страшна, не вызывала столько дрожи. Сэм опустил глаза на Дина. Взрывающийся Дик Роман не был так страшен, фотографии в желтой полицейской папке не были так страшны, они были где то там, не с ним, не рядом, смерть была где-то там, далеко, невидимая, неслышимая, неощутимая. Она оставляла шанс, оставляла надежду, оставляла тонкую нить, за которую можно было ухватиться и нужно было. Самое страшное было видеть, слышать и беспомощно стоять рядом. Чтобы потом только и осталось, что безжизненное тело, разорванное, растерзанное, неподвижное и немое, без тонкой нити почти неслышного пульса, почти не ощутимого дыхания, соединяющего его с этим миром, напоминающего что он... все еще здесь.  
  
  
Сэм медленно выдохнул. Сколько же уже прошло времени? Минута, полчаса, вечность? Ну где же они? Он снова закашлялся, обожженное горло словно когтями кто-то царапал, нащупал валяющуюся рядом фляжку и сделал еще один небольшой глоток воды. Дин, наверное, тоже надышался не меньше него, хорошо хоть не обгорел, хорошо, что огонь не добрался до него раньше Сэма. Подчиняясь внезапному порыву, смутному желанию позаботиться о своем брате, Сэм достал из заднего кармана большой чистый платок и, слегка смочив его водой из фляги, стал стирать кровь и пыль с лица Дина. Аккуратно, почти нежно, не потревожить, не причинить боль, стараясь не прикоснуться к порезам и ссадинам, просто убрать запекшуюся кровь, стереть с его лица ужасную неживую серость. Он живой, он все еще живой, он дышит под твоими руками, ты чувствуешь его теплый выдох на краю своей ладони, ты чувствуешь, как его сердце бьется под своими пальцами. Не та пустота, не та холодная неподвижность, что осталась от него в тот раз, не то безмолвное и мертвое тело с прозрачными зелеными глазами, устремленными в никуда.  
  
\- Дин... - Позвал он брата, почти не надеясь на ответ. - Дин, открой глаза...  
  
Словно в ответ на его просьбу, Дин вдруг дернулся, глаза заметались под закрытыми веками, Сэм почувствовал, как он напрягся под его руками.  
  
\- Эй, эй, тише, все хорошо... - Он успокаивающе положил руку на лоб брата. - Все нормально, давай, приходи в себя... проснись, открой глаза.  
  
Тот лишь сильнее дернулся, громко и хрипло выдохнув. Затем вдруг резко выгнулся, судорожно вдохнул и, запрокинув голову, распахнул глаза, жутко испугав Сэма. Младший Винчестер попытался схватить его и успокоить, но Дин лишь заметался, отталкиваясь от него, отбиваясь от него руками, стараясь вывернуться.  
  
\- Тише, тише, у тебя шок, успокойся... лежи... - Повторял Сэм, в попытке успокоить и вернуть на место вдруг, проснувшегося как от жуткого кошмара, брата.  
  
\- Нет... нет... не трогай меня... - Дин отвернулся от него, стараясь откатиться от его колен, сворачиваясь на свой правый бок, отмахнуться от его рук. Сумев лишь слегка отодвинуться, он зашелся в сильном удушающем кашле, содрогаясь всем телом. Сэм дотянулся до него, хватая за плечо, стараясь вернуть его, успокоить.  
  
\- Дин, это я. Все хорошо, все уже кончилось, ты убил демона... Ты в порядке, я в порядке, все хорошо. - Он вдруг вспомнил про воду, - Вот, возьми воды, возьми. Тебе станет легче, попей.  
  
Кажется, это подействовало, Дин немного развернулся, не переставая кашлять, и протянул руку за водой. Когда фляга оказалась в его руках, он жадно припал к холодному металлическому горлышку, делая большие глотки холодной святой воды. По крайней мере, он точно не демон, подумал Сэм, проводя рукой по своему чуть менее грязному, чем у Дина лицу.   
  
Старший Винчестер оторвался от фляги и тяжело с хрипом задышал, пытаясь опереться руками позади себя, но соскальзывая с снова падая на спину на мокрую траву с тихим стоном. Правая его рука медленно болезненно потянулась к левому раненному плечу, лицо исказила гримаса боли. Сэм подвинулся к нему, стараясь вернуть на место окровавленную рубашку, закрывающую рану.   
  
\- Тихо, полежи спокойно, я вызвал скорую, они вот вот подъедут.  
  
\- Какого черта... Сэм...  
  
\- Лежи спокойно... - Он попытался придавить к земле, пытающегося подняться брата. - Ты потерял, наверное, полведра крови, у тебя шок, сделай одолжение, полежи смирно.  
  
\- Пусти... - Дин упрямо отталкивал его руки.  
  
\- Да лежи ты уже... - Сэм с силой возвращал его на место. - Куда ты собрался, все уже, мы его завалили, точнее ты. Что это вообще, кто это был? Что за чертовщина вообще тут творится?  
  
От этого вопроса Дин только снова со стоном стал сворачиваться на правый бок, стараясь закрыть лицо руками.  
  
\- О нет, Сэм, что ты здесь делаешь? - Простонал он глухо из под своих ладоней.  
  
\- Что я здесь делаю? Да я... я за демоном гнался, я тебя вернуть хотел... я думал этот... этот демон тебя забрал. Черт, Дин! Я думал ты умер!  
  
\- Господи, лучше б я умер...  
  
\- Еще раз такое скажешь и я тебя сам убью!  
  
\- Ты уже... - Дин осекся, прижимая руку к левому плечу. - Ты хотел меня убить? Думал что я демон?  
  
\- Я... я не хотел... - Сэм беспомощно уронил руки на свои колени. - Я не хотел ТЕБЯ убивать, я за этим демоном гнался, который, как я думал, вселился в твое тело... а потом я его видел возле фургона, а потом я нашел этот дом и он тут... в общем... я не знаю. Я подумал, что эта тварь в тебя вселилась и теперь режет людей направо и налево твоими руками, я хотел его остановить. Я просто хотел его остановить.  
  
\- Господи, Сэм... - Дин убрал руку от лица и глядел на брата, не зная, что ему на это сказать. Как объяснить что, он гнался не за демоном, что он гнался за ним самим, что это он его видел возле фургона, что это именно его он принял за монстра, что он был очень близок к правде. Господи, как жаль, что он промахнулся, как жаль, что не закончил это все прямо здесь и сейчас. Дин бессильно упал назад на спину, вминаясь в мерзкую мокрую траву. - Чертовски тяжелый день. - Пробормотал он глядя в мутное серое небо.  
  
\- Дин... - Голос Сэма был тихим и полным боли. - Я думал ты умер, на самом деле... умер. Я отправился тебя искать, когда ты вдруг исчез из бункера, нашел Импалу, нашел твою одежду, а потом... потом мне в полицейском участке дали эти фотографии. - Сэм сглотнул, вспоминая, глянцевые картинки с мертвым Дином со связанными за спиной руками. - Сказали, что ты мертв и твое тело лежит в морге...  
  
\- Ох черт, Сэм, лучше бы ты на этом и остановился.  
  
\- А потом... потом я поехал за тобой в морг, за твоим телом... - Сэм, похоже, его не слушал. - Я хотел забрать тебя оттуда, понимаешь, твое мертвое тело забрать! Я... я чуть с ума не сошел!  
  
Дин слышал, слышал боль в его голосе, слышал слезы, подступающие к его горлу, чувствовал, как ему самому подкатывает тяжелый острый ком. Он хотел все вернуть назад, он хотел все сделать иначе, он хотел, чтобы этого всего не было. Он смог лишь снова с трудом приподняться, опираясь правую руку и глядя на своего брата, не в силах ничего сказать. Не в силах превозмочь боль, разрывающую его где-то в середине груди, от вонзенного в него огненного клинка, от страдания, от вины за, то, что он снова обманул Сэма, за то, что заставил страдать его. За то, что начал все это и теперь не в силах был закончить. От того что был слаб, от того что был недостаточно умен, чтобы найти правильный способ помочь брату, помочь себе. От того что снова все провалил. Опять.  
  
А Сэм... Сэм просто молча потянулся к нему и, заключив в кольцо своих здоровенных рук... обнял.  
  
На мгновение, чувствуя как сильные руки сжимают его, как щека брата прижалась к его шее, как он практически почувствовал его сердцебиение, Дину показалось, что он наконец-то стал целым, что он наконец-то обрел баланс и перестал опасно раскачиваться над бездной, что его удерживали от падения в нее, от растворения в ней без остатка.  
  
\- Я просто рад, что ты жив... - Прошептал Сэм, не отпуская рук.  
  
\- Сэм, ты же взрослый мужик... - От беспомощности сморозил Дин, пытаясь отшутиться, пытаясь хоть что-то выдавить из себя. Но не в силах не поднять свою здоровую руку и не обнять Сэма в ответ. Хватаясь за него, крепко сжимая и не желая отпускать. Не желая сдаваться.  
  
\- А ты идиот... - Резюмировал Сэм. И Дин почти спиной почувствовал, что тот, наверное, сейчас улыбается. - Опять один полез дерьмо расхлебывать...  
  
И тут вернулась боль, тут вернулась бездна. Тут Дин увидел, что она расширила свою пасть под ним и теперь готова была принять и проглотить их обоих, и что он цепляясь и хватаясь за своего брата, тащит его туда вместе с собой. Как и всегда. Как и всех, кого он потерял в этой жизни, всех за кого он хватался и держался чтобы устоять на краю собственной черной непроглядной бездны, всех кого любил и убил своими же собственными руками, дав им упасть в эту бездну вместо него. И огненный клинок вновь провернулся в его сердце, разламывая его пополам. Разрывая его между желанной целостностью, стабильностью, спокойствием и силой и болью, которая пришла бы вместе с этим, которая стала бы ценой за это, не его ценой, Сэма.  
  
  
Мгновение желанного тепла и покоя в объятьях Дина, которое Сэм уже почти успел забыть, которое только что к нему вернулось из практически небытия, внезапно нарушилось, когда брат вдруг болезненно, почти конвульсивно дернулся под его руками с тихим стоном и слабо попытался высвободиться. Воспоминание о том, что Дин был ранен, о том, что он тут лежал буквально несколько минут назад едва дыша, нахлынули и заставили разжать руки, отпуская его и озабоченно глядя на то как тот сгибается, сворачивается обхватывая себя руками, от должно быть невыносимой боли.  
  
\- Эй, эй, тише. - Он поймал ладонями за плечи брата, который казалось вот вот упадет. - Сейчас придет помощь, только не отключайся опять, хорошо, останься со мной. - Сэм пытался помочь, успокоить его, удержать в сознании еще хоть немного. - Они помогут тебе, они починят тебя и все будет хорошо...  
  
Дин поднял на него глаза, такие пронзительные прозрачные едва зеленые глаза, бездонные, словно две пропасти, с тяжелой невыносимой бесконечной болью в них. Сэм почти физически ощутил эту боль, будто она невидимыми лучами транслировалась прямо в его нутро, заставляя что-то свернуться и сжаться где-то между ребрами. О Господи, неужели ему было так плохо... Неужели этот пронзительный прозрачный взгляд нес в себе тоже, что и тогда... ничто. Нет. Нет! Он не мертв, он не умирает, он вот прямо перед ним, только протяни руку.  
  
\- Не нужно... - Прошептал вдруг Дин.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Не нужно больше меня чинить... - Дин стал снова отворачиваться, пряча в тени свои глаза.  
  
\- Эй, что ты, стой, ты же не собираешься здесь лечь и вот так вот умереть у меня на глазах?  
  
\- Даже если бы хотел...  
  
\- Ты брось свои эти дурацкие мысли, у нас еще полно работы, у нас еще столько незаконченных дел. Давай приляг, береги силы, чтобы парамедикам не пришлось тебя поджаривать электрошоком, чтобы вернуть на место. - Сэм попытался вернуть на место брата, который похоже решил подняться на ноги, но пока проигрывал сражение с гравитацией и покинувшими его силами. - Я и так уже натерпелся, когда думал что ты на самом деле умер.  
  
\- А я и умер! - Вдруг грубо отрезал Дин, но кажется, тут же пожалел о сказанном.  
  
\- Что? В смысле?  
  
Дин проклял свой язык всеми возможными проклятьями, он проболтался в момент слабости, он не должен был говорить ему ничего из этой части его приключений. Черт возьми!  
  
\- Забудь... - Жалкая попытка, Сэм так не сдастся теперь, пока не выпытает его до конца.  
  
\- Дин. - Суровый тон не терпящий возражений. - Что ты имеешь в ввиду?  
  
Не было сил, не было ни капельки сил даже где-то там на самом донышке, чтобы сражаться и противостоять. Ни единой маленькой силенушки, чтобы соврать или отмахнуться, чтобы продолжить свою игру вот так, как он ее начал. Он был изможден, высушен, бессилен, превращен в пепел этой борьбой. И сдался. Сев на траву и закрыв глаза рукой.  
  
\- Я и умер, там... на заводе...  
  
\- Что значит умер. - Тихо спросил Сэм, словно еще один раз пытался убедиться, что он не ослышался.  
  
\- То и значит... умер... сдох на полу, с дырами в животе от собственного клинка.  
  
\- А... эм... - Сэм потерял все слова, что можно было спросить дальше, что? Глядя сейчас на Дина он видел, что тот не врет, он не хотел в это верить, его сознание просто не хотело распознавать донесенную до него информацию и усваивать ее откладывая на положенное место в мозгу.  
  
\- Чертовы демоны поймали меня прямо на улице, я сел им на хвост и облажался. Они меня застали врасплох и... затащили на свой этот горелый завод. - Продолжил Дин, уставившись в одну точку перед собой, и словно окунаясь в эти события снова. - Я их там... я их штук шесть положил прежде чем пришел Барнс и... прирезал меня просто как собаку.  
  
Сэма просто придавило к земле от услышанного, не понимая до конца, что же он услышал. Дина застали, выследили, поймали? Взяли в плен. Но зачем? Почему? А потом он положил в одиночку шесть?! Шесть демонов. Перед глазами всплыли фотографии из желтой папки, шесть трупов не считая самого Дина, все зарезанные. Боже, это он их. Это была его битва за жизнь, он завалил шестерых демонов, спасая свою жизнь, один. А Барнс, он был сильнее, он... убил Дина. Вот почему тот на него так накинулся. Но как? Как Дин смог его уложить в этот раз, чертового сильного демона, почти голыми руками. Голова начинала пухнуть и кружиться.  
  
\- А ты... как ты... - Сэм просто не мог сформулировать свой вопрос, не мог в это поверить. Но Дин похоже знал что теперь тот собирался спросить.  
  
\- Проснулся в морге.  
  
Вот так, коротко и ясно. Сэм поднял на место свою упавшую челюсть.  
  
\- Господи боже... Дин... но как, почему? - Сэм взялся за голову, путаясь в своих длинных волосах пальцами.  
  
Но Дин молчал, просто сидел и смотрел на него, больше не говоря ни слова. Взгляд его изменился, будто он что-то для себя решил. Что-то внутри него нашло твердую почву и сменило эмоции в его глазах, с бездонной боли и молчаливой мольбе о помощи на холодную ясность и жестокую отстраненность. Дин продолжил уже без тени дрожи и боли в голосе, без сомнений.  
  
\- Потому что я не могу больше умереть. Потому что мне больше не нужна ничья помощь.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Потому что мне больше не нужна твоя помощь...  
  
\- Что значит не можешь больше умереть, что значит не нужна помощь? Дин, что ты говоришь?  
  
\- Потому что мне больше никто не нужен... - Мертвый голос брата без остатка каких либо эмоций ударил Сэму в уши, в сердце.  
  
\- Не говори так... не сейчас... - Сэм не мог поверить, только не так, только не сейчас. Не говори этого Дин. Тогда когда вдруг все так криво, но стало становиться на свои места, когда он вдруг поверил, что все еще есть они, оба, вместе, братья. Когда, казалось, что они наконец-то обрели то что им в действительности было нужно. В тот глупый слепой момент, когда они обняли друг друга, когда казалось их сердца бьются вместе как одно большое...  
  
Он просто сидел и качал головой в неверии, в отрицании, что это сейчас не может быть... вот так. А Дин, наконец, поднялся на ноги, найдя в себе силы встать прямо перед ним.  
  
\- Потому что мне больше не нужен... ты.  
  
\- Дин... - Сэм тоже медленно встал. - Не надо.  
  
\- Мы больше не братья, Сэм, понимаешь. Все кончено. Давно уже все кончено.  
  
\- Нет...  
  
\- Ты сам это сказал. Ты сам это сделал. И ты был прав. Во всем прав. - Дин сделал шаг назад, он собирался уходить.  
  
\- Дин, зачем ты... это делаешь.  
  
\- Потому что я должен. У меня есть работа и я должен ее закончить.  
  
Дин замолчал, глядя на Сэма. На раненного в самое сердце брата, на разваливающегося на куски прямо перед его глазами, на отблески потухающего огня в его глазах. Пожар был почти закончен. Не осталось ничего от дома. Не осталось ничего от Дина. Он собрал и сжег только что все остатки. Медленно обернувшись, он увидел далекие сине-красные мерцающие огоньки, плавно приближающиеся по дороге. А вот и скорая, а вот и пожарные, а вот и вся королевская конница и вся королевская рать, но никто не сможет починить и не сможет собрать, то что он только что разрушил.  
  
Приняв последнее решение, он вновь повернулся к Сэму, все еще стоящему и словно изваяние, словно окаменевшему от его слов, не в силах сдвинуться, не в силах увернуться от его предательства, от его обмана, от его смертоносной любви к нему.   
  
\- Прости меня... Сэмми...  
  
Прошептал Дин и еще раз ударил, на этот раз по-настоящему. Вложив в свою руку все что ненавидел в себе, все что мог еще найти, все что догорало, все свои последние силы. Сэм дернулся от сильного удара в скулу и опрокинулся, падая обратно на мокрую от дождя и крови Дина траву, застывая без движений, без сознания.  
  
\- Прости меня... - Прошептал почти беззвучно Дин падая рядом с ним на колени. - Я не возьму тебя с собой, ты должен остаться... ты должен продолжить сражаться. Ты должен продолжить жить. Ненавидь меня, забудь меня, но живи... прошу тебя, Сэмми, живи. - Горячие непрошеные слезы катились по его щекам, огненный клинок беспощадно резал его изнутри, стирая ту последнюю грань, что держала его по эту сторону.  
  
Вот уже и вой сирен приближался. Они найдут его, они его спасут, как не может спасти он, они его починят, как не мог сделать он. Он мог только убивать, он мог только разрушать.   
  
У оружия нет иной роли. Есть только простой выбор на кого направить это оружие.  
  
И он отвернул его, отвернул его от своего брата.  
  
Дин встал, отвернулся и медленно побрел в сторону дальних деревьев, туда где стояла его Импала. Пустой. Выжженный изнутри почти до основания.   
  
Удерживаемый только одной мыслью. Работа. Охота. Он должен закончить свою работу. Он должен делать то, что он должен делать.  
  
Он уже не слышал голосов позади него, не смотрел на мелькающие длинные тени. И они не видели его. Он растворился в темноте не оставив ни следа.   
Дойдя до своей машины, он потянул за ручку незапертой дверцы и тяжело упал на переднее сидение, в ее пустую холодную темноту. Медленно сполз вниз, откидывая голову назад.  
  
\- Держи меня, детка, только удержи меня... - Прошептал он в темноту родного как собственная кожа салона, чувствуя как кровь, текущая из его ран впитывается в ее сидения, как он медленно растворяется, оставляя свою частичку в ней, в его любимой. Пусть его призрак будет вечно незримо сидеть внутри нее и молча смотреть на Сэма. На его брата. На его константу. На его якорь. На его баланс. Потому что Сэм будет жить. Он не простит. Он не вернется. Он не пойдет больше за ним. Он не упадет с ним вместе в его бездну. Он останется здесь.  
  
Лишь бы заглушить этот шепот, лишь бы не сдаться этому голосу.  
  
 _Возьми меня и боль уйдет..._  
  
Лишь бы не сдаться. Не проиграть этой силе. Этой бесконечной звенящей энергии. Этой зажигающей электрической волне. В которой нет места слабости, в которой нет места сомнениям, в которой нет места последствиям. В которой кристально чисто и светло. В которой так легко и приятно жить, существовать, драться и побеждать. В которой отсутствие боли, вины и страха - это свобода, это наслаждение, это полет, это экстаз...  
  
Дин достал из кармана куртки демонский клинок и, взяв за рукоятку левой рукой, сжал лезвие правой ладонью. Чтобы почувствовать боль от впившегося в руку лезвия. Чтобы не отпускать боль. Что бы последняя тонкая нить отделяющая его от той стороны, держала его здесь, сейчас...  
  
Пока боль еще не ушла, он все еще не проиграл...  
  
Он держался за нее, глядя в темноту перед ним, и беззвучным шепотом напевая последнюю песню, единственные слова, пришедшие ему в голову... лишь бы не думать больше ни о чем... лишь бы удержаться здесь...  
  
  
 _I hurt myself today  
To see if I still feel   
I focus on the pain   
The only thing that's real   
The needle tears a hole  
The old familiar sting   
Try to kill it all away   
But I remember everything   
  
What have I become   
My sweetest friend   
Everyone I know goes away   
In the end   
And you could have it all   
My empire of dirt   
I will let you down   
I will make you hurt   
  
I wear this crown of thorns   
Upon my liar's chair   
Full of broken thoughts   
I cannot repair   
Beneath the stains of time   
The feelings disappear   
You are someone else   
I am still right here   
  
What have I become   
My sweetest friend   
Everyone I know goes away   
In the end   
And you could have it all   
My empire of dirt   
I will let you down   
I will make you hurt   
  
If I could start again   
A million miles away   
I would keep myself   
I would find a way _  
.  
(Johnny Cash – Hurt )


	20. Chapter 20

Дверь Импалы скрипнула, открываясь, и машина спружинила от веса человека усевшегося на сидение рядом с ним.  
  
\- Ты принес клинок?  
  
\- И это все что ты можешь сказать? - Кроули в возмущении уставился на Дина, который даже не поднял головы и не открыл глаз задавая свой вопрос. Он ждал его и знал, что он придет. Что ж, значит, все закрутилось быстрее, чем ожидалось.  
  
\- Если не принес клинок, убирайся... - Его голос не выражал ничего, никаких эмоций. Винчестер, похоже, довел себя до ручки. В принципе, это было не важно, как он до этого дошел, важно было то, как это можно было бы использовать.  
  
\- И? Ты не хочешь мне ничего рассказать?  
  
\- Ты уже здесь, значит, нечего рассказывать, иначе как бы ты еще меня нашел.  
  
\- Да уж... если ты все это... - Кроули махнул рукой за окно в сторону фермы. - Устроил ради того чтобы привлечь внимание Абаддон, то ты еще больший идиот, чем я думал. Думаешь, она вообще обратит внимание на кучку прирезанных тобой демонов, даже если учитывать Барнса?  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Нет? И? - Король уставился на него в ожидании ответа.  
  
Дин приподнялся на сидении и в упор посмотрел на сидящего рядом с ним Кроули.  
  
\- Моя забота привести Абаддон, твоя забота принести клинок.  
  
\- Дай угадаю, у тебя есть план? - Это был нескрываемый сарказм. - И ты надеешься, что она сама к тебе прибежит, а ты выпрыгнешь из-за угла и пырнешь ее?  
  
\- Она придет.  
  
\- Почему ты так уверен? Что ты сделал?  
  
\- Не твое собачье дело, просто принеси клинок и я закончу работу.  
  
\- Дай мне убедиться, что ты не совершаешь очередную глупость и не подставляешь нас обоих...  
  
\- Кроули. - Дин приблизился к лицу короля, вперивая в него взгляд не предвещающий ничего хорошего. - Нет никаких нас... тащи сюда клинок и я обо всем позабочусь. И мне абсолютно до одного места, что ты там думаешь или планируешь, эта сука появится, поверь мне.  
  
\- Если бы это еще имело смысл...  
  
\- Тебе нужен смысл или мертвый рыцарь?  
  
\- Оба! - Кроули повысил голос, выходя из себя. - Кончай тут юлить, ты даже при самом неожиданном раскладе вряд ли в одиночку завалишь рыцаря ада, их только сам Каин мог убить! И не только из-за клинка, а потому что это сильные, живучие и чертовски опасные сукины дети были.  
  
\- Ну так прихвати с собой подмогу, раз ты так трясешься перед Абаддон, зашли пачку своих шестерок отвлекать ее шестерок.  
  
\- И это твой гениальный план?  
  
\- А это уже не твоя забота.  
  
\- И? Где твой брат, где твой ангел, где весь ваш выездной цирк?  
  
\- Только я.  
  
\- И позволь узнать почему?  
  
\- Потому что... - Дин на секунду замолчал, не отрывая темных как две пропасти глаз от короля ада. - Я делаю свою работу. И я закончу все это здесь и сейчас.  
  
\- Ты упертый, Дин. Ты готов рискнуть успехом всей операции? Ты думаешь, твой аля камикадзе прыжок будет того стоить? Всего одна попытка... - Кроули опустил взгляд вниз, заметил нож, сжимаемый в кулаке Дина, и кровь, капающую между его пальцами. Что ж, вот и пришли мы к нужной точке. Вот и готов он к своему последнему рывку. Сэма с ним нет, ангела тоже, он один и одержим своей целью. Все. Просто. Идеально. Еще один шаг и он потеряет контроль над собой, а король его получит. Осталась одна деталь.  
  
\- Назад дороги нет. Потому что она придет, она хочет получить то, что ей нужно. А я получу то... что нужно мне.  
  
\- Где? - Просто спросил король.  
  
\- Завод, будь у пролома в стене с клинком.  
  
Кроули удовлетворенно хмыкнул, глядя как охотник, вновь утратив все тени эмоций на лице, просто откинулся назад на сидение и закрыл глаза. Так, каким он его нашел. Ты прав, Винчестер, назад дороги нет. Ты проиграешь в любом случае. Ты станешь новым Каином, новым вестником смерти. И чтобы в этом быть на все сто процентов уверенным, понадобится еще только одна небольшая деталь... Авель.  
Со звонким щелчком пальцев Кроули исчез.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Вот и все.  
  
Цель выставлена, осталось выстрелить.   
  
Хладнокровно, расчетливо выполнить свою работу, свою основную задачу и предназначение - убить.  
  
Потому что он убийца. Достойный из достойнейших. Получивший метку Каина, потому что был единым духом с отцом всех убийц. Его отражением, его проекцией, его копией. Жестоким, расчетливым, безжалостным.   
  
Каин выбрал себе единственно верного приемника. Дин действительно был всего этого достоин. Он знал, что без всяких преувеличений его способность убивать была неоспоримо высока. Он был мастером, виртуозом, профессионалом. Он всю свою жизнь убивал и оттачивал свое искусство до зеркального блеска, до звенящей чистоты. Охота, ад, чистилище - все это лишь усиливало его как убийцу, доводило его до совершенства. И этого было не отнять и не спрятать. Ничто из его внутренних демонов было теперь невозможно спрятать, все они вышли на свет.  
  
И поэтому он был достоин.  
  
Достоин нести тяжкое бремя, проклятье, метку и клинок. И платить за это все непомерно высокую цену, как потерю себя самого, как бессмертие, как убийство собственного брата.  
  
Но Дин брата не убил.  
  
И где твой брат сейчас?  
  
Спрашивал его отец убийств, пронзая взглядом холодных голубых глаз. Где его брат сейчас? Лежит в машине скорой помощи, раненый, разбитый и преданный, брошенный своим братом, ради благой большой и светлой цели, сохранить ему жизнь.   
  
И было ли это правильным? Что теперь правильно в этом извращенном вывернутом мире? Где верх это низ, где хорошее это плохо, а плохое еще хуже. Где теперь черное, а где белое?  
  
Есть только охота, работа, которую надо выполнить. Как неоспоримое правило, как приказ, который кричит ему в ухо командным голосом отец. Встань солдат, бери оружие и в бой! Заверши начатое! Отец, что всю жизнь тренировал его, что сделал его солдатом еще до того как он стал взрослым, сделал его щитом для своего младшего брата, сделал его оружием, инструментом для вечного сражения, для борьбы со злом, с угрозой. Сделал его никем кроме этого. И как по накатанной дорожке он шел вперед, повторяя одну только свою мантру, один только его приказ. Спаси, защити, убей.  
  
Убей монстра.  
  
И он согласился. Он смирился с этой ролью. Потому что только ее и был достоин.  
  
Вне зависимости от последствий. Потому что теперь было все равно.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Это не правильно... это совсем не правильно! Это чертовски не правильно!  
  
Он дергался, пытался выпутаться, выскочить, вынырнуть с жутким, не отпускающим его чувством, что все это было смертельно неправильно.  
Он вырывался и метался, пытаясь проснуться, слыша смутные голоса рядом с ним, женский, мужской, незнакомые. Они что-то шептали ему, или кричали, пытались усмирить. Пытались куда-то прижать его, что-то сделать с ним.   
  
И он распахнул глаза. Дико озираясь и пытаясь найти выход. Ища глазами только одно, только то, что было неправильно. Вокруг было слишком светло, слишком болезненно ярко, отдаваясь в висках острой пульсирующей болью и оставляя перед глазами мерцающие неоновые пятна. Слишком шумно от их бормотания, слишком тесно от их рук и укрывающего его покрывала, от ремней, застегнутых на его груди и ногах. Он был в машине скорой помощи! Почему? Почему он был в машине скорой помощи! Почему не Дин? Он же истекал кровью, он замерзал там, раненный.  
  
\- Где... где мой брат? - Кричал он на них, почти не слыша своего голоса, они лишь отшатывались и тянули к нему свои руки, чтобы уложить опять. - Пустите! Где мой брат?  
  
\- Успокойтесь, там были только вы...  
  
\- Там был мой брат! Он был ранен, он истекает кровью! Пустите меня! - Снова пытался отбиться от них Сэм.  
  
\- Сэр успокойтесь, не было там больше никого, пожарные все обыскали.  
  
\- К черту! К черту пожарных, пустите меня! - Он не сдавался, он дрался с ними.  
  
\- Сэр, если вы не... лягте обратно... если... черт! Кажется у него шок!  
  
Они вцепились в него со всей силой, вдавили обратно, прижали руки и вкололи что-то прямо в плечо, бормоча, что все будет хорошо, все будет нормально...  
  
Не будет... не будет хорошо... хватался за ускользающие мысли он. Потому что...  
  
Темная пелена наползала на него сверху, накрывая как непрозрачный полиэтилен свежий труп, остатки сознания уплывали куда-то вместе с паникой и страхом и жутким чувством, что все очень и очень неправильно. Пока он окончательно не отключился.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Подсознание гадкая и чересчур жестокая штука, временами оно бывает слишком честным, а временами оно играет в какие-то свои игры, не раскрывая до конца карты, лишь дразня и заставляя теряться в догадках, что же все это, черт возьми, значит.  
  
То ли от сотрясения мозга, то ли от каких-то вколотых ему лекарств, то ли просто от того что вся его жизнь была сплошным сбывшимся кошмаром, наверное с момента его рождения, все что он мог видеть сейчас во сне - было просто безумным парадом, абстрактным маскарадом, смазанных лиц, неясных масок, неслышных слов. Они не соблюдали никакого порядка, не выстраивались в ровные линии, не подчинялись никаким законам логики. Они составляли из себя хаос.   
  
То всплывали какие-то воспоминания, бессвязные, бессмысленные или просто слишком хорошо зашифрованные, смешанные в какой-то неудобовариваемый коктейль. Соединенные вместе картины из его детства о школах, где он учился, об отце, о вечной дороге, о вечном расставании, потом вдруг появлялись визжащие призраки, воющие оборотни, стреляющие ружья, потом вдруг Дин, ковыряющий вилкой вишневый пирог на тарелке. Затем поющий Люцифер, подпрыгнувшая на ухабе импала, раскатистый гром за окном их комнаты мотеля, отрубленная голова вампира, падающая на пол, смеющийся Бобби, клубящийся демон без человеческой оболочки, снова Дин, наставивший на него пистолет. И еще и еще и еще. Словно кто-то взял его память, как паззл из десяти миллионов кусочков и высыпал в одну большую кучу, смешивая и переворачивая. И в этом страшном сне он пытался собрать эти кусочки вместе, найти в них логику и смысл, найти тот порядок и узор, что должны скрепить их в одну большую картину. Но какой кусочек он не пытался взять в руки, связи в них все не было, каждый был сам по себе и все они не подходили друг к другу. Как злая шутка. Лишь один паттерн начинал вырисовываться с особой ясностью, чем больше он пытался поймать, тем чаще ему попадались кусочки с его братом. То обрывки его фраз, то смех, то вдруг он падает на пол от выстрела ружья, то исчезает между деревьями, то с кем-то дерется, то просто смотрит на него, с беспокойством, с заботой в газах, то снова вдруг бежит куда-то, стреляет во что-то, жует что-то, убивает кого-то, держит в руках первый клинок... поднимает темные от боли глаза... вспарывает живот демона по всей длине... истекает кровью... потирает метку на руке... убивает... лежит мертвый... сидит в библиотеке, глядя в никуда ужасающим взглядом, со страшным решением, со смирением...   
  
Все замедляется вокруг, края светлеют, размываются, лишь этот взгляд пронзает и пугает...  
 _  
У меня есть работа и я должен ее закончить...  
  
Прости... Сэмми..._  
  
И самое неожиданное, чем все это могло прерваться, был телефонный звонок. Сэм вскочил еще до того как полностью открыл глаза, комната вокруг него сомкнулась полутемной реальностью больничной палаты, желтым светом проникающим сквозь окошко двери и глухим, словно задавленным подушкой звуком его звонящего телефона. Пытаясь стряхнуть ядовитое послевкусие сна, он помотал головой, потирая глаза и скулу, что жутко саднила как от сильного удара. Не как... он и болела от удара, и воспоминание об этом ударе заставляли лишь поежится внутри и снаружи от осознания чего-то неправильного, чего-то страшного, что никак не могло облачиться в слова.  
  
Телефон настаивал. Да где же он, черт возьми? Винчестер привстал на больничной койке, озираясь в поисках приглушенного звука... почему он вообще в больнице... слева от кровати на небольшом столике лежала стопка его одежды и личных вещей, оттуда и доносился звон. Потянувшись в том направлении, он разворошил стопку и вытянул свой мобильный и, мельком взглянув на экран, ответил...  
  
\- Кас?  
  
\- Сэм. - Послышалось на том конце. - Где ты находишься?  
  
\- Я... эм... полагаю я в Осборне. - Сконфуженно ответил и, вдруг с ужасом осознавая что совсем забыл про их друга ангела, что собирался дождаться его прибытия в бункер, где они договорились встретиться, так и оставил его где-то там, где бы он не был, даже не предупредив и не связавшись с ним.  
  
\- В Осборне?  
  
\- Да... тут... тут, в общем... я в больнице.  
  
\- Ты в порядке? - Голос ангела был одновременно и обеспокоенным и словно каким-то уставшим, измученным. Сэм, опять таки, вспомнил, каким он слышал Кастиэля в прошлый раз, что тот, кажется, попал в беду, а он даже не удосужился узнать что случилось, что ж беда не приходит одна. Черт!  
  
\- Нет... нет, я не в порядке. - Сэм упал обратно на подушку, устало потирая грудь, одетую в белую больничную футболку. - Я далеко не в порядке и это совсем не связанно с моим здоровьем, тут просто... это... это уже слишком для моего понимания... слишком всего много. - Что сказать, как объяснить, с какого конца начать, он уже ничего не понимал, чертов паззл не собирался.  
  
\- Тебе нужна моя помощь. Я сейчас приеду. - В этой фразе не прозвучало ни малейшего намека на вопрос, Кас просто сообщил ему факт, что спешит ему на помощь. Безоговорочно и безусловно, потому что ему просто действительно была нужна помощь и, будь благословенен этот ангел господень, потому что Сэм чувствовал себя так словно только что свалился с края пропасти и некому было его поймать, и он был рад ангелу как никогда.  
  
\- Стой, стой, а почему приедешь? Ты что летать бросил?  
  
\- Эм... я буду минут через двадцать. - И просто повесил трубку, что ж, размышлял Сэм, в любом случае разговор был не телефонным и двадцать минут он мог подождать... тогда они разберутся со всем этим хаосом вместе.   
  
Сэм просто опустил руку с трубкой и закрыл глаза, стараясь собрать свои мысли и унять головокружение. Надо срочно отсюда сваливать и найти наконец-то Дина. Что... что это вообще такое было, просто не верится!  
  
\- Как трогательно... - Винчестер чуть не подпрыгнул на кровати от голоса разорвавшего внезапно тишину его палаты. В кресле возле окна в полумраке вырисовывалась знакомая фигура, одетая в дорогой костюм и с недоброй ухмылкой на небритом лице.  
  
\- Кроули?  
  
\- Привет, лосяра, приболел?  
  
\- Ты какого хрена здесь делаешь?  
  
\- Это не братец твой сюда тебя укатал? - Вдруг ответил вопросом на вопрос бывший король.  
  
\- А это...  
  
\- А это как раз мое дело, ибо если ты не в курсе, Дин решил пойти ва-банк и назначил свидание Абаддон.   
  
\- Что?!  
  
\- Я не знаю, обсуждаете ли вы его безумные миссии перед тем как он совершает свои идиотские героические поступи, но это, кажется, выходит за рамки даже его безбашенности.  
  
\- Абаддон? Почему он ничего... - Сэм даже не знал что думать, что сказать, слова просто застряли где-то в середине от мысли, почему он мог ничего ему не сказать.  
  
\- А, я все понял, он оставил тебя в полном неведении. - Кроули усмехнулся. - Ты хоть в курсе, что он там творил все эти дни?  
  
\- Ты откуда обо всем знаешь то?  
  
\- Проблема в том, что твой братец похоже слетел с катушек. Для начала он влез в самое пекло, подпортил Абаддон ее операцию по добыче костюмчиков для свежих демонов, он их просто перерезал всех, ты на той ферме не ходил на бойню, например? А насчет завода ты в курсе, что он там учинил? - Сэм лишь нахмурился от осознания, что даже король ада следил за Дином и скорее всего все это время знал, что с ним происходит, знал, что он делает и может быть даже почему.  
  
\- Ты знаешь почему...  
  
\- Почему... потому что! Метка Каина это тебе не татуировка девкам на пляже показывать, это знак отличия идеального убийцы, последователя Каина! Что ты ждал, что он будет сидеть крестиком вышивать?  
  
\- Это метка! Что она с ним делает? - Он был близок... близок к правде и боялся ее услышать из уст Кроули.  
  
\- Она готовит его.  
  
\- Готовит? К чему?  
  
\- К его миссии... Ты должно быть совсем слепой. - Что он мог ему ответить на это, да, наверное, он действительно слепой.  
  
\- И он теперь... просто вызвал Абаддон? Откуда ты знаешь?  
  
\- Он ждет меня с клинком на месте.   
  
\- И ты дашь ему клинок?   
  
\- Нет, я ему букет цветов подарю! Конечно, я дам ему клинок, я что идиот упускать такой шанс!  
  
\- Вот так просто? Кроули ты...  
  
\- Нет не вот так просто. Ты думаешь, что я здесь торчу, нюхаю больничную стерильность, апельсины тебе принес? Я пришел тебе сказать, чтобы ты пошел к своему чокнутому брату и проследил, чтобы тот не наделал глупостей. Второго шанса может и не быть!  
  
\- Расчетливый ублюдок ты, Кроули.  
  
\- А твой брат наоборот! Он собирается в одиночку с Абаддон встретиться, тебе это ни о чем не говорит? Что она его по стенке размажет? Что он провалит единственный шанс избавиться от нее, только из-за своего неуемного темперамента, из-за своей тупой привычки совать голову в жерло вулкана!  
  
\- Ты его во все это втянул! С этой чертовой меткой! Ты его использовал, чертов сукин сын! - Сэм начал вставать с кровати, опасно глядя на вальяжную фигуру, развалившегося в кресле Кроули.  
  
\- Да? И как вы иначе собирались завалить рыцаря ада? А? Расскажи мне!  
  
\- Клянусь, Кроули в следующий раз наша встреча будет последней... - Сэм встал на ноги, но неуверенно покачнулся, черт, не сотрясение ли это.  
  
\- Придержи рога, лосяра! Следующего раза не будет, если твой тупоголовый брат завалит все этой ночью...  
  
\- Этой ночью!?  
  
\- И поверь мне, он завалит, потому что решил выманить Абаддон на живца, и угадай на кого? - Сэм молча покачал головой, вопросительно пожав плечами. - На себя!   
  
Сэму показалось, что его сердце споткнулось о невидимый камень и с грохотом провалилось куда-то вниз. Чувство что что-то не так, умножилось на неизвестный почти бесконечный множитель.  
  
\- На себя? Зачем...  
  
\- Затем! - Кроули криво улыбнулся. - Эта рыжая подняла всех своих в округе, чтобы найти Дина, как только он засветился на ее радаре. Видать, он пронюхал это от Барнса и решил, что это гениальная идея предложить ей то, что она хочет, чтобы встретиться с ней лицом к лицу.  
  
\- Откуда ты все это знаешь?  
  
\- Посмотри на меня, я Кроули! Я король сделок, думаешь для меня проблема купить немного информации?  
  
\- Так и зачем ей Дин? - Сэм нахмурился, скрестив руки на груди, найдя устойчивую позицию. Кроули одарил его таким взглядом, словно тот был ну просто полнейшим идиотом и не видел очевидных вещей.  
  
\- Затем что только он сейчас представляет для нее серьезную опасность. С меткой и клинком соответственно. Она собирается сделать превентивный шаг, атаковать первой, пока она считает, что он не готов.  
  
\- Готов... не готов. Что за хрень вообще с этой меткой? Кроули, ты же все знаешь о ней, не так ли? Какого черта ты Дина привел к Каину? Почему его?  
  
\- Хм... это ты у него лучше спроси, у брата своего. - Кроули улыбнулся.  
  
\- Что за игру ты играешь...  
  
\- Вот что, я тебе дал массу информации, так что давай натягивай свои штаны, подхватывай своего Коломбо и тащись на сгоревший завод, пока твоя белочка не отправилась к праотцам и мы вместе с ним. Потому что если рыжая заполучит его задницу, нам всем не поздоровиться так, что о клетке с Люцифером ты будешь вспоминать как об отдыхе на Таити.  
  
С этими словами Король сделал, то что всегда особенно сильно раздражало всех его врагов - исчез, оставив Сэма стоять посреди полутемной больничной палаты, глядя в пустое кресло.  
  
Сэм тяжело упал обратно на постель. Бред. Страшный бред! Пора проснуться от этого затянувшегося кошмара. Потолок над ним услужливо молчал, оставляя массу пространства для оголтелых мыслей закипающих и выплескивающихся наружу.  
  
Что... вообще... происходит?  
  
Дин уходит...  
  
Дин умирает...  
  
Дин демон...  
  
Дин оживает...  
  
Дин вырубает его с удара и опять уходит...  
  
Дин вызывает Абаддон на поединок...  
  
Финиш  
  
И все это напрямую связано с дурацким шрамом на его руке, чертовой меткой Каина, которую тот раздобыл в сомнительном путешествии на пару с Кроули. Она его готовит к чему-то... К убийству рыцаря ада? Она его готовит как? Как... делает его жестче, хладнокровнее, сильнее... он вдруг стал более метким, более расчетливым, более жестоким, отстраненным и безэмоциональным. Чем дальше, тем больше. Потом он вдруг оказывается способен убить шестерых демонов одним своим ножом, а сколько еще на ферме, какого-то чертового Барнса, и в итоге он... просыпается в морге... он не может больше умереть...  
  
Дьявол...  
  
Не понятно, как и что она с ним сделала, но она медленно и верно сравнивала его силы с рыцарем ада. Его, человека, охотника, брата... Дина...  
  
И в финале - Первый Клинок...  
  
Древнее мощное оружие против самых сильных демонов, которое практически полностью лишило Дина контроля над собой...  
  
Как только он снова возьмет его в руки...   
  
Что...   
  
Что тогда сделает тот, кто был раньше его братом...  
  
  
  
Сэм тихо застонал, закрывая лицо руками. Это было слишком. Все было слишком!  
  
Господи, Дин, как так все получилось...  
  
\- Сэм.  
  
Винчестер оторвал руки от лица, в дверях палаты стоял Кастиэль в видавшем виды бежевом плаще, с беспокойством и страданием во взгляде голубых глаз.  
  
\- Кас... кажется, в этот раз мы попали по полной... - Сэм снова поднялся и начал снимать с себя больничную одежду. Ангел опустил глаза, вспоминая о человеческом личном пространстве, которому учил его Дин и молча отвернулся спиной, выжидая. - Нам надо торопиться, надо его остановить... я даже не знаю.  
  
\- Его? - Кас спросил, не поворачиваясь обратно и не глядя на покачивающегося Сэма теперь уже натягивающего свою собственную одежду. Сэм вздохнул от его вопроса.  
  
\- Дина, я его нашел, он жив. Прости, старик, что не успел дать тебе знать, обстоятельства были...  
  
\- Жив, где он? - Кастиэль сразу забыл про пространство и и прочее, резко обернувшись на эти слова и уставившись прямо на застегивающего джинсы Винчестера.  
  
\- Черт, Кас, столько всего произошло, пока тебя не было. Но сейчас нам лучше поехать на завод, потому что Дин, кажется, сейчас совершает самую большую глупость в его жизни. Эта метка его просто с ума, наверное, свела.  
  
\- Метка? - Кас нахмурился, слегка наклонив голову. Сэм, наконец, обулся и, пытаясь не качаться от наплывающей дурноты, затолкал в карманы свои вещи. Затем развернулся.  
  
\- Да... в общем, Дин раздобыл метку Каина, чтобы убить рыцаря ада. - Он уже почти развернул Кастиэля лицом к дверям, чтобы поторопить его на выход. Как вдруг тот в ответ на его слова застыл и резво развернулся. В глазах ангела отразился неподдельный ужас.  
  
\- Метку Каина? Ты уверен? - Шок проскользнул в его словах.  
  
\- И метку и даже клинок, если бы я только знал...  
  
\- Сэм! Как он ее заполучил?!  
  
\- Эм, они с Кроули искали оружие способное убить рыцаря ада и нашли Каина, тот вроде передал ему свою метку, чтобы Дин мог воспользоваться Первым Клинком. - Сэму стало не по себе от взгляда пронзительных ангельских глаз, мурашки медленно поползли по спине вверх в нехорошем предчувствии. Кастиэль что-то знал, что было недосказанно и спрятано от их внимания ранее.  
  
\- Сам Каин ему передал? - Кас со стоном взялся за голову. - Как он мог... как допустили это.  
  
\- Похоже, Кроули его как-то обманул. - Неуверенно проговорил Сэм, проглатывая горький ком нарастающего, куда уж дальше, беспокойства.  
  
\- Проклятье, Сэм! Вы хоть знаете что это?  
  
\- Ну... в общих чертах, что ничего хорошего, кроме того что только так можно убить бессмертного рыцаря.  
  
\- Метка та, была дарована Люцифером Каину как награда и проклятье в обмен на душу его брата Авеля. Несет она в себе страшные силы, развращает и отравляет она душу владельца ее, сжигая все человеческое в ней!  
  
Сэм похолодел изнутри. Отравляет душу... развращает... Господи...  
  
Секунду они стояли молча в проеме открытой двери палаты, просто глядя друг на друга. От осознания ужаса, неимоверной ошибки, провала...  
  
\- Как он мог согласиться... - Прервал тишину Кас, - Почему? Как ты мог допустить это?  
  
\- Ох, Кас я... мы были не вместе тогда... это случилось когда он ушел, ну после того как Гадриэля... - Сэм закрыл глаза, как он мог допустить это. Как? Легко... отпустил его... А потом, потом просто отстранился, отрезал себя от него, закрыл глаза и старался ничего не замечать... Вот как... Пока не стало, кажется, слишком поздно. - Мы должны остановить его, Кас, он пошел убивать Абаддон, у него клинок.  
  
\- Клинок... - Повторил Кастиэль, спустил руки, потирая лицо и глядя в пустоту где-то за плечом Сэма. - Если мы только сможем. Это самое худшее, что могло случиться...  
  
\- Что ты имеешь ввиду, если сможем... - Страх липкими щупальцами сжимался на горле младшего Винчестера.  
  
\- Насколько сильно она уже успела отравить его?   
  
\- Господи, если бы я знал... он сам на себя не похож был последние дни, как одержимый был, не ел, не спал, пил столько, что я не успевал считать... а потом, потом пропал и знаешь, я его нашел живым когда, думал что все это ошибка, что не умирал он. Кас, он умирал! Он мне сказал, что он в морге проснулся! Он... он один демонов столько перерезал, он одного сильного засранца у меня на глазах почти голыми руками порвал. Он словно зверь был! А потом он просто врезал мне и ушел, сказал, что ему больше никто не нужен, ничья помощь...  
  
\- Надеюсь еще не слишком поздно... - Прошептал Кастиэль, разворачиваясь и направляясь по коридору в сторону выхода. Сэм в неверии стоял мгновение, в шоке от того что услышал в голосе ангела, боль, безнадежность, поражение...  
  
Он не мог в это поверить...  
  
Когда он догнал Кастиэля, то увидел что тот вышел на парковку возле главного входа и направился к своему ужасному сутенер-мобилю, раздобытому давным давно. Он вспомнил, Кас почему-то не летал.  
  
\- Кас. - Окликнул он его уже у самой машины, когда тот усаживался на водительское сидение, направив невидящий измученный взгляд сквозь лобовое стекло. Сэм обежал машину и, скрипнув дверью, уселся рядом. - Кас, а что с тобой случилось?  
  
\- Все сложно, Сэм. Я расплачиваюсь за свои непростительные ошибки. - Вздохнул ангел. - Украденная мною благодать другого ангела начала разрушать меня изнутри, отвергая. Я теряю свои силы. И не знаю, сколько еще осталось и что... я смогу сделать. Как помочь... Как теперь спасти его. - Он завел двигатель. - Сэм, я не знаю, что мы сможем сделать. Но мы должны попытаться.  
  
И Сэму стало лишь хуже, он не услышал надежды в его голосе, не ощутил той светлой небесной силы, что могла бы вселить надежду в него, лишь усталость, лишь муку.  
  
Они сделают все что смогут.  
  
А что они смогут?  
  
Его брат оказался в ловушке самого древнего библейского проклятья и медленно превращался в кого-то. В кого? В сильного, неуязвимого, бессмертного и бездушного...   
  
Кроули использовал его в своих планах как марионетку... Да черт! Он сам использовал его, они просто приняли все как должное, как банальный способ убить Абаддон, использовали его как оружие.  
  
А Дин... Дин шагнул в это все с открытыми глазами, соглашаясь, не колеблясь и принимая это как свою работу, свое предназначение, не задумываясь ни о чем.  
  
Где? Где они потеряли то, что так связывало их всю их предыдущую жизнь? Когда та, казалось, неразрывная кровная нить, тянущаяся от одной души к другой истончилась на столько что, осталось лишь гадать, есть ли она вообще до сих пор? Когда они перестали чувствовать друг друга, двигаться в унисон, прикрывая спину, подставляя плечо, сохраняя друг друга людьми?  
  
Ушло, размылось, покрылось пылью и пеплом, сгоревших надежд, не прощенных ошибок, недосказанных слов.  
  
Как вернуть все на свои места, пока не стало слишком поздно...


	21. Chapter 21

Что-то сломано в тебе.  
  
Ты не боишься смерти. Ты смотришь ей в глаза без страха. Вы знакомы лично, близко. Смерть твой старый друг, с которым можно вести долгие беседы за ужином. Смерть идет с тобой рука об руку. Смерть провожает твоих друзей и встречает каждый день тебя. Когда ты просыпаешься утром, когда засыпаешь вечером - смерть всегда рядом. Смотрит на тебя со старых фотографий. Дышит порохом и маслом твоего оружия, капает вниз с твоих лезвий. Смерть стоит за твоим плечом и смотрит на мир, открывая очередную дверь, тем кого ты видишь, распахивая очередной сердце, того кого ты любишь. Смерть клубится в твоих воспоминаниях, впитывается в твои руки, выскальзывает из тебя с каждым вздохом. Смерть всегда здесь, в тебе.   
  
Вот здесь... стоит рядом и смотрит в твои глаза и видит там пустоту, стеклянную прозрачность, кристальную чистоту и молчит.  
  
Смерть никогда...  
  
Не придет за тобой...  
  
И ты живешь, не боясь ее, не глядя ей в глаза. Ты существуешь для смерти.   
  
Смерти не существует для тебя.  
  
И кто ты без этого страха? Живой ли ты, если для тебя не существует смерти? Есть ли ты на этой стороне, если не существует другой? Что определяет, где ты сейчас? Кто ты сейчас?  
  
Ничего...  
  
  
  
  
Что-то сломано в тебе.  
  
Ты не боишься потери. Ты смотришь ей в глаза без страха. Вы знакомы с ней давно, вы идете с ней рука об руку. Она всегда с тобой, смотрит на тебя со старых фотографий, дышит порохом и маслом, впитывается в твои руки, живет в тебе. Потеря стоит за твоим плечом и ждет всех твоих друзей, открывая очередную дверь, смотрит на мир твоими глазами. Клубится в твоих воспоминаниях, выскальзывает из тебя с каждым твоим вздохом. Она всегда здесь.  
  
Вот здесь... стоит рядом и смотрит в твои глаза, в глаза, в которых она живет, в глаза которые ее хранят.  
  
Потеря никогда...  
  
Не придет к тебе...  
  
И ты существуешь, не боясь ее...  
  
Ты уже все потерял...  
  
И кто ты, если у тебя больше ничего нет? Кто ты, если больше ничего не осталось? Есть ли ты на этой стороне, если ты уже все потерял?  
  
Все...  
  
  
  
  
Что-то сломано в тебе.  
  
Ты не боишься боли. Ты смотришь ей в глаза без страха. Вы знакомы лично, близко. Боль твоя суженная, вы обвенчаны давно, вы обвенчаны навечно. Боль идет с тобой рука об руку. Когда ты просыпаешься утром, когда засыпаешь вечером - боль всегда рядом. Смотрит на тебя со старых фотографий, дышит порохом и маслом твоего оружия, капает вниз с твоих лезвий. Боль клубится в твоих воспоминаниях, впитывается в твои руки, выскальзывает из тебя с каждым вздохом. Боль всегда здесь, в тебе.  
  
Вот здесь... в груди, она живет здесь, она существует.  
  
Боль всегда...  
  
Будет с тобой...  
  
И ты существуешь, не боясь ее...  
  
Ты никто, если не чувствуешь боли. Ты живешь, пока живет она. Ты по эту сторону пока она здесь...  
  
  
  
  
Что-то сломано в тебе.  
  
Где ты?  
  
Кто ты?  
  
Живешь ли ты?  
  
Существуешь?  
  
Лишь в отражении...  
  
Лишь в тени...  
  
В воспоминаниях других. В глазах тех, кого ты любил.  
  
В глазах матери, что укладывала тебя спать, что пела тебе колыбельную и просила ангелов хранить, что любила тебя больше жизни, что научила тебя любить больше жизни и самого себя, что хранила тебя в своем сердце.  
  
В руках отца, что учил тебя держать оружие, что подхватывал тебя, когда ты падал, что оберегал тебя от зла, что вытирал кровь с твоих ран, что учил тебя быть сильным, добиваться цели и хранить семью, что отдал жизнь за тебя.  
  
В душе Бобби, что растил тебя, что учил тебя, что заботился о тебе как о родном сыне, что не требовал ничего в замен, что прощал твои глупости, что был семьей не смотря ни на что, что предпочел свою жизнь отдать за твою.  
  
В сердцах всех женщин, что любили тебя, что хотели быть с тобой, что отдавали тебе свое тепло, что дарили тебе нежность и заботу, что принимали тебя с твоими радостями и твоим горем, что отдавали свои жизни, свои судьбы ради тебя.  
  
В судьбах твоих друзей, что верили в тебя, что спасали тебя и хранили, что доверяли тебе свои жизни, что разделяли с тобой твои беды, что получали от тебя верность, что были верны тебе, что отдавали жизни свои за тебя.  
  
В жизнях тех людей, что ты спас, детей, что остались с матерями, что увидели своих близких, что больше не боялись темноты, в родителях, что вернулись домой, что встретили рассвет, что забыли страх как сон, в тех, кто все еще дышит, ходит, любит и живет, благодаря тебе.  
  
В твоем лучшем друге, что поверил в тебя, что спустился в ад за тобой, что пал с небес ради тебя, что пошел против братьев своих ради свободы и выбора, которым ты его научил, что предавал, что убивал, но возвращался и прощал... и был прощен... что был с тобой, что был для тебя...  
  
В твоем брате, что рос в твоих руках, что научился ходить, держась за тебя, что смотрел снизу вверх на своего старшего брата, что хотел быть таким как ты, что стал лучше, что был всегда рядом с тобой, что поддерживал и подставлял свое плечо, что унимал твою боль и лечил твои раны, что поднимал тебя, когда ты падал, что протягивал руку, когда тебе было плохо, что принимал твои грехи, что умирал в твоих руках, что отдавал все за твою жизнь, что предавал и убивал, но возвращался и прощал... и был прощен... и был любим тобой... и любил тебя...  
  
Ты здесь.  
  
Ты в них.  
  
Ты существуешь.  
  
Держись.  
  
Держи.  
  
Не отпускай и сохрани.  
  
Сохрани их.  
  
В них ты бессмертен.  
  
Они - это ты.  
  
Они удержат, они обнимут твой свет, они сохранят его во тьме.  
  
Они твой свет.  
  
Сражайся за них!  
  
Борись! Дерись! Умри за них! Ведь нет смерти больше для тебя! В них ты бессмертен!  
  
Ты неуязвим! Ты вечен!  
  
Пока есть хоть малейшая часть, хоть крупица огня, твоего света в них, что отдавал ты без остатка, что получал ты без сожаления, что всегда с тобой, что всегда с ними!  
  
Сохрани свой свет...  
  
Ты вечен...  
  
Нет смерти...  
  
  
  
  
И он открыл глаза. Он нашел. Он знал. Он не боялся больше и не сожалел. Он был бессмертен.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Было слишком темно. Густая непроглядная тьма туго обернула несуразную машину перебирающую ленту дороги по почти невидимой дороге. Лишь шорох шин, лишь шепот ветра и ничто за стеклами. Тонкий желтый стежок, мчащий навстречу, последний указатель, тонкая тропа.  
  
Но не помогал он найти дорогу мыслям их. Они молчали оба, от тяжести, от темноты в мыслях своих. От осознания, от предчувствия.  
  
\- Кас? - Позвал Сэм. Ангел молча повернулся к нему на мгновение оторвав взгляд от дороги. В бездонных глазах тонула боль ошибки, цены. - Что мы сможем сделать? Если она уже отравила его?  
  
\- Мне надо увидеть его... - Пробормотал Кас в ответ. - Я... я смогу понять... что осталось еще.  
  
\- Ты сможешь ему помочь?  
  
\- Не знаю, Сэм, мне остается только верить. Нам обоим. Ты тоже должен помочь ему.  
  
\- Это обратимо? Или...  
  
\- Все возможно. Но и от него многое зависит. Если он не утратит остатки себя до того как мы его найдем, есть шанс.  
  
\- Он... - Сэм тяжело сглотнул. - Он может утратить себя совсем... и что тогда?  
  
\- Тьма поглотит его душу.  
  
\- Тьма? Как одержимость?  
  
\- Нет. Его собственная тьма.  
  
\- Его собственная?  
  
\- В каждом из нас есть тьма, в ком то она почти незаметна, а в ком-то особенно сильна. И во мне. И в тебе. И в нем. Вы с Дином очень близки к тьме, Сэм. Вы ходите по ее краю.  
  
\- В нем, в Дине, значит ее много? - Кас глянул на него снова, с беспокойством в глазах, с неуверенностью.  
  
\- Я не знаю, Сэм. Она была в нем всегда, я чувствовал ее постоянно, но он держал ее глубоко, он прятал ее. И его свет всегда был сильнее. Его душа... - Кас вдруг замолчал. А Сэм неожиданно для себя самого спросил.  
  
\- Как ты нашел его в аду? - И снова взгляд пронзительных голубых глаз, бездонных как вечность, взгляд бессмертного ангела, хранящего знание, силу.  
  
\- Как маяк...  
  
\- Маяк? - Сэм поразился, но он уже знал, он понял Каса без объяснения. Маяк... Тот самый что видел и он.  
  
\- Они не могли его заглушить, как ни старались. Они не подпускали к нему, мы сражались очень долго, очень тяжело, мы многих потеряли, но нас вел этот свет и пока он не гас, надежда была в нас. Он давал нам силы, давал нам смысл драться дальше. И когда я нашел его... коснулся... - Сэм замер, он словно слышал самое сокровенное, словно исповедь. - Я оставил на нем свой отпечаток... а он на мне...  
  
И Сэм знал... он знал, о чем он говорит, может, не мог это облечь в слова, может, не мог придать этому форму, но он знал.  
  
\- Если... если он потеряет свой маяк, тот что зажигает его свет, тот что вел его... тогда мы ничего не сможем сделать. - Сказал тихо Кастиэль. - Души очень сильны, Сэм, но если они не хотят больше сражаться, если они сдаются, ничто не может их вернуть.  
  
Он терял свой свет...  
  
И они замолчали. Они ехали в тишине, глядя в пустоту без начала и конца за окном машины и думали и маяке, о свете, что вел их и что они теряли.  
За что стоило сражаться?   
  
За свет, что был им дарован, без оглядки, без остатка, не требуя ничего в замен. За тепло, за веру, за преданность, за любовь. За все то что нес им в себе его свет, за все то что вело их вперед, за все то хранило их самих, за все то что оберегало их от их собственной тьмы.  
  
За сильные руки, что помогали им подняться. За светлые глаза, что дарили им покой и веру в себя. За объятья, что были для них домом. За него. За брата. За друга. За семью.  
  
\- А как же Абаддон? - Он боялся это спросить. - Ведь если он возьмет снова клинок, он может совсем проиграть своей... тьме.  
  
\- Я не знаю. - Голос ангела пронзила боль. - Нам придется, наверное... выбрать.  
  
\- Выбрать... - Сэм уронил голову в ладони.   
  
Как можно выбрать? Как можно положить на две чаши весов зло и брата?  
  
Что можно здесь выбирать?  
  
Тысячи, сотни тысяч, миллионы невинных жизней, замученных душ, растерзанных людей. Рыцарь ада во плоти, чудовище, монстр, которого нужно убить, от которого нужно спасти человечество и без того медленно скатывающееся в пропасть. Положить это на одну ладонь, а на другую что? Душу Дина.  
  
Кто может такое выбрать?  
  
И они молчали.  
  
Они знали, кто уже сделал однажды такой выбор.  
  
И им предстояло сделать свой.  
  
  
  
  
Тихий шорох нарушил тишину. Кастиэль глянул в сторону Сэма, склонившего вдруг голову и ищущего что-то в кармане своих джинсов. Затем он это нашел и раскрыл ладонь...  
  
\- Что это? - Не выдержал Кас. И когда он разглядел это нечто в тусклом свете, он поразился.  
  
\- Я... я нашел его у себя, в бункере. Когда думал, что Дин умер и я потерял его насовсем. Я хотел, чтобы его часть оставалась со мной.   
Сказал Сэм и, взяв за тонкий кожаный шнурок, повесил себе на шею золотистый амулет, рогатого божка, что раньше глядел на мир с груди его брата.  
  
  
 _Нас вел этот свет и пока он не гас, надежда была в нас. Он давал нам силы, давал нам смысл драться дальше..._  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Он видел его фигуру издалека, темную одиноко стоящую у проломленной стены. Он его ждал и принес, то, что было ему нужно.  
  
Импала медленно подкатила к неровным краям металлического забора, шурша мягкими колесами по влажному гравию. Дин остановил ее ровно возле Кроули. Король сделал два шага вперед, приблизившись к фигуре охотника едва различимой в темноте, держа в руках сверток. И протянул его.  
  
\- Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что ты делаешь. - Сказал он, разворачивая Первый Клинок и протягивая в открытое водительское окно. - Тут полно ее демонов, они ждут, и прежде чем появится их хозяйка, устроят тебе теплый прием. Все мои пока ждут снаружи.   
  
Дин не ответил, просто протянул руку в черной кожаной перчатке, безразлично взял клинок и плавно продолжил свое движение во тьму.  
  
  
Метка жгла его... изводила, изнывала, умоляла. Она жаждала клинка, и он жаждал. Он знал, что перчатка будет мало полезна, она всего лишь немного ослабит контакт, замедлит его действие, может всего на мгновение. Мгновение... до того как он положил его рядом с собой на сидение... мгновение свободы, мгновение дрожи и огня, мгновение чистой, невероятной энергии, протекающей сквозь него, наполняющей его, разжигающей его потухший огонь, закипающей в глубине, заставляя биться сердце, вынуждая сбиться дыхание, поглощая его...  
  
Нет... не сейчас...  
  
И клинок лежал с ним рядом, на пассажирском сидении, его последний спутник, его проклятье.  
  
Мир обретал фокус, вместе с дрожью возвращалась чистота, кристальная ясность, звенящая и манящая, отодвигающая границы. Сила дразнила его, сила желала его, она пульсировала в нем, ища себе место. Ища тьму, чтобы поселиться в ней, чтобы наполнить ее собой, чтобы забрать его боль, его страхи, его сожаления, чтобы заставить его замолчать навек. Ни взгляда назад, ни вздоха опять. Ощупывала его языками пламени, облизывала искрящимися лепестками.  
  
Мгновение, лишь мгновение, а как захотелось сдаться ей, как сладка была эта легкость в груди, как невыносимо жаждал он избавиться от боли. Но не отпускал ее, еще не время.  
  
  
Дин остановил Импалу подальше от главного здания завода. Наверняка его уже ждали. Он вышел из машины и вдохнул полной грудью прохладный ночной воздух. Вот и все. Вздохни в последний раз, ты можешь не вернуться оттуда, не вернуться собой, обернуться им, тем, кого видел в зеркале и ненавидел.  
Бояться не было смысла. Густые облака скрыли полностью небо, как тяжелый саван, накрывший умерший звездный свет. Здание завода нависало темным силуэтом, откуда-то изнутри в разломах и разбитых окнах виднелись проблески оранжевого света.  
  
Ты бессмертен...  
  
Ты жив, пока у тебя есть цель. Сражаться за них, в них ты бессмертен. И это того стоило, всегда стоило и ничего больше. Это было его смыслом.  
Осталось удержать себя по эту сторону.  
  
Он медленно обошел Импалу, касаясь ее рукой, скользя пальцами по ее металлической коже, запоминая ее, впитывая ее, вдыхая, отпечатывая в сознании, отпечатываясь в ней. В ней он тоже останется и пока она есть - он жив. Еще одна искорка. Еще одна неясная песчинка его угасающего света. Пусть будет ярче. Он любил ее.  
  
С пассажирского сидения он достал клинок, правой рукой одетой в перчатку, внутренне содрогаясь и сжимаясь. Осторожно убрал его за пояс со спины, под куртку, так чтобы он не касался его кожи напрямую, а лишь упрямо гудел и омывал его огненными волнами, заставляя замирать дыхание.  
  
Он устоит, пока...  
  
  
Если они ждали его, значит, не стоило их томить. Прежде чем появится Абаддон, он имел отличный шанс немного поразмяться и нафаршировать пару тройку... хм... десятков демонов. Каждый шаг, приближавший его к кирпичной стене, почти ощутимо физически увеличивал его силы. Он чувствовал, как она жаром раскатывается по его мускулам, проникает в вены. Метка делала свое дело, она впитывала энергию клинка и толчками рассеивала в его крови. Каждый удар сердца, на один больше удар он сделает, каждый вдох, на одного больше монстра убьет. Одно ощущение этой силы и уверенности доставляло невыносимое удовольствие, с ним невозможно было бороться. Да и не за чем было. Эму это было нужно. В конце концов, он принял эту роль и если оружие должно выстрелить, стоит зарядить его по полной.  
  
Пройдя вдоль длинной влажной от дождя стены, он выбрал не заходить в большие ворота, как в прошлый раз, он отправился к одинокой металлической двери под пожарной лестницей, спускающейся с высокой крыши. Если быть честным, он рассчитывал на некий отвлекающий маневр шестерок Кроули, но не собирался запоминать их в лицо и выбирать кто на его стороне, а кто нет, перед тем как убить. Демонов он убьет сегодня всех.  
  
Для начала он достал свой обычный демонский нож и, тихо приотворив дверь, скользнул вовнутрь. С этой стороны располагались технические помещения, в полутемную даль вел длинный увешанный трубами коридор. Горело тусклое аварийное освещение, похоже, кто-то основательно подготовился, насколько он помнил, завод был обесточен. Где-то впереди слышались шаги двух пар ног, эхом отдающиеся в пустом коридоре. Прижавшись к стене, Дин проследовал в том направлении и, ни секунды не раздумывая, набросился на вышедших из-за угла прямо на него мужчин. Быстрым взмахом полоснув по шее одного и воткнув нож в середину груди другого, он тихо уложил их возле стены. Еще до того как они вышли, он знал что это демоны, он их чувствовал. И этот резонанс он улавливал и дальше, он словно струился ото всюду, говоря, что адский отродий здесь было полным полно. Встречают с оркестром. Убавим до одной солистки.  
Дальше по коридору он встретил еще нескольких, должно быть они пытались расставить охрану по периметру, зря, он убил каждого из них практически не получив ни единого удара в ответ. Каждый новый подрагивающий огненными всполохами труп, приятным ощущением отдавался где-то глубоко внутри него, звук падающего на пол тела пробуждал спящего в его темноте зверя, неспокойного, ворочающегося и жаждущего... больше крови. Он пока не выбирался, крепко удерживаемый за остатками стены, но Дин не мог устоять и поддаться легкому, но отчетливому чувству удовлетворения, от того что был наконец-то достаточно силен, достаточно спокоен и хладнокровен, что он мог выполнять свою чертову работу, без слабости, без сомнений. Убивать монстров, ему это всегда нравилось, но теперь... теперь это было нечто новое.   
  
Трое из следующей небольшой комнаты, заполненной шкафами и кранами, были несколько порасторопнее и даже умудрились напрыгнуть на него все вместе, слаженно... Они даже смогли его несколько раз ударить, но вытирая кровь на губах, после очередной атаки, он ощущал только возрастающий азарт, словно они дразнили его, словно заигрывали. И их он тоже убил, с легкостью, словно танцуя, вспарывая каждого по очереди, сверху вниз... снизу вверх... Кто следующий? Лишь вытереть нож о рукав, лишь медленно выдохнуть, восстанавливая баланс, лишь ощутить новую обжигающую волну прокатывающуюся внутри него. Еще...  
  
Дальше темнее, дальше их больше, дальше они ползут как черви к дождю, вылезая из своих нор. Вылезая на его нож. Первый, второй, третий, четвертый. Они были хороши, они хватали и били его, они пытались задушить его массой и грубой силой. Он принимал удары, боль - это хорошо, боль это правильно, она должна быть на месте, с ним. Но каждый удар он возвращал им, и приумножал, в каждом движении, в каждом взмахе ножа. Вспыхивайте, подыхайте...  
Так и должно быть, так он убивает монстров, так он делает свою работу... а работа должна приносить радость. И приносила. Еще...  
  
Небольшой цех, здесь почти темно, часть стены разрушена и скалится острыми обломками арматуры и темнеющими как засохшая кровь кирпичами. Он уже не сдерживает дыхание, он уже не усмиряет быстрый ритм его сердца. Так и должно быть. Он на охоте. Он загоняет зверя. Звери почуяли его, звери заволновались, он чувствует их почти сквозь стены, как они мечутся, как ищут его, как ищут свою смерть. Ну приходите. Не дразните...  
  
Они пришли двумя группами, с разных сторон, сквозь двери и коридоры. В этот раз их больше, восемь. Кроули солгал? Нигде не слышно борьбы и не видно других демонов, что охотятся не за его головой. Сукин сын! Ну, восемь, так восемь. Эти догадались разбиться и нападать по очереди, то по паре, то по три, меняясь и пытаясь, похоже, просто вымотать его. Дин отбрасывал одних сильными ударами рук, других насаживал на нож, каждый, кто отвернулся, кто промахнулся, получал от него ценный смертельный подарок. Каждую ошибку он засчитывал им за проигрыш. Проредил до четырех. Он уже чаще дышал, жар закипал внутри него, прожигая насквозь электрической волной, метка не дремала, она брала свое, а зверь из глубины жадно подставлял язык под капающие капли крови, скалился. Еще...  
  
Он выплюнул свою кровь, слишком много ее. Облизнул губы. Встал в боевую стойку перед пытающимися перегруппироваться оставшимися демонами. Ползите сюда черви. Клинок впивался ему в спину, звенел и звал, жег...  
  
 _Возьми клинок..._  
  
Не сейчас.  
  
Они опять пытались его обезоружить, идиоты. Пытались схватить и обездвижить, но он выворачивался, он был сильнее их, он отбрасывал их с легкостью, раздавая щедрые удары. Не больше двух за раз. Этому сломать ногу, пусть полежит в сторонке, другого выкинуть сквозь пролом в стене, возвращайся скорее. Оставшихся двоих без проблем уложил, вонзив свой нож по самую рукоятку, одному и другому, чтобы долго не ждал.  
  
Чертовы монстры. Тому, что валялся со сломанной ногой он просто подошел и перерезал горло.  
  
Руки почти по локоть в крови, нож скользит, Дин вытер правую руку о джинсы, оглядываясь.  
  
\- Ну что, сука? Ты покажешься сегодня или будем в прятки играть? - Прокричал он в пустоту. Если захочет услышит.  
  
Вместо ответа из коридора послышался топот множества ног, бежали по его душу. От резонирующей волны веяло неприятностями, кажется многовато на этот раз.  
  
 _Возьми клинок..._  
  
Заткнись! Не сейчас!  
  
Он их даже не успел сосчитать, они просто хлынули на него, тупо задавливая весом, как в футболе, выпрыгивая и бросаясь чуть ли не в горизонтальном прыжке, сбивая его с ног, сразу несколько. Кто-то прижал его к полу, кто-то навалился сверху, кто-то мощно бил его в лицо, пытаясь выхватить из цепких лап сознания, какая-то демонская скотина вывернула ему руку и выбила нож. Он даже не услышал как тот, звеня, ударился об пол где-то далеко от него из-за собственного вскрика, когда кто-то стал бить его, лежащего уже на полу, ногами, не один, не два и не три раза, а просто пока не выбили из него весь воздух и он не потерял четкую связь с реальностью, провалившись в розовую мерцающую пелену боли. Привет, подруга, как дела... скучала?  
  
Они расступились, но не дали ему не то что подняться, даже на бок перекатиться чтобы согнуться от боли, кто-то еще раз его ударил, отбрасывая обратно на спину. Вот черт...  
  
 _Возьми клинок..._  
  
Он все еще здесь, он все еще держит зверя и не дает ему выбраться, взять в руки клинок и проиграть. Он будет держаться за боль. Если в такие моменты он возвращался к самому себе, пусть ему будет больно, лишь бы не пропасть и не сдаться...  
  
Мерзкая скребущая и извивающаяся реальность, словно змея, вползала обратно в его сознание. Они его тащили, взяли за ноги и тащили по полу как сломанную вещь, его руки бессильно волоклись вслед за его головой, перед мутным взором мелькали тусклые лампочки дрожащего аварийного освещения на потолке. Абаддон, кажется я еду к тебе... Твою мать...  
  
Только клинок, зараза, пульсирует, врезаясь в спину...  
  
 _Возьми клинок..._  
  
Дьявол!  
  
  
Когда потолок над ним вдруг исчез в темноте и звуки их шагов и шороха его тела потерялся в пространстве, он понял что они вышли в какой-то больший по размеру цех. Скосив глаза, он рассмотрел какие-то машины в саже и масле, трубы, стойки, провода, все смешанное в хаосе пожара. Одна из стен зияла как пропасть, в том углу, где обрушилась часть здания. Снаружи веяло холодом и влажный пронизывающий ветер, подвывая, втекал в гулкое эхом утробище завода.  
  
Охотника вытащили примерно на середину пустой площадки и бросили лежать на полу. Они не отобрали у него клинок, он все еще болезненно вдавливался ему в спину, врезаясь острыми краями зубов.  
  
 _Возьми клинок..._  
  
Почему они его не забрали? Неужели такие идиоты и не додумались его обыскать, решили что нож Руби единственное его оружие? Посчитали, что он им больше не опасен? Играли с ним?  
  
Самоуверенный идиот. Ты не Каин, ты не дрался тысячелетия с клинком в руке, чтобы надеяться завалить всю честную демонскую кампанию в одиночку. А Кроули, чертов сукин сын, обманул и подставил его. Хотя в этом было что-то слишком мало смысла. Ему нужна была мертвая Абаддон и единственный кто мог его убить был он и клинок, так зачем его бросать практически в руки рыцаря ада.  
  
 _Ты опять все завалил, неудачник! Слабак! Жалкий самоуверенный дурак! Ты не достаточно силен чтобы выиграть! Ты не достаточно хорош чтобы подняться! Как и всегда!_  
  
Заткнись, тварь! Черта с два я сдамся.  
  
 _Ты уже сдался! Ты проиграл! Ты лежишь на полу без сил, как червь, ничтожество!_  
  
Заткнись, мразь...  
  
 _Ты проиграл! Ты все спустил на удачу! Ты упустил единственный шанс!_  
  
Заткнись...  
  
  
Ему больше никто не мешал, он сначала перекатился на бок, а затем упершись руками в пол приподнялся, ловя вырывающийся стон, наверное, они сломали ему пару ребер, боль в боку пронзала как электро шок. Оно, конечно, все заживет, срастется как было и кровь перестанет течь из открытой раны по его лицу и собираться на его губах. Он выплюнул ее снова, на пол перед собой. Он теперь чертов бессмертный, неуязвимый... Но, дьявол, это все еще больно!  
  
\- Привет, любовничек. - Сладким и одновременно отвратительным голосом наполовину пропела Абаддон, вышагивая из темноты стуча по полу каблуками высоченных кожаных сапог. Как всегда вся в черном и в коже, словно жаркая поклонница садо-мазо.  
  
\- Целоваться не будем, а то меня стошнит. - Дин оттер остатки крови с губ и попытался подняться еще. Абаддон рассмеялась.  
  
\- Я скучала, красавчик. - Она шла к нему. - Слышала тут про тебя, что ты завел себе новое украшение, игрушку. Мелкий жулик Кроули не терял времени даром, раз так быстро отыскал Каина и впарил тебе его метку. Ножичек, небось, тоже при тебе?  
  
\- О да, хочешь примерить? - Он почти поднялся, глядя на нее с отвращением.  
  
\- Нет, сладкий мой, я хочу тебя... - Она подошла к нему вплотную и, взяв, еще стоящего на одном колене, Дина рукой за горло легко приподняла до собственного роста. Тот лишь поперхнулся воздухом, доступ к которому она почти отрезала, но не отвел дерзкий взгляд и вцепился руками в ее запястье.  
  
\- А не пошла бы ты, сука крашенная. - С трудом проговорил охотник.  
  
\- Обожаю, когда ты грязно ругаешься, это заводит. - Абаддон плотоядно облизнула красные губы и вдруг резко впилась в его губы в поцелуе, заставив его дернуться, попытаться отвернуться, отстраниться, но не давая ему ни малейшего шанса. Потом она удовлетворенно отстранилась и закусила нижнюю губу. - Теперь я хочу твое тело еще больше. - Почти прошептала она ему. - А то, что хочет Абаддон, она получает.  
  
Он дернулся, пытаясь выкрутиться, высвободиться, но она лишь сильнее сжала пальцы, сдавливая его горло, лишая его последнего воздуха.  
  
 _Ты проиграл!_  
  
 _Ты жалок!_  
  
 _И теперь они все умрут из-за тебя!_  
  
В глазах темнело... легкие судорожно пытались наполниться, сердце панически искало выход, стучась внутри как в клетке.  
  
Нет...  
  
Нет!  
  
Почти теряя сознание о чувствовал, что пламя овладевает им, что жидкий огонь вновь прокладывает себе дорогу, наполняя и звеня.  
  
Нет!  
  
Единственно возможным движением он резко завел руку за спину и выхватил из-за пояса древнюю заточенную кость, дергаясь от нее как от раскаленного железа, но не отпуская, с одной только целью воткнуть в грудь этой суке. Лезвие клинка буквально свистнуло в воздухе, но перед самой ее грудью вдруг не достигло цели. Абаддон быстрым движением выбила его из руки Дина, отправляя на пол в нескольких метрах от них.  
  
\- Ты глупец! - Взвизгнула разъяренно рыцарь ада и отбросила Винчестера одной рукой. Дин обессилено упал на пол, судорожно хватая воздух, пытаясь вдохнуть. - Ты не Каин! Ты не способен убить меня даже с клинком! Ты жалок!  
  
В этот момент большие двери цеха вдруг распахнулись, и в них ворвалась буквально целая толпа демонов, с атакующим криком направляясь к рыцарю. Неужели Кроули прислал подмогу? Вот тварь, не мог пораньше. Дин с трудом приподнялся, разжигаемый энергией метки и силой клинка, вдыхая их мощь, пропуская через себя. Слабость медленно и трусливо отползала. Он в мгновение проскочил расстояние до клинка и, схватив его, ринулся на Абаддон. В этот раз он не промахнется.  
  
Рыцарь развернулась сначала к распахнутым воротам и отряду демонов, шипя от злобы, затем метнула прожигающий ненавидящий взгляд на Дина несущегося на нее с клинком. Взмахнув рукой и издав душераздирающий вибрирующе-резонирующий звериный рык, она выбросила в его сторону мощную волну своей демонской силы.  
  
Она встретила его словно каменная стена, несущаяся на встречу со скоростью сверхзвукового самолета. Ослепляющий удар, выбивающий почти все остатки жизни из него, пронес его через весь цех. Словно вне реальности, оглушенный и почти вывернутый он почувствовал лишь как пробивает спиной стену и падает где-то там, в темноте, по ту сторону, обрушиваясь на пол неживым весом и безжизненно разжимая пальцы... теряя клинок.   
  
  
И тьма проглотила его.


	22. Chapter 22

Сэм чувствовал, что начинает дрожать, крепко вцепившись пальцами в собственные колени. Это был страх? Это был ужас? Что разрывало его изнутри, пыталось разделить на куски, разломить на части. Что делать? Что правильно? Как выбрать? Он искал помощи в Кастиэле, но ангел почти окаменев, неподвижно сидел на водительском сидении, с побелевшими костяшками сжимая пальцами руль. Жутким взглядом устремившись в темноту перед ними, в черноту отползающего от слабого света фар пространства дороги, сведя брови в мучительной попытке разглядеть там ответы на свои вопросы.  
  
Они уже близко. Почти приехали. Может еще не поздно, может они успели? Они должны успеть! И сделать что? Остановить Дина и не дать ему убить Абаддон и проиграть собственной тьме, окунуться в испепеляющую силу Метки Каина и Первого Клинка? Потерять единственный шанс избавить человечество от неуничтожимого зла, строящего свои планы, начинающего медленно выжигать все живое, превращая землю в настоящий ад? Разве правильно было бы это? Разве можно ставить на карту столько жизней? Разве можно уступить и проиграть? Они уже проиграли один раз, один раз они уже отступили, не закрыв до конца врата ада, они остановились в последнюю секунду, они сожгли свой единственный шанс... лишь потому, что ценой была всего одна жизнь, всего одна единственная незначительная жизнь одного никому не известного охотника. Они хотели все исправить, они понадеялись, что все починят, что все решат, все искупят. Но ничего, ничего из этого не вышло. Ведомые своей судьбой они опять все теряли, проигрывали опять и опять. Незакрытые врата, рыцарь ада начинающий полномасштабную войну, новые смерти, новые жертвы и ничего того не стоило. Лишь потому, что Дин хотел спасти его, лишь потому, что считал, что его жизнь была важнее, лишь потому, что верил, что они смогут все преодолеть, вместе. И ничего не вышло... И вот они в начале пути... И вот они у тех же дверей... И они уже не вместе... и нет уже надежды и веры, что на все способны...  
  
И они проигрывали...  
  
Не было ответа, не было возможности, не было света в конце этого отвратительного тоннеля. Потому что если отпустить брата, позволить ему сделать свою работу, убить рыцаря ада, то с самой большой вероятностью, с тяжелой неотвратимостью он потеряет себя, они потеряют его, он превратится в нечто более сильное, могущественное, темное и кровожадное, в зверя, в монстра, в нового рыцаря ада, в нового Каина. Он превратится в зло. Бессмертное зло. И что тогда?  
  
Что?  
  
Господи, что тогда!?  
  
Его брат повергнет мир в хаос собственными руками? Винчестер будет сеять смерть вокруг себя?  
  
Им придется охотиться и пытаться остановить Дина? Смогут ли? Можно ли убить Каина без первого клинка? Можно ли вообще убить Каина?  
  
Замкнутый круг!  
  
Клетка без выхода... без двери... без надежды.  
  
  
  
За лобовым стеклом показался большой темный силуэт сгоревшего завода, тускло освещенный редкими аварийными светильниками. Вокруг, в темноте тянущейся бесконечно ночи, чувствовалось какое-то движение. Демоны. Сэм их не видел, но не мог ошибаться, они кишели вокруг, они что-то ждали, скучиваясь и клубясь вокруг.  
  
\- Кас, что же мы будем делать? - С последней надеждой обратился он к ангелу, когда они вышли из заглушенной недалеко от стены машины и осторожно притворили двери. Кас метнул на него измученный взгляд почти остекленевших голубых глаз. - Я не могу решить, я не могу принять такое решение, мы проигрываем в любом случае.  
  
\- Сэм. - Голос его был на удивление спокоен, низок и слаб, но тверд, словно тот собирал свои последние силы в кулак, чтобы не сдаваться, чтобы сражаться, даже если нет надежды. - Мы должны помочь ему, помочь преодолеть эту тьму, только он сам сможет ее остановить.   
  
\- Но как?  
  
\- Я не знаю пока, мы найдем выход, надо найти его, надо найти Дина.  
  
\- И что, мы дадим ему убить Абаддон? - Кастиэль молчал, он тоже пришел к похожим решениям что и Сэм. - Что тогда нам потом с ним делать? Если... если он обернется...  
  
\- Мы не дадим ему обернуться.  
  
\- Кас... я не знаю, как мы сможем это сделать, а что если... если не получится? Нам что придется его потом убить? - Сэм почти задохнулся, боль острым ножом схватывала его горло от этой мысли, слезы ярости и безнадежности давили и рвались на волю.  
  
Кас смотрел на него умоляюще, не говори, не заставляй меня думать об этом, не заставляй терять меня надежду, не убивай во мне веру в него. Ибо ничего больше не останется. Когда он почти утратил веру в отца своего, только вера в человека оставила его на плаву, заставила его жить и сражаться дальше, вера в его лучшего друга, в Дина Винчестера, вера в обоих Винчестеров. Если лишить его этой веры, что останется тогда? Что тогда?  
  
\- Мы... не сможем его остановить потом.  
  
Слова утонули в темноте.  
  
Они молча достали ангельские клинки, оружие воинов света, воинства господня, призванного сражаться во имя света против тьмы... но поднятого на брата своего.  
  
  
  
  
***   
  
  
Вокруг было почти темно, почти тихо... почти... вдали слышались шаги, механический белый шум, шуршание воды по трубам, устилающим стены коридора, почти неслышный скрежещущий треск электричества в сердечках умирающих лампочек. Винчестер и ангел продвигались плечом к плечу в сгущающуюся тьму, не осознанно стараясь держаться ближе друг к другу, словно желая схватиться и не потеряться где-то здесь, в мрачном лабиринте минотавра, лабиринте без выхода.  
  
Демоны почти застали их врасплох, они ждали, притаившись за очередным поворотом, сливаясь с темным альковом в изогнутых венах труб. Но атака их не была успешна, охотник и ангел сражались умело, отбрасывая их в стены, ударяя, побеждая, пронзая длинными треугольными лезвиями, им было за что сражаться. У них была цель. Вдалеке нарастал неясный шум, возможно звуки битвы, нет не звон клинков средневекового поединка, не грохот выстрелов оружейной дуэли, а неясное молчаливое движение, шорох, немые удары, неслышные взмахи ножей, мягкие стуки умирающих тел о пол. Они скорее ощущались.  
  
Кто сражается?  
  
Ведомые этим шумом они прошли по коридору дальше, встречая на полу последствия битвы, тела, разбросанные в абстрактном порядке, мертвые тела, окровавленные, много. Не было сомнения, что это все демоны. Здесь шел их брат, здесь шел их Дин. Если это все еще был он... Но если демоны были мертвы, значит, есть надежда, что это охотник идет впереди них, прокладывая себе дорогу, что это человек убивает монстров, что это праведник воюет за правое дело со злом.  
  
Надежда...  
  
Кровавая тропа вела их дальше, они шли по его следу. Он оставлял им знаки, безжизненными глазами глядящие на них. В следующей пещере полуразрушенного пропахшего гарью и смертью цеха они нашли на полу одиноко поблескивающий демонский нож Руби. Холодный, окровавленный. Сэм присел, подбирая его с сжимающимся сердцем, поднимая глаза на стоящего рядом с ним ангела в плаще.  
  
\- Он...  
  
Договорить он не успел, воздух вокруг взорвал мощный оглушающий рык, придавливающий к земле перекатывающимися вибрациями металлического звериного скрежета и смерти, волнами вырывающийся откуда-то из глубины здания, словно из пещеры дракона. Заставляя пригнуться, закрывая уши руками.  
  
\- Это... это Абаддон. - Проговорил с ужасом Винчестер, поднимаясь. Они опоздали?  
  
\- Быстрее... - Прерывающимся дыханием прошептал Кастиэль, увлекая Сэма за собой в темноту широких проходов. Найти его... найти... пока не поздно.  
  
Они пробежали несколько тоннелей, переходов, комнат, в поисках источника звука. В поисках места последнего сражения, в поисках выигравшего его... или проигравшего. Держась за тонкую ниточку, за волосок тлеющей надежды.  
  
И они нашли...  
  
В широкой пустой комнате с высоким потолком, почти темной, почти мертвой и холодной, слабо очерченной призрачным оранжевым светом мерцающей в последних конвульсиях одинокой лампочки на единственной целой стене. Остальные стены были подернуты трещинами, разломаны, разбиты, открывая кроваво-красные кирпичные раны, они были на самом краю, там, где обрушилась внутренняя часть здания, где остатки его смешались в груду искореженных и уничтоженных внутренностей. В последней уцелевшей на этой стороне комнате.  
  
И он лежал там...  
  
В самом ее центре, неподвижно раскинув руки, словно ангел, упавший с неба и встретивший свою смерть от твердой неумолимой земли. Ангел, проигравший сражение...  
  
Они остановились, они не могли дышать, они боялись пошевелиться, они не верили... Он проиграл?  
  
Как потухающий огонек свечи, огненный электрический свет очерчивал его безжизненную фигуру, выхватывая раненные бледные черты лица, закрытые глаза и тишину... неподвижность воздуха...  
  
О нет...  
  
Он проиграл?  
  
Они проиграли?  
  
Они не успели?  
  
Сэм шел к нему, чувствуя как сердце болезненно замирает в груди, как ноги предательски подкашиваются, слыша как тяжело и безнадежно ступает за ним ангел.  
  
Первый клинок лежал недалеко от его руки, брошенный, потерянный, бесполезный.  
  
Они проиграли...  
  
Сэм неслышно опустился на колени рядом с братом, боясь протянуть к нему руку, боясь узнать правду, боясь услышать тишину, ощутить пустоту... принявшую его... победившую его. Кастиэль замер за его спиной не в силах подойти дальше.  
  
\- Дин... нет. - Почти беззвучно одними губами прошептал он, закрывая глаза. Собирая последние силы, он все же протянул руку и положил ее на шею брата в единственной кричащей и бьющейся внутри него надежде ощутить там тонкую нить, говорящую, что он еще здесь, что он еще с ними.   
  
Ничего...  
  
Он ждал...  
  
Напрасно...  
  
Он положил вторую руку на его грудь, туда где уже не билось его сердце, где все еще сохранялось его тепло, угасающее, ускользающее из под его пальцев...  
  
Нет...  
  
Сэм поднял глаза на Кастиэля, который беззвучно обошел его и опустился на колени по другую сторону от Дина, и медленно протянув руку, положил ее на его лоб. Ангелы не люди, они не чувствую такой же боли, но в его глазах была только боль, кричащая, вопящая, струящаяся наружу.  
  
Слов больше не было.  
  
Нет...  
  
  
И тут... он открыл глаза... зеленые бездонные, наполненные ужасом и агонией глаза, устремленные вверх невидящим взором. И он закричал, страшно, оглушающе, выгибаясь всем телом, как от пытки, как безграничной нестерпимой боли, хватая руками одежду на груди, словно стараясь разорвать ее, словно желая вырвать собственное сердце из груди и заставить замолчать снова. Будто оно, ожившее, жгло его, будто оно снова убивало его с каждым новым все более сильным ударом.  
  
Сэм и Кастиэль отшатнулись, падая в разные стороны от человека перед ними... в ужасе глядя на застывшее и бьющееся в агонии тело.  
  
Когда воздух, казалось, кончился в его легких он еще мгновение изгибался, силясь превозмочь то, что пронзало его изнутри, затем бессильно упал на пол, разжимая пальцы и судорожно, конвульсивно пытаясь снова задышать, ловя короткие дрожащие вдохи и все еще слепо глядя куда-то словно внутрь себя, моргая глазами.  
  
Он был бессмертен...  
  
Он не мог больше умереть...  
  
Он не хотел больше чувствовать этот слепящий огонь, это жидкое пламя молнией разжигающее его изнутри, пронзающее и оживляющее его пустоту, не хотел больше чувствовать как каждая его клетка вспыхивает, возвращаясь из небытия, не хотел больше чувствовать агонию возвращающейся к нему жизни, не хотел больше гореть изнутри... в своем собственном аду.  
  
Но он горел. Он лежал на полу, с каждым выдохом выпуская из себя боль, слишком невыносимую, слишком мучительную.  
  
 _Возьми клинок и боль уйдет..._  
  
Дин со стоном сел, прижимая руки к груди и сворачиваясь в попытке унять эту пытку, замедлить вырывающееся из груди сердце.  
  
\- Дин... - С ужасом выдохнул Сэм, сидящий в шаге от него.  
  
Дин дернулся на звук и обернулся, глаза его расширились от ужаса.  
  
\- Нет... нет...  
  
\- Дин. - Послышалось с другой стороны, он метнулся и туда, глядя на сидящего перед ним ангела с огромными голубыми глазами.  
  
\- Дьявол... нет... нет... нет... - Забормотал старший Винчестер, закрывая голову руками. Зачем... зачем они пришли... Он так старался уберечь их, он так старался сохранить их, спасти... от смерти, от Абаддон, от самого себя, от монстра все громче ворочающегося внутри него, рычащего и жаждущего еще... еще крови. Он так хотел сохранить то последнее что у него осталось. То последнее что от него осталось, себя... в них.  
  
Они здесь...  
  
Они пришли сюда...  
 _  
Они все умрут!_  
  
\- Нет... зачем... - Он тяжело поднялся на колени, держась за голову. - Зачем вы пришли?  
  
\- Дин... - Пульс барабанил в ушах Сэма, не затыкаясь, не веря, вместе с его сердцем, вместе с его глазами. Ужасаясь от осознания... его брат был теперь бессмертен, он ожил снова, он ожил в муке, в агонии прямо у него на глазах. - Мы пришли помочь тебе.  
  
\- Помочь? - Почти шепотом воскликнул Дин, уже стоящий на ногах, оборачиваясь и глядя на младшего брата, сидящего на полу. - Вы не можете мне уже помочь...  
  
\- Дин, ты не должен терять веры... - начал было Кастиэль поднимаясь, и протягивая руку к своему лучшему другу.  
  
\- Веры? Веры во что? - Боль и мука в каждом слове Дина ударяла по сердцу ангела. - Не во что больше верить, ничего не осталось.  
  
\- В себя, Дин... - Попытался ангел.  
  
\- В себя... - Охотник горько усмехнулся. - Нет больше меня... Умерло все, сгорело, все прах... пыль!  
  
\- Дин, ты жив. - Сэм поднялся с пола, пытаясь приблизиться к брату, взять его за плечи, посмотреть в его глаза. - Ты жив и это главное.  
  
\- Жив... это жизнь? - Он посмотрел на него, темными глазами, почти уже не зелеными, почти погасшими. - Это существование... Я не человек больше, я нечто, вещь... чертов бессмертный монстр!  
  
\- Дин, это все еще ты... - Кастиэль тоже приближался к нему.  
  
\- Все еще я? Как, как ты можешь быть уверен в этом?  
  
\- Я вижу, Дин.  
  
\- Так посмотри получше! Приглядись! - Дин развернулся к нему, раскрывая руки, открывая залитую чужой и своей кровью грудь, словно давая ангелу рассмотреть его душу, его скрюченную, искореженную, догорающую душу. Ангел не ответил. - Ты видишь, Кас...  
  
\- Я верю, что ты сильнее этого. - Слабым голосом проговорил ангел, наверное, таким же слабым, как и эта вера.  
  
\- Я не сильнее, Кас. И никогда не был сильнее ЭТОГО. Это всегда было во мне, это часть меня, это я... черт возьми! Это я... я не могу победить себя. Я лишь убеждал себя, что я делаю что-то правильное, что-то действительно хорошее. Я был слеп! Я не хотел видеть этого! Я трусливо прятался!  
  
\- Дин. - Сэм с ужасом понял, что слышит эхо своих слов. - Дин, это не так. - Но тот его не слушал.  
  
\- Я всегда закрывал глаза и несся навстречу всему дерьму, которое находил! Я всегда тащил всех за собой! Вас, вас я тащил! Даже когда думал, что спасаю... Даже когда верил, что это правильно! Я и сейчас верю! - Он закрыл в муке глаза, понижая голос. - Я и сейчас верю... Но это не значит, что это правильно...  
  
\- Дин, ты был всегда прав! - Кастиэль не выдержал. - Ты делал это из любви, из веры...  
  
\- Из любви? И куда всех завела моя любовь? А? В могилу? Кто еще жив из-за моей любви? А? Кто еще жив из тех, кого я любил?  
  
\- Мы живы, Дин! - Сэм с мольбой обращался к нему. - Мы все еще живы, я жив!  
  
 _Они все умрут..._  
  
Дин лишь отворачивался, в отрицании качая головой. Они пришли сюда, они пришли за ним. Зачем, зачем? Здесь ждет их только смерть! Он не смог их уберечь, он снова не смог их уберечь. Он сгибался под невыносимым весом на его плечах, от невыносимой боли раздирающей его. Как он не старался, они все равно шли за ним, шли за ним в его бездну... и падали...  
  
Он не мог им дать умереть, он не мог их потерять снова. Снова, снова и снова. Он не мог больше смотреть, как они умирают, как все вокруг него умирают. Он не мог больше видеть, как умирает Сэм. Он не мог больше видеть, как он страдает, продолжая жить.  
  
Он больше не мог этого допустить...  
  
Никогда...  
  
Он должен доделать свою работу... и все будет кончено... все встанет на свои места.  
  
  
Дин стоял у стены, обхватив голову руками, будто прячась от самого себя, отвернувшись спиной к людям которых больше всего на свете любил, к людям которые пришли помочь ему, возможно ценой собственной жизни. Бессильные слезы подступали к его горлу. Бесполезная ярость билась как в клетке, беззвучный крик, беспомощная мольба. Он молчал.  
  
Нет...  
  
Сэм и Кастиэль тоже молчали, тоже беспомощно глядя то на его спину, то друг на друга.  
  
\- Дин... - Не выдержал ангел. - Ты не должен сдаваться... Борись! Сражайся!  
  
Борись...   
  
Сражайся...  
  
Дерись за то, во что веришь!  
  
  
С яростным криком Дин ударил стену перед собой, оставляя вмятину в раскрошившейся грязной керамической плитке. Осколки, звеня, посыпались на пол, то что осталось на стене было покрыто ярко красной свежей кровью. Кровь закапала с его разбитой руки.  
  
Боль пожирала его, она напоминала ему, что он все еще здесь, по эту сторону.  
  
Он будет бороться, он будет сражаться, он так просто не сдастся!  
  
\- Я борюсь! - Закричал он на них. - Я сражаюсь! Я пришел сюда убить чертового рыцаря ада! Это моя битва! А вы за что сюда пришли сражаться?  
  
\- Мы пришли сражаться сюда за тебя! - Дин обернулся на голос Кастиэля, тот стоял прямо перед ним сжимая в руке Первый Клинок. - Мы пришли спасти тебя от этого! - Поднял перед собой старую кость.  
  
\- От этого? - Дин не скрывал гнева, казалось, потухшие его глаза вспыхивали вновь, в них зарождался огонь. - От единственного способа убить Абаддон? От моего предназначения ты пришел меня сюда спасать? От того чем я должен быть?! - Он уже кричал. Он схватил ангела за воротник его плаща и припечатал к стене. - Меня нельзя от этого спасти! Спасайте лучше себя!  
  
\- Дин, не надо... - Подал откуда-то из-за спины голос Сэм.  
  
\- Дин, мы не уйдем! - Прикрикнул ангел, хватая его свободной рукой за запястье. Глядя прямо в глаза охотнику перед ним, другу, брату. Тот лишь тяжело дышал, не моргая, молчал. Потом вдруг немного расслабившись, отпустил одну руку, но второй все еще удерживал его возле стены. Взгляд его медленно смягчился. - Вам не стоило приходить, Кас... - Почти прошептал он. - Вам не стоило меня искать. Вам не стоило меня находить! - Вдруг выкрикнул последнюю фразу он, неожиданно замахнувшись рукой. Кас ожидал, что тот ударит его, готовый покорно принять удар, но в мгновение прямо перед ним он понял, что удар ждет не его, что Дин раскрывает окровавленную ладонь на встречу стене... Он понял слишком поздно, он увидел слишком поздно...  
  
Когда Сэм понял что происходит, когда увидел почему Дин замер перед Кастиэлем, а затем вдруг отшатнувшись занес руку, в тот момент его взгляду предстала ангельская руна начерченная на стене окровавленными пальцами Дина.  
  
\- Дин, нет! - Вскрикнул он, бросаясь чтобы успеть, чтобы схватить его за руку.   
  
Слишком поздно! Как в замедленной съемке он видел как Кас разжимает пальцы держащие Первый Клинок и тот падает к его ногам, как ладонь Дина впечатывается в кровавые знаки и как в потоке ослепляющего света исчезает ангел...  
  
Сэм остановил свой теперь бесполезный рывок, замирая прямо перед глядящим на него братом.  
  
\- А ты? - Спросил Дин.  
  
\- Что? - Сэм потерялся.  
  
\- Ты за что сюда пришел сражаться? - Дин смотрел на него горящим взглядом, пылающей зеленью, видящей его насквозь, читающей все его мысли, все его сомнения.  
  
\- Я пришел сюда... за тобой. - Сам того не понимая Сэм сделал шаг назад.  
  
\- Ты пришел за этим? Или чтобы убить Абаддон?  
  
\- Дин, я...  
  
\- Спасти мир? Человечество от грядущего ада?  
  
\- Нет, Дин...  
  
\- Нет? А как же всеобщее благо? Мир во всем мире? Как же миллионы спасенных жизней в обмен на одну?  
  
\- Дин, не надо... - Но брат не останавливался, он медленно шел на него, не отрывая глаз.   
  
\- Хочешь знать, за что я дерусь? За что я сражаюсь? За что я убиваю всех этих тварей? За что я в крови купаюсь? За что я глотки им рву голыми руками? - Сэм молча качал головой, отходя назад. - Хочешь знать для чего я просыпался каждое утро? Хочешь знать для чего я поднимался, когда хотел сдохнуть? Хочешь знать зачем я снова и снова стены проламываю, зачем я ползу если идти не могу? Хочешь знать за что все это?  
  
\- Дин...  
  
\- За отца я дрался! За мать я дрался! За Бобби я дрался! За Эллен, за Джо, за Бенни, за Кевина, за Гарта, за Чарли, за всех за них! За всех за них я сражался! За Каса я сражался! За тебя я сражался! За тебя я в ад пошел, за тебя я к Люциферу пришел, за тебя я из Чистилища себе дорогу зубами выгрызал, за тебя я готов был всех убить и убивал! За тебя я всю свою жизнь отдал! За свою семью! - С последним своим криком он ударил кулаком в бессильной ярости в стену прямо возле головы Сэма. Тот и не заметил, как медленно уперся в нее спиной. - А за что ты сражался, Сэмми? - Прошептал он, хватая его за футболку на груди, глядя в него, сквозь него, внутрь его души, выворачивая ее наизнанку, оголяя и обнажая своим взглядом.  
  
Сэм молчал, не в силах ответить.   
  
Дин моргнул, огонь в глазах потухал, растекаясь, обволакивая его раненную душу. Он держал его и рукой не в силах отпустить. Он чувствовал что-то между сжатыми пальцами. Он медленно опустил взгляд к своей руке, разжимая кулак, отпуская его футболку. На его ладони остался лежать старый золотистый амулет, рогатый божок, его амулет. Тот, что подарил ему его любимый брат, тот, что оберегал его, что хранил его и его веру в то что он любим, что он важен, что он стоит чего-то, что кто-то отдаст за него все. Что хранил в себе часть его души...  
  
Сохрани их...  
  
Дерись за них...  
  
В них ты бессмертен...  
  
Он опустил руки, сделал шаг назад и закрыл глаза...  
  
\- Ты всегда хотел, чтобы я делал правильный выбор, Сэмми, - прошептал он, - Ты говорил, что для тебя важен этот выбор, что ты будешь уважать мой выбор... в тех же обстоятельствах... Я сделал свой выбор, Сэмми... - Он вернулся, снова схватил его за одежду и резким движением оторвав от стены вдруг оттолкнул куда-то в пустоту за его спиной. Сэм, не успел ничего понять, он не успел ничего сказать, он лишь чувствовал, как падает в пустоту дверного проема, что за его спиной из темноты выплывает какая-то тесная комната, что перед ним закрывается дверь. - Это мой выбор! - Слышал он крик брата, видел он его глаза-бездны перед тем как дверь захлопнулась.  
  
\- Нет! Дин! Стой! Выпусти меня! Дин! - Напрасно стучался он с той стороны запертой двери, бился он в нее. - Дин! Открой, Дин! Дииин!  
  
Винчестер развернулся и пройдя через комнату поднял с пола Первый Клинок, захлебываясь от накатывающей на него волны обжигающей силы, отдаваясь ей, растворяясь в ней...  
  
Яркой последней вспышкой сгорела одинокая мерцающая лампочка, последний свет в этой теперь темной комнате...  
  
Он был бессмертен...


	23. Chapter 23

\- Ты этого хотел?   
  
Он стоял у рваного пролома, здесь не было уже крыши, здесь рассыпались почти все стены, лишь одна осталась, сиротливо прикрывая спину, одна голая обгоревшая стена, последний рубеж на пути огня, покрытый трещинами, черными ранами, обдуваемый холодным ветром пустоты. А над ним медленно плыло, перекатываясь, тяжелое небо, закрытое, темное, стыдливо прячущее свои глаза звезды. И он смотрел в них, словно видел тучи насквозь.  
  
\- Ты смотришь оттуда на наши жалкие попытки... словно ребенок, накрывший мух стаканом... молча наблюдаешь как мы бьемся здесь, как ползаем по этому стеклу веря... думая что свободны, что мы можем все, что нету никакой преграды. И просто ждешь... ждешь пока мы разобьем себе головы... думая, что мы можем летать, а не ползать. Ты этого хотел? Ты ждал пока мы просто сдохнем, захлебнувшись в собственной крови? Так вот не жди... я не муха больше... ты хотел выпустить паука... что ж, поиграем в твои кровавые игры, но знаешь что? Я разобью твое проклятое стекло...  
  
Он сжал клинок, он был с ним теперь единым целым, он был сильнее, он мог все.  
  
Он видел все.  
  
Он знал все.  
  
Если только зверь мог победить, значит, пора выпустить зверя. Хищника, идеального охотника, идеального убийцу. Взращенного болью, накормленного страданиями, выкупанного в крови.   
  
Слишком долго он сидел в темнице, слишком долго он грыз его изнутри, слишком долго царапал стены, слишком долго он ждал и жаждал напиться крови. Пусть придет, пусть возьмет все что хочет, пусть грызет его врагов, пусть рвет их на части, пусть упивается и рычит, пусть скалит свою ненасытную пасть, пусть несет смерть.  
  
Дин чувствовал, как внутри него растет ярость, как воспламеняется ненависть, как смешиваются они с жаждой крови в пляшущем танце огня под его кожей, как перекатывается сила в его мускулах, как рождается мощь... смертельная, непобедимая...  
  
Клинок звенел, он пел свою триумфальную песню, он выл в экстазе, зажигая метку на его руке.  
  
И билось сердце в танце войны, наполняясь его огненной кровью.  
  
Убей... убей... убей... шептало оно.   
Убей. Убей. Убей. Стучало оно.  
Убей! Убей! Убей! Кричало оно.  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Сэм в бессильной ярости бил кулаком по двери, уже теряя силы, теряя злость.  
  
Что он мог сделать? Они с Кастиэлем все провалили. Они не смогли остановить Дина. Могло ли хоть что-то его еще остановить. Он верил только себе, он шел только за своей правдой и готов был в ней утонуть, в своей вере, в своих чувствах, в своей ярости. Как спасти человека от самого себя? Как спасти если он не хочет быть спасен?  
  
Души очень сильны, Сэм, но если они не хотят больше сражаться, если они сдаются, ничто не может их вернуть.  
  
Он опять остался один. Дин отослал Кастиэля в их неведомую ангельскую даль. Вернется ли он оттуда, со своей ворованной благодатью, если он даже летать не мог... он не сможет вернуться. Как все исправить, как ему быть? Он так уповал на помощь Каса, он так хотел, чтобы кто-то был с ним рядом, чтобы кто-то разделил его ношу, непосильную, непомерную...  
  
Нет... это неправильно... это не должно быть так...  
  
Не ангел должен быть рядом с ним, не ангел должен разделять его неподъемное бремя...  
  
Брат...  
  
Брат должен быть рядом с ним. Он должен быть рядом с братом, рядом с Дином. Он должен разделять его бремя, он должен поддерживать в нем его огонь, его свет, его маяк, он должен разжигать его и вести дальше. Он должен давать ему смысл драться, сражаться и жить дальше. Так как всегда делал Дин, отдавал всего себя без остатка.  
  
Пусть все не так, пусть ошибки устилают их путь, пусть кровь покрывает их руки, но они должны быть рядом, чтобы подставить плечо, чтобы подать руку, чтобы спасти друг друга от собственной тьмы, чтобы сохранять друг друга людьми...  
  
И он бился! Он бился в дверь! Ломайся, выбивайся чертова тварь!   
  
Не должно быть между ними закрытых дверей!  
  
Кто-то повернул ручку с той стороны, с ржавым скрежетом пытаясь открыть замок.  
  
\- Кас? - С надеждой спросил Сэм, припав к поверхности двери. - Дин?  
  
Дверь распахнулась.  
  
\- И третья попытка?  
  
\- Кроули!?  
  
\- Бинго! А вот и победитель! Вылезай, в шкафах живут чудовища, а не лоси!  
  
\- Ты что здесь делаешь?  
  
\- Приглядываю за вами идиотами! - Кроули оглянулся на кровавую руну на стене. - Я смотрю ангелочек на Альфа-Центавру отправился?  
  
\- Да... это Дин его...  
  
\- Дин? Хм, вот прыткий то. Что уже спекся ваш Дин?  
  
\- Нет, еще нет. Он пошел за Абаддон, с клинком.  
  
\- Тогда тебе лучше поторопиться, потому что когда последний раз я его видел, он перерезал половину демонов Абаддуры и половину моих в придачу, ему уже без разницы кого резать.  
  
Сэм нахмурился, глядя на короля ада. Если тот не врет, то это значит, что метка захватила его. Может уже полностью. Но он должен был убедиться в этом сам. И сделать уже, в конце концов, хоть что-то.  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Он был достаточно силен. Он был достаточно быстр. Он был достаточно меток.  
  
Он их всех убивал.  
  
Одного за другим. Сколько бы демонов к нему не пришло, они все должны были умереть. Это было правильно. Они все должны были умереть. Они все умрут!  
Клинок пел в его руках, он врезался в мягкую плоть, он вспарывал податливые тела, он упивался горячей обжигающей кровью, он звенел... еще... еще. Еще боли. Еще смерти.  
  
В опьяняющем танце, в прожигающем экстазе, он двигался словно бог. Он был богом - богом смерти. Он решал их судьбы одним своим движением, кто умрет медленно, кто быстро, кто захлебнется кровью из перерезанного горла, кто будет разорван на части, что буде пронзен насквозь. И они падали, умирали вокруг него, сливающейся искрящейся массой, вспыхивающей внутренним огнем, сгорающей демонской сутью. И с каждым ударом ему становилось легче, с каждым ударом мир становился громче, с каждым ударом отступала оглушающая тишина, засасывающая пустота его бездны, его темноты. Он наполнил ее огнем, он наполнил ее звоном и песней, он наполнил ее страданиями, чужими страданиями, чужой болью. За каждую свою боль, за каждый свой промах, за каждую свою слабость, за каждый свой страх, за каждый раз, когда он был один, за каждый раз, когда его предавали любимые, за каждый раз, когда его бросали умирать, за каждый раз, когда они все... все приходили его убивать. За то что он был верен им, за то что он верил в них, за то что он спасал их, за то что он оберегал их, за то что он любил их. За все... за все!  
  
И кровь струилась, кровь лилась, кровь брызгала ему в лицо, кровь покрывала их тела, кровь покрывала и его, кровь засыхала на нем... как броня. И он шел дальше, он был неуязвим, он был бессмертен в броне из запекшейся крови.  
  
Он чувствовал зверя, он слышал его, он был готов, он был голоден, он жаждал свою главную добычу, свой приз, свою цель. Он рычал внутри, изрыгая адское пламя из пасти, потому, что он был соткан из ада, сплетен из страданий, склеен из мучений, собран из криков и отчаянья, он был огнем, он был агонией, он был его адом. Его собственным невыносимым адом. Его ручным, цепным зверем.  
  
Дин знал, где она его ждет, он чувствовал ее, слышал ее низкий вибрирующий резонанс даже сквозь стены. Она ушла в большой машинный зал, с легкостью убила всех демонов, что послал за ней Кроули, и теперь просто ждала его. Она точно знала, что он вернется, одного только она не знал, кем вернется он.  
Он шел по очередному темному коридору, ощущая легкость каждого своего шага, сила билась в нем, струилась, пульсировала, расходясь волнами, низким гулом отражаясь от стен. Нет, здесь было тихо, безлюдно, мертво. Но Дин чувствовал все иначе, по-другому, не по-человечески, он чувствовал ту сторону. Он знал, что он уже не был человеком, он был монстром. Таким же как Абаддон. Она убила его один раз уже, своим ударом размазала как жалкого червя, да тот и был жалок, беспомощен, глуп. Но его больше не было, он умер там, в той темной комнатке, на полу, как собака. Теперь он был другой, теперь он шел к ней как равный.  
  
Интересно сколько раз умер и переродился Каин прежде чем стал способен убить всех рыцарей ада, всех могущественных демонов, которых создал сам, своими же руками. И своими же руками и убил. Или нечто другое сделало его сильнее. Нечто другое заставило его пойти против своего же войска, против своих же детищ, соратников, поднять на них свой клинок и пролить их кровь без сожаления, уничтожая, стирая их с земли и ада бесследно. Нечто другое заставило его пойти против себя самого, против своей сути, против своего внутреннего зверя, демона.  
  
Везде была только она одна - любовь. Чертова жестокая и беспощадная любовь. Любовь к брату сделала из него чудовище в обмен на его душу. Любовь к женщине заставила его вернуться, сложить оружие. Любовь, как это не иронично, делала из него непобедимого отца убийств, высшего демона, любовь делала его Каином. Каином монстром и Каином человеком.  
  
И как это грустно и смешно одновременно. Вот в чем был их общий дух с Каином. Любовь делала Дина оружием, делала его инструментом, убийцей, теперь вот еще и монстром. Он убивал не для себя, он убивал за них, для того чтобы жили те, кого он любит. Но любовь делала его и собой, человеком Дином. Даже любовь к пирогам делала его самим собой, простым земным Дином. Любовь к его детке. Любовь к его друзьям, пусть и нет их почти, но она еще осталась и останется навсегда. Любовь к его семье. Ее тоже больше нет, но он все еще любит и все еще чувствует, как они его любили, где-то там... далеко-далеко, глубоко-глубоко внутри. Любовь к брату. И пусть он никогда не говорил ему об этом, но Сэмми должен знать, что каждый раз, когда он падал вместо него, когда получал пулю, когда спасал и сохранял его, когда заботился о нем, когда умер за него, когда вернул его самого, спас от смерти - он делал это не для себя, он делал это из любви к нему. Сэмми должен понять, наконец, и принять это. Потому что это он, Дин, его брат, это его суть, его смысл. И это не лечится.  
  
Это заставит его сложить оружие, бросить клинок, когда придет время.  
  
  
Большой машинный зал был почти цел, он не был чист, как не было больше чисто ни одно помещение на этом проклятом богом заводе, но стены его все еще были на месте, лишь в разбитых высоких окнах свистел ветер между острыми неровными клыками остатков стекол.  
  
Здесь было полно тел. Уже пустых, уже не резонирующих демонской сутью внутри, просто мертвых человеческих тел, людей которым посчастливилось попасться демонам в лапы и закрутиться в эту жуткую кровавую мясорубку разборок Дина Винчестера и рыцаря ада Абаддон. По сути, они все тоже умерли из-за него. Как всегда.  
  
Дин со скрежетом отодвинул широкую металлическую дверь, зазывающе крикнув в полумрак зала.  
  
\- Дорогая, я дома! Приди и сдохни, милая!  
  
Откуда-то издалека послышался знакомый женский смех. Абаддон вышла из тени на том конце зала и медленно направилась к нему, подыгрывая.  
\- Привет, милый! Как дорога домой, не утомила? - Усмехнулась она, глядя на охотника покрытого кровью.  
  
\- О нет! Только раздразнила мой аппетит! Что у нас на ужин, твои кишки на полу или фаршированное клинком сердце? Иди поцелуй меня еще разок, чтобы у меня появился повод отрубить, наконец, твою рыжую башку!  
  
\- Ты такой ласковый сегодня! - Абаддон довольно смеялась. Ей нравилось играть с Винчестером. Но она поиграла бы с ним в другие, более грязные игры. Она хотела бы напрыгнуть на него, забраться в него, заструиться своей черной клубящейся демонской сутью в это идеальное мускулистое сильное тело, в это мощное, наделенное силой метки Каина тело. Сладкий подарок, главный приз, который сделает ее непобедимой, неуязвимой, вечной. Даже Каин не будет ей больше страшен, никто. Ни ангелы, ни демоны, ни даже бог. Их всех она сможет медленно и мучительно поджарить, попутно отрывая их кожу по маленькому румяному кусочку. И он лишь дразнил ее, стоя перед ней такой темный, такой сильный, такой кровавый и опасный, с пронзительным смертельным взглядом из под бровей. Заставлял ее дрожать от предвкушения, от желания обладать этой силой.  
  
Винчестер медленно приближался делая полукруг, поигрывая легким Первым Клинком в руке, он идеально лежал в его ладони, словно был создан для него, словно был его продолжением. Они были единым целым.  
  
Абаддон решила ударить первой. Она взмахнула рукой, отправляя железобетонно-упругую волну демонской энергии, прямо на него, в попытке снова сбить его с ног, пригвоздить к стене, распять без движений. Но он лишь слегка покачнулся, как от нахлынувшей океанической волны в прибой, энергия обтекла его, исчезая где-то за спиной. Дин покачал поднятым вверх пальцем, не шали, милая. Теперь твои фокусы не такие полезные.  
  
Что ж, Винчестер, королева ада тебя и в рукопашную порвет. Она была тысячелетним рыцарем ада, прошедшим миллионы сражений, против его тридцати лет в качестве охотника за привидениями. Даже клинок не придаст ему столько же умения и мастерства в бою.  
  
Зарычав, она бросилась на него, блокируя клинок в его руках и нанося ему удары одновременно, но Дин был быстр, он изворачивался, он уходил, он наносил ей свои удары.  
  
\- Не плохо, Винчестер, - криво улыбнулась Абаддон, поправляя волосы, после очередной атаки отпрыгнув назад и вызывающе обходя его кругом.  
  
\- Я полон сюрпризов, поверь мне.  
  
Она лишь зарычала, снова атакуя, пытаясь схватить его, пытаясь пробить его защиту. Он был очень силен, он был почти как Каин. Лезвие клинка уже несколько раз проносилось в опасной близости то от ее лица, то от шеи, в последний раз она еле отбила его молниеносный выпад в сторону ее живота. Еще, еще удар. Даже если она попадала, даже если она разбивала ему лицо или слышала треск ломающихся от ее кулака ребер, он не отступал, он упрямо набрасывался на нее снова, разбивая ее лицо, отбрасывая ее красивое тело. Винчестер был хорош, слишком. Надо было менять тактику, надо было лишить его клинка.  
  
В очередной мощной атаке, серией ударов она стала оттеснять его, заставляя отступать назад, шаг за шагом, ударить, ослепить, оглушить, чтобы он потерял контроль, на долю секунды, и этого будет достаточно.   
  
И он потерял. Пропустив несколько ударов подряд, он отшатнулся назад и зацепился ногами за здоровенный металлический кабель, извивающийся на полу, за тот к которому она так упорно его вела. Он не споткнулся, но секундного замешательства ей хватило, чтобы ударом по ногам опрокинуть его на пол. Еще в падении Абаддон быстрым резким движением выбила у него из руки клинок, тот с глухим стуком рухнул на бетонный пол. Ударом ногой в подбородок она привела его в почти горизонтальное положение и, запрыгнув на него сверху, схватила руками кабель, делая виток вокруг его головы и затягивая на шее.  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Сэм долго его искал, со срывающимся дыханием проносясь по запутанным полуразрушенным коридорам и комнатам, сейчас напоминающим больше кровавую баню. Он не ожидал, что Абаддон и Кроули приведут такое количество демонов, теперь это была почти полномасштабная война. Но то что живых по дороге уже не попадалось, говорило о том, что, скорее всего, осталась только одна последняя битва, между двумя генералами. Кроули где-то затерялся позади, смылся по-тихому, скользкий ублюдок, хотел избежать попадания на глаза Дину с клинком в руке. Тот точно пришил бы его еще до того как тот бы успел вдохнуть чтобы отмочить свою очередную язвительную шуточку.  
  
Пытаясь сориентироваться в переходах, Сэм думал уже о том, что было бы здорово, просто схватить Дина в охапку, связать, заткнуть рот и, засунув в багажник Импалы, увезти куда-нибудь далеко-далеко, чтобы он больше никогда не увидел ни Абаддон, ни клинка, ни Кроули, чтобы он снова стал самим собой, его старшим братом Дином. Жутким упрямцем, с нездоровой страстью к пирогам, женщинам и его машине, откалывающим вечные шуточки чтобы повеселить Сэма, смеющимся вместе с ним, охотящимся вместе с ним, покорно торчащим мучительные для него часы в библиотеке вместе с ним в поисках разгадки в очередном простом деле с привидениями. Просто счастливым человеком. Настолько, насколько это возможно для Винчестеров с их извращенным, но таким родным счастьем.  
  
И как не хотелось признавать, что все это было уже невозможно...   
  
Сэм услышал их издалека, характерные звуки ударов, которые ни с чем нельзя было спутать, резкие вскрики Абаддон и низкий рык его брата. Господи, человек ли он еще или уже кровожадное чудовище. Когда он добрался до большой раздвижной металлической двери, наполовину открывающей проход в большой полутемный машинный зал, он замер в нерешительности. Они бились внутри, врукопашную, со страшной силой нанося удары друг другу. Если его тогда у Барнса поразила сила Дина, то сейчас он не сразу поймал свою упавшую челюсть, от каждого удара, казалось, его вот-вот снесет ударной волной. Не понятно, каким чудом они могли устоять на ногах после этого. С Абаддон было ясно, она была одним из сильнейших демонов, но вот Дин почти не уступающий ей по силе, его пугал. Он вообще был страшен. Одежда темная от принятой кровавой ванны по пути сюда. Лицо отстраненное, жестокое. Невыносимый убийственный взгляд, темный, ужасающий, словно разрывающий на части и выдергивающий каждую кость по отдельности из своего врага, из рыцаря ада перед ним. Если бы он мог убивать взглядом, от нее не осталось бы и пепла. И рык, раздающийся сквозь его сжатые в оскале зубы, уже не принадлежал его брату. Он принадлежал кому-то другому, выползшему из глухой, глубоко запрятанной темноты на свет и теперь жаждущему убивать.  
  
Что теперь?  
  
Что он сможет сделать с ним потом, даже если Дин победит.  
  
Нет не если, он должен победить...  
  
Должен?  
  
Дьявол!  
  
  
Сэм думал, что этот темный Дин вот-вот одолеет рыжую тварь, она начала уже прогибаться под его хваткой, но в этот момент вдруг сменила тактику и быстрым наступлением стала оттеснять его. В тот момент, когда Дин зацепил ногой кабель и потерял равновесие, и Абаддон опрокинула его на пол, сердце Сэма дернулось, споткнулось от мимолетного растерянного взгляда Дина. Дина все еще человека, лежащего на полу. А когда Абаддон прыгнув ему на грудь, обвила вокруг его шеи железный кабель, младший Винчестер уже знал что делать.  
  
Бесшумной молнией Сэм вылетел из-за створки двери и воткнул ангельский клинок прямо в спину рыжей сучке.  
  
С жутким ревом она обернулась и взмахом руки отправила Сэма в полет в ближайший угол, как тряпичную куклу, легко и болезненно. Грохнувшись о стену, тот медленно сполз на пол, обхватывая ушибленную голову руками.   
  
В мгновение оценив ситуацию Абаддон бросила натянутый кабель и в мгновение ока оказалась возле Сэма.  
  
Со стоном размотав удавку, Дин встал на ноги. Рыцарь ада стояла в нескольких метрах от него, держа за волосы Сэма, с разбитым лицом стоящего на коленях у ее ног. Когда тот попытался избавить от ее хватки, рыжая тварь пнула его ногой в живот и Дин дернулся, словно получил удар сам.  
  
\- Только тронь его... - Прорычал он, угрожающе поднимая руку.  
  
\- Или что? Убьешь меня? Ха! Это будет уже после того как я успею оторвать ему голову!  
  
\- Ты, сука, клянусь, ты об этом пожалеешь...  
  
\- Не больше чем ты, когда посмотришь в мертвые глазки своего братишки! Все демоны знают, что вы двое друг за друга в ад полезете. Но знаете, это вам не в плюс, это вам в минус! Потому что, имея одного из вас в руках из второго можно веревки вить! - Она торжествующе засмеялась. Сэм, глядя на Дина, молча качал головой, не надо, не поддавайся ей, не уступай.  
  
Абаддон повернулась к Сэму и, взяв за подбородок, подняла его лицо к себе.  
  
\- Ну-ка посмотрим, что я смогу получить за эту мордашку? - Дин тихо зарычал. - Не рычи, тигр! Есть у меня одна идея. - Рыцарь мерзко улыбнулась ярко красными губами с размазанной помадой. - Что если я не убью его, ведь тогда ты, пупсик, прыгнешь на меня с удвоенной силой... Ведь правда? Месть... ммм... Такое вкусное чувство.  
  
\- Лучше отпусти его... - Дин медленно двигался в том направлении где на полу лежал Первый Клинок. Теперь эта сука не просто будет убита, она будет умирать мучительно и долго, только за то, что вообще прикоснулась к его брату. Никто не смеет касаться его брата. Может он и стал кровожадным чудовищем, но ничего еще не забыл, ничего не сгорело дотла в нем, он все еще держался за свою ниточку, за свою цель сохранить свою семью, сохранить Сэма. И это никто у него не отнимет.  
  
\- Нее. - Абаддон наморщила нос. - Я лучше возьму его себе. - Она потянулась к Сэму свободной рукой и, дернув за ворот футболки, отодвинула ткань, обнажая чистую кожу на левой стороне груди, там где была раньше татуировка, там где ее выжег Кастиэль, чтобы впустить Кроули. - Вход разрешен! - Рассмеялась она.   
  
Дин поднял с пола клинок. Если эта тварь только подумает вселиться в Сэма...  
  
Сэм с ужасом смотрел то на Абаддон, то на Дина. Нет, только не это... только не так... проносилось у него в голове. Чертова татуировка! Если она... если она вселится в его тело, если вообще можно было представить без содрогания от ужаса то, что его тело опять отберет какая-то тварь, то она... она повернет его против Дина. Она будет сражаться его собственными руками против его брата. А она будет хотеть его убить и даже может убить Дина, его собственными руками... Нет... нет... Он уже видел это, он уже был там, вместе с Люцифером... он уже убивал его, избивая до смерти собственными руками. Может... может он хотя бы проиграет, может это Дин убьет Абаддон, может это все быстро кончится... Но кого он пытался обмануть, кого... Нет той вещи на этой земле, которая заставит Дина убить Сэма...   
  
Значит, они проиграли...  
  
Все кончено...  
  
От жуткого взгляда в глазах Сэма Дину хотелось завыть и залезть на стену. Эта старая песня, этот страшный сон про Люцифера и Михаила опять возвращался в реальность. Но теперь только в Сэма вселилась бы мерзкая тварь, а Дин остался бы собой... ну почти... но даже мысль о сражении с собственный братом вызывала у него невыносимую мучительную боль в остатках сердца. Опять его подвести, опять дать кому-то вселиться в его тело, опять воплотить в жизнь его самый страшный кошмар. Он не сможет... он не сможет тогда убить Абаддон, он не сможет поднять на него, на Сэмми, руку. Тогда придется ей убить его... но разве, разве это лучше? Бросить его навечно в темнице собственного тела наблюдать, как эта сволочь творит свои жуткие кровавые дела, его руками убивает, пытает и мучает, его губами пьет кровь младенцев... Нет... Нет...  
  
Есть только один выход, только один способ... убить монстра, убить обоих...  
  
Абаддон еще раз рассмеялась, торжествующе вскинув голову, она открыла свой мерзкий крашеный рот, чтобы ее черная сущность, извиваясь и кружась, вырвалась наружу.  
  
\- Эй, сука! - Голос Дина заставил ее остановиться и посмотреть в его направлении. - У меня есть предложение получше!  
  
Сэм удивленно уставился на брата. Что лучшее он мог предложить ей...  
  
\- Да? - Она иронично изогнула бровь.  
  
\- Ты его отпускаешь... и получаешь то, что хочешь!  
  
\- Я не Кроули, я не иду на сделки...  
  
\- Ты знаешь, что иначе у тебя не выйдет, ведь так? Так не упусти шанс, сделка века!  
  
Сэм не сразу понял, что Дин предлагает ей, словно его голова набитая ватой просто не хотела этой мысли попасть туда, словно всеми силами пыталась она избежать ее. Пока Дин не поднял свой Первый Клинок и отвернув край воротника хенли, приложил лезвие к своей татуировке.  
  
О нет...  
  
О нет!  
  
Абаддон искренне рассмеялась.  
  
\- Вот я же говорила! Вы такие предсказуемые и самоубийственно тупые, Винчестеры! - Приподняла Сэма за воротник, почти поставив на ноги. - Сделка, так сделка!  
  
\- Нет! Дин! Нет, не делай этого! Не делай, я не стою того, Дин! Остановись, только ты ее мог убить, не надо! Дин! - Кричал Сэм, пытаясь его остановить, пытаясь его вразумить, не надо, только не так... Не продавай свою жизнь за мою, не продавай весь мир, не продавай последнюю надежду за мою жизнь. Тщетно.  
  
\- Сделка так сделка. - Повторил Дин и полоснул себя лезвием, перечеркивая кровавой полосой защитный знак.  
  
\- Неееет! - Сэму хотелось упасть и умереть прямо здесь. Что он делал, господи, что он делал, зачем опять, зачем вот так... это уже слишком... слишком, даже для него...  
  
Абаддон довольно улыбнулась и отшвырнула младшего Винчестера к стене, бесполезного и беспомощного. Сэм тихо упал на пол, не зная как не кричать и как выдавить из себя воздух одновременно. Он мог только смотреть на них... полный ужаса и отчаянья...  
  
Дин опустил руку с клинком и разжал пальцы, кость гулко стукнула об пол, сдалась.  
  
Абаддон торжествующе приближалась к нему, она победила, она заполучила его, она заполучила все!  
  
Осталось скрепить сделку поцелуем.  
  
\- Нет... нет... нет... это не может происходить... это не может происходить... - Шептал Сэм, беспомощно качая головой.  
  
Абаддон подошла к Дину, в предвкушении закусывая нижнюю губу, она смотрела на него почти с желанием, то ли обладать, то ли убить, то ли съесть.  
Он проиграл, но взгляд его не покорился, не потух, не сдался, он прожигал ее ненавистью и обещаниями смерти.   
  
Мгновение неподвижности и она впилась в его губы в поцелуе, в смертельной страсти, обхватывая его голову руками, притягивая к себе, а он лишь поднял руку и взял ее за шею, не задушить, не оттолкнуть, а удержать и позволить.  
  
Слишком долго, слишком мучительно. Сэм видел, как они не разжимая хватки, не размыкая губ, напряглись, как заструилась вокруг них невидимая энергия, колышущая воздух, как мелкая вибрирующая дрожь рассыпалась вокруг сплетенных тел.  
  
И он понял... он понял что это...  
  
Она переходила в него...  
  
А он впускал...  
  
Вот так...   
  
В последнем поцелуе...  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Она втекала в него, клубясь, извиваясь и струясь. Обжигающе холодная, черная прогнившая душа демона. Словно стеклянная пыль, словно туман из жидкого азота. Одновременно и в тело, и мысли, пытаясь расползтись, как мерзкий скользкий осьминог с миллионом дрожащих, ищущих щупалец, лезущих одновременно во все уголки, во все потаенные темные местечки сознания. Неумолимо пытающаяся сожрать, проглотить, запереть его в ужасе отшатнувшуюся душу. Занять ее место. Заполнить его всего, захватить, взять контроль...  
  
Но там ее уже ждали... ух, как там ее уже ждали. Предупреждал ее Дин, что лучше туда не соваться, что темное это местечко и ждет ее там полный кошмар.  
  
Он и ждал.  
  
Темный огненный зверь таился там, в глубине, ожидая незваную гостью, скалил зубастую пасть, облизываясь языками огня, распахивал ей навстречу свои когтистые объятья. Он жаждал крови, жаждал смерти. Идеальный охотник, идеальный убийца.  
  
Добро пожаловать в ад.  
  
Пусть грызет тебя зверь, пусть рвет тебя зверь, пожирает, прожигает, терзает. И негде тебе скрыться, черная тварь, негде тебе спрятаться, нет места от него свободного, ибо есть этот зверь везде, ибо есть этот зверь его суть. Будет это твоим адом, будет это твоим проклятьем, будет это твоим вечным мучением, бесконечной пыткой.  
  
У оружия нет иной роли, лишь нести смерть, лишь нести боль. Лишь выбрать надо для кого.  
  
И он выбрал.  
  
Все самое черное, все самое страшное, все самое вопящее и ненавидящее, все что горело и сгорало, все, что жило в его тьме, в непроглядной бездне, все досталось ей. Бездна поглотила ее, извивающуюся, трепыхающуюся, но проигрывающую.  
  
И чтоб не выбралась больше - поставить стену, камень за камнем, черные обломки на черные обломки, выше, крепче, надежнее. Они помогут удержать эту стену, светлые глаза, протянутые руки, раскрытые ладони, широкие объятья... всех кто был с ним, всех кого он любил, всех в кого он верил, всех кто жил в душе его, всех кто был его светом.  
  
Ослепляющей вспышкой, бесконечным огнем...  
  
Схватить, удержать, закрыть... Станет это твоей темницей... Твоей могилой...  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Сэм с ужасом смотрел, как пальцы Абаддон разжались и руки бессильно поникли, как стало расслабляться ее тело, как разомкнулись губы...  
  
Вот и все... Вот и конец...  
  
Монстр в теле его брата замер, закрыл глаза и, держа мертвое женское тело одной рукой за шею, отшвырнул ее прочь как тряпичную куклу. Больше в нем не было необходимости, это была пустая оболочка, скорлупа, кожа, вещь.  
  
Боже, Дин... зачем ты это сделал.  
  
Зачем... зачем... зачем...  
  
Монстр стоял, закрыв глаза и тяжело дыша, затем вздрогнул, потянувшись руками к голове, и тихо прорычал.  
  
\- Сукина дочь...  
  
Сэм моргнул... ему показалось?  
  
\- Дин?  
  
Тот резко выдохнул сгибаясь. Он горел изнутри, он сгорал пожираемый искрящимися лепестками, разожженного ада, невыносимой пытки, чтобы сжечь ее, чтобы поймать монстра, чтобы убить монстра. Чтобы завершить охоту. Он чувствовал все, всю боль, всю ненависть, всю ярость и всю любовь. Все чувства в нем вывернулись наизнанку в слепящей вспышке, в пронзающей агонии. Боль была с ним, она была здесь, она жрала и лизала его, но он тоже был здесь...  
  
Он должен был доделать свою работу...  
  
Он должен был выполнить свое предназначение...  
  
Он должен был сыграть свою роль...  
  
Сэм будет жить... они все будут жить...   
  
Он должен был убить монстра...  
  
 _Возьми клинок и боль уйдет..._  
  
Он должен был убить монстра...  
  
Беспощадного, кровожадного монстра, сжигающего всех на своем пути, проливающего кровь своих близких, оставляющего за собой след из мертвых, тянущего за собой в бездну...  
  
 _Вонзи клинок и боль уйдет..._  
  
Он должен был убить монстра...  
  
  
Он медленно поднял клинок...  
  
\- Дин, это ты? - Слышал он почти шепот откуда-то издалека.  
  
Он обхватил древнюю рукоятку, сжимая пальцы, впитывая огонь, вдыхая жар...  
  
\- Дин! - Это Сэм, он в порядке...  
  
Он взялся второй рукой, сжимая крепче...  
  
Он знал... он видел... они все были здесь, все те кого он любил, все те, кто его хранил... Сэм был здесь, живой, Кас был жив... они все были, существовали, жили дальше...  
  
Значит и он...  
  
Он был бессмертен...  
  
Он был бессмертен в них...  
  
  
  
\- Дин, что ты делаешь?  
  
Сэм поднимался на ноги. Он видел брата, стоящего совсем недалеко от него, это была не Абаддон в его теле, это был он... это был точно он. Но он поднял с пола клинок... взял его двумя руками... прямо напротив груди... повернув лезвие к себе...  
  
\- О, господи, Дин, нет!  
  
Слишком медленно, слишком далеко... слишком...  
  
Дин не открыл глаза, он не ответил на его зов...  
  
Он замахнулся...  
  
 _Вонзи клинок и боль уйдет!_  
  
И вонзил клинок...  
  
Одним резким отточенным движением, движением охотника убивающего свою добычу, хладнокровно, беспощадно и точно... он вонзил лезвие в свое тело... под ребра... чтобы наверняка достать. Старое как мир, острое как сама смерть, зазубренное лезвие ножа-кости с треском разрываемой одежды и плоти вошло в него... и в нее...  
  
\- Нееееет!  
  
Сэм бросился к брату, проклиная себя, что был слишком далеко, что не успел... не смог схватить его за руку, остановить. Душераздирающий крик боли и агонии сбил его с ног. Вопль умирающего демона, рыцаря ада, оглушил и опрокинул мир вокруг, застилая глаза яркой пеленой. Разносясь взрывной волной по разрушенному зданию, разрывая стекла в окнах и разбивая в щепки старые доски в стенах. Сэм упал на пол, почти раздавленный невыносимой тяжестью огромной силы энергии, темной как застенки ада и яркой как вспышка сверхновой... Мир вокруг вспыхнул и застыл на миг... Он только и смог что обхватить себя руками, чтобы остаться целым, чтобы не раствориться в нем, чтобы не видеть и не слышать... Не слышать, как стихает вопль сгорающего рыцаря и на смену ему эхом остается крик его брата. Его яростный, боевой крик воина, вонзившего меч в своего врага... А затем обрывается и он... И наваливается оглушающая тишина, разрываемая лишь далеким звоном опадающих осколков стекла...  
  
Сэм, собирая все свои силы, поднимается, с трудом фокусируясь и пытаясь снова начать дышать. Одна только мысль начинает биться в его мозгу и его сердце, мускулы напрягаются и делают невероятный рывок...  
  
Туда, добраться туда, где только что стоял его брат...  
  
Но оттуда, из далека, из темноты разрушенного зала, как из пасти чудовища, бледный и рваный клочок света от разбитого окна, выхватывает лишь неясную размытую фигуру. Фигуру Дина.   
  
Словно в замедленной съемке, как в страшном сне, когда хочешь бежать, но не можешь передвинуть ноги, он рванулся туда. Сэм видел его... стоящего, с опущенной головой, лицом пропавшем в тени его волос, руками сжимающими рукоятку клинка... все еще сжимающем. Быть может?  
  
\- Дин...   
  
Сэм слышит лишь свой слабый хрип, имя, которое он пытается держать, не дать ускользнуть... Но не в силах успеть, не в силах понять и предотвратить, видит, как руки брата напрягаются, как тянет он за нож... как выходит из его тела клинок, убивающий брата...   
  
Видит, как кровь падает с него на пол... как падает сам клинок из разжавшихся пальцев...  
  
Как падает Дин...  
  
Шаг... еще шаг... бесконечность... нет времени больше... нет пространства...  
  
Есть лишь он...  
  
Успеть... протянуть руки... поймать... не отпускать...  
  
Два, три бесконечных удара сердца понадобилось Сэму, чтобы добраться до брата, подхватывая его на лету, когда он только коснулся коленями пола, заключить его в объятья, принимая на себя его вес.  
  
\- О боже, о боже, Дин... зачем же ты... - Зашептал Сэм, не в силах унять дыхание.  
  
Тот не ответил, роняя голову ему на плечо.   
  
\- Зачем же ты... что же ты сделал... - Сэм стоял на коленях, обнимая, прижимая его к себе, чувствуя, что он все еще дышит, чувствуя его сердцебиение... тонкую нить... он все еще здесь.  
  
\- Ты чертов идиот, не мог ничего больше придумать, как убить ее в себе. - На глаза наворачивались слезы бессильной ярости, так хотелось потрясти его, наорать на него, влепить ему хорошую затрещину, чтобы не творил больше таких глупостей. Но он просто держал его не в силах пошевелиться, боясь отпустить, боясь потерять. Он здесь. Он с ним... - Я здесь... - Прошептал Сэм, успокаивающе поглаживая брата по спине, - Я с тобой, Дин...  
  
Сэм чувствовал, как по его животу течет кровь. Много теплой крови его брата текло вниз, впитываясь в одежду, падая каплями на пол. Он аккуратно опустился вниз, садясь и бережно укладывая Дина, прислоняя его к себе, не в силах до конца разжать объятья, удерживая его одной рукой, близко... рядом... с ним...  
  
\- Ты будешь в порядке, все будет в порядке... Ты же бессмертный у нас теперь... - Сэм с трудом сглотнул, вспоминая, как Дин изгибался в агонии от возвращения жизни. Он положил ладонь на его открытую рану, пытаясь остановить вытекающую кровь, ускользающую жизнь. - Ты же бессмертный... - Продолжал шептать он, может быть уже себе, потому что он где-то там слышал, где-то там знал... не бессмертный... не от Первого Клинка... - Что же ты наделал, Дин.  
  
Дин не отвечал, он просто лежал в его объятьях, прижатый к его груди, тихий, спокойный, словно спал, положив голову ему на плечо. Словно смертельно устал и искал покоя, словно наконец-то его нашел.  
  
\- Почему же так... почему же так в нашей жизни. Почему кто-то из нас обязательно должен умирать... почему нам только и приходится выбирать кто из нас. Почему мы не можем жить как все нормальные люди, почему не можем умереть от старости... Ты держись, Дин... ты не сдавайся... мы во всем разберемся, мы во всем обязательно разберемся... как и всегда... вместе... ты только останься со мной, слышишь? - Он опустил голову к нему, стараясь заглянуть в лицо, желая лишь одного, чтобы он открыл глаза и посмотрел на него, хоть еще один раз. Он коснулся пальцами его щеки, в надежде, что он проснется, положил их на шею, оставляя кровавый отпечаток. - Останься со мной... пожалуйста...  
  
Лишь тонкая нить, лишь слабый стук... угасающий... что он все еще здесь...  
  
Неясный звук разорвал тишину, словно что-то упало в коридоре за широкой раздвижной дверью. Секунду спустя в проеме с шумом возник Кастиэль, спотыкаясь и повисая на двери. Сэм вздрогнул, глядя как перед ним появился ангел.  
  
\- Кас! Скорее! - Крикнул он - Помоги ему!  
  
\- О мой бог! - Кастиэль тяжело дыша и с трудом передвигая ноги, как мог быстро похромал к братьям, окидывая взглядом место сражения, мертвое тело Абаддон лежащее неподалеку, и Дина, лежащего в объятьях Сэма.  
  
\- Кас! Он... он убил ее в себе! - Задыхался Сэм. - Сделай что-нибудь, Кас, помоги ему!  
  
Ангел грохнулся на колени возле них, без промедления протягивая руки, кладя их на грудь Дина... Секунду он ждал, секунду он впитывал, он ощущал его, читал...  
  
\- Сделай, что-нибудь, Кас, он умирает... - Сэм глядел на него с последней надеждой. Кас поднял на него взгляд полный ужаса и отчаянья, два тающих айсберга его глаз словно разваливались на части от невыносимой боли в душе.  
  
\- Я не смогу, я почти все силы потратил на то чтобы вернуться... чтобы успеть...  
  
\- Ну хоть немного, ну хоть что-то осталось, только удержать его... он... он уходит...  
  
Ангел смотрела на Дина, что... что он мог... если бы он только мог, он бы всего себя отдал, все что можно бы оторвал и отдал ему, но этого не достаточно... слишком мало, слишком мало благодати в нем осталось, все еще не сгорело этой жгучей чужой благодати, что бы у него были силы удержать его... спасти его.  
  
Мысли панически искали выход, каждая секунда... каждый удар его сердца таял безвозвратно... все тише и тише... Невыносимо было это чувствовать, просто держать руку на его сердце и слышать, как оно засыпает... навсегда...  
  
Кас поднял глаза на Сэма, тот смотрел вниз, на лицо своего брата, не в силах сдержать слезы, уже не скрываемые, не прячущиеся, уже свободно бегущие по его щекам...  
  
Ангелы не плачут... но он чувствовал как боль поднявшаяся от его сердца поднималась вверх, ища свободы, ища выход и находя его в его глазах, вырываясь наружу и скатываясь вниз, оставляя след...  
  
Сэм... Сэм...  
  
Кас вдруг резко вдохнул, распахивая глаза и схватил Сэма за плечо.  
  
\- Сэм! Мы можем попытаться... мы можем попытаться помочь ему вместе!  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Та благодать... благодать Гадриэля, она еще осталась в тебе, наверняка осталась!  
  
\- Ты же сказал... сказал, что всю ее извлек?!  
  
\- Я солгал! Если бы я в тот моменты вынул бы ее всю, это могло убить тебя.  
  
\- И что? Что мы можем с этим сделать? Опять достать ее? Это ему поможет?  
  
\- Нет, не достать, я... я попробую захватить ее, захватить ее силу и сложить со своей чтобы... чтобы помочь ему, удержать его. Нам надо хоть немного удержать его!  
  
\- Но как? - Сэм часто дышал глядя на ангела распахнутыми глазами, сердце его готово было выпрыгнуть, оно готово было сделать что угодно, хоть ампутироваться чтобы вставиться в грудь Дина, хоть что-нибудь.  
  
\- Нам только нужно, нужно как-то соединить их, силы благодати, чтобы я ее зацепил... - Кас метался взглядом, за что схватиться, за что зацепиться, где взять силу, где взять связь, проводник... Его взгляд упал на кулон, висящий на шее Сэма. Рогатый божок. Особенная вещь! Сильная вещь! Это их общая вещь, вещь Сэма и вещь Дина, хранящая в себе частицы их душ, их света. - Вот! Это поможет! - Кас коснулся кулона.  
  
Сэм поднял на него глаза, поможет? Пусть поможет, пусть что угодно поможет, пусть даже старый кулон Дина поможет. Может он и не помог найти бога, но может он сможет помочь найти угасающий свет Дина и вернуть его.  
  
\- Давай, Кас!  
  
Кастиэль взялся двумя руками за шнурок и снял его с шеи Сэма, затем осторожно надел его на Дина, бережно укладывая рогатого божка ему на грудь.  
  
\- Сэм, дай руку. - Сэм отнял свободную руку от кровоточащей раны на животе Дина, Кас взял его ладонь и положил на грудь брата, прямо на сердце, так чтобы пальцами он касался амулета.  
  
\- О боже... - Прошептал Сэм. - Кас... сердце не бьется...  
  
Надо было торопиться.... надо было успеть, ухватить, удержать...  
  
Кас положил свою ладонь рядом, тоже на сердце, чтобы его пальцы касались и руки Сэма и амулета, соединяя их всех вместе. В одно целое... как и должно быть.  
  
\- Что мне делать, Кас? Я не ангел, я не могу управлять благодатью...  
  
\- Просто желай этого, просто верь в это... верь в него... - Прошептал Кас, закрывая глаза и ныряя куда-то в глубь себя, в глубь своей светящейся, бесплотной, ангельской сущности, собирая там все, сметая и сжимая все без остатка в руку. Найти, схватить, отдать...   
  
Сэм тоже закрыл глаза. Как, как это сделать? Как... Он чувствовал брата в своих руках, он стал хвататься за это чувство, вытягивать из глубины себя все ощущения, все мысли, все воспоминания о нем. О его брате. Из детства, о руках старшего брата держащего его, ведущего его, показывающего мир, поддерживающего. Из юности, о словах брата, о вере в него, о поддержке, о защите, о силе его. Из настоящего... О том, что Дин всегда был рядом с ним, делил его боль, делил его радость, делил его страх, отдавал ему все что только мог.. всего себя... И Сэм отдал... отдал себя. Потому что так должно быть. Потому что он поверил в него. Потому что он хотел только одного... удержать его, схватить, оставить, не отпускать.  
  
И он почувствовал, почувствовал, как ангельская благодать расцветает в нем из маленького семечка где-то глубоко и струится, течет куда-то, подхваченная легкой шелковистой слепящей исцеляющей волной Кастиэля, проходящей прямо сквозь него...  
  
Вся без остатка...  
  
До капли...  
  
Лишь бы удержать...  
  
  
Секунда...  
  
Другая...  
  
Мучительная тишина...  
  
Застывший воздух...  
  
Удар...  
  
Еще удар...  
  
Еще...  
  
  
\- О боже... Кас... получилось... Получилось, Кас!  
  
\- Получилось...  
  
Они оба обессилено смеялись, роняя предательские слезы, держась за него, держась за стук его сердца под их ладонями, держась за эту нить, он все еще с ними, они все еще с ним, они вместе.  
  
И пусть это только начало, и никуда не делись все их проблемы, и тяжелая рана все еще была на месте, и не пришел он в сознание. Но он был здесь. Они его удержали. Дин остался с ними. И это было главное. Они снова были все вместе. Команда свободной воли. Они вернутся домой, в свой бункер, в свою крепость. Они продолжат сражаться, они продолжат искать. Они должны еще много чего сделать. И найти Метатрона и открыть небеса, и разобраться с Кроули, и вернуть Кастиэлю благодать, и избавить Дина от Метки Каина... она все еще была здесь, она все еще жгла и ждала, она держала в себе обещание данное Каину. Но все это было разрешимо.  
  
А значит, они разберутся. Они со всем разберутся. Как и всегда. Вместе!  
  
Потому что так и должно быть.  
  
Потому что они семья. Не разрывное целое. Части одного единого.  
  
И как не старайся, как не желай, не отрубить это, не скрыть, не спрятать, не стереть. Не рвется эта нить. Лишь закаляется, лишь прочнее становится.  
  
И пусть тьма жила вокруг них, пусть шли они по самому ее краю, касаясь ее, сражаясь с тьмой, со злом. Пусть пряталась она внутри каждого из них. Потому что неразрывны были они с тьмой.  
  
Пока они были друг у друга, пока подставляли плечо, пока держали друг друга, не давая упасть с края бездны. Были опорой, поддержкой, балансом, маяком... светом друг для друга.  
  
Их собственный свет горел, их собственный свет жил, ведомый и ведущий.  
  
Ведь нет ярче света, чем на границе тьмы.  
  
И пока был с ними этот свет, они были неуязвимы...   
  
  
Они были бессмертны.


End file.
